


Где не бывало никого

by ConsortNeri



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 18:46:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 95,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7813054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConsortNeri/pseuds/ConsortNeri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>После разрушения базы “Старкиллер” генерал Хакс получает приказ забрать раненого Кайло Рена в безопасное место, где тот сможет восстановить свои силы. Сноуку не приходит в голову ничего более безопасного, чем фамильное имение Хакса на Арканисе. Шесть недель в обществе Кайло Рена, по мнению генерала, станут подходящим дополнением к отвратительным воспоминаниям из этого места, но он ошибается в своих ожиданиях.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [In A Place Where No One Appeared](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6518668) by [Gefionne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gefionne/pseuds/Gefionne). 



> Также есть на фикбуке: https://ficbook.net/readfic/4678046
> 
>  
> 
> Большое спасибо замечательной бете Efah (ficbook.net/authors/1440615) за вычитку и редактирование!

_Тот свет во тьме  
Верней, чем солнце в полдень,  
Привел туда, где ожидал он  
(Кого я знаю, как себя),  
Где не бывало никого._

_«Темная ночь души»,  
Св. Иоанн Креста  
_

Планета неотвратимо гибла. Eё поверхность взрывалась огненными всполохами, вырывающимися из внутренних структур базы «Старкиллер». «Финализатор» взял курс прочь и уже почти отошёл на безопасную дистанцию, но база всё равно отображалась на экранах — по приказу генерала Хакса. Раз уж это были последние моменты существования проекта, которому он отдал четверть срока своей карьеры, он собирался оценить зрелище по достоинству.

— Сэр, мы получили рапорт от десантной группы капитана Фазмы, — сказал один из связистов, молодой человек, фамилии которого Хакс не знал. — Они возвращаются на «Финализатор».

— Миссия была успешной?

— Да, генерал, сэр. Кайло Рен на борту.

Хакс немного расслабил напряженные до предела челюсти. Рен никогда не забывал напоминать, что он не был под командованием генерала, но Хакс не сомневался, что, не верни он Верховному Лидеру Сноуку его любимого питомца, это было бы добавлено в список его провалов. Тем не менее, поиски Рена не входили в личный список приоритетов генерала; будь его воля, он оставил бы его на планете без всяких угрызений совести. Хотя он скучал бы по Фазме.

— Замечательно, — обратился он к связисту, — дай им знать, что я ожидаю отчёта, как только шаттл прибудет в ангар.

— Прошу прощения, сэр, но капитан явно подчеркнула, что вы должны присутствовать в ангаре сами, — ответили ему нервно, — она говорит, что это срочно.

Ноздри Хакса раздулись. Его место сейчас — на мостике, он должен наблюдать за гибелью «Старкиллера», как требовал его долг. Фазма была подчинённой и должна была без вопросов исполнять то, что ей сказано. С другой стороны, если она зашла так далеко, что посмела не подчиниться прямому приказу, у неё должны были быть очень веские причины.

— Предполагаемое время прибытия?

— Восемь минут, сэр.

— Хорошо, — он бросил офицеру, стоящему слева, — коммандер Одар, принимайте мостик.

— Мостик принял, сэр.

Кинув последний взгляд на израненную поверхность планеты на экране, он повернулся и вышел.

В ангаре, как обычно, царил хаос из погрузчиков, штурмовиков, грузовиков и шаттлов. Хакс лавировал между персоналом, стараясь держать локти как можно ближе к телу. Кто-то отдал ему честь, но он не обратил внимания — его взгляд был прикован к садящемуся шаттлу. Генерал остановился чуть ли не на красной линии, обозначающей посадочную зону; вихри воздуха от двигателей трепали его униформу и обдували лицо.

Люк на корме начал открываться, как только шасси коснулись пола ангара. Струи воздуха от декомпрессии скрыли облаком тумана ноги капитана Фазмы, шагнувшей на трап.

Хакс поднял бровь. Он ожидал, что первым из шаттла появится Рен — стремительный и негодующий. Хотя он почти всегда был в маске, эмоции у него скрывать не получалось; он выставлял ярость и нетерпеливость напоказ, как и свой идиотский чёрный плащ. Хакс мог бы рассмеяться при виде того, насколько драматично Рен пытается создать ауру устрашающей неприступности с помощью своих летящих одеяний. Мог бы, если бы не помнил, чем обычно кончаются для окружающих Реновы приступы гнева. Он мельком задумался, все ли рыцари Рен настолько любят театральные эффекты.

— Капитан, — он повысил голос, чтобы его было слышно сквозь шум двигателей, — вам требовалось моё присутствие?

— Да, сэр, — её рука покоилась на рукоятке бластера, — у нас тут серьёзная ситуация.

— Более серьезная, чем потеря «Старкиллера»? — резко спросил Хакс.

Фазма, не ответив, бросила через плечо взгляд на штурмовиков, спускавшихся по трапу. Они несли полевые носилки, на которых лежал Кайло Рен — без маски. Его лоб, нос и щёку пересекала длинная рана. Глаза были закрыты.

— Он жив? — требовательно поинтересовался Хакс.

— Да, сэр. Но без сознания.

— Что произошло?

— Неизвестно. Когда мы его нашли, он уже лежал в снегу, истекая кровью.

Хакс с трудом удержался от того, чтобы выругаться. Он приказал штурмовикам с носилками:  
— В лазарет — немедленно. Пусть медики оценят повреждения и стабилизируют его. Капитан, — он повернулся к Фазме, — мне нужен ваш полный отчёт по ситуации. Что вы видели? Он был один?

— Когда мы его нашли — да, но недолго. В снегу были следы в направлении от него; две пары следов, одна — побольше, другая — поменьше. Я полагаю, они принадлежали мужчине и женщине.

— Что-нибудь ещё?

— Его противник не использовал бластер. Раны получены в ближнем бою.

— Никто не смог бы подобраться к Кайло Рену, когда у него в руках световой меч.

— Если у них не было такого же, — возразила Фазма.

Хакс нахмурился:  
— Джедаев больше нет. Рен сам мне так сказал.

— Как скажете, сэр.

— Это всё? Вы больше ничего не заметили?

— На скале недалеко от места, где мы нашли лорда Рена, обнаружились остаточные тепловые следы двигателей. Какой-то корабль взлетел незадолго до нашего прибытия. Полагаю, на нём и сбежали противники лорда Рена.

— Есть идеи, что это мог быть за корабль?

— Определенно что-то старое, сэр. Тепловой след новых моделей выглядит по-другому из-за более эффективных топливных элементов.

Хакс сложил руки за спиной и потёр большим пальцем запястье, размышляя.

— Рен сможет нам рассказать больше.

— Не сомневаюсь, сэр.

— Вы отлично выполнили задание, капитан. Вольно.

Фазма отдала честь; Хакс проделал обратный путь до лифтов. Он наслаждался редкой блаженной тишиной, пока сверхзвуковая кабина лифта везла его от ангара до средних палуб, где располагался лазарет.

В медицинских палатах «Финализатора» было достаточно места, чтобы разместить более сотни раненых — эти помещения редко были заполнены до конца.

Переступив порог главного отсека, Хакс заметил минимум шестерых из десяти штатных медиков: они сновали между койками, держа в руках тонкие инфопады с историями болезни.

— Генерал Хакс, сэр, — высокий солдат с нашивкой медицинского подразделения остановился за несколько шагов до него, — я могу вам чем-нибудь помочь?

— Кто занимается ранениями лорда Рена?

— Доктор Андан, следуйте за мной, сэр, — солдат отправился в дальний конец лазарета, где было меньше шума и возни.

При их приближении из отдельной палаты вышел, очевидно, доктор Андан: с очками в несуразной оправе на лошадином лице. Он округлил глаза при виде Хакса и, заикаясь, поприветствовал его:

— Г-генерал?

— Вы — лечащий врач лорда Рена. Каков его статус?

— Статус, сэр?

— Он в порядке?

— Ох, ну да, генерал… сэр. То есть нет. Я имею в виду да.

Хакс сжал руки за спиной и поднял подбородок. Когда он сделал шаг к доктору, тот громко сглотнул.

— Насколько опасны его травмы?

— Они тяжелые, сэр, но не смертельные.

— Пожалуйста, подробнее.

— Конечно, сэр. Бластерное ранение левой стороны живота. Глубокое. Оно привело к серьёзной кровопотере, но мы смогли остановить кровотечение. Рана уже зашита и перевязана.

— Что ещё?

— Ножевое ранение плеча, без кровотечения.

— Объясните — что значит «без кровотечения»?

— Рану прижгли, сэр.

Хакс поднял брови:  
— Кто и когда?

— Это было ранение от энергетического оружия.

— Плазменно-импульсный пистолет?

— Нет, сэр. Это колотая рана, её причинили, скорее всего, световым мечом. Таким, как у лорда Рена.

— Полагаете, его пытались убить его собственным оружием?

Андан поправил очки:  
— Вполне возможно, сэр. Вам лучше спросить об этом лорда Рена, когда он очнётся.

— Он всё ещё без сознания? — сощурился Хакс.

— Под наркозом, сэр. Мы не хотели, чтобы он сопротивлялся, пока мы восполняли кровопотерю. И, кроме того, он сейчас должен испытывать сильную боль…

— Больше чем уверен, что он способен терпеть боль, — сказал Хакс, — а что с раной на лице?

— Ничего серьезного. И её тоже прижгли. Лорд Рен — очень счастливый человек, если он встретился с лезвием светового меча и отделался только небольшим порезом.

— Действительно. Когда заканчивается действие наркоза?

— Когда понадобится, сэр.

Хакс посмотрел на кончик собственного носа, пытаясь не сорваться:  
— И когда же это «понадобится»?

— Нужно ещё несколько часов, генерал. Пока он слишком слаб. Мне дать вам знать, когда он окрепнет достаточно, чтобы очнуться?

Хакс коротко кивнул:  
— И до тех пор присылайте мне отчёты о его состоянии каждый час.

— Да, сэр.

Хакс вышел из лазарета и направился в сторону мостика, но не успел до него дойти, как запищал его наручный комлинк.

— Хакс, — нажал он кнопку приёма.

— Коммандер Одар на связи. Мы достигли края системы и готовы к сверхсветовому переходу; ожидаем ваших указаний о пункте назначения.

— Мы встречаемся с остальной частью флота во Внешнем Кольце. Там будем ждать новых приказов.

— Да, сэр. Курс проложен. Вы возвращаетесь на мостик?

— Через час, — сказал Хакс, — мне необходимо решить некоторые вопросы.

— Вас понял, генерал, сэр.

Хакс отбил вызов и расслабил руку. Если они уже достигли края этой планетой системы, от базы «Старкиллер» остались только обломки и пыль: больше не на что смотреть, даже если он вернется на мостик. Смирившись, генерал набрал на пульте лифта номер палубы, где располагалась его каюта. На протяжении этих сумасшедших суток он успел разве что плеснуть водой в лицо, чтобы освежиться. Униформа была мятой, рубашка — жёсткой от высохшего пота, ему нужен был душ и полбокала виски из ящика личного стола.

Каюта, хоть и отличалась спартанской обстановкой, выполняла своё предназначение. Стол стоял напротив большого иллюминатора, дававшего отличный вид на звёздные глубины за обшивкой судна. За переборкой и раздвижной дверью — широкая кровать и отдельный небольшой отсек, в котором спрятались душ, раковина и унитаз.

Хакс вытащил из ящика бутылку, о которой думал, и поставил её на стол. Затем — расстегнул китель и, вместо того чтобы немедленно повесить в шкаф, сбросил его на спинку кресла (если бы он ещё был кадетом и его сейчас видели инструктора из Академии, взыскания за лень было бы не избежать!).

Он плеснул виски в бокал, опустился в кресло и сделал глоток. Алкоголь приятно обжёг горло, оставляя пощипывающее терпкое землистое послевкусие с нотками дуба.

Хакс неторопливо расстегнул манжеты чёрной форменной рубашки и закатал рукава до локтей. Вонзил в руки короткие ногти и с силой провёл до запястий, оставляя краснеющие полосы на коже. Затем — дотянулся до консоли на столе и вызвал из памяти видеозапись последних минут гибели «Старкиллера».

Поверхность планеты была расколота сотней трещин, каждая из которых горела ярким оранжевым светом внутренних взрывов. Атмосфера переливалась заревом пожаров. Затем — ослепительная вспышка и… всё. Мир раскололся на мириады кусочков всех размеров; больших, как корабли, мельчайших, как песчинки. Это было до странности красиво, как и разрушение планетной системы Новой Республики. Но смерть этого мира не принесла ни славы, ни бесчестья; ослепительная неудача, бесполезная трата ресурсов Первого Ордена. Не фатальная, конечно, но потери были значительны. Хакс не испытывал иллюзий по поводу того, как дорого обойдутся Ордену его собственные промахи. Будут последствия для него лично, и последствия будут значительными.

Он допил виски и налил ещё. Последствия были вне сферы его контроля — не было смысла тратить время на их обдумывание. Он встретит их лицом к лицу, когда придёт время. Пока же Хакс собирался насладиться алкоголем, а затем провести несколько минут под горячим душем.

Большая часть команды «Финализатора» имела доступ только к общим душевым кабинам на жилых палубах, причём на их использование были квоты по времени. Вода, естественно, была ценным ресурсом на борту космического корабля, даже несмотря на то, что её тщательно сохраняли, фильтровали и восполняли при любой возможности. В офицерских каютах, к счастью, были личные душевые, а квоты выглядели более привлекательно. Хакс за время учебы в Академии на Арканисе привык выполнять гигиенические процедуры так быстро и эффективно, как только можно, и редко проводил в душе больше пяти минут. Но сегодня он планировал не торопиться.

Второго бокала хватило, чтобы почувствовать приятное лёгкое опьянение. Он встал, оставил на столе открытую бутылку и стакан и отправился в спальню, расстёгивая по пути рубашку. Бросив её на аккуратно заправленную постель, он присел на пару мгновений, чтобы снять сапоги, затем — освободился от брюк.

Душ ожил и обрушил на его голую спину потоки обжигающей воды, как только он нажал на кнопку. Хакс оперся руками на стену и стоял, не двигаясь, позволяя воде смывать усталость, в течение нескольких минут — пока его разгоряченная кожа не покраснела.

Открыв глаза, он потянулся к диспенсеру мыла (стандартного образца; всё тот же запах на протяжении всех лет службы). Намылил сначала грудь и плечи, затем — руки и ноги. Нахмурился, задев пальцами длинный шрам на правом бедре — сувенир на память из Академии.

Некоторые солдаты гордились шрамами, считая, что эти отметки доказывают их храбрость. Хакс свой шрам ненавидел. Частично из самолюбования — он определенно портил идеальную форму ног. Но к шраму ещё и прилагались воспоминания, связанные с отцом — те воспоминания, которые он был бы не против забыть.

***

Рана была неглубокой, но сильное кровотечение заставляло её выглядеть более серьезно, чем она была на самом деле. Хакс получил её в семнадцать лет на боевых учениях — тех учениях, которые обеспечили ему место в элитном (хотя и засекреченном) подразделении кадетов коменданта. Отец подбирал кандидатуры для подразделения лично; попасть туда стоило неимоверных усилий для любого кадета, а от Хакса, конечно, как всегда, ожидалось гораздо больше, чем от других, раз уж он был для коменданта единственным сыном. Подошло бы только явное проявление отваги и ответственности — и чем кровопролитнее, тем лучше.

Несколько миллиметров левее или правее — и энергетический импульс пронзил бы бедренную артерию: неотвратимая быстрая смерть. Хакс, однако, по велению удачи, остался жив — как и кадет, которую он заслонил собой, увидев, что она стоит на линии огня.

Та девчонка потом навестила его в лазарете, чтобы поблагодарить. Он не мог вспомнить, что он ей сказал, но, кажется, она осталась довольна; а уходя, она чуть не столкнулась с самим комендантом.

Брендол Хакс не обладал внушительной фигурой, но его присутствие всё равно было сложно не заметить. Сколько Хакс его помнил, отец всегда носил очень короткую бороду и короткий ежик волос — хотя волосы у него были густые (если бы он, конечно, позволил им отрастать).

— Прошу прощения, господин комендант, — кадет сбежала от койки раненого Хакса, оставив его наедине с отцом.

Их приветствие было кратким и формальным — приветствие командира и подчиненного. Брендол спросил:  
— Что заставило тебя поставить себя под угрозу ради другого кадета?

Хакс тщательно размышлял над ответом на этот вопрос уже несколько часов, с тех пор как его доставили в лазарет. Если бы он не смог предоставить подходящий ответ, отец бы просто ждал. Иногда минуты, иногда — дни. Брендол никогда не давал подсказок, которые помогли бы понять, какой именно ответ считался подходящим. Он лишь ожидал, что ответ будет в конце концов получен; если, конечно, Хакс — или любой другой кадет, которому не посчастливилось попасть в подобную ситуацию — вообще обладал способностями найти правильный ответ.

Люди в мире Брендола Хакса делились на две категории: командиры и солдаты. От солдат не требовалось изучать стратегию или анализировать результаты учений. Они существовали, чтобы получать приказы и беспрекословно им следовать. Это требовало преданности и приверженности идеалам, но не рассуждений. У командиров, с другой стороны, должен был быть острый ум, способный на решение логических задачек, которые комендант любил им подкидывать. Командиры обладали способностями найти ответ, который Брендол Хакс посчитал бы правильным — пусть им порой и требовалось время подумать. Все остальные были солдатами.

Все курсанты Академии должны были стать офицерами после её окончания, но далеко не всех Брендол считал будущими командирами. Тех, кто действительно мог вести за собой, он отделял от стада и давал им возможность беспрепятственно развить лидерские способности. Для того и существовало подразделение кадетов коменданта.

Хакс никогда не рассматривал попадание в их ряды как данность. С момента поступления в Академию он знал, что ему придётся доказывать, что он этого достоин — вдвое больше, чем другим кадетам — чтобы его кандидатуру хотя бы стали рассматривать. Он потратил годы, чтобы подготовиться к моменту, когда ему придётся показать себя, и вот этот момент наступил. Теперь нужно всего лишь найти правильный ответ — ответ, достойный командира.

— На учениях она отвечала за стратегию операций нашей команды, сэр. Она владела информацией о планах, больше не доступной никому из отряда. Поэтому она была незаменима — но при этом, очевидно, не приняла во внимание, что её позиция в иерархии группы делает её приоритетной целью для противника. Я заслонил кадета, пытаясь помочь команде не лишиться ценного ресурса.

— А себя ты не считал ценным ресурсом для команды, кадет Хакс?

— Считал, сэр. Но у меня было больше контроля над ситуацией, чем у неё. В итоге я всего лишь ранен; она была бы убита.

— И отряду было необходимо сохранить стратега.

— Это так, сэр.

Брендол взялся рукой за подлокотник медицинской койки, проведя пальцами по серебристому металлу.

— У тебя был план для успешного завершения учений в случае её гибели, так?

Хакс, сглотнув, ответил после секундной заминки:  
— Да, сэр. Но её план давал большую вероятность победы. К тому же такая запоздалая смены стратегии уменьшила бы шансы на успех.

— Справедливая оценка ситуации, — сказал Брендол. — Ты думал о победе больше, чем о себе. Но на будущее, кадет, запомни: ты должен удостовериться, что единственный человек, который незаменим в бою — это ты сам.

— Да, сэр.

Брендол отвернулся, и на секунду Хаксу показалось, что он провалил испытание, что ему ещё что-то нужно сделать для вступления в элитное подразделение. Но затем отец вытащил из кармана золотую эмблемку Первого Ордена.

— Мы начинаем завтра в пять-ноль-ноль. Тебе пора познакомиться с остальными.

***

Хакс выключил воду и провёл руками по волосам. Последние капли воды мягко упали на пол, почти неслышные на фоне вечного шепота реактора «Финализатора». Он быстро вытерся и повесил полотенце на крючок рядом с дверью. Несколько мгновений поразглядывал себя в ростовое зеркало на двери шкафа, прежде чем взять чистую одежду.

Он оделся с аккуратностью и автоматизмом, отточенными годами надевания униформы — один предмет гардероба за другим, не задумываясь. Натянув сапоги, Хакс стал причёсываться. У него никогда не поднималась рука остричь свои волосы коротко, как у отца — снова самолюбование. Цвет волос достался ему от матери, удивительно красивой женщины, часто твердившей сыну, что не стоит стесняться собственной огненно-рыжей причёски. Брендол Хакс был привлекательным мужчиной, но не то чтобы красивым. Его сына часто называли и тем, и другим.

Звук комлинка заставил Хакса вернуться к столу. Он закупорил бутылку — хотя ему, пожалуй, не помешал бы ещё бокал виски — и убрал её в стол, прежде чем нажать кнопку приёма.

— Генерал, сэр. Мы получили вызов от Верховного Лидера, он желает поговорить с вами.

— Хорошо, — сказал Хакс, — перенаправьте вызов в конференц-зал на тридцатой палубе.

Облизнув губы, он откашлялся и, накинув на плечи шинель, вышел из каюты. Каблуки форменных сапог звонко застучали по коридору.

Даже самый большой конференц-зал «Финализатора» казался крошечным по сравнению с тем, где Хакс говорил со Сноуком на «Старкиллере». Там голограмма Верховного Лидера нависала над окружающими во всей своей красе. Здесь же она была лишь немногим больше, чем настоящий Сноук. Ну, по предположениям Хакса; он, конечно, никогда не удостаивался чести увидеть Верховного Лидера во плоти. И он был не уверен, что хоть кто-то из Ордена мог бы этим похвастаться.

— Генерал Хакс, — громкость голоса Сноука была всё ещё настроена под большую голограмму, — я также посылал за моим учеником. Где Кайло Рен?

— В лазарете, Верховный Лидер. Он получил тяжелые боевые ранения.

Сноук положил подбородок на сложенные руки:  
— Ранения, говорите? И что же за врагов он встретил?

— Я не знаю, Верховный Лидер. Я ещё не говорил с ним. Как я уже сказал, ранения тяжелые и он под наркозом.

— Но вы знаете больше.

Хакс кивнул:  
— Его ударили световым мечом, и я не думаю, что это был его собственный меч.

— Нет, определенно нет. Скайуокер и его союзники из Сопротивления.

— Вы полагаете, что он встретил самого Скайуокера? — спросил Хакс.

— Нет, кое-кого другого.

— Девчонку с Джакку. Ту, которой Рен позволил сбежать.

Даже если Сноук понял, с каким ядом в голосе это было сказано, он ничем это не показал:  
— Да. Она способна на большее, чем рассчитывал лорд Рен. Он не повторит свою ошибку.

— Не сомневаюсь, — Хакс подумал о ране, рассекшей лицо Рена.

— И вы свою не повторите, генерал.

Хакс резко вскинул голову.

— Девчонка сыграла немалую роль в уничтожении «Старкиллера». Так же как и FN-2187, штурмовик под вашим командованием, которому _вы_ позволили сбежать, — Сноук откинулся в кресле, барабаня пальцами по подлокотникам. — Я знаю, что вы во всём вините лорда Рена, но вам не стоит так быстро забывать о собственных промахах, генерал.

— Верховный Лидер, я…

Сноук поднял руку, приказывая ему замолчать:  
— Момент, когда я решу вашу судьбу после подобной неудачи, ещё не наступил, генерал Хакс. То же самое верно и для Кайло Рена. Ему сейчас необходимо восстановить силы. Скоро он должен завершить своё обучение, но это невозможно, пока его физическая форма не придёт в норму. Вы, генерал, позаботитесь о выздоровлении лорда Рена.

— Конечно, Верховный Лидер. Им займутся наши лучшие доктора.

— Нет. Вы позаботитесь о его выздоровлении лично.

Хакс напрягся:  
— Я не медик, Верховный Лидер. Что вы имеете в виду?

— Медицину оставьте докторам, конечно. Лорда Рена необходимо убрать подальше от чужих глаз. Подальше от «Финализатора», в безопасное место — этим вы и займетесь.

— И куда же, Верховный Лидер?

Сноук поднял брови:  
— Разве у вашей семьи нет фамильного поместья на Арканисе рядом с Академией?

Хакс сжал кулаки; ногти вонзились в ладони. Поместье его родителей на Арканисе. Дом, где он не был ни разу за последние четырнадцать лет и куда не планировал возвращаться — ну разве что предоставится возможность взорвать это местечко.

— Неужели Орден не располагает какими-либо объектами, более подходящими для подобных целей? — поинтересовался он.

— Возможно, и располагает, — ответил Сноук, — но я также хочу временно удалить вас от участия в текущих операциях Ордена, генерал. Мне необходимо время, чтобы обдумать ваше будущее. А пока что — вы проследите за лордом Реном на Арканисе.

Сглотнув горькую слюну, Хакс заставил себя сказать:  
— Да, Верховный Лидер.

***

Выйдя из конференц-зала, Хакс отправился на мостик принять командование у Одара. За работой «Финализатора» не требовалось пристально следить, пока они путешествовали сквозь гиперпространство в направлении Внешнего Кольца, но Хаксу хотелось провести на мостике как можно больше времени до того, как его с Реном отправят в ссылку на Арканис.

Он осторожно помассировал виски.

Последний раз он бывал в родительском доме в день окончания Академии. Мать тогда организовала по этому случаю просто ужасную вечеринку. Он поскандалил с отцом по поводу своего первого назначения — это с самого начала омрачило вечер. Ещё до того, как подали ужин, Хакс схватил немногочисленные личные пожитки и на первом же шаттле сбежал с Арканиса.

Он не присутствовал на похоронах отца три года спустя; после смерти Брендола мать покинула поместье, оставив дом на попечение слуг. Фамильные владения были частью Хаксова наследства, но он всегда планировал продать их, если вдруг предоставится такая возможность.

— Генерал Хакс, вас вызывают из лазарета.

Отвлекшись от рапорта, который он просматривал, Хакс взял протянутый переносной комлинк.

— Да?

— Сэр, это Андан.

— И?

— Я… ну… вы хотели узнать, когда лорд Рен очнётся. Ну вот — он очнулся.

На заднем плане слышались крики и треск ломающейся мебели.

— Да, — сказал Хакс, — я определенно могу услышать, что он пришёл в себя. Последите, чтобы он никуда не делся, пока я не приду.

Ещё грохот. Хакс представил, как Андан подпрыгивает от резкого шума и пытается удержать на носу собственные очки.

— Конечно, генерал, — сказал доктор, — мы… попытаемся.

Неприятно усмехнувшись, Хакс вернул комлинк связисту, который смотрел на генерала с любопытством.

— Моё присутствие необходимо в лазарете. Я вернусь, как только смогу.

— Да, сэр.

Когда Хакс добрался до лазарета, там уже было спокойнее, чем при его разговоре с доктором Анданом. Возможно, потому, что внимание всего персонала было сосредоточено на дальней палате — той, куда поместили Рена.

— Руки уберите! Не нужна мне ваша криффова помощь!

— Мой лорд, пожалуйста, ложитесь. У вас швы разойдутся.

— Меня это не волнует! Я в порядке, я не собираюсь тут лежать.

— Но генерал Хакс приказал…

— Он не может ничего мне приказывать!

— Полагаю, все это уже поняли, лорд Рен, — Хакс окинул взглядом сидящего на узкой койке Рена. Живот и грудь были перебинтованы так, что кожи почти не было видно.

Генерал указал рукой на собравшихся вокруг врачей и медсестер:  
— Им, тем не менее, я приказывать могу. И они просто выполняли мои приказы, которые состояли в том, чтобы вас вылечить.

Рен кинул на него злобный взгляд. Израненное лицо делало его ещё более устрашающим.

— Они выполнили приказ. Теперь скажите, чтобы они меня отпустили. Мне нужно поговорить с учителем.

— Вы, конечно, можете с ним поговорить, — сказал Хакс, — но он скажет вам не больше, чем я.

— А именно?

— Что вы должны здесь лежать, пока врачи вас не отпустят.

— Сноук не мог такого сказать, — зарычал Рен, вцепившись пальцами в одеяло, прикрывавшее его бедра.

— Может быть, не такими словами. Но он приказал мне проследить за вашим выздоровлением.

— Со мной всё в порядке.

Хакс, вопросительно подняв бровь, обратился к Андану:  
— Это так?

Доктор переводил совершенно круглые от ужаса глаза с Рена на Хакса и обратно, не в состоянии решить, к кому из них обращаться. Он остановился на Рене:  
— Мой лорд, мы компенсировали кровопотерю, но швы на вашем плече и боку ещё слишком свежие. Вам нужно как можно меньше двигаться.

— То есть вы рекомендуете постельный режим? — уточнил Хакс.

— В настоящее время — да.

— Нет, — возразил Рен.

Хакс удержался от того, чтобы закатить глаза:  
— Как долго лорд Рен должен оставаться в лазарете?

— Лучше всего — до следующего дня, сэр, — сказал Андан, — нам необходимо убедиться, что никаких других травм…

— Прикажите им отпустить меня!

— Я скорее прикажу им снова дать наркоз.

Рен сердито сощурился, костяшки его пальцев, сжимавших одеяло, побелели.

— Я хочу поговорить со Сноуком.

— Когда выздоровеете — делайте что угодно, но до… — он бросил взгляд на Андана, — до следующего дня как минимум вы останетесь здесь. Верховному Лидеру нужно, чтобы вы были в хорошей физической форме для окончания вашего обучения.

Яростное выражение лица Рена стало совсем чуть-чуть спокойнее:  
— Он говорил о моем обучении? С вами?

Это было любопытство; это можно было использовать в своих интересах. Для Рена, как для непослушного ребенка, просто нужно было найти правильную приманку.

— Он только сказал, что моя обязанность — убедиться, что вы будете готовы продолжить обучение, как только он сочтёт это необходимым. — Хакс умиротворяюще развел открытыми руками, — И я всего лишь исполняю его приказание. Я вам не нянька, и у меня нет никакого желания ей становиться.

Рен сощурил глаза, но отпустил одеяло:  
— Хорошо. Я останусь здесь на ночь. Утром…

— Утром, — перебил его Хакс, — если ваше состояние будет позволять, мы отправляемся в безопасное место, где будем ждать дальнейших указаний Верховного Лидера.

— Что? — в тоне Рена снова слышалась угроза.

— Оставьте нас наедине, — обратился Хакс к медицинскому персоналу. Те послушались.

Осторожно приблизившись к Рену, генерал продолжил тихим голосом:  
— Я не буду это повторять, Рен. Чтобы продолжить обучение, вам необходимо покинуть корабль. Я не претендую на понимание ваших ритуалов и вашей Силы, но Верховный Лидер приказал мне забрать вас отсюда, и я выполню приказ, даже если мне для этого придётся отправить вас в нокдаун и тащить волоком, — он скрестил руки на груди. — Но всё будет гораздо проще, если вы будете со мной сотрудничать. Так что — будете?

Рен смерил его взглядом:  
— Куда мы отправляемся?

— Арканис. Знаете об этой планете?

— Слышал. Там база Ордена?

— Не совсем. Мы останемся там, пока вы не станете достаточно хорошо себя чувствовать для продолжения обучения, — Хакс сделал медленный шаг назад. — Вас это устроит?

Рен кивнул.

— Хорошо. К другим делам: мне нужно знать, что с вами случилось на «Старкиллере». Как вы оказались снаружи базы?

— Я преследовал девчонку и вашего бывшего штурмовика, FN…

— 2187, да. Они были вместе?

— Да, — скривился Рен, — а также Хан Соло и его вуки.

— Соло? — переспросил Хакс, — я думал, что он — просто легенда для украшения истории о падении Империи…

Короткий смешок:  
— Он был вполне реален. И теперь он мертв.

— Вы его убили.

— Да.

— Его, но не девчонку и не FN-2187? И не… вуки?

— Они сбежали. Я преследовал их до кромки леса, но… — он замолчал, стиснув зубы.

Хакс понял, что Рен злился не только на них. Магистр позволил им превзойти его и ненавидел себя за это. Такому Хакс даже мог немного посочувствовать.

— Четверо против одного, — сказал он, — у них было значительное преимущество.

— Двое, — поправил Рен, — Хан Соло был уже мертв, а вуки куда-то делся. Заводил корабль Соло, полагаю.

— И сейчас вы скажете, что «Тысячелетний Сокол» тоже существует.

— Конечно существует.

Хакс покачал головой. Как бы невероятно это всё ни звучало, но такой старый корабль действительно мог оставить тепловые следы двигателей, замеченные десантной группой Фазмы у того места, где они нашли Рена.

— Значит, вы сражались только с девчонкой и FN-2187?

— Я так и сказал, разве нет?

Хакс нахмурился и показал на лицо Рена:  
— Кто из них оставил вам эту рану?

— Девчонка, — ответил Рен. — У неё — меч Скайуокера. И её Сила… велика.

— Больше вашей?

Рен попытался убить его взглядом:  
— Её никто не учил. Под моим наставничеством она могла бы научиться владеть Силой, как я, но — нет, способностей, подобных моим, у неё всё равно нет.

— Это хорошо. У вас есть идеи, куда они с FN-2187 могли направиться?

— Нет, но я убью их обоих, когда найду.

— Вероятно; но они сейчас не самая ваша главная забота.

— Я не собираюсь неделями валяться в постели, — потерял терпение Рен, — я хоть сейчас готов за ними отправиться!

— У вас есть приказы от Верховного Лидера: отдыхать и ждать дальнейших инструкций, — Хакс отступил на шаг и продолжил, — советую вам исполнить оба.

— Почему он посылает вас со мной?

Хакс замер, медля с ответом. Рен холодно ему улыбнулся.

— Он отстраняет вас от командования.

— Временно.

— Сами-то верите?

Челюсть Хакса дёрнулась, когда он стиснул зубы:  
— Спокойной ночи, лорд Рен, — и, развернувшись, вышел.

Рен рассмеялся ему в спину — сухо и невесело.

***

Вернувшись в свою каюту, Хакс вызвал капитана Фазму. Она явилась одетой не в обычную свою хромированную броню, а в простую полевую форму и без шлема.

— Добрый вечер, генерал, — сказала она.

— Капитан, благодарю, что пришли, — Хакс встал из-за стола и показал ей полупустую бутылку виски, — выпьете со мной?

— Я бы с удовольствием, но у меня назначена инспекция через час.

— Взводы штурмовиков?

Она кивнула:  
— Некоторые из них необходимо было доукомплектовать после потерь на «Старкиллере». Мне нужно убедиться, что пополнение личного состава прошло успешно и новички получили задания.

— Задания, — задумчиво повторил Хакс. — Кстати, о заданиях. Я в скором времени отбываю на новую должность. Временную. — Слова были словно эхом того, что он ранее сказал Рену. Это раздражало.

Фазма вопросительно подняла светлую бровь.

Хакс мягко вздохнул:  
— Верховный Лидер дал мне отдельное задание. На планете.

— Это надолго?

— Понятия не имею.

— Он вас выгоняет? — Фазма всегда говорила, что думает.

— Не исключаю, — ответил Хакс, — но ни о чём нельзя говорить с определенностью, если дело касается Кайло Рена.

Фазма даже не попыталась выглядеть удивлённой. Значит, слухи о разговоре в лазарете уже достигли её ушей. Можно не сомневаться, о тайной миссии по сопровождению Кайло Рена с «Финализатора» по приказу Верховного лидера уже знает полкорабля.

— У вас, конечно, много обязанностей, капитан, но я надеялся, что, может быть, вам будет не сложно изредка присылать мне отчёт о том, что здесь происходит, пока меня нет.

Фазма улыбнулась уголком рта:  
— Конечно, сэр. «Финализатор» — ваш корабль, и вы должны быть в курсе всего, что случается в ваше отсутствие.

— Благодарю вас, капитан.

— Сэр, — склонив голову, она развернулась и вышла.

Снова оставшись в одиночестве, Хакс подумал, не выпить ли ему ещё виски, но отказался от этой идеи. Взамен он отыскал в консоли контакты экономки фамильного поместья. Он записал для неё краткое сообщение, в котором попросил подготовить дом к его визиту с гостем через два дня. Конечно, Хакс дал ей совсем немного времени, но он был уверен, что гостевые комнаты постоянно содержались в полном порядке, несмотря на то, что в поместье никто не жил уже лет десять.

Его мать никогда бы не потерпела неряшливости и небрежности прислуги, и, кроме того, насколько Хаксу было известно, экономкой по-прежнему была Лорна Хавлис. Эта женщина могла бы за два дня подготовить официальный банкет, если бы он этого попросил. Он улыбнулся шутливой идее испытать её; конечно, пришлось бы выслушать немало нотаций позже, но она бы его не разочаровала.

Как бы то ни было, необходимо было ещё удостовериться, что в доме не будет других постояльцев, кроме него и Рена. В последнее время туда зачастили городские друзья матери — полюбоваться на природу. Это было абсолютно недопустимо. Хакс не был уверен, что сможет провести больше недели в обществе только Кайло Рена и прислуги и не сойти с ума, но — какой у него был выбор?

Откинувшись на спинку кресла, Хакс задумался о Рене. Способность стратегически управлять полем боя при помощи Силы — неоспоримое преимущество, но, увы, его импульсивность ограничивала возможности к применению этого преимущества. Рен был бы плохим подчиненным; он пребывал в уверенности, что стоит над иерархией Ордена. Может, так и было; но как прикажете его использовать? Кроме того, Рен был чересчур… прямолинеен. Хакс предпочитал аккуратность и точность — этого у Рена не найти.

Генерал терпел присутствие Рена на борту «Финализатора», потому что Верховный Лидер на этом настаивал; но общество этого человека совершенно не приносило Хаксу удовольствия. И это даже не говоря о Реновой любви к порче корабельной обстановки, когда он был в плохом настроении!

Они говорили друг с другом только при необходимости — то есть, к счастью, весьма редко. До этого момента. Хакс предпочитал не мешать Рену и сталкиваться с ним как можно реже.

Он устроил так, что помещения, отведенные Кайло Рену, отделялись от офицерских кают несколькими палубами. Эти отдельные помещения включали всё, что ему могло понадобиться для жизни и работы — от ванной комнаты до офиса, конференц-зала и боевых симуляторов. Конечно, Рену никто не мешал ходить по всему кораблю, но, к радости Хакса, он предпочитал оставаться у себя, кроме тех случаев, когда его присутствие требовалось Верховному Лидеру или когда он использовал ангар во время своих — в основном, одиночных и лично спланированных — миссий.

***

Может, поэтому Хакс был так удивлён, найдя Рена в одном из залов для совещаний рано утром через несколько недель после их знакомства. Хакс, только проснувшийся, пришёл сюда на несколько минут раньше коммандеров Трилы и Одара, с которыми он планировал провести совещание. Он ожидал, что зал будет пуст — как обычно в это время. Однако у ростового иллюминатора у дальней стены стояла высокая фигура. Со спины не было видно, и Хакс предположил, что это кто-то из офицеров.

— Доброе утро, — сказал он коротко, но не грубо, и подошёл к диспенсеру приготовить себе чашку чая.

— Генерал Хакс, — голос узнавался, хоть и не был искажён вокодером шлема.

Хакс замер и немного напрягся:  
— Лорд Рен.

— Вы ожидали кого-то другого, — Рен немного повернулся; так, что тусклые потолочные лампы осветили черты его лица.

Хакс даже на секунду открыл рот. Он ожидал, что под маской скрывается некто обезображенный, либо настолько непримечательный, что его вид просто не мог достаточно устрашать врагов. Рен не был ни тем, ни другим.

Молодой человек — явно не старше самого Хакса. Черные волосы лежали локонами, которым позавидовала бы иная женщина. Длинное лицо, прямой нос. Рен бесстрастно смотрел на планету, на орбите которой они находились, но выражение его лица отчего-то было почти печальным. Возможно, виной тому были его глубоко посаженные глаза под густыми бровями.

Хакс нервно облизнул губы:  
— Да. Я назначил сегодня несколько совещаний.

— Они вам нравятся — эти совещания? — спросил Рен, — вы, кажется, половину своего времени их проводите.

Брови Хакса поползли вверх:  
— Вы в курсе моего расписания, лорд Рен?

— Рабочие процессы на корабле вращаются вокруг нескольких критических точек — и персон. Вас в том числе. И не то чтобы вы скрывали свои передвижения по кораблю.

Логично; действительно не скрывал.

— Совещания необходимы.

— Да, — Рен отвернулся к иллюминатору.

Разговор явно был окончен — можно было взять кружку заваренного чая, сесть и подождать офицеров в тишине.

Вместо этого Хакс подошёл ближе к Рену:  
— Вы раньше бывали на Джакку?

— С чего бы? Там только пустыня и обломки.

— Обломки одного из лучших имперских звездных разрушителей, — Хакс сложил руки за спиной, — «Наносящий удар». Разбитый о поверхность планеты, чтобы не дать Новой Республике его захватить. Решение капитана — Сиены Ри — достойно уважения.

— Я знаю историю, — ответил Рен, — хотя её не всегда рассказывают именно так.

— Хм?

— Больше половины экипажа Ри погибло при крушении. Если бы она сдала корабль, Республика взяла бы их в плен. Многих, скорее всего, помиловали бы.

Хакс кинул на него взгляд:  
— Потери среди личного состава всегда достойны сожаления, но разве вы на её месте позволили бы кораблю попасть в руки врага?

— Нет.

— Я тоже; хотя я планирую по мере сил стремиться избежать ситуации, в которой встал бы вопрос о намеренном саботаже «Финализатора».

Рен встретился с ним взглядом. Карие глаза.

— Полагаю, экипаж благодарен вам за такие стремления, генерал.

— Вероятно, — Хакс сглотнул комок в горле.

Рен не отводил взгляда и не моргал. Интересно, он всех так тщательно рассматривал, прячась за маской?

До того, как кто-то из них решил продолжить разговор, звуки шагов оповестили их о том, что они больше не одни. Хакс развернулся к двери, Рен накинул капюшон плаща.

— Генерал, — коммандер Трила отдала честь, — лорд Рен.

Хакс кивнул:  
— Коммандер.

Рен промолчал. Хакс теперь не мог видеть его выражение лица, но, судя по всему, он не любил, когда его дискуссии прерывали. Если их обмен репликами можно было назвать дискуссией.

— Одар, я полагаю, на пути сюда?

— Да, сэр.

— Великолепно, — он повернулся к Рену. — Вы к нам присоединитесь?

Краткое «Нет» — и Рен стремительно вышел из зала, едва не задев Трилу.

Хакс вернул свое внимание к вопросам совещания, но позже, в немногочисленные тихие минуты суетливого рабочего дня, он не раз ловил себя на мыслях о непослушном локоне чёрных волос, спустившемся на бровь, о небольшом зазоре между передними зубами — Хакс его заметил, не мог не заметить при разговоре, о несимметричных, но всё равно привлекательных чертах лица.

***

Откинувшись на спинку кресла, Хакс думал о ране, пересекающей лицо Рена. Когда генерал увидел его на носилках, плоть на краях раны была обугленной, в лазарете это страшное зрелище сменила розовая новая кожа. Благодаря бакте, шрам скоро побледнеет — но не исчезнет. Интересно, будет ли Рен теперь считать себя обезображенным? Шрам был заметным, но Хаксу он не казался чем-то отвратительным. Можно даже сказать, Рен был одним из тех, кто с подобным шрамом смотрелся бы… неплохо.

Внимание Хакса привлёк сигнал о новом сообщении. Он включил запись. На экране появилась Лорна Хавлис, экономка его матери — на её лице было теперь куда больше морщин, чем когда он видел её в последний раз.

— Мастер Хакс, я очень рада вас снова слышать. Я подготовлю дом к вашему прибытию. Дайте знать, когда приземлитесь в Порт-Скапарасе, я пришлю водителя, — она тепло улыбнулась. — Будет действительно хорошо снова вас увидеть дома.

Когда сообщение закончилось, Хакс спрятал лицо в ладонях.

«Дома».

***

— Не волнуйтесь, сэр, мы будем содержать корабль в полном порядке до вашего возвращения, — коммандер Одар стоял напротив Хакса в ангаре.

Хакс пожал его руку:  
— Замечательно, коммандер. Я и не ожидаю от вас ничего другого, — он обратился к собравшимся в ангаре, — Коммандер Одар принимает командование на борту. Назначение вступает в силу незамедлительно.

Солдаты отдали честь, но внимание Хакса было обращено не на них, а на фигуру, приближающуюся со стороны лифтов. Кажется, он впервые видел Кайло Рена без его летящих одеяний и плаща — в обычных чёрных брюках, тунике, схваченной ремнем на поясе, и мягких кожаных ботинках. Волосы завязаны в узел где-то в районе шеи.

Его движениям недоставало обычной текучей грации, это было заметно. Он шёл немного скованно — очевидно, сказывались тесные повязки на груди и плече.

Доктор Андан выписал его из лазарета утром; Хакс получил отчёт, когда заканчивал завтрак. Он ответил, что Рен должен собрать все вещи, которые ему могут понадобиться для длительного пребывания на Арканисе, и подойти в ангар к десяти-ноль-ноль.

Хакс бросил взгляд на наручный хронометр: Рен не опоздал. Генерал осмотрел его:  
— Рен. У вас есть всё, что может понадобиться? Мы спешим.

— Да, у меня всё есть.

— Я не видел, чтобы ваши вещи доставляли на борт шаттла.

Рен жестом показал на собственную одежду:  
— Все мои вещи со мной.

— А. Ну что ж, замечательно, — Хакс приглашающе кивнул в сторону люка. Рен стремительно прошёл мимо него, слегка наклонил голову, чтобы ничего не задеть в шаттле, и исчез внутри.

Хакс обменялся прощальным взглядом с Одаром.

— Удачи, сэр.

Хакс отрывисто кивнул и повернулся к шаттлу.

Освещение внутри было тусклым, обстановка — спартанской. В салоне два пассажирских кресла — и всё. Где-то сзади стоял единственный небольшой ящик с личными вещами Хакса.

— Сколько времени займёт перелёт? — поинтересовался он у пилота.

— Три стандартных часа, генерал, сэр, — ответила она, — от взлёта до посадки.

— Отлично. Предупредите пункт назначения, когда мы будем на подлёте. Нас ожидают в Порт-Скапарасе к вечеру.

— Вы не опоздаете, сэр.

Хакс поудобнее уселся в кресле и пристегнул ремни. Рен, как он заметил, свои пристёгивать не стал. Он сидел совершенно неподвижно, сложив руки на коленях, с закрытыми глазами, дыша почти неслышно.

Хакс немного понаблюдал за ним боковым зрением: может, хоть пошевелится? Даже взревевшие двигатели шаттла и вибрация кабины после взлёта не потревожили покой Рена.

Путешествие проходило в тишине, за что Хакс был очень благодарен. Ему вовсе не хотелось обсуждать Арканис, и он не собирался это делать, пока его не заставляли.

***

Порт-Скапарас. Тихая гавань, городок, главной статьёй экспорта которого десятилетиями оставались исключительно юные офицеры: имперские, а затем — орденские. Академия Арканиса была одним из лучших военных учебных заведений в Империи. Она была закрыта после подписания мирного договора и соглашения о разоружении. Администрация Академии пыталась пропихнуть проект о создании школы высшего офицерского состава Новой Республики — но их усилия пропали впустую. Военные никогда не были приоритетом для Республики, этим она отличалась от Империи. Сенаторы не планировали создавать флот таких размеров, чтобы это оправдывало восстановление Академии.

Когда же был создан Первый Орден, когда на Арканис прибыли для переговоров представители сильного правительства (не сравнить с либеральным нерешительным сенатом!), Академия возродилась, вновь готовая дарить миру военных лидеров. Брендол Хакс, занимавший должность коменданта до последних дней Империи, вернулся из отставки, в которую был вынужден уйти по результатам соглашений.  
Академия была восстановлена, чтобы служить Ордену. К тому моменту, когда в неё поступил пятнадцатилетний Хакс, она уже несколько лет жила полной жизнью.

Хотя Академия и располагалась около Порт-Скапараса, кадетам редко позволялось выходить за её пределы, а если кто-то из них и попадал в город, наставники своим неусыпным наблюдением старались удержать их — молодых парней и девчонок — от кантин и борделей, главных достопримечательностей портового городка.

Как будто это кого-то останавливало.

Когда Хаксу было восемнадцать, он почти в одиночку разработал и исполнил гениальный — без преувеличения — план, позволивший на время избавиться от удушливого надзора. Он и четверо других кадетов — три парня и девушка — провели вечер, напившись до чёртиков и потратив всю скромную стипендию на шлюх. Увы, все шлюхи были женщинами, так что Хакс наслаждался только алкоголем. Он предпочитал только и исключительно мужчин.

Как оказалось, к лучшему: его сообщникам через пару-тройку дней пришлось объяснять докторам Академии, откуда они принесли такую характерную сыпь. Хакс счастливо избежал как неудобных объяснений, так и четырёх недель чистки туалетов, которая за этими объяснениями последовала. Ему, конечно, сделали выговор за пьянство; но наказание не было суровым. Отец, занимавшийся этим проступком, кажется, был впечатлён Хаксовым изобретательным планом побега из-под носа наставников. Брэндол Хакс всегда поощрял изобретательность.

Этого маленького приключения Хаксу хватило, чтобы понять: Порт-Скапарас ему абсолютно не интересен. В дальнейших похождениях кадетов он участвовать отказался, проводя свободное время в боевых симуляторах или библиотеке. Он любил читать классику военной истории. Именно тогда он встретил Аркана Вайла, библиотекаря. Вайл работал в Академии первый год, он сменил старушку, занимавшую должность библиотекаря ещё при Империи. Двадцатилетний Аркан Вайл, недавний выпускник университета, представлял собой крайне привлекательное зрелище. Привлекательное для Хакса.

Хакс сначала был осторожен, тщательно выдерживая официальную дистанцию при разговорах. Но что-то в личности Вайла располагало к неформальным беседам. Совсем скоро Хакс обращался к нему по имени и разговаривал с ним, пожалуй, чаще, чем с однокурсниками.

Устав Академии запрещал тесные дружеские отношения, и оба об этом, конечно, знали. И, конечно, игнорировали — особенно когда их отношения уже нельзя было назвать просто дружескими.

Сначала Хакс думал, что его увлечение было односторонним. Вайл вел себя с ним тепло и по-дружески — то есть, ровно так, как и со всеми остальными. Но его поведение всё-таки немного менялось, когда они оставались наедине, а наедине они оставались очень часто.

Случайные прикосновения, когда он передавал Хаксу какой-нибудь очередной манускрипт. Незаметные улыбки, заставлявшие сердце пропустить пару ударов. Почти полгода прошло, пока Хакс не понял, что Вайлу стоит больших трудов удержаться от того, чтобы сделать их отношения совсем не платоническими.

Хакс стоял возле полки со старинными текстами, написанными в дни до существования Империи, когда Вайл подошёл к нему. Зачем бы ему касаться Хакса плечом?

— Как насчёт этого? — он погладил корешок одного тома кончиками пальцев левой руки. — Вам понравится.

Хакс чуть не подпрыгнул, почувствовав прикосновение чужой тёплой кожи. Случайное? Нет, оно вернулось; нежное прикосновение правой руки Вайла к левой руке Хакса.

— Про что она? — пальцы Хакса дрожали.

— Местный конфликт на Гамме Тансинт, — Вайл погладил его ладонь мизинцем.

Хакс повернулся к нему, прерывисто вздохнув. Вайл смотрел в ожидании. Очевидно, ничего большего он бы себе не позволил, не вырази Хакс своего согласия.

Он нерешительно дотронулся рукой до подбородка Вайла.

— Да. Полагаю, мне бы это очень понравилось.

— Я на это надеялся, — Вайл нежно поцеловал его в губы.

Их отношения продолжались ещё два года — пока Хакс не закончил Академию. Большей частью — интеллектуальные беседы (Хакс, как и все кадеты, жил в казарме и, естественно, должен был там находиться после отбоя), но они не отказывались и от секса, конечно — если была возможность. Вайл научил его как получать наслаждение, так и дарить его самому: два таких разных, таких одинаково привлекательных аспекта физической любви.

Когда Хакс получил первое назначение, он сказал Вайлу, что будет ему часто писать письма. Тот, мягко улыбнувшись, погладил Хакса по щеке и покачал головой.

— Перед тобой лежит вся галактика. Это место и я… Это всего лишь прошлое. Которое нужно отпустить.

Хакс пытался поспорить, но Вайл не отказался от своих слов.

Хакс ушёл. И больше не вернулся в постель библиотекаря. Он видел Вайла ещё раз — на церемонии окончания учебы, но Хакс сделал так, как его просили.

Вайл и Академия остались только в памяти.

***

— Генерал, сэр, мы приземляемся, — пилот оторвала его от воспоминаний, — посадка через пять минут.

Хакс потянулся, насколько позволяли ремни безопасности, и посмотрел на Рена. Тот всё ещё сидел неподвижно. Интересно, слышал ли он пилота? Он не спал, это точно; но то, что творилось вокруг, его, очевидно, мало интересовало.  
Будто услышав чужие мысли, Рен открыл глаза и повернулся к Хаксу.

— Место назначения находится далеко от порта?

— Три четверти часа на спидере.

Рен кивнул и вновь замолчал.

Когда они приземлились, Хакс вышел из шаттла. Шёл дождь — ничего удивительного. Мужчина преклонных лет в помятой рубашке и потёртых сапогах раскрыл над Хаксом зонтик:  
— Осторожнее, мастер Хакс.

— Благодарю, — Хакс посмотрел на него повнимательнее, — Харрон?

— Да, сэр, — радостная улыбка с кривыми зубами, — я и не думал, что вы меня узнаете. Столько времени прошло с тех пор, как я вас в последний раз вёз домой из Порт-Скапараса.

— Да, действительно. Ну что ж — поехали?

— Конечно, сэр.

Харрон работал у них семейным водителем, сколько Хакс себя помнил. Прямо рядом с выходом из порта был припаркован роскошный — теперь уже, можно сказать, раритетный — спидер. Хакс помнил, когда он считался новым.

Хакс подвинулся на самый край заднего сидения; Рен был мокрым от дождя, поскольку отказался от зонтика, предложенного Харроном. Он вытер лицо рукавом своей туники.

Спидер завёлся с мягким гудением. Хакс в последний раз кинул взгляд на удаляющийся шаттл с эмблемой Первого Ордена на борту и отвернулся, глядя вперед, на дорогу.

***

За пределами Порт-Скапараса раскинулись необозримые сельские просторы. Несмотря на Академию, Арканис был, в основном, сельскохозяйственной планетой. Климат соответствовал: за исключением постоянно дождливых побережий, он был мягким, с тёплым летом и не слишком морозными зимами. Идеально для выращивания винограда. Вина Арканиса ценились во всей галактике; Хакс ожидал, что это несколько скрасит его возвращение домой.

И снова Рен не проронил ни слова на протяжении всего пути, хотя теперь он хотя бы смотрел в окно. Хакс не обращал на него внимания — особенно когда они свернули с трассы на узкую дорогу к поместью.

— Вот и приехали, сэр, — Харрон распахнул дверь спидера.

Белый гравий хрустел под сапогами. Перед Хаксом возвышалось монструозное сооружение из стекла и кирпича, дворец в сердце охотничьих угодий. Когда-то только достроенное поместье удостоилось нескольких публикаций в прессе — «Образец утонченных городских вкусов, переложенный на деревенский лад».

Ну, а по мнению Хакса — несуразный, холодный и слишком огромный для трёх человек дом.

Широкая входная дверь открылась, на порог вышла высокая седовласая женщина с резкими чертами лица. На ней был безупречно выглаженный брючный костюм кремового цвета.

— Мастер Хакс. Добро пожаловать домой.

— Лорна, отлично выглядите, — улыбнулся он.

Она одобрительно осмотрела его мундир:  
— Вы тоже, генерал. А это, должно быть, наш гость.

Хакс повернулся и бросил взгляд на Рена, стоявшего в нескольких шагах от него.

— Да. Лорна Хавлис, позвольте представить вам лорда Рена.

Он заметил, как брови экономки поползли вверх при упоминании титула, но она немедленно вернула себе нейтральное выражение лица.

— Добро пожаловать, милорд. Пожалуйста, пойдёмте в дом, пока снова не начался дождь.

Всё тот же огромный холл со скошенным остекленным потолком. Всё та же мини-оранжерея, которую мать здесь разместила в попытке хоть немного скрасить ощущения от постоянных ливней снаружи.

— Я подготовила для вас вашу комнату, мастер Хакс. А лорда Рена мы разместим в самой большой из гостевых комнат, — она повернулась к Рену, — позвольте вас туда проводить, полагаю, вы захотите немного отдохнуть перед ужином.

Она добавила, обратившись к Хаксу:  
— Вы, я думаю, помните, где расположена ваша комната.

Он кивнул, заслужив короткую улыбку.

Лорна повлекла Рена в гостевое крыло. Удивительно, но тот последовал за ней без протестов и комментариев. Хакс сумел не рассмеяться; даже если магистр захотел бы доставить Лорне проблемы, она бы, без сомнения, сумела привести его в чувство. По крайней мере, с Хаксом и его однокурсниками она справлялась без всякого труда.

Из холла — налево. Прямо по коридору, до комнаты, в которой он жил ещё ребенком. Вздохнув, после секундной заминки, Хакс толкнул ручку и вошёл. Комната казалась больше, чем он помнил; пожалуй, после четырнадцати лет на космических кораблях и военных базах любая комната в нормальном доме казалась бы ему необычно большой. Как же давно он не наслаждался жизнью в нормальных условиях.

Ящик с личными вещами стоял рядом с гардеробной; включив в ней свет, Хакс обнаружил, что Лорна подобрала ему полный набор одежды на все случаи жизни. Перед приездом он попросил её что-нибудь купить, поскольку у него была только униформа, и она, очевидно, поняла эту просьбу как «накупить достаточно одежды на целый сезон». И четыре пары обуви — аккуратно выставлены в линию на полу. Если экономка что-то делала, она делала это с размахом.

Стеклянная дверь напротив кровати вела на отдельную веранду с видом на виноградник. С южной стороны поместья было несколько акров охотничьих угодий, но здесь, несомненно, были самые красивые пейзажи.

Идеально начищенные форменные сапоги смотрелись абсолютно не к месту на мягком ковре. Здесь, в фамильном поместье, всё было роскошным и комфортным — в отличие от жизни Хакса. Ему нравилось военное единообразие и аскетичность. Упорядоченный, структурированный мир, в который Хакс вписывался просто идеально.

Мирная жизнь в поместье была для него неизведанной территорией.

Он задумчиво смотрел на горизонт через двери веранды. Снова начался дождь.

***

Быстро ополоснувшись в душе и переодевшись — тёмно-серый костюм с красной рубашкой — Хакс спустился в столовую; Лорна, без сомнения, планировала подавать ужин именно там. За столом, где вмещалось двадцать человек, были расставлены столовые приборы на двоих. Горели свечи.

Рен уже был там; стоял возле окна — прямо как в тот день, в зале для совещаний, когда Хакс впервые увидел его лицо. Он не сменил одежду, но распущенные волосы были ещё влажными от душа.

— Садитесь, пожалуйста, — сказал Хакс, одновременно отодвигая свой собственный стул.

Рен не двигался.

— Где мы находимся?

Хакс сложил руки на столе перед собой.

— В безопасном тайном месте.

— Я не это спросил.

— Нет?

Рен посмотрел на него обвиняющим взглядом:  
— Это частный дом, и я сомневаюсь, что он принадлежит Первому Ордену.

— Нет, он принадлежит мне, — вздохнул Хакс, — моей семье.

— Почему?

— Почему он мне принадлежит?

— Почему вы меня сюда притащили?

— Потому что здесь действительно безопасно. Не думаю, что Сопротивление будет вас искать в чьих-то частных владениях, — он жестом указал на стул напротив, — садитесь же. Ужин не подадут, пока вы не сядете.

Рен, посмотрев подозрительно, выдернул стул из-за стола и сел.

Почти сразу же в столовую зашёл слуга с декантером красного вина. Он налил бокал Хаксу, затем подошел к Рену.

— Мне не нужно.

— Это хорошее вино, — сказал Хакс.

Рен отрицательно покачал головой:  
— Я не пью вино.

— Хорошо, — Хакс отпустил слугу жестом; тот снова исчез.

Хакс, немного покрутив бокал в руках, вдохнул букет и отпил глоток. Отличное марочное вино.

Ужин подали в считаные минуты. Жареная птица (какой-то из местных арканисовских видов), зеленые бобы в сливочном соусе и пюре из корнеплодов. Всё отлично подходило к вину.

— Вы говорите, что это дом вашей семьи, — Рен прервал тишину, которая воцарилась за столом, — здесь вы провели юность?

Хакс отпил воды, несколько удивлённый вопросом личного характера.

— Частично. В основном я здесь бывал летом. Большую часть года я был в школе-интернате. А затем, естественно, поступил в Академию.

— Это было в пятнадцать, — Рен, казалось, удивился, — значит, до этого вы учились в интернате?

— Да, с восьми лет. До этого у меня были частные наставники. Отец очень заботился о моём образовании.

Рен замолчал. За весь ужин он почти не дотронулся до содержимого своей тарелки.

— Вам не понравилась птица?

— Нет, всё нормально, — немногословно ответил Рен. Он взял нож и отрезал большой кусок от жареной грудки; откусил от него половину. Оставшееся нежное мясо не удержалось на вилке и плюхнулось назад на тарелку, оставляя брызги сливочного соуса на матовом стекле стола.

Хакс неодобрительно поджал губы, но ничего не сказал, вернувшись к собственной трапезе. При виде столовых манер Рена у Хаксовой матери, наверное, случился бы инфаркт. Ну, не во время ужина, естественно; но уж потом она бы пожаловалась всласть.

«Можно подумать, молодого человека воспитали рафтары, — он легко мог представить себе этот голос аристократки, потягивающей четвертый бокал шерри, — просто невоспитанный варвар».

Невоспитанный. Идеальный эпитет для Кайло Рена. Непредсказуемый, хамоватый, со вспышками гнева и абсолютно отсутствующими способностями к цивилизованной беседе. В общем, в нем можно было найти любую черту, от которой Хакса, сына светской львицы и военного коменданта, избавили в детстве — воспитанием ли, мотивацией или наказаниями.

— Как вам ваша комната? — поинтересовался он у Рена, — если что-то не так, можно найти другую.

— Всё нормально, — видимо, он собирался отвечать этой фразой на все вопросы.

— Хорошо. Если вам что-то нужно, только скажите. Лорна обо всём позаботится.

— Мне _нужно_ найти повстанцев, — сорвался Рен, — мне _нужно_ преследовать девчонку. Мне _нужно_ помешать ей добраться до Скайуокера!

— Верховный Лидер приказал оставаться здесь. Вы собираетесь ослушаться его прямого приказа?

Рен злобно прищурился:  
— Я хочу поговорить с ним.

— Он свяжется с нами, когда сочтёт необходимым.

— И чем же мы должны до этого момента заниматься?

Хакс аккуратно отложил вилку и нож.

— Доктор Андан сказал, что до конца недели вам необходимо отдыхать. Затем врач из Порт-Скапараса придёт, чтобы проверить, как проходит выздоровление.

— Мне не нужно, чтобы со мной обращались, как с ребенком.

— Никто и не собирается. Вы можете заниматься здесь чем угодно, всё поместье к вашим услугам. Если вам что-нибудь нужно…

— Да ничего мне от вас не нужно! — Рен стремительно вышел из столовой. Хакс раздражённо смотрел ему вслед.

— Мастер Хакс! — заглянул в столовую слуга. — Всё в порядке, сэр?

— Да, — Хакс допил вино. — Всё нормально. Всё абсолютно нормально.


	2. Chapter 2

Пение птиц было странным сопровождением для пробуждения. Обычно утро Хакса начиналось с чашки чая и двух тостов с маслом в тишине собственной каюты. За завтраком он привык просматривать отчёты, скопившиеся за время сна. В поместье всё было далеко от того, что он считал для себя обычным.

Хотя он и задернул занавески вечером перед сном, солнце светило сквозь них, поднявшись над горизонтом. Яркость освещения в каюте на «Финализаторе» была настроена согласно его личным предпочтениям — свет разгорался постепенно к тому моменту, как Хакс просыпался. На Арканисе солнце всходило, как он только что обнаружил, на час раньше, чем нужно.

Спать, когда солнце светило в глаза, было невозможно, и он отправился в гардеробную. После недолгих размышлений выбрал пару мягких льняных брюк и простую рубашку. Одевшись, но босиком, Хакс открыл стеклянную дверь и вышел на веранду.

Под утро прошёл ливень; в воздухе до сих пор пахло сыростью. Закрыв глаза, Хакс глубоко вдохнул. Тонкое покрывало свежих ароматов, которое не могли бы воспроизвести даже самые точные автоматические ароматизаторы воздуха. Не то чтобы у Хакса в каюте такой был; его никогда особо не беспокоил характерный металлический запах, который придавала воздуху система рециркуляции космического корабля.

Хакс несколько минут простоял на веранде, облокотившись на перила и рассеяно слушая пение неизвестных ему птиц. Однажды, когда он был ещё мальчишкой, они с наставником, взяв инфопад и бинокль, отправились в поля возле имения наблюдать за птицами — но Хакса тогда больше интересовало наблюдение за шаттлами, замедляющимися в нижних слоях атмосферы перед посадкой в Порт-Скапарасе. Техника всегда привлекала его больше, чем природа, и этим он несколько разочаровывал отца, большого знатока фауны Арканиса и способов её приручения и убийства.

Брендол стал учить сына стрелять, как только тот смог удержать в руках бластер — и Хакс быстро освоил техники, которые отец ему показал. Он с удовольствием охотился в лесу — как правило, летом, когда приезжал на каникулы из школы-интерната. Но и во время учебного года он старался не терять навыков и участвовал в соревнованиях по стрельбе Арканисовской подготовительной школы. Насколько он знал, его рекорд по аккуратности стрельбы на дальние дистанции до сих пор не был побит.

В Академии Хакс выбрал огнестрельное оружие своей боевой специальностью. Все кадеты осваивали как навыки ближнего боя, так и стрельбу из нескольких видов бластеров, но попасть в снайперское подразделение было не так-то просто. Хакс и там отличился. Отличный глаз, твердая рука — к моменту окончания Академии он был лучшим снайпером в отряде.

Первым назначением лейтенанта Хакса после Академии стала должность командира стрелкового отряда на одной из пограничных планет в Неизведанных Регионах (это название всегда казалось ему глупым; какие же они Неизведанные, если планеты там были заняты и колонизированы Первым Орденом). Отец был в ярости, когда Хакс не отказался от назначения; он ожидал, что его сын будет служить на корабле — самый эффективный способ обеспечить себе стремительную карьеру — а не гоняться за рейдерами на задворках галактики.

Тем не менее, после двух лет охоты на рейдеров, Хакса повысили до майора, и в этом звании он курировал операции всей планетарной дивизии. Несколько миссий — в которых он, помимо курирования, ещё и поучаствовал лично — закончились приказами об объявлении благодарности в его личном деле. Полковник, его командир, рекомендуя представить Хакса к очередному званию, назвал его «ценным сотрудником Первого Ордена».

Тихий стук в дверь отвлёк внимание Хакса от птиц. Мягко ступая, он открыл дверь и обнаружил за ней слугу с подносом, нагруженным свежими кексами, розеткой сливочного масла, тарелкой фруктов и маленьким кофейником. С настоящим молотым кофе — не с дешёвым, водянистым кафом, который подавали на «Финализаторе». Хакс подвинулся, позволив слуге пройти.

— На стол снаружи, пожалуйста, — сказал Хакс, возвращаясь на веранду, где стоял маленький столик с двумя стульями. Слуга наполнил чашку дымящимся кофе и, поклонившись, оставил Хакса наедине с завтраком.

Абрикосовые кексы с кусочками имбиря были ещё горячими — сливочное масло, которым он их намазал, немедленно расплавилось. Хакс наслаждался каждым кусочком, с удивлением вспоминая, какой замечательной бывает еда не в офицерской столовой. Он уже почти допил свой кофе с каплей молока, когда на веранду вышла Лорна с ещё одним кофейником — побольше. Увидев, что Хакс сидит над пустой чашкой, она вновь её наполнила.

— Сами подаёте кофе? — Хакс поднял бровь, — Лорна, это ниже вашего достоинства.

Она фыркнула:  
— Возможно, но мы в этом доме уже десять лет никого не видели. Я просто хочу удостовериться, что мы о вас хорошо заботимся, мастер Хакс.

— Как обычно — всё просто замечательно, — он отпил кофе, поставил чашку на стол и приглашающе кивнул на стул напротив. — Неужели прошло десять лет с тех пор, как мать переехала в Пантин-Сити?

— Почти день в день, — Лорна присела.

— Я удивлён, что она не захотела, чтобы вы были её экономкой там.

— Она предлагала, но я нашла лучшую кандидатуру с большим опытом работы в городских домах, — она улыбнулась, глядя на виноградники, — моё место здесь.

— Мало что изменилось за десять лет.

— Вы изменились, мастер Хакс. Вы теперь генерал, — она укоряюще на него посмотрела, — и именно _мне_ пришлось рассказать об этом вашей матери.

Хакс опустил взгляд, разглядывая опустевшую тарелку:  
— Я ей писал.

— Когда?

— Через несколько месяцев после присвоения звания.

— Можно было и побыстрее.

— Да, можно было.

Лорна покачала головой:  
— Она была бы рада вас увидеть.

— Если бы я был в отпуске, я бы об этом подумал.

— Значит, вы здесь на задании. Я подозревала что-то такое.

— Вы же понимаете, что я не могу это обсуждать с вами, — вздохнул Хакс.

— Понимаю.

Потянувшись к кофе, Хакс обнаружил, что он остыл. Лорна не собиралась наливать ему больше, так что он сделал это сам.

— Как вы узнали, что я проснулся? Вы прислали завтрак вовремя.

— Я не знала, — ответила она, — мне просто так показалось. До вашего рождения, когда ваш отец ещё служил на кораблях, он всегда просыпался с рассветом в первые дни отпусков. Говорил, что свет мешает спать, — она пожала плечами, — я подумала, что вы почувствуете то же самое.

— Да, именно, — улыбнулся Хакс, — спасибо.

— Я прислала завтрак и лорду Рену, но он отказался.

Хакс нахмурился:  
— Он не ест?

Лорна задумчиво склонила голову:  
— Он съел что-то за ужином, разве нет? Может, он не любит завтракать.

Возможно; он понятия не имел о привычках Рена.

— Слуга его разбудил своим появлением?

— Нет, он сказал, что лорд Рен не спал. И кровать не была расстелена.

Хакс потёр лоб:  
— Предполагается, что он должен отдыхать.

— Филикс — слуга — сказал, что лорд Рен весь перебинтован.

— Ну значит, он, по крайней мере, пока не сорвал бинты.

— И это всё относится к секретной информации, которую нельзя обсуждать? — Лорна подняла брови.

— Нет, это я рассказать могу. Рена недавно ранили в бою, и его отправили сюда, чтобы он здесь выздоровел.

— «Отправили» — по его собственной воле?

— У него есть приказ.

— А у вас есть приказ — следить за ним.

Хакс тихо рассмеялся. Стоило ли удивляться проницательности Лорны?

— Да.

— Что вы с ним собираетесь здесь делать? Он, кажется, не из тех людей, которые могут долго наслаждаться спокойствием. Вы, как я помню, тоже.

— Я понятия не имею, Лорна.

Она задумчиво постучала пальцами по столу, разглядывая Хакса:  
— Я бы спросила, есть ли у него какие-нибудь хобби, но мне отчего-то кажется, что вы не в курсе.

— Это так.

— В любом случае, сейчас он, очевидно, хочет, чтобы его оставили в покое; думаю, это желание следует исполнить. Когда он передумает — мы найдём, как его развлечь.

Она встала из-за стола, Хакс последовал за ней:  
— Лорна, вы незаменимы.

— Я знаю, мастер Хакс, я знаю, — Лорна бросила взгляд на остатки завтрака, — я пришлю кого-нибудь здесь убраться. — И с этими словами она исчезла в коридоре.

Хакс провёл на веранде ещё несколько минут. За это время он заметил пару птиц с богатым оперением в зеленых и коричневых тонах — как раз таких, чтобы можно было спрятаться в деревьях за гребнем ближайшего холма. Он попытался запомнить расцветку, чтобы потом найти этот вид пернатых в справочнике. Нужно же было чем-то заниматься.

***

Полдень; Рен так и не вышел из своей комнаты. Хакс провёл всё утро за чтением «Альманаха диких птиц Арканиса», сидя в кресле у окна своей спальни. Он, честно говоря, рассчитывал, что его одиночество прервёт кто-нибудь, кроме слуги, принёсшего ланч. Сэндвичи были великолепны, но трапезу омрачали мысли о том, съел ли Рен хоть что-нибудь.

Возмутительно. Хакс мог назвать сотни вещей, о которых он думал бы с большим удовольствием, чем о диете Кайло Рена. Но у него есть приказ заботиться о выздоровлении Рена — приказ от самого Верховного Лидера. Приказ, который, к сожалению, заставлял в том числе задумываться о том, не забыл ли магистр банально поесть.

Допив чай, прилагавшийся к ланчу, Хакс отложил инфопад, с которого читал «Альманах», и отправился в путешествие по особняку. Гостевые комнаты располагались в противоположном крыле дома; Лорна упомянула, что Рена разместили в самой большой. Не спеша, Хакс миновал центральные коридоры, освещенные потолочными окнами. Впрочем, «освещенные» — слишком яркое слово для очередного ливня, начавшегося утром после завтрака. Тяжёлые тучи скрыли солнце, обещая, что дождь продлится ещё долго.

Проходя мимо летней гостиной, он остановился рассмотреть картины, висевшие в нишах. На первой — его мать в молодости, шестнадцатилетняя дебютантка балов высшего света Пантин-Сити. Давние времена, зенит славы Империи. Мать была изображена в тёмно-зелёном платье, контрастирующем с ярко-рыжим сиянием волос. Тогда были в моде ювелирные украшения с крупными камнями, но простых, неизысканных форм.

Напротив портрета этой прекрасной юной девушки — она же, но уже тридцатилетняя, с мужем и шестимесячным сыном. Скромное платье — платье, приличествующее супруге имперского офицера. Отец, конечно, изображён в мундире. Сам Хакс — спеленутый на руках у матери. Четыре года до падения Империи.

Два следующих портрета изображали одного и того же человека — Хакса — с разницей в десять лет. На первом запечатлён пятилетний ребенок, одетый в аккуратные синие штаны и рубашку, застёгнутую под горло. Он сидел на стуле с жёсткой спинкой и смотрел куда-то за кадр. Хакс мало что помнил из этого периода своей жизни, но то, как он позировал для портрета, врезалось в память. Сидеть в одной и той же позе часами было просто ужасно.

И, наконец, портрет Хакса в кадетской форме. Год, когда он поступил в Академию. Он стоял с инфопадом в руке и винтовкой за спиной. Для этого портрета он позировал куда терпеливее, чем для предыдущего: надеялся, что будет выглядеть настоящим офицером. Генерал Хакс видел на этой картине зеленого мальчишку, понятия не имевшего, как вести за собой людей к победе.

Или к поражению.

Он оставил портреты позади, возобновив свой путь к гостевому крылу. Всего в доме было семь комнат для гостей — и все двери были закрыты. Самая большая комната была расположена в конце холла, на том же месте, где в другом крыле была спальня хозяев. Подойдя, Хакс заметил возле двери поднос с ланчем — нетронутым. Он замер, прислушиваясь; с другой стороны двери не доносилось ни звука. Хакс коротко постучал.

Ручка медленно повернулась, и дверь открылась. Он ожидал увидеть Рена, но в дверном проёме никого не было. Задумчиво нахмурившись, он переступил порог.

— Что вы хотели, генерал Хакс?

Рен сидел, скрестив ноги, на ковре в изножье кровати. Он был одет только в чёрные штаны, на ногах не было обуви. Бинтов, которые медики позавчера намотали на его грудь и плечо, тоже не было — Хакс увидел раны. Всё ещё красные, с новой нежной, слегка припухшей кожей. Наверное, швы должны очень болезненно натягивать кожу при каждом движении.

— Что вы делаете? — спросил Хакс.

— Медитирую, — ответил Рен, не открывая глаза.

Хакс осмотрелся. Туника и пояс висели на спинке стула. Ржаво-красные грязные бинты лежали на сидении. Ботинки неряшливо сброшены рядом с ковром. Как Лорна и сказала, постель явно не расстилали.

— Вы медитировали весь день?

Молчание.

— Вы ничего не ели, — не отступил Хакс. — Вы хотя бы поспали?

Молчание.

Хакс требовательно сказал громким голосом:  
— Рен.

— Что? — ответили ему резким тоном, но всё с тем же безмятежным выражением лица.

— Вы меня слышали, — огрызнулся Хакс.

— Да.

— И не ответите?

Рен открыл глаза и сердито посмотрел на него:  
— Я медитирую. И не собираюсь отвлекаться.

Хакс посмотрел в ответ не менее сердито:  
— Предполагается, что вы здесь восстанавливаетесь после своих ранений. Этот процесс включает еду и сон.

— Когда понадобится, — Рен сложил руки на коленях, — а теперь оставьте меня в покое.

— Я не уйду, пока вы что-нибудь не съедите.

— Нет.

Хакс, окончательно потеряв терпение, подошёл к нему.

— Рен…

— Убирайтесь!

Не впечатлившись, Хакс схватил его за здоровое плечо:  
— Не будьте идиотом.

Рен мгновенно вскочил, резко вытянув вперед правую руку. Хакса отбросило на несколько шагов — как он понял, с помощью Силы. От удара сбилось дыхание.

— Убирайтесь. Немедленно.

С трудом — всё ещё пытаясь восстановить дыхание — Хакс рассмеялся:  
— Вы меня перепутали с кем-то, кто вас боится, Рен. Вас и вашей Силы, — он покачал головой. — Я уйду, но вы ошибаетесь, если считаете, что я вам позволю умереть с голоду и от недосыпа. Знаете, не думаю, что так уж сложно вас снова поместить под наркоз.

— Вы не посмеете, — прорычал Рен.

Хакс сощурился:  
— Я не бросаюсь пустыми угрозами.

— Я тоже. И я могу дать вам причину бояться Силы.

— Как той девчонке с Джакку? — он презрительно фыркнул. — Она, кажется, очень испугалась.

Рен сжал кулак — на столе взорвалась ваза.

— Вы ничего не знаете о ней, обо мне или о Силе.

Хакс посмотрел на него с отвращением:  
— Я и не обязан. Моё задание здесь — убедиться, что вы вернётесь к Верховному Лидеру в хорошей физической форме. Но, я смотрю, вы не хотите мне это задание облегчать.

— Мне это не нужно, — Рен кивнул на комнату, — мне не нужна ваша помощь. Я готов продолжить свое обучение. — Движением запястья он швырнул стул с одеждой в сторону камина. Спинка отлетела и упала на пол.

— Осторожнее с одеждой, Рен, — безмятежно сказал Хакс, — у вас ведь нет запасной.

Осколки декоративной тарелки усыпали обломки стула.

— Убирайтесь с глаз моих! — закричал Рен.

— Так и сделаю, — Хакс отступил на шаг, — но только ради любимого фарфора моей матери, — он ухмыльнулся, — вы на удивление разрушительны даже без светового меча.

Когда он закрывал дверь, в спину ему неслись многочисленные проклятия.

У порога комнаты застыл Филикс — с открытым ртом и совершенно круглыми глазами.

— Заберите поднос. Он не голоден, — убрав со лба прядь растрепавшихся в разговоре с Реном волос, Хакс ушёл прочь.

**

Этим вечером Хакс ужинал один. Стол был накрыт на две персоны, но он даже не обратил внимания на пустой стул Рена. Глупый мальчишка. Хочет дуться в своей комнате — пожалуйста, Хакс может ему это позволить. Сегодня. Завтра он, возможно, будет менее снисходительным.

Потягивая своё вино — белое, отлично сочетающееся с грибным ризотто, которое сегодня приготовил повар — Хакс размышлял, как он дошёл до жизни такой, что в его обязанности теперь входит изобретать способы заставить Кайло Рена хоть немного позаботиться о самом себе.

Когда Хакс приказал уничтожить планеты Новой Республики, «Старкиллер» сработал согласно техническим спецификациям. И он сработал бы точно так же, если бы его нацелили на базу Сопротивления на ДиʼКуаре. Системы безопасности и ПВО работали в полном объеме и, без сомнения, могли отразить любую атаку извне — но оказались совершенно не готовы к нападению изнутри.

FN-2187, штурмовик низкого ранга, не должен был иметь доступа к информации, способной нанести ущерб базе. Хакс позаботился, чтобы схемы внутренних структур были известны только инженерам и высшему командному составу. И тем не менее, предатель как-то смог помочь Сопротивлению проникнуть на базу, опустить щиты тройной надежности и уничтожить тепловой генератор. У него определенно был сообщник — вольный или невольный — благодаря которому простой штурмовик оказался в курсе секретных сведений. Хакс сейчас должен быть на «Финализаторе», он должен возглавлять расследование, искать утечку информации — и устранять её любыми средствами, которые сочтёт необходимыми.

Вместо этого он сидел на своём обычном месте за отцовским обеденным столом, уставившись на пейзаж маслом, висящий на противоположной стене, и забыв про совершенно остывший ужин. А в одной из гостевых комнат сидел его подопечный — ученик Верховного Лидера, практически единственный человек в галактике, отлично владеющий таинственной Силой. Сидел на полу в единственной одежде, которая у него была, и отказывался выходить. Ситуация была настолько ужасна, что граничила с фарсом. Поставив бокал на стол, Хакс расхохотался. Всё тело сотрясалось, из глаз текли слёзы.

Филикс, показавшийся из-за двери с декантером вина в руках, бросил на Хакса единственный взгляд — и снова скрылся в коридоре. Чем вызвал новый приступ смеха.

Наконец успокоившись, Хакс вытер лицо салфеткой и допил вино. Встал, взглянул ещё раз на пейзаж — идиллический виноградник на холме; наверное, оригинал можно было найти где-то поблизости — фыркнул и вышел из столовой.

В комнате он немного почитал, но вскоре обнаружил, что глаза просто закрываются. В первый раз за многие годы он поддался желанию лечь спать пораньше.

К счастью, на следующее утро он сумел проснуться позже, чем в прошлый раз — да и то только потому, что его разбудил запах свежеподжаренного бекона. Он снова завтракал на веранде; шёл дождь, но Хакс был не против прохладных мелких капель, орошавших веранду во время редких порывов ветра. Он как раз допивал вторую чашку кофе, когда пришла Лорна — её шею украшала портновская измерительная лента.

— Этой ночью вы спали лучше, — она села напротив.

— Да, намного, — Хакс взглянул на портновскую ленту, — и что вы сегодня измеряете?

— Лорда Рена.

Хакс закашлялся, подавившись кофе:  
— Что?

— Вчера я узнала, что он путешествует налегке, без багажа. Вы могли бы предупредить, что ему тоже нужно подготовить гардероб.

— Если бы я знал, то предупредил бы, — он промокнул губы салфеткой, — Вы с ним говорили вчера? До или после того, как он меня вышвырнул из своей комнаты?

Лорна улыбнулась:  
— После. На самом деле, даже после того, как вы ушли спать.

— О?

— Меня попросили не рассказывать об этом.

Хакс одарил её страдающим взглядом:  
— Вы бы вообще ни о чём не упомянули, если бы собирались сохранить это в тайне.

Она поджала губы и вздёрнула подбородок, но всё же сказала:  
— Ну что ж, хорошо. Я уже и сама собиралась спать, но хотела найти бутылку брюта в винном погребе. И в кладовой наткнулась на лорда Рена.

— Значит, кусочничал, — Хакс скрестил руки на груди.

— Он не ел весь день, — упрекнула Лорна.

— По собственному желанию.

— Да.

— Но?..

— Но я же не могла отказать ему, если он чего-то хотел.

Бровь Хакса поползла вверх:  
— Вы ему что-то приготовили?

— Мастер Хакс, теперь вы меня хотите обвинить в _готовке_? — она пренебрежительно взмахнула рукой. — Я разбудила повара.

— Да, это более логично, не так ли? — уголок рта Хакса пополз вверх в улыбке, — Хотя я уверен, что повар вряд ли был рад.

— Он не скоро меня простит, но вряд ли вся эта ситуация сильно его расстроила, учитывая, с каким восторгом лорд Рен поедал его блинчики.

Хакс посмотрел на свою тарелку, где несколько минут назад лежали два блинчика — один пряный и один сладкий.

— А это — остатки?

— Конечно же, нет, — оскорбилась Лорна, — свежеприготовленные.

— Рад это слышать, — он протянул руку и подёргал за конец измерительной ленты, болтавшийся рядом с локтем экономки. — Так что вы там говорили про одежду Рена?

Она отобрала ленту и стала её сворачивать аккуратным рулоном:  
— Я заметила, что он носит то же самое, в чём приехал. Поскольку Харрон не приносил багаж в его комнату, я предположила — и не ошиблась — что другой одежды у него нет. И предложила ему позволить мне заказать что-нибудь в городе, — Лорна положила свернутую ленту на стол, — он не знал размеров, поэтому утром за завтраком я всё измерила.

— Вы его накормили и одели, — сказал Хакс, — может, ещё и спать уложили?

— Судя по виду его кровати утром, он спал.

Хакс сжал руку Лорны:  
— Я уже вам говорил, что вы незаменимы, так ведь?

— Говорили, мастер Хакс.

— Ну, определенно стоит повторить. Думаю, мне ещё не раз придётся это сказать до того, как всё это закончится.

— Уже мечтаете об отъезде, да?

Он задумчиво изучал её тонкую кисть руки, рассеяно проведя своим большим пальцем по костяшкам.

— Я должен управлять кораблем. У меня есть обязанности перед Первым Орденом.

Она опустила голову, встретившись с ним взглядом:  
— Я это знаю, и я бы никогда не ожидала от вас чего-то другого. Но у вас здесь есть дом, мастер Хакс.

— Это ваш дом, Лорна. Ни отец, ни мать никогда не заботились о нём так, как вы. Мы трое просто тут жили время от времени, вот и всё, — он смущённо откашлялся и отпустил её руку. — Рен сказал вам ещё что-нибудь, что мне следует знать?

— Ну только то, что он по-прежнему хочет, чтобы его не беспокоили. Я думаю, все в доме об этом знают после вчерашнего вечера, — она с любопытством взглянула на Хакса. — У молодого человека взрывной темперамент, не правда ли?

— Мягко говоря. Я бы посоветовал убрать из его комнат всё слишком ценное.

— Полагаю, он уже это сделал.

Хакс тихо рассмеялся:  
— Да, пожалуй. Есть невосполнимые потери?

— Нет.

— Хорошо. И спасибо вам, Лорна, что вы обо всём заботитесь, — он собрался подняться со стула, но в голове возник ещё вопрос, — одежда для Рена будет оплачиваться с моего счёта, не так ли?

Она воззрилась на него с жалобной невинностью во взгляде:  
— Это единственный счёт, к которому у меня есть доступ.

— Да, конечно, — вздохнул он, — всё правильно. Что ж, я уверен, что он не будет возражать, если вы подберете одежду на свой вкус… если вся она будет черной.

— Вы действительно думаете, что я могу такое позволить?

Хакс поморщился:  
— Может, сделаете исключение?

— Мастер Хакс, вы прекрасно знаете, что я не делаю исключений.

— Да, Лорна. Прекрасно знаю, — он кинул взгляд на её костюм цвета лаванды, — тогда хотя бы… будьте консервативны в своём выборе.

Она ушла, посмеиваясь.

Хакс отправился в ванную. Он провёл под душем гораздо больше времени, чем было необходимо, понимая, что здесь нет ни лимита на воду, ни неотложных дел, которыми срочно нужно заняться. Скорее всего, он проведет ещё один день в компании книги. Когда-то он очень любил читать, хотя, оставив позади библиотеку Академии (и Вайла), он в основном тратил свое время не на чтение книг, а на просматривание сводок и отчётов.

Эти мысли заставили его вспомнить про Фазму. Он просил её прислать отчёт, но не уточнил сроки. Возможно, ему придётся ещё несколько дней ждать новостей с борта собственного корабля. По расчетам Хакса, «Финализатор» должен был уже встретиться с флотом Первого Ордена в Неизведанных Регионах. Сейчас, скорее всего, командование занято перегруппировкой войск и планированием ответного удара по Сопротивлению.

Хакс в отчаянии ударил по стене ладонью. Он должен сейчас быть там, рядом с Верховным Лидером, обеспечивать исполнение планов Ордена — а не сидеть на Арканисе! А Рен должен преследовать девчонку, как-то умудрившуюся победить его в бою. Всего несколько дней назад они двое были центральными фигурами всех планов Верховного Лидера — и вот их отослали прочь, как нашкодивших детей. Хаксу очень не хотелось думать, что ему так же просто найти замену, как и — как оказалось, не фамильному — фарфору в комнате Рена.

«Ты должен удостовериться, что единственный человек, который незаменим в бою — это ты сам», — сказал ему отец в тот день, когда Хакса ранило. Хакс это запомнил и сделал своей главной целью. И до сих полагал, что преуспел в её достижении. Он был самым молодым генералом Ордена, он подчинялся напрямую Верховному Лидеру. Такого человека нельзя просто вышвырнуть и поставить на его место кого-то другого.

Коммандеру Одару, несомненно, не отдадут командование «Финализатором». Он был хорошим солдатом, сносным командиром — но это не тот человек, который должен стоять на мостике в разгар боя. Коммандер Трила… что ж, если к своему возрасту она достигла только звания коммандера, вряд ли когда-нибудь она сможет добиться большего.

Конечно, у Ордена были и другие генералы, кроме Хакса, но он не думал, что кто-то из них может занять его место.

Хакс улыбнулся с мрачным удовлетворением. Потеря «Старкиллера» была катастрофой, но он сомневался, что она приведёт его к разжалованию. В конце концов, хотя ситуация с Реном была далека от задания его мечты, он не верил, что Верховный Лидер отправил бы их вдвоём на Арканис, если бы он планировал сослать Хакса возиться с рекрутами где-нибудь на задворках Неизведанных Регионов до конца карьеры.

Как бы неприятно ни было это признавать, Рен слишком многое значил для Ордена, чтобы Верховный Лидер приказал заботиться о его выздоровлении кому-то, кому не доверял. Что ж, получается, Хаксу пока хватало доверия, чтобы стать нянькой для сноукова ученика.

С угрюмым выражением лица Хакс выключил воду и вышел из заполненной паром комнаты. Он вытерся быстрыми, резкими движениями полотенца и голым зашёл в гардеробную. Одевшись, задумчиво посмотрел на кресло с лежащим на нём инфопадом, пытаясь вызвать в себе интерес к «Альманаху диких птиц Арканиса». Со вчерашнего дня его желание познакомиться с пернатыми региона сильно угасло, и, судя по всему, не собиралось разгораться снова. Он подумал, не выбрать ли другую книгу на инфопаде, но воспоминания о библиотеке Академии навели его на мысли о том, что в поместье вообще-то тоже есть небольшая коллекция настоящих бумажных книг — в отцовском кабинете рядом с южной гостиной.

И Хакс, и его мать нечасто заглядывали в кабинет. Хотя мать закончила престижную школу, она предпочитала проводить своё время на дружеских вечеринках и благотворительных банкетах, а не с книгой. Сам же Хакс всегда считал кабинет вотчиной отца и не нарушал границ, если ему не давали на то ясно выраженного разрешения. Отец умер годы назад, да и Хакс уже не был мальчишкой, но дверную ручку он всё равно поворачивал с восторженным опасением.

Когда он переступил порог, автоматически включились лампы, осветив широкий дубовый стол слева от двери и встроенные возле него книжные полки. Несколько сотен книг — печатных книг — выстроились на них, сверкая позолоченным тиснением корешков. Брендола Хакса нельзя было назвать сентиментальным человеком, но свою библиотеку он любил.Не исключено, что причина крылась в стоимости — общая цена книг примерно равнялась цене дома. Книги не были такой уж редкостью, но с тех пор, как столетия назад электронные издания вытеснили бумажные, они определённо считались предметом роскоши, владение которым требовало как денег, так и места для хранения.

Хакс провёл по краю стола пальцами, ожидая подсознательно, что они окунутся в пыль. Конечно, прислуга под командованием Лорны никогда бы такого не допустила. В дальнем углу стола примостилась настольная лампа с абажуром из цветного стекла, возле неё — кубок из посудного олова со стилусами. Хакс знал, что крышка стола отъезжает и под ней прячется экран и консоль, но он не включил механизм. Конечно же, он бы не увидел там ничего неожиданного — прошло одиннадцать лет с тех пор, как этой консоли касались пальцы отца — но ему все равно казалось, что он вторгается в чужое личное пространство.

Исследованиями чужой консоли он займётся в какой-нибудь другой день.

Хакс бегло читал названия, подойдя к ближайшей полке. «Хроники Ботавуйской битвы». «Биологические аномалии Такоданы». «Военные космические корабли Галактической Империи». Казалось, тома были расставлены безо всякой системы — Вайла такой беспорядок, наверное, свёл бы с ума, но Хакс не был удивлён. У отца был свой собственный метод запоминания вещей. Он наверняка точно знал, где найти ту или иную книгу, а вот любой другой человек никогда бы здесь не разобрался. Вероятно, это был способ защитить библиотеку от посторонних — если только отец мог здесь что-то найти, он мог контролировать, кто берет его книги. А Брендол Хакс любил контролировать всё.

Хакс ещё немного постоял, выбирая книгу, и остановился на издании о разработке и производстве бластеров во времена клонических войн. Просмотрев первые страницы по диагонали, он решил, что этот текст сможет его развлечь хотя бы до полудня. Он бросил задумчивый взгляд на стул с кожаной обивкой, задвинутый под стол, но затем всё-таки вернулся с книгой в свою комнату.

***

Хакс не сомневался, что этим вечером он будет ужинать в одиночестве. Стол вновь был накрыт на двоих, но Рена не было. Хакс подавил вспышку раздражения. Он, конечно, не искал компании Рена, но, раз уж его приставили следить за магистром, было бы неплохо его видеть хоть раз в день. Если он не собирался приходить на ужины, придётся навещать его в другое время.

С одной стороны, попытки вести хоть какое-то подобие светского диалога с Реном за ужином доставляли Хаксу мало удовольствия. С другой — ему ещё меньше хотелось спровоцировать очередную истерику, помешав Рену медитировать или как он там ещё проводит своё время. Ну и полагаться на рассказы Лорны и прислуги тоже не годилось — он должен был всё видеть своими глазами.

— Добрый вечер, сэр, — в столовую вошёл слуга с декантером вина.

— И тебе доброго вечера, Филикс, — ответил Хакс, — что сегодня на ужин?

— Рыба в укропном соусе, сэр.

— А вино?

Филикс налил немного вина в бокал Хакса на пробу:  
— Сухое вионье, сэр.

Хакс сделал глоток, наслаждаясь вкусом:  
— Хорошее. Отличный выбор.

— Да, сэр, — Филикс снова стал наполнять бокал, но чуть не разлил вино на тарелку Хакса, когда дверь столовой с грохотом распахнулась.

На пороге стоял Рен — такой же угрюмый, как обычно, но, по крайней мере, сменивший свою обычную тунику и штаны на хорошо скроенные брюки и угольно-серую рубашку под чёрным жилетом. Значит, его новая одежда уже прибыла. Видимо, Лорна прямо с утра послала кого-нибудь в город, чтобы удостовериться, что Рену будет что надеть к ужину. Хакс подумал, что магистру подходит такой простой, но элегантный стиль. Он стал немного меньше похож на устрашающего ученика Верховного Лидера и немного больше — на сына какого-нибудь торгового магната из высшего общества Пантин-Сити.

Хакс встал — то ли от неожиданности, то ли по привычке.

— Лорд Рен.

— Генерал Хакс, — Рен закрыл дверь более деликатно, чем открывал её.

Хакс наблюдал, как он дошёл до своего стула — в три больших шага.

— Я не ожидал, что вы ко мне сегодня присоединитесь.

— Мне сказали, что ужин будет подан в столовой, — Рен сжал пальцами спинку стула.

Хакс удержался от улыбки. Очевидно, тоже заслуга Лорны. Она не отказалась вчера ночью подать ужин в его комнату, но, скорее всего, явно дала понять, что в этом доме едят в столовой.

Нужно удвоить ей жалование.

— Есть какая-то причина, по которой мы стоим?

— Нет, — сказал Хакс, — присаживайтесь, пожалуйста.

Они уселись; в столовую вновь пришёл Филикс, чтобы предложить Рену вино. Тот покачал головой, и слуга ушёл.

— Вам и вашим рыцарям запрещено пить алкоголь, — Хакс отпил глоток из своего бокала, — или вы просто не любите вино?

Рен кинул на него опасный взгляд:  
— Мне ничего не запрещено.

— Конечно. Я мог бы догадаться.

— И что же вы хотите сказать этими словами?

Хакс постарался, чтобы его вздох прозвучал не слишком говоряще:  
— Вы делаете, что пожелаете. Я уже в курсе.

— Нет. Я делаю то, что приказывает учитель.

— Да, но вы свободны сами выбирать методы. Вы не связаны правилами и уставами Первого… и любых других орденов.

Рен нахмурился:  
— Вы имеете в виду Орден джедаев.

Хакс положил подбородок на сцепленные пальцы:  
— Прошу прощения, если я ошибаюсь, но разве Орден джедаев не командовал в свое время всеми, кто может использовать Силу?

— Не всеми. Всегда были те, кто не входил в Орден джедаев. Те, кто чувствовал могущество, предлагаемое Тёмной стороной.

— Как Верховный Лидер. И вы.

Рен сглотнул:  
— Да.

— Значит, я всё-таки прав. Вы не подчиняетесь никому.

— Верховный Лидер…

Хакс отмахнулся рукой от этого аргумента:  
— Да, конечно. Но вы можете делать всё, что посчитаете нужным, для выполнения его приказов. Я, с другой стороны, могу действовать только в соответствии с уставом Первого Ордена. Я должен придерживаться правил и регламента.

— Дисциплина необходима в армии.

— Она необходима в галактике.

Рен немного склонил голову; Хакс воспринял это как приглашение продолжить.

— Хаос — враг прогресса, — сказал он, — без чёткой структуры и дисциплины галактика и дальше продолжит по спирали скатываться в бездну. Однажды Империя обеспечивала стабильность, и цивилизация процветала, была сильной. Торговля обеспечивала экономику, армия — безопасность. Что мы видим сейчас? Галактика бесполезно дёргается, едва способная выжить в анархии, созданной бессилием Новой Республики. Должен быть восстановлен порядок. Должна быть дисциплина. — Он прервался, чтобы сделать глоток вина. — Вы не согласны?

— Согласен, — сказал Рен, — хоть я и вне вашей военной иерархии, генерал, я верен делу и целям Первого Ордена.

— Я не сомневаюсь в ваших целях, Рен. Меня лишь беспокоят методы.

— А ваши собственные вас не беспокоят? Могли бы, учитывая уничтожение «Старкиллера».

Хакс кинул на него мрачный взгляд.

— Я не отрицаю своей частичной вины в произошедшем, но если бы мы нашли того дроида BB-серии или, может, устранили девчонку с Джакку, вместо того чтобы позволить ей сбежать…

Рен стукнул кулаком по столу. Столовое серебро жалобно зазвенело.

— Дроид был бы в наших руках, если бы ваш штурмовик не предал Орден! И где же тогда была ваша драгоценная дисциплина, генерал?

— FN-2187 был образцовым штурмовиком, — Хакс повысил голос, — мы никак не могли ожидать предательства!

— А я, по-вашему, мог ожидать, что эта девчонка — неопытный ребенок — сбежит от меня? — лицо Рена было искажено яростью; шрам побелел и натянулся.

— Её нужно было убить, когда вы обнаружили её способности к Силе — точно так же, как поступали во времена Истребления джедаев.

— Она могла быть полезна. Если бы я стал её наставником…

— Но она отказалась, и нам теперь нужно как-то справиться с ещё одним сильным врагом.

— Её Сила бесполезна для Сопротивления без Скайуокера.

— У них есть карта, — ответил Хакс. — Это вопрос времени.

— И тем не менее, мы сидим сейчас здесь, — Рен указал на обстановку столовой, — тратим это самое время.

— Не я так решил! Думаете, мне здесь нравится? Я ненавижу этот дом, эту планету! Я должен быть на моём корабле с моими людьми.

— Тогда почему вы не свяжетесь с Верховным Лидером? Скажите ему, что я выздоровел.

— Потому что мне приказали ждать. И потому что вы не выздоровели. Я видел вчера ваши раны — швы разойдутся, если вы неловко повернетесь.

— Я не раз сражался в бою, когда раны выглядели и похуже.

— И это ничего не меняет в нашей текущей ситуации. Нам выдали чёткие и ясные инструкции. Я не собираюсь вам их повторять.

Рен откинулся на спинку стула — руки скрещены на груди, яростный взгляд — но промолчал.

Хакс допил вино и поставил бокал на стол с немного большей силой, чем рассчитывал — по подставке и ножке побежала трещина. Он подавил в себе желание бросить бокал об стену, разбив его, как следует. Это было как раз то, что мог бы сделать Рен; и Хакс отказывался быть настолько… варваром.

В столовую прокралась тишина; Филикс открыл дверь и спросил:  
— Мастер Хакс, можно подавать ужин?

— Да, — ответил он кратко.

Они не разговаривали с Реном во время еды, звон столовых приборов по фарфору был единственным звуком, нарушавшим молчание. Хакс выпил ещё бокал вина, надеясь немного успокоиться. Не то чтобы это помогло.

Рен ел быстро и не заботясь о своих манерах, доказывая, что иллюзия благородного воспитания, создаваемая его одеждой, была только и всего лишь иллюзией. Опустошив тарелку, он встал и ушёл. Хакс даже не потрудился пожелать ему спокойной ночи.

***

Новый день ничем не отличался от предыдущих. Хакс проснулся и позавтракал, принял душ и оделся, и провёл несколько часов за чтением. Он всё-таки заставил себя вновь взяться за «Альманах диких птиц Арканиса» и, в общем-то, прочёл его до конца к середине утра. Отложив инфопад, Хакс посмотрел в окно. Облака, обложившие небо во время утренних дождей, начали рассеиваться, местами в прорехи виднелась лазурь чистого неба. Такая погода долго не продержится, Хакс был в этом уверен. Так что он немедля натянул пару купленных Лорной крепких ботинок и выскользнул в сад.

«Сад» было не очень правильным словом. Здесь не было цветочных клумб или ухоженных тропинок: просто поле с подстриженной травой, вот и всё. Погода Арканиса не благоволила развлечениям на свежем воздухе, и мать Хакса всегда принимала гостей в доме. Хотя ему вспоминался один-единственный праздничный пикник — под широким тентом.

Уже через несколько шагов ботинки потемнели от мокрой травы. Между задней дверью дома и кромкой леса было примерно полкилометра; в лесу Хакс рассчитывал найти птиц, о которых он прочитал. Смотря под ноги, он пытался представить, как его подчиненные отнеслись бы к генералу Хаксу — орнитологу-любителю. Пожалуй, такое хобби подошло бы ему, как Фазме — вязание шапочек; то есть никак.

На протяжении своей карьеры Хакс никогда не чувствовал необходимости чем-то развлекаться, помимо работы. Если он был не на совещании и не на мостике, то, скорее всего, его нужно было искать в тире. Он не был на поле боя уже почти восемь лет, но это не повод терять навыки. Кроме того, стрельба помогала очистить мысли; он знал мало настолько же расслабляющих занятий.

Возможно, когда он вернётся домой, ему стоит поискать отцовскую коллекцию винтовок.

Он вступил под кроны деревьев; без того скудный солнечный свет поблек ещё больше, не в силах пробиться сквозь плотную листву. Деревья Арканиса были в основном лиственными — роскошно тёмно-зеленые долгим летом, разноцветно-красочные осенью. Большая часть лесов в винодельческом регионе была сведена, но отец сохранил эту маленькую рощу — среду обитания охотничьей дичи. Насколько Хакс помнил, за это Брендолу даже вручили какую-то награду. Весьма иронично, учитывая, что лес был сохранён только для того, чтобы охотиться на его обитателей. Не очень-то похоже на защиту окружающей среды.

Хакс заметил краем глаза что-то красное и обернулся к ветке неподалёку — маленькая чёрная птица с тёмно-красными маховыми перьями. Дрозд Арринсена. Хакс обнаружил, что орнитологи не обладали большой фантазией, когда дело касалось названий; большинство птиц были названы в честь людей, которые их впервые увидели. Или, как минимум, утверждали, что увидели их первыми.

Дрозд что-то прочирикал и улетел. Хакс пошёл дальше, внимательно рассматривая ветки в поисках других птиц, которых он мог бы опознать. За час он нашёл двенадцать видов, хотя назвать смог только семь из них. Остальных нужно будет найти в «Альманахе», когда он вернётся.

Потрясающе увлекательно.

Когда он вернулся к кромке леса, снова начал накрапывать мелкий дождь. Лицо и плечи быстро намокли. Пока он шёл к дому, дождь не только не прекратился, но и усилился; и вдруг, без всякого предупреждения, с неба обрушился настоящий ливень. Выругавшись, Хакс побежал. До дома было ещё не меньше двухсот метров, но гараж спидеров был совсем рядом; Хакс повернул к нему, надеясь, что там не заперто.

Увы, боковая дверь — первая, до которой он добрался — не открывалась. Однако, обойдя вокруг здания, он обнаружил, что главный вход открыт. Не медля, Хакс зашёл в гараж, спасаясь от дождя. Отдышался, осмотрелся: помещение было плохо освещено, но он мог различить очертания спидеров, скрытых серыми брезентовыми чехлами. На одном чехла не было — шестиместный спидер, который доставил их с Реном из порта.

— Мастер Хакс?

Он обернулся и увидел Харрона, водителя, стоящего по другую сторону от входной двери. Заляпанный солидолом комбинезон, чёрное пятно машинного масла на правой щеке. Хакс поздоровался.

Харрон вытащил из кучи тряпья на ближайшей полке потёртое, но чистое полотенце и протянул его Хаксу:  
— Вышли прогуляться, сэр?

— Да, — Хакс вытер лицо и шею, — я не ожидал, что погода поменяется так внезапно.

— Это то самое время года, сэр, — Харрон смотрел на покрытый гравием подъезд к гаражу. Дождь лил, не переставая. — Через десять минут не останется ни тучки, сможете пойти домой. Если, конечно, вы туда и собирались.

— Именно туда, — Хакс напоследок промокнул волосы и отложил полотенце. — Я вижу, отцовские спидеры всё ещё здесь. Мать ни одного не продала?

— Хозяйка сказала, что мастер Хакс — я имею в виду, старший мастер Хакс — оставил их вам, сэр.

— Мне? Что мне с ними делать?

— Не могу знать, сэр. Но я их содержу в полном порядке, если вы вдруг решите на каком-нибудь покататься. Хотите на них посмотреть?

— Да, — Хакс обнаружил, что ему действительно любопытно. Он никогда не увлекался спидерами, как некоторые, но они были явно интереснее птиц. Харрон начал экскурсию с дальнего конца гаража, сняв брезент с серебристого двухместного спидера с изящным длинным носом.

— Это у нас T-509, — водитель провёл рукой по двери водителя, — мастер Хакс… в смысле, мастер Брендол очень его ценил. Он импортировал его из Центральных Миров, с Большого Эуфориса, когда вы ещё были ребенком, сэр.

Хакс помнил поездки на этом спортивном спидере. Отец нечасто его катал, но каждый раз запоминался очень ярко. Спидер был без крыши, поэтому пришлось надеть защитные очки, которые были велики — они принадлежали матери — и их постоянно приходилось придерживать, но это не имело значения. Он просто хотел ощущать этот полёт — такой быстрый, каким только может быть полёт на спидере.

— Вы просто обязаны взять его на прогулку, сэр. Его так давно никто не разгонял до настоящей скорости! Вы ведь неплохой пилот, так?

В Академии Хакс сдал все нормативы по пилотированию, но он никогда не был по-настоящему искусен в этом занятии.

— Возможно, как-нибудь в другой день.

— Только скажите, мастер Хакс, я мгновенно его подготовлю! — Харрон нежно похлопал по заднему двигателю и пошёл дальше.

Следующий спидер тоже был коллекционной моделью, но с более плавными линиями кузова. Он принадлежал матери Хакса. В отличие от большинства городских жителей Арканиса, она любила водить спидер сама. Хакс помнил, как она поддразнивала Харрона, что он здесь только для вида.

— Нам не нужен водитель, — говорила она. — Но у всех есть, вот и мы наняли.

Они отправились дальше — силуэт под следующим чехлом был меньше прочих.

— А это, мастер Хакс, — сказал Харрон, — любимый спидер мастера Брендола.

Под брезентом спрятался блестящий полированный чёрный гравицикл. На нём могли при желании уместиться два человека, но отец обычно ездил на нём один. Сколько Хакс себя помнил, именно так Брендол добирался в Академию и назад.

Хакс провёл ладонью по рулю.

— Впечатляющий спидер. Он подходил отцу.

— Он и вам подошёл бы, сэр.

Хакс попытался представить, но не смог. Этот спидер — для кого-нибудь, выглядящего более внушительно, чем он. Больше, мускулистее. С тёмными волосами… _Рен?_

— Я бы предпочёл Т-509.

Харрон не ответил — он внимательно прищуренными глазами смотрел на подъездную дорожку.

— Вы кого-то приглашали, сэр?

Хакс напрягся:  
— Нет. Прошу прощения, мне, кажется, пора.

— Конечно, сэр.

Дождь почти прекратился, когда он подошёл к маленькому скромному спидеру, припаркованному у дома. На пороге стояла миниатюрная женщина с кожаной сумкой в руке и разговаривала с Лорной.

Когда Хакс приблизился, Лорна кинула взгляд на его промокшие брюки и рубашку, прилипшую к груди.  
— О, мастер Хакс. Я как раз хотела идти вас искать.

Он посмотрел на незваную гостью:  
— Кто вы?

— Доктор Илана, — ответила она.

— Она прибыла из Порт-Скапараса проконтролировать выздоровление нашего гостя, — сказала Лорна. — Визит был назначен, когда вы прибыли.

— Да. Но я не припомню, чтобы он был назначен на сегодня.

— У меня было свободное время, — сказала доктор, — и я обычно не занимаюсь вызовами на дом.

Хакс нахмурился; ему не нравился этот тон.  
— Ну что ж, мы очень благодарны, что в этот раз вы сделали исключение. Входите, я провожу вас к пациенту, — он отправился по коридору в гостевое крыло.

— Генерал, вы не могли бы мне рассказать немного больше о травмах вашего… гостя? — спросила Илана, — это был несчастный случай?

Хакс осторожно подбирал слова:  
— Его ранили в бок и плечо в одном… конфликте вне пределов Арканиса. И ещё неопасный порез на лице.

— Понятно. Экономка сказала, что он уже получил всю необходимую медицинскую помощь и я должна только удостовериться, что выздоровление проходит нормально.

— Совершенно верно.

— И вы не могли его отправить в город в клинику?

— Эта ситуация требует деликатности и отсутствия любопытных глаз, — сказал Хакс, — я удвою ваш обычный гонорар.

— Это меня устроит, генерал.

Когда они подошли к двери Рена, Хакс постучал. Почти мгновенно ему открыли; Рен выглядел недовольно.

— Чего вам?

— Это доктор. Позволите ей вас осмотреть?

Рен кинул на неё беглый взгляд и кивнул.

— Я подожду в гостиной, — сказал Хакс.

— Нет, — возразил Рен, — вы должны присутствовать. Вам нужно будет доложить о моём состоянии.

Вообще-то Хакс бы лучше переоделся во что-нибудь сухое и прочёл отчёт доктора после осмотра, но он вошёл в комнату и закрыл за собой дверь:  
— Хорошо.

Расстегнув рубашку, Рен стряхнул её на пол и повернулся к доктору израненным боком. Илана, надев перчатки, прикоснулась к ране.

— Как давно это случилось? — она провела указательным пальцем по швам. Раны выглядели лучше, чем когда Хакс их видел в прошлый раз: припухлость спала, покрасневшая кожа приобрела свой нормальный цвет.

— Четыре дня назад, — ответил Рен.

— Значит, обрабатывали бактой. Только один раз?

Рен кивнул:  
— Когда забинтовали.

— Для одного раза выглядит неплохо, впрочем, я обработаю ещё раз. Перебинтовывать не нужно, но гель нельзя смывать до завтрашнего утра, — она достала маленький тюбик из сумки, выдавила из него на ладонь достаточно геля и начала размазывать его по ране. Если процедура и была болезненной, Рен ничем этого не показывал; выражение лица оставалось абсолютно бесстрастным.

— Сядьте, я посмотрю плечо, — доктор задрала голову, чтобы посмотреть на Рена. Её глаза находились где-то на уровне середины его груди. Хакс подвинул стул — новый, принесённый после того, как первый Рен сломал.

Илана задумчиво нахмурила брови, осматривая рану на плече:  
— Очень необычная картина. Что случилось?

Рен посмотрел на Хакса; тот едва заметно покачал головой. Доктору это знать незачем.

— Ударили раскалённым железным ломом. Большим.

Она обернулась посмотреть на Хакса:  
— Если вы вдвоём собираетесь мне врать, я потребую оплаты в тройном размере.

— Значит, в тройном, — согласился Хакс.

Вздохнув, Илана снова обратила внимание на рану:  
— Останется некрасивый шрам, но заживает хорошо, — она дотронулась до челюсти Рена — там, где белел свежий шрам. Рен резко отстранился. — Прошу прощения, я просто посмотрела. Я знаю пластического хирурга, который помог бы вам от этого избавиться.

— Нет.

— Хорошо, — она отошла и сняла перчатки. — Выздоровление проходит нормально; швы сами рассосутся где-то через неделю. Больше медицинского наблюдения не требуется — если, конечно, не произойдёт что-то необычное.

— Значит, я могу возобновить тренировки?

— Какие тренировки?

— Боевые.

Она задумчиво пожевала губу:  
— Ну, я бы на вашем месте подождала ещё день, чтобы бакта подействовала. И некоторое время нужно избегать ударов. Но в целом — да, можно возобновить.

— Хорошо, — Рен смотрел не на неё, а на Хакса.

— Благодарю вас, доктор Илана, — сказал Хакс. — Позвольте вас проводить и убедиться, что счёт будет оплачен.

— Хорошо, генерал. У вашей экономки есть номер моего банковского счёта. Я полагаю, она не забудет о повышенном гонораре.

— В тройном размере, да, — он показал ей на дверь из комнаты. В конце холла их встретила Лорна и пошла провожать доктора к выходу. Хакс вернулся к Рену. Тот нервно ходил по комнате, всё ещё без рубашки. Гель на ране блестел в свете потолочных ламп.

— Я должен поговорить с учителем. Вы можете с ним связаться, я знаю.

— Не могу. Здесь нет коммуникационных кодов Первого Ордена. Он может связаться с нами, а мы с ним — нет.

— Должен быть какой-то способ.

Хакс задумался:  
— Мне о нём не известно. Но я могу связаться с «Финализатором». Капитан Фазма могла бы передать Верховному Лидеру просьбу поговорить.

— Это может занять несколько дней.

— Да.

— Слишком долго. Я готов продолжить обучение сейчас. Вы слышали, доктор подтвердила.

— Она сказала — завтра.

Рен кинул на него злобный взгляд:  
— Небольшая разница.

— Возможно. Тем не менее, как я сказал, у нас нет возможности связаться с Верховным Лидером.

— Пошлите ваше сообщение Фазме.

— Возможно, ей не удастся передать ему просьбу.

— Попробуйте.

Хакс кивнул:  
— Я ей сейчас напишу.

Он вышел из комнаты — Рен так и не прекратил нервно по ней расхаживать.

Единственный коммуникатор дальнего радиуса действия в доме был в кабинете. Попытки разгадать, как именно открывается настольная консоль, заняли несколько минут, но Хакс всё-таки справился. Всё работало, хотя интерфейс сильно устарел.

Письмо, которое он написал, было коротким — запрос Фазме передать Верховному Лидеру просьбу связаться с ними. В конце он добавил: «Я очень надеюсь завтра получить Ваш первый отчёт». Он слишком долго не знал, что происходит на борту его корабля.

Консоль отобразила значок об отправке сообщения. Хакс набрал команду, дублирующую уведомления с консоли на наручный комлинк — чтобы не пропустить, когда придёт ответ. Сидя в отцовском кресле, он глубоко вздохнул. Если Верховный Лидер захочет с ними связаться, возможно, они вернутся из своей ссылки ещё до того, как придёт фазмин отчёт.

***

Хакс как раз собирался войти в столовую вечером, как вдруг на комлинке зажёгся индикатор срочного сообщения. Быстро открыв дверь, он позвал Рена. Тот стоял у серванта со стаканом воды в руке.

— Что случилось?

— Верховный Лидер желает с нами поговорить.

— Сейчас?

Хакс кивнул:  
— Пойдёмте, — он стремительным шагом направился в кабинет. Рен последовал за ним, без труда его догнав.

В кабинете Хакс без промедления включил консоль и коммуникатор. С потолка в дальней стороне комнаты спустился проектор, высветив круг голубого света на полу в центре.

Подойдя к столу, Хакс обратился к Рену:  
— Встаньте здесь, или он вас не сможет увидеть.

Рен повиновался без возражений; его внимание было приковано к световому кругу. Хакс тоже смотрел в ожидании. Мгновение спустя в круге появилось изображение Сноука — с помехами от проектора, которому было несколько десятилетий.  
— Верховный Лидер, — сказал Хакс, — благодарю, что согласились с нами связаться.

— Учитель, — Рен склонил голову.

— Мой ученик, судя по отчётам генерала Хакса, твои раны хорошо заживают.

— Да, учитель. Я готов продолжить обучение.

— Не сейчас.

— Учитель, мы зря тратим время, которого у нас нет. Сейчас нужно найти ту девчонку, Рей. Если она встретится со Скайуокером…

— Она с ним уже встретилась. Разве ты не чувствуешь? Её связь с Силой становится крепче.

— Я почувствовал это, учитель. И мы не можем позволить этому продолжаться. Я мог бы привести её к вам, показать ей Тёмную сторону; девчонка может быть нам полезна.

— Она уже выбрала сторону. И её нужно уничтожить вместе со Скайуокером.

Рен закусил губу:  
— Тогда позвольте мне отправиться на их поиски, учитель. Чем больше мы медлим, тем сильнее она станет.

Сноук удивлённо моргнул:  
— Ты боишься этого, Кайло Рен?

— Нет, учитель. Но это значит, что мне тоже понадобится стать сильнее, — он поднял взгляд; выражение лица было почти умоляющим, — вы должны позволить мне завершить обучение.

— Твои мысли в беспорядке, твоё тело слишком слабо.

— Я провёл последние три дня в медитации, учитель. Я обдумал все ошибки, которые совершил в ситуации с девчонкой; мой разум чист и спокоен. Я готов…

— Этого недостаточно. Тебе нужно больше времени, чтобы восстановить физические силы и найти спокойствие.

— Значит, ещё несколько дней?

Сноук поднял руку:  
— Нет. Вы останетесь на Арканисе ещё на шесть недель.

У Хакса дыхание перехватило от этих слов.

— Верховный Лидер, — он сделал шаг вперед. — Разве Рену не будет проще восстанавливаться на борту «Финализатора»? Под наблюдением медиков? Используя нормальный спортзал и боевые симуляторы? В поместье нет ничего подобного.

— Космический корабль — плохое место для сосредоточения мыслей, генерал, — возразил Сноук, — моему ученику лучше остаться там, где он сейчас находится. И вам тоже.

— Вы меня так наказываете, Верховный Лидер? Если да — я бы предпочёл гауптвахту или позорный столб.

Сноук поднял бровь:  
— Ваше задание очень важно для меня и для Первого Ордена, генерал. Я бы не доверил судьбу своего ученика первому попавшемуся орденцу. Полагаю, вы об этом знаeте.

— Да, Верховный Лидер, но у меня есть обязанности, связанные с «Финализатором».

— Капитан Фазма будет держать вас в курсе состояния корабля. Вы её об этом уже попросили, — Сноук сложил руки на коленях. — Вы тоже должны использовать это время, чтобы успокоиться и сосредоточиться. Вы должны быть готовы к нашему следующему наступлению.

Хакс сомневался, что что-либо в поместье может ему помочь успокоиться и сосредоточиться, но ответил:  
— Как прикажете, Верховный Лидер.

— Через шесть недель вы вдвоём явитесь ко мне, но до этого момента вы должны оставаться на Арканисе. Это понятно?

— Да, Верховный Лидер.

— Да, учитель.

— Хорошо.

Проектор погас, в кабинете зажглось нормальное освещение. Хакс всё ещё не сводил взгляда с места, где уже не было голограммы Верховного Лидера.

Рен с криком сбросил со стола лампу.

Хакс резко обернулся к нему:  
— Довольно! Возьмите себя в руки, не смейте уничтожать мебель в этом доме!

— Вам-то что? Вы ненавидите это место.

— С чего вы взяли?

— Вы так и сказали. И ваша ненависть, её через всю комнату почувствовать можно.

Хакс вздрогнул:  
— Вы… можете это почувствовать?

— Немного, — с пренебрежением сказал Рен. — Если эмоции достаточно сильны.

Хакс был в ужасе.

— Вы это чувствуете постоянно?

— Я даже ваши мысли могу читать, если захочу.

— Без моего ведома?

— Нет. Это достаточно… неприятный процесс.

Хакс расслабил напряженную челюсть. Да, он не боялся Силы, но его абсолютно не привлекала идея о Рене, копающемся в его сознании. Хватит и того, что придётся провести с ним шесть недель.

— Вам нужно место для тренировок.

— Что? — озадаченно нахмурился Рен.

— Верховному Лидеру нужно, чтобы вы восстановили свою физическую форму. Вам нужно место, где вы этим займетесь.

— Я могу тренироваться на улице.

Хакс бросил на него взгляд:  
— Под дождём? Нет. Я попрошу Харрона освободить немного места в гараже. Это будет нормально?

Рен кивнул.

— Вам потребуется какое-нибудь снаряжение? Одежда? Можно заказать в городе.

— Что-нибудь для фехтования.

— А где ваш световой меч?

— Уничтожен.

— Можно купить другой?

Рен мрачно на него посмотрел:  
— Нет.

— И что вы собираетесь использовать для тренировок?

— Боккэн. Деревянный меч.

Хакс потёр подбородок:  
— Замечательно. Составьте список вещей, которые вам потребуются, и Лорна позаботится об их покупке.

— Хорошо.

— Действительно. Не вернуться ли нам в столовую ужинать?

Рен, ничего не ответив, стремительно вышел из кабинета. Хакс смотрел ему в спину, пока он не исчез за поворотом коридора.

— Проклятье, — выругавшись и отключив консоль, Хакс последовал за Реном в столовую.


	3. Chapter 3

Когда Хакс вернулся в столовую, Рен уже сидел на своём месте, пил мелкими глотками воду и мрачно смотрел в тарелку. Он не проронил ни слова, когда Хакс уселся напротив него.

Филикс подал вино и ужин — жареную дичь с лимонным перцем — и исчез из столовой.

Хакс ужинал, наслаждаясь тишиной и поглощенный мыслями об указаниях Верховного Лидера. Шесть недель. В глобальных перспективах это не было таким уж большим сроком. Потеря «Старкиллера» катастрофически отразилась на ресурсах Первого Ордена, и потребуется намного больше времени, чтобы компенсировать потери и подготовить следующую атаку на Сопротивление.

В свою очередь, Республике придётся восстанавливаться после куда больших жертв: они потеряли не базу (пусть даже настолько значительную, как «Старкиллер»), а несколько планет. Ресурсы Сопротивления будут весьма скудны — даже если они соберут остатки флота для атаки, их источники финансирования и линии снабжения рассыпались космической пылью вместе с Хоснианом.

Хотя историки часто зацикливаются на конкретных датах ключевых сражений, войны на самом деле занимают время. Первому Ордену потребуются месяцы, чтобы вновь нанести удар по Сопротивлению. И всё же у Хакса не было никакого желания сидеть здесь вместо того, чтобы оценивать ущерб и планировать следующие шаги, необходимые Ордену для победы над Новой Республикой. Его место — на мостике космического корабля, а он вместо этого заперт в поместье на многие недели!

И был ещё вопрос этой девчонки с Джакку, Рей, и Люка Скайуокера. Это, в общем-то, была проблема Рена, а не его, но два джедая серьезно усилят Сопротивление, и Хаксу будет сложнее его уничтожить.

Он нахмурился сильнее и бросил взгляд на Рена. Тот не ел, задумчиво гоняя еду вилкой по тарелке. Хакс подумал, не поинтересоваться ли ему о причинах такого поведения; впрочем, ему бы, наверное, в очередной раз кинули простое «Всё нормально». Это ни о чём не говорило и не было смысла это выслушивать.

Вместо вопроса Хакс сказал:  
— Я рад этому не больше вашего, можете поверить.

Рен вонзил нож в почти нетронутую дичь:  
— Я и не говорил, что рады.

— Нет. Вы вообще почти ничего не говорите.

— О чём мне говорить? — огрызнулся Рен. — О погоде, о еде, о вашем доме? Светские беседы не стоят дыхания, которое на них тратится.

— Они помогают провести время, — Хакс пожал плечами, — а времени у нас теперь достаточно.

— Времени, которое мы тратим впустую.

— Да, но здесь мало что можно изменить. Разве что вы планируете побег.

Рен бросил на него сердитый взгляд:  
— Это не так уж и сложно. В Порт-Скапарасе достаточно шаттлов, на которых мы могли бы улететь.

— «Мы»? — Хакс поднял бровь.

— А вы бы лучше здесь остались?

— У меня есть приказ.

— И вы всегда следуете приказам.

— Мы уже обсудили необходимость дисциплины в военной организации, — сказал Хакс, — не думаю, что стоит повторять. Не стоило бы дыхания, которое мы потратим на эту дискуссию, разве нет?

— Всё-таки лучше, чем про погоду, — проворчал Рен.

— Да, пожалуй. Кроме того, про погоду здесь можно сказать не так уж много. Дожди. Постоянные.

— Вам это не нравится.

— На самом деле, нравится, — Хакс отодвинул манжету рубашки, показывая бледную кожу запястья. — Мне не подходит солнечный климат. Жить на Джакку, например, было бы большим несчастьем. — Он сделал глоток вина. — Поговорим про вашу родную планету? Там не так тоскливо?

— Нет, — напрягся Рен.

Хакс с любопытством подался вперёд:  
— «Нет» — не так тоскливо, или «нет» — вы не хотите о ней говорить?

— У меня нет родной планеты.

— Вы же должны были где-то родиться, Рен.

— Этот факт не делает планету родной.

Хакс, в общем-то, не мог поспорить. Он провёл детство и юность на Арканисе, но он сейчас не чувствовал, что вернулся домой. Каюта на «Финализаторе» тоже не была домом, но он бы с большим удовольствием засыпал под тихое бормотание двигателей там, чем под шум дождя в своей старой кровати.

— Тогда я, пожалуй, перефразирую и спрошу, где вы родились. Так правильнее?

— Какая разница? — Рен бросил вилку на тарелку с громким звоном. — Какая разница, кто где родился? Это не важно. Важно то, где мы сейчас.

— Довольно идеалистическое мировоззрение. Значит, люди сами делают себя тем, что они есть — независимо от происхождения и воспитания?

— Вы считаете, что это не так.

— В редких случаях — возможно, и так. Но судя по моему опыту, от влияния прошлого не так-то просто избавиться.

— Хотите сказать, вы стали генералом только потому, что ваш отец им был.

— Мой отец не дослужился до звания генерала, — ответил Хакс, — до того, как он принял должность коменданта Академии, он был полковником. Я превзошёл его годы назад.

Рен смерил его взглядом:  
— А высокомерие вы от отца унаследовали?

— Полагаю, от обоих родителей, — фыркнул Хакс. — Мать самолюбива и надменна, и отец был не лучше.

— Экономка сказала, что ваш отец умер, — Рен откинулся на спинку стула и скрестил руки на груди, — но мать ещё жива. Почему она не здесь?

— Она предпочитает городскую суету. Уехала из поместья сразу после смерти отца.

— Вы собираетесь её навестить, пока вы здесь?

— Нет. Пантин-Сити расположен на другом конце континента, — Хакс окинул взглядом столовую, — и даже если бы нам было разрешено покидать поместье — а я уверен, что это не так — подобные визиты поставили бы под угрозу наше инкогнито.

— Люди в этом доме и так знают, что мы здесь.

— И они знают, что должны держать язык за зубами. В отличие от жителей Пантин-Сити.

— Вы не сказали прислуге, кто я.

— Им достаточно знать, что вы — лорд Рен и мой гость, чтобы заботиться о ваших потребностях.

— У меня не так много потребностей. Место для тренировок и тишина для медитации.

— И у вас будет и то и другое. Я попрошу Харрона прямо сейчас освободить место в гараже, сможете начать тренировки сегодня.

— Не обязательно.

— Хорошо. Значит, утром, — Хакс отложил вилку и нож, допил вино и встал. Рен последовал за ним, оставив свой ужин почти нетронутым. Хакс взглянул на чужую тарелку, а затем — на Рена.

— Повару не понравится, если его снова разбудят среди ночи из-за того, что вы проголодались.

— А я-то думал, он должен заботиться о моих потребностях.

Хакс уже хотел ответить что-нибудь осуждающее, но заметил дёрнувшийся уголок рта магистра. Улыбка?

— Я полагаю, это была шутка?

Губы Рена снова дернулись, но он быстро вернул себе невозмутимое выражение лица.

— Я никогда не шучу, генерал Хакс.

— Нет, конечно же, нет, — сухо ответил Хакс, — было очень глупо с моей стороны предположить подобное.

Выражение лица Рена было совершенно безмятежным, но Хакс мог поклясться, что заметил огонёк веселья в его глазах, когда он поворачивался, чтобы уйти.

— Спокойной ночи, лорд Рен, — сказал Хакс ему в спину.

***

Гараж наполнился громким рёвом двигателя гравицикла; Хакс поморщился. Он стоял у входа, наблюдая, как Харрон отгоняет спидеры ближе к задней стене гаража, освобождая место. Старый водитель предложил Хаксу самому этим заняться, но тот отказался.

Хакс разглядывал бетонный пол освободившегося кусочка гаража. Примерно четыре квадратных метра — не идёт ни в какое сравнение с полностью оборудованными тренировочными залами «Финализатора», но большого выбора здесь не было. Хакс решил, что нужно заказать маты на пол — хоть как-то смягчить бетон.

— Так нормально, сэр? — Харрон заглушил двигатель и слез с гравицикла.

— Думаю, да, — ответил Хакс, — нужно спросить лорда Рена.

— Сойдёт, — Рен показался из-за двери гаража. Он был одет в простые серые штаны и бордовую рубашку; и то и другое — влажное от дождя. Не обращая особого внимания на окружающих, он прошёл к ближайшему спидеру — двухместному синему, принадлежавшему матери Хакса. Он так и стоял, не прикрытый чехлом, со вчерашнего дня, когда Хакс осматривал гараж.

— PR-71 «Спинакер», — Рен погладил закругленный нос спидера, — ещё имперский.

— Абсолютно верно, милорд, — сказал Харрон, — выпущен здесь, на Арканисе, за пятнадцать лет до падения Империи.

— Он в отличном состоянии.

Харрон довольно покраснел:  
— Я старался, как мог, чтобы сохранить его, милорд. Хозяйка бы не потерпела небрежности в работе.

— Кхм, — Хакс попытался обратить на себя внимание.

— Какая у него максимальная скорость? — поинтересовался Рен у Харрона, — с полуметровыми турбинами и такой системой репульсоров, наверное, не меньше четырехсот километров в час?

— На самом деле, четыреста восемьдесят, милорд.

— Четыреста восемьдесят, — повторил Рен, задумчиво погладив капот. — Можно открыть?

— Конечно, милорд, — Харрон осекся и обернулся к Хаксу, — то есть, если мастер Хакс не против.

— Да, можно, — отозвался Хакс.

Рен отщёлкнул механизмы, держащие капот на месте, и поднял его. Лабиринт деталей и проводов был тем, чем Хакс никогда не интересовался. Да, он умел пилотировать спидер, но предпочитал оставлять заботу о технической части разбирающимся в этом деле.

Рен несколько минут рассматривал внутренности спидера:  
— Такие компрессоры уже тридцать лет не используются. Почти невозможно найти.

— Уж мне-то не рассказывайте, милорд, — сказал Харрон, — этот уже второй для этого спидера. Первый быстро вышел из строя — хозяйка любила большую скорость. Пришлось заменить… когда же это было? Двадцать лет назад? Да, наверное. Полсистемы я за ним пролетел.

— Этот в хорошем состоянии, — сказал Рен, приподнимая… крышку, чтобы посмотреть на… что там под этой крышкой было. Хакс понятия не имел, как это всё называлось. — Ещё лет десять проживёт.

— Даже больше, на этом спидере теперь никто не ездит, — Харрон почесал шею, — хозяйка-то здесь больше не живёт.

Рен отступил на шаг, перенеся вес на одну ногу, и осмотрел спидер:  
— Вы бы могли продать его. Он будет стоить раза в четыре дороже, чем когда он был новым. Наверное, нашлись бы коллекционеры, которые заплатили бы даже больше.

— Ну, это, конечно, решать мастеру Хаксу, милорд, — Харрона, казалось, огорчали даже мысли о продаже.

— Я в данный момент не планирую ничего подобного, — сказал Хакс, успокаивая Харрона. В общем-то, это было правдой. Он бы, может, и подумал о продаже других спидеров — тех, которые принадлежали отцу — но этот он бы оставил, пока мать была жива и могла вернуться в поместье. Наверное, это казалось сентиментальным, но на самом деле он просто не хотел разбираться с её жалобами, если бы она не нашла любимый спидер на его обычном месте.

Снова закрыв капот, Рен обратил внимание на гравицикл. Подходя к нему, он пробормотал название модели и перечислил характеристики — максимальную скорость, особенности системы охлаждения.

Харрон поднял кустистые брови:  
— А вы много знаете о спидерах, милорд. Откуда?

Рен на мгновение замер. Сглотнул — можно было заметить по движению мышц шеи.

— Мы с моим… дядей много работали со спидерами.

Хакс попытался представить Рена — более молодого — склонившегося над спидером, а за его спиной — дядю, дающего советы. Как выглядел дядя, Хакс, конечно, не знал — в его фантазии лицо этого человека оставалось в полумраке — но Рена он увидел ясно. Немного неуклюжий подросток, высокий, но ещё не раздавшийся в плечах.

— Он, наверное, большой специалист в этом, — голос Харрона вернул Хакса в реальность, — если он вас всему научил, милорд.

— Да, он специалист, — Рен положил руку на сидение гравицикла.

Ему подходил этот спидер: гладкий, тёмный, немного устрашающий.

Хакс, откашлявшись, подошёл ближе к Рену:  
— Вы сказали, что этого места будет достаточно для тренировок, так?

Рен коротко кивнул.

— Замечательно. Вы дали Лорне список необходимого снаряжения? Всё ведь придётся заказывать из Порт-Скапараса, и это займёт не меньше суток.

— У неё есть список.

— Прекрасно. Я попрошу, чтобы на пол постелили что-нибудь мягкое.

— И так сойдёт.

Хакс покачал головой:  
— Я настаиваю. Так это место хоть немного будет напоминать спортзал.

— Ладно, — пожал плечами Рен.

Хакс едва удержался от того, чтобы закатить глаза: кажется, они опять вернулись к ничего не значащим ответам.

— Я позабочусь, чтобы напольные маты доставили как можно скорее, и вы сможете начать ваши тренировки.

— Я начну прямо сейчас.

— Хм. Хорошо. Тогда мы оставим вас в покое, — Хакс кивнул водителю, — Харрон?

— Ему не обязательно уходить, — возразил Рен, — это его гараж. Он мне не помешает.

— Хорошо, — Хакс отвернулся, сложив руки за спиной.

Когда он выходил, то услышал слова Харрона:  
— Спасибо, что разрешили остаться, милорд. Я постараюсь сидеть тихонько и не помешать вам.

 — Мне не нужна тишина, — сказал Рен, — и это _я_ постараюсь не помешать вам работать.

Хакс остановился и взглянул через плечо. Харрон исчез где-то в глубинах гаража; Рен стоял в центре места для тренировок, спиной к Хаксу. Он стянул рубашку через голову и отбросил её на пол. Хаксово воображение чуть раньше нарисовало юношескую угловатость? Конечно, сейчас ничего подобного он не увидел; под кожей спины мягко перекатывались внушительные мускулы, когда Рен вытянул руки вперед.

Хакс мельком увидел рану на боку, но не успел оценить, как проходит выздоровление — Рен повернулся и посмотрел на него.

Хакс сам не заметил, когда это он успел почти подойти к Рену вплотную; и замер, будто приклеившись к месту. Рен тоже не двигался — просто смотрел, а затем вопросительно поднял бровь. Не в состоянии что-либо ответить, Хакс резко развернулся и стремительно ушёл из гаража в сторону дома.

На поместье — неудивительно — опустилась тишина. Прислуга была занята своими делами. Хакс стоял в холле, думая о том, как провести остаток утра. Он завидовал Рену с его тренировками — он будет занят хоть несколько часов в день, а вот Хаксу так не повезло. Доступные варианты развлечений не изменились: чтение, прогулки, размышления о ситуации, в которой он оказался. Последнее выглядело не очень-то привлекательным; он всё равно ничего не мог изменить в сложившемся положении. Хакс не мог сосредоточиться на чтении — спокойствие этого занятия сводило его с ума — а прогулки казались слишком утомительными, хотя и позволяли быть в движении.

Вздохнув, он обратил внимание на картину, висящую возле двери. На ней была изображена охота: несколько мужчин с бластерными винтовками, три собаки нюхают землю у их ног. Разглядывая нарисованное оружие, Хакс задумался, где отец хранил настоящее. Наверное, в охотничьем кабинете, там, где по стенам были развешаны трофеи. Туда он и отправился; пальцы предвкушали тяжесть бластера. В последний раз Хакс стрелял несколько месяцев назад — а затем события на борту «Финализатора» и на «Старкиллере» стали развиваться так хаотично и стремительно, что ни на что не оставалось времени.

В охотничьем кабинете было темно: освещение не включилось автоматически, а два больших окна были задрапированы тяжёлыми шторами. И всё-таки можно было рассмотреть очертания чучел голов животных и шкур, висящих на стенах. Хакс с отвращением поджал губы: его никогда не привлекало нарочитое выставление напоказ результатов убийства — даже настолько художественное. Он ничего не имел против охоты как спорта, но не любил культуру хвастовства, окружавшую это занятие.

Пройдя к окну, Хакс распахнул шторы. Необычно яркий солнечный свет упал длинными прямоугольниками на чёрную шкуру, покрывавшую центр пола, и отразился в стекле оружейной витрины, заиграв отблесками на стройных рядах винтовок и пистолетов, которыми так гордился отец. Здесь было много редкого и старинного оружия. Хакс узнал табельный пистолет, который отец носил в начале своей имперской военной карьеры. Некоторые пистолеты явно были изготовлены по личным спецификациям Брендола: стволы длиннее стандартных, более удобные рукоятки.

Винтовки были расставлены справа, в обитых бархатом ложементах. Три охотничьих бластера — мощные, для стрельбы на средние расстояния. Хакс, взглянув на них без интереса, обратил свой взгляд на самую крупнокалиберную снайперскую винтовку. Брендол редко её использовал, так как она не подходила для охоты, зато была способна пробивать щиты и доспехи на расстоянии в восемьсот метров.

Он потянул за ручку витрины — заперто. При ближайшем рассмотрении на деревянной раме дверцы обнаружился тщательно замаскированный сканер отпечатков пальцев. Хакс не ожидал, что его отпечаток подойдёт — и поэтому не был удивлён, когда при прикосновении пальца на сканере замигал красный огонёк. Маловероятно, что оружие никто не трогал после смерти отца — на бластерах не было пыли и их явно чистили. Значит, кто-то в доме мог открыть витрину. И ему не пришлось долго гадать, кто бы это мог быть.

Он нашёл Лорну в летней гостиной. Она составляла букет цветов для вазы на серванте.

— И для кого же букет? — поинтересовался Хакс, опершись спиной на дверной косяк и скрестив руки на груди.

— Для любого, кто зайдёт в комнату, — Лорна вытащила веточку с маленькими белыми цветами с края букета и засунула её в середину.

— Не думаю, что мы с Реном будем тут устраивать послеобеденные чаепития, как когда-то мать с её друзьями.

Лорну было сложно смутить:  
— Ну сейчас-то вы здесь, так почему комната должна плохо выглядеть?

— От вас не ускользают и мельчайшие детали, так?

— Конечно, мастер Хакс, — она ещё раз поправила цветы в букете, отошла и повернулась к Хаксу. — Вам что-то нужно. Что же?

— Я хотел немного пострелять.

— И витрина с бластерами заперта.

— Боюсь, что так, хотя о них явно заботятся. Вы нанимаете кого-то для ежегодной чистки?

— На самом деле, дважды в год. Владелец оружейного магазина в Порт-Скапарасе этим занимается. Он несколько раз предлагал продать ему коллекцию за баснословную сумму.

— Даже не сомневаюсь, — сказал Хакс, — значит, вы можете открыть витрину.

Лорна кивнула:  
— Я занесу ваши отпечатки в систему безопасности, чтобы вы тоже могли. Эти бластеры всё-таки принадлежат вам.

— Ещё один подарок из отцовского завещания?

Она склонила голову набок:  
— А вам адвокат разве не писал?

— Писал что-то — годы назад, когда отец умер. А что?

— По завещанию вам принадлежит всё поместье.

Хакс удивлённо моргнул:  
— Как так? Вся недвижимость принадлежит матери.

— Нет, — ответила Лорна, — поместье — ваше, — она положила руки на спинку дивана, чертя указательным пальцем по узору обивки. — И ваш отец попросил меня позаботиться об этом доме для вас.

Хакс подошёл к дивану, тоже положив руки на его спинку.

— Вы могли отправиться в Пантин-Сити с матерью, а вместо этого остались в опустевшем доме, потому что отец попросил?

— Не надо делать вид, что вас это шокирует, — сказала Лорна, — вы не всегда ладили с отцом, но он был хорошим человеком — в своей манере. Я уважала его и его желания, — она улыбнулась Хаксу, — и вы действительно вернулись, как он и сказал.

— А он, значит, сказал, что я вернусь?

— В тот день, когда вы покинули Арканис. Он вас искал — хотел узнать, когда вы придёте на ужин. Мне пришлось сказать, что вас уже нет в поместье.

***

Хакс очень ярко помнил тот день. Мать запланировала неприлично роскошный праздничный ужин в честь окончания Хаксом Академии. Она пригласила множество его знакомых, а также некоторых из её собственных друзей, чьих выросших детей она по каким-то причинам считала друзьями Хакса. Он не был в восторге ни от кого из приглашённых — последние годы единственным его другом (и любовником) был библиотекарь Академии Аркан Вайл.

Хакс готов был присутствовать на вечеринке ради матери, но за час до начала ему сказали, что отец хочет поговорить в кабинете.

Как только он зашёл, Брендол набросился на него, размахивая флимсипластовым листком.

— Что это означает, мальчик? — потребовал он ответа, — стрелковый отряд?

Очевидно, на флимсипласте было напечатано подтверждение первого назначения Хакса: командир стрелкового отряда в составе Четырнадцатой боевой дивизии Гаммы Артифа в Неизведанных Регионах.

Хакс, держа руки по швам, ответил:  
— Я хочу поучаствовать в активных боевых действиях, сэр.

— Ты выбрал это сам? — Брендол покраснел от ярости. — Глупый мальчишка. Я бы обеспечил тебе должность на борту «Инквизитора» — ты подчинялся бы напрямую капитану и смог бы сам занять его место через восемь, может десять лет. — Он швырнул флимсипласт на стол. — А с этим назначением тебя не заметит никто из высшего руководства. Это то, чего тебе хочется? Безвестности?

— Мне хочется командовать, — твердо сказал Хакс, — но командование требует опыта. И нет — прежде, чем вы возразите, сэр — симуляторов недостаточно.

Брендол нахмурился:  
— Ты получил бы такой опыт на борту корабля.

— Возможно; но как я могу отдавать приказы солдатам, если я сам никогда не бывал на их месте?

— Ты не какой-нибудь рядовой. Тебя учили быть лидером.

— И я буду лидером. Командиром отряда в двадцать человек — и это для начала. У лейтенанта на криффовом «Инквизиторе» вообще не будет подчинённых. Ничем не лучше мичмана на побегушках у капитана.

— Но ты хоть увидел бы, как ведут себя настоящие командиры, — возразил Брендол, — чему ты собираешься учиться, таская отряд зеленых новобранцев по джунглям Артифа?

Хакс вздернул подбородок:  
— Я хочу побывать в наземном бою. Мне нужен настоящий опыт.

Отец насмешливо фыркнул:  
— Для этого существуют штурмовики. Подумай, мальчик, как это будет смотреться в послужном списке — послужном списке офицера по фамилии Хакс!

— О, я понял. Мы вообще говорим не про меня лично.

— Конечно, про тебя.

— Нет, — потерял терпение Хакс, — вам нужно, чтобы я служил на корабле, потому что там меня будет заметно. Потому что там я буду на виду — наследник семьи Хаксов, талантливый сын своего знаменитого отца, — он с отвращением покачал головой, — я не собираюсь изображать бесполезного капитанского лакея только затем, чтобы соответствовать вашим бредовым представлениям о том, что необходимо для успешной карьеры в Ордене.

— Бредовым?! — взревел отец, схватив Хакса за ворот рубашки и припечатав к двери, — ты понятия не имеешь, через что мне пришлось пройти, чтобы достичь своего положения. Неблагодарный щенок, у тебя ничего бы не было, если б не я!

Хакс стёр со щеки брызги слюны:  
— У вас тоже мало что было бы без богатства матери. Вы по-прежнему были бы комендантом, да, но в комитете бы сидел кто-то другой. Она купила вам влияние своими деньгами.

Правая щека взорвалась болью, сила пощёчины заставила его дёрнуться. Брендол отступил, потирая руку.

— Убирайся.

— С удовольствием, — Хакс немедля отправился в свою комнату, где сменил шикарный, купленный специально по случаю вечеринки, костюм на простую одежду, упаковал в сумку самое необходимое (и ничего из его обширного гардероба) и, перебросив её через плечо, пошёл к главному выходу.

По пути он встретил Лорну. Она осмотрела его — от торопливо зашнурованных ботинок до всё ещё красной щеки — и сказала:  
— Харрон довезет вас до города, юный мастер Хакс.

Лорна проводила его до гаража; пока Харрон заводил спидер, она взяла Хакса за руку:  
— Что мне им сказать?

— Что хотите, — ответил он, — я не собираюсь возвращаться, — он грубо выдернул руку, сел в спидер и захлопнул дверь.

***

— Я очень грубо с вами говорил в тот день. Прошу прощения.

— Я вас никогда в этом не винила, — ответила Лорна, — в тот день ваши ссоры с отцом впервые дошли до рукоприкладства. Вы имели полное право злиться.

Хакс не собирался спорить.

— Вы сказали — он считал, что я вернусь?

— Да. Хотя он, скорее, имел в виду, что вы проявите, наконец, благоразумие.

— И под благоразумием он, конечно, подразумевал согласие с его собственными мыслями. Отец всегда считал своё мнение непогрешимым.

Лорна вздохнула:  
— Мастер Брендол, может, редко что-то подобное говорил, но он всегда хотел для вас всего самого лучшего. Просто он думал, что самого лучшего можно достичь только его собственными путями.

Хакс развернулся, облокотившись на диван.

— И он умер, так и не поняв, что ошибается.

— Ему бы не понравилось признавать свои ошибки, но он бы гордился вашими успехами. Мы все ими гордимся.

Он слабо улыбнулся, но оставил эту фразу без ответа.

— Ну что ж, — сказала Лорна, — давайте-ка откроем ту витрину с бластерами. Боюсь, что мишеней, которые использовал ваш отец, больше нет, но я могу заказать новые из города.

Хакс сначала хотел отказаться: он планировал сегодня использовать биопластиковые контейнеры из кухни вместо мишеней; но затем он подумал о предстоящих неделях. Если ему ещё захочется пострелять — а он был уверен, что захочется — ему нужно будет что-то, что выдерживало бы больше одного заряда бластера.

— Да, пожалуйста, — согласился он.

Лорна кивнула:  
— Конечно. Я закажу прямо сейчас, их доставят завтра, вместе со снаряжением лорда Рена.

— Ему много всего понадобилось?

—Совсем нет; вообще-то он попросил купить только боксерскую грушу и какой-то деревянный меч. Мечей я заказала два, вдруг лорд Рен его сломает.

— Очень заботливо с вашей стороны.

— Скорее, практично, — ответила она, — он, кажется, часто ломает вещи.

Хакс подавил смех:  
— Да, это он умеет.  
Когда они зашли в охотничий кабинет, Лорне потребовалась пара мгновений, чтобы открыть замок витрины.

— Оставьте её незапертой. Я занесу ваши отпечатки в систему безопасности к вечеру.

Хакс поблагодарил её, и она оставила его в одиночестве.

Ему очень хотелось взять дальнобойную снайперскую винтовку, но это было бы неразумно: один выстрел из неё уничтожил бы любой заменитель мишени, который он сегодня мог найти: оружием такого калибра можно буквально снести человеку голову. Вместо этого он выбрал винтовку с инкрустированной рукоятью — наверное, одну из отцовских любимых.

Он посмотрел на индикатор заряда: на максимуме, затем — проверил, стоит ли винтовка на предохранителе, повесил её за спину и вышел из кабинета.

По пути на улицу он зашёл на кухню взять несколько биопластиковых контейнеров (повар очень обрадовался — теперь его помощнику не нужно было тратить время на то, чтобы их выбросить).

Расставив контейнеры на разных дистанциях в саду, Хакс отошёл метров на сто и прицелился. Сначала — ближайшая мишень, чтобы просто почувствовать оружие в руках. Винтовка была тяжелее новых бластеров и не такой удобной, но стреляла точно. Довольный Хакс прицелился в контейнер, стоящий в полуметре от первого: тот отлетел, дымясь и плавясь. Шесть следующих выстрелов протестировали скорость стрельбы винтовки — и её аккуратность. Оставалась только одна мишень, почти в двухстах метрах от места, где он стоял. Он подождал несколько секунд, чтобы выровнять дыхание, и прицелился поточнее. Выстрел оставил чёрный след на контейнере, отлетевшем чуть ли не на метр.

Хакс поднял контейнеры и продолжил стрелять — снова и снова, пока от них не остались лишь обугленные кусочки биопластика. К этому времени яркое солнце уже стояло над головой в полуденном небе — как ни странно, с утра так и не появилось ни облачка. Собрав остатки мишеней, Хакс вернулся в дом.

Он вернул винтовку в витрину — не забыв оставить дверцу открытой — и пошёл в свою комнату помыть руки. Собственное отражение в зеркале заставило его выругаться: скулы и переносица покраснели. Это не был серьезный солнечный ожог, конечно, но ему следовало быть осторожнее.

Он уже несколько месяцев — может даже, больше года — не находился под нефильтрованным солнечным светом. Лампы ультрафиолетового света на кораблях не причиняли коже такой вред, как настоящее солнце.

Большое солнце Арканиса хранило в себе столько энергии, что с его помощью «Старкиллер» мог бы разрушить всю систему. Какой-то части личности Хакса определенно доставляли мстительное удовольствие мысли об уничтожении поместья, Академии — да всего вокруг, что он возненавидел за годы, проведенные здесь. Но он знал, что Арканис нужен Первому Ордену. Кроме того, ему было бы жаль винодельни.

Он вышел на веранду и посмотрел на виноградники. Хакс очень мало знал о производстве вина; в его памяти всплыл разве тот факт, что сорта винограда на этой части континента были специально разработаны для дождливой погоды. Пожалуй, с таким количеством свободного времени он мог бы изучить вопрос поподробнее. Возможно, в библиотеке можно было найти книгу на эту тему; в таком случае он бы почитал её — в летней гостиной. Кто-то же должен наслаждаться видом букетов, которые Лорна там расставила.

***

Мишени прибыли на следующий день, вместе со снаряжением для тренировок. В тот вечер за ужином Хакс поинтересовался, всё ли заказанное подошло Рену.

— Да, — бросил Рен, не отвлекаясь от жаркого, которое он ел. С началом тренировок к нему вернулся аппетит — он съел всё содержимое тарелки вчера и сегодня явно собирался сделать то же самое. Его манеры за столом всё ещё оставляли желать лучшего, но Хакс уже привык не обращать внимания. Главное, что Рен хотя бы ел.

— Хорошо, — сказал Хакс, — если вам ещё что-то понадобится…

— Нужно сказать об этом вам. Я знаю.

И после этого за ужином было сказано от силы пара слов. Рен ушёл первым, оставив Хакса наедине с вином. Беседы за следующими двумя ужинами были столь же скудными; Хакс никогда не считал себя словоохотливым, но это угрюмое молчание, как оказалось, смогло утомить даже его.

— Скажите-ка, — начал он, когда они сели ужинать на восьмой день жизни в поместье, — какие навыки требуются, чтобы стать рыцарем Рен?

Рен замер, не донеся до рта вилку с куском стейка:  
— Что?

— Должны же быть какие-то особые качества и навыки, на которые ориентируется Верховный Лидер при подборе своей элитной гвардии… Орден Рен ведь ею и является, так?

— Нет.

— Тогда чем вы занимаетесь — вы и ваши рыцари? Кроме поиска джедаев.

— Всем, чем необходимо.

Хакс покрутил в руках бокал с вином.  
— Какая удобная расплывчатость формулировки. Это действительно секрет, или вам просто нравится казаться таинственным?

Рен бросил на него мрачный взгляд:  
— Зачем вы спрашиваете, если думаете, что я не отвечу?

— Видимо, в этом виновато моё ненасытное любопытство, — сдержанно предположил Хакс.

Рен снял с вилки кусочек мяса и задумчиво прожевал.  
— Да, вы такой.

— Какой — «такой»?

— Любопытный. Вам интересно узнать про рыцарей, — Рен подался вперед, — про меня.

Хакс уже знал, что этот дернувшийся уголок рта означает скрытую улыбку. Подняв бровь, он сказал:  
— Возможно. Впрочем, если вы продолжите избегать моих вопросов, я не вижу причины продолжать их задавать.

— А я вот думаю, вы продолжите, — возразил Рен, — и не прекратите, пока я не отвечу или не откажусь напрямую.

Хакс стиснул зубы:  
— Не льстите себе, мне не настолько интересно. Я просто…

— Ведете светскую беседу? — Рен выглядел удивительно самодовольно.

Хмурый взгляд Хакса вызвал у Рена усмешку. Это не добавило хорошего настроения.

— Отлично, — Хакс снова взял в руку вилку. — Почему бы нам не продолжить сидеть в тишине, мрачно уставившись друг на друга? — Он сосредоточился на разрезании нежного стейка ножом. Рен — он чувствовал — наблюдал за ним. Не важно. Отправив кусок стейка в рот, он сразу же приступил к отрезанию следующего.

— У нас разные навыки.

Хакс замер, но не поднял взгляд.

— Ни у кого из рыцарей нет одинаковых талантов, одинакового опыта. И задания, которые мы выполняем, также отличаются. Иногда мы участвуем в операциях вместе, но не часто. Верховный Лидер редко призывает нас всех одновременно.

Хакс облизал губы и удержался от того, чтобы прервать Рена — хотя сказанное вызывало немало вопросов.

— Есть шесть рыцарей кроме меня, — продолжил Рен. — Я не знаю, где они сейчас, и я не знаю, в чём состоят их задания. У меня было свое собственное — меня послали найти Скайуокера, — это имя он выплюнул с презрением.

Хакс бросил на него взгляд — в выражении лица Рена ясно читалась ярость, но было и что-то ещё… Возможно, разочарование? Сожаление? Какое бы это ни было чувство, Рен его торопливо скрыл, как только понял, что на него смотрят.

— Кто-то ещё из рыцарей обладает вашими особыми умениями?

— Нет. Они не владеют Силой.

Хакс сложил руки на краю стола.

— Мне казалось, что вы — лидер Ордена Рен. Я ошибаюсь?

— Я руководил рыцарями в бою, — сказал Рен, — но я им не командир. Мы не похожи на армию.

— Да, абсолютно не похожи.

— Это прозвучало как оскорбление.

— Я не хотел никого оскорбить. Мне известно, что не все боевые задачи можно выполнить силами взвода штурмовиков.

— Неудивительно, что вам это известно. Учитывая ваше досье.

Хакс опасно прищурился:  
— Вы читали моё досье? Когда?

— Когда впервые попал на борт «Финализатора», — ответил Рен.

— И что же вы там обнаружили?

— Вы командовали небольшим снайперским отрядом. Необычные задания, необычные решения. Нетрадиционные боевые действия, — Рен поднял стакан с водой и пожал плечами, — я не ожидал этого. Другие генералы, они… не такие, как вы.

— Это, кажется, прозвучало как оскорбление? — Хакс холодно посмотрел на Рена.

Тот не опустил взгляда:  
— Нет. Вы лучше, чем они.

Прямота и незатейливость комплимента поймали Хакса врасплох. Он прекрасно знал о своих способностях и не страдал ложной скромностью — за годы он привык к похвалам от коллег и начальства, они не вызывали никаких эмоций. Сейчас при этих словах он почувствовал гордость.

— А в ближнем бою вы когда-нибудь сражались? — спросил Рен.

Хакс косо на него взглянул:  
— Будучи снайпером?

— Ну, может, вы попадали в засаду…

— Мы ни разу не проваливали задание настолько, чтобы внезапно оказаться в середине поля боя.

— Значит, драться вы не умеете.

— Как и любой курсант, я прошёл базовую подготовку. Сдал экзамен по боевым искусствам.

— У вас хорошо получалось?

— Довольно средне, — признался Хакс, — почему вы спрашиваете?

Рен неопределенно хмыкнул. Хакс решил не обращать внимания.

— Вы сами выбрали меч своим оружием, или это неотъемлемый атрибут использования Силы?

— Так обычно делают, — сказал Рен и вернулся к ужину, явно не заинтересованный в том, чтобы пояснить свои слова.

Хакс хитро улыбнулся:  
— У вас хорошо получается?

— Очень, — Рен одарил его горящим взглядом.

— Вы называете Верховного Лидера учителем. Он вас научил этому?

— Нет, — голос Рена напрягся, — этому я научился… до того, как стал его учеником.

Хакс вспомнил про дядю, о котором раньше говорил Рен. Это вообще был единственный раз, когда Рен упоминал что-то о своей жизни до ученичества у Сноука. Раз в те времена он был достаточно взрослым, чтобы чинить спидеры, логично предположить, что фехтованию он обучался в то же время. И это позволяло предположить что-либо о его семье и их способностях к Силе — способностях, которые, насколько Хакс знал, часто передаются по наследству. Ему очень хотелось задать этот вопрос — и всё же он сдержался. Сейчас явно не время; Рен, скорее всего, просто замолчит и перестанет рассказывать про что бы то ни было.

— Понятно, — сказал Хакс. — Вы вернулись со «Старкиллера» без своего меча. Полагаю, вам нужен новый, но вы сказали, что его нельзя купить. Где вы его возьмете?

— Мне нужно самому его сделать.

— Это сложно?

— Да.

— И это можно сделать здесь? Времени вам хватит, я уверен.

Рен задумчиво нахмурился:  
— Частично — да. Но один необходимый компонент я не смогу найти на этой планете.

— Я понял, — Хакс вернулся к нарезанию стейка.

— Вы не спросите, что это за компонент? — спросил Рен через некоторое время.

— А вы ответите?

— Технология изготовления световых мечей — не секрет. Вы бы даже могли сделать его самостоятельно.

— Зачем бы мне? Я никогда не сражался мечом.

— Этому можно научиться.

— И вы предлагаете частные уроки? — спросил Хакс.

— У нас много свободного времени.

Хакс задумался. Вряд ли ему когда-нибудь пригодится фехтование — не будет же он носить с собой настоящий меч. Идея, тем не менее, была привлекательной. Уж во всяком случае, это казалось стоящим развлечением на фоне нудных дней в поместье.

Кивнув, он сказал:  
— Я согласен.

***

На следующее утро Хакса разбудил громкий стук в дверь.

— Минутку. Одну криффову минутку, — он выбрался из постели и стал поспешно натягивать штаны. Стук не прекратился даже тогда, когда он подкрался к двери.

Хакс, распахнув дверь, угрюмо посмотрел на гостя:  
— Ну и что происходит?

Рен, одетый как обычно для тренировки, с волосами, забранными в пучок, ответил:

— Я жду вас уже три часа.

— Что? — моргнул Хакс.

Рен окинул его раздражённым взглядом.

Хакс потёр лоб, пытаясь до конца проснуться. На цифровом хронометре, стоящем на прикроватной тумбочке — ровно семь утра.

— Вы меня… ждали? — переспросил он. — Ещё до рассвета?

— Да.

— Зачем?

— Я же сказал, что мы начнём тренировки сегодня. Фехтование.

Да, это Хакс помнил. Они договорились об этом вчера после ужина — но не условились о конкретном времени. Рен, очевидно, считал, что фехтованием нужно заниматься с утра пораньше. Хакс был абсолютно не согласен.

— Я думал, мы могли бы этим заняться после ланча.

— Нет.

— Нет? — повторил Хакс.

— Одевайтесь.

— Хорошо. Мне нужно пять минут, — он захлопнул дверь перед носом Рена и стал искать подходящую рубашку. Ботинки, которые купила Лорна, были тяжелее, чем он обычно предпочитал для физических упражнений, но выбора не было.

Когда он вышел в коридор, Рена там уже не было. Зато был Филикс с подносом, на котором стоял завтрак. Желудок оценивающе заурчал. Однако Хакс сомневался, что Рен был в настроении ждать, и ограничился тем, что схватил с подноса кусочек тоста, и направился к выходу.

Парадная дверь в гараж была открыта настежь, не скрывая импровизированный спортзал от погоды снаружи; к счастью, сегодня было больше тумана, чем дождя. Рен стоял в центре, на матах, держа в руке деревянный слегка изогнутый меч. Он ловко провернул в руке это «оружие» и нанёс им быстрый удар по боксёрской груше. Раздался громкий тяжёлый стук.

— Снимайте это, — он кивнул на Хаксовы ботинки. Хакс разулся и подошёл — Рен кинул ему боккэн. Он поймал меч за «лезвие», заслужив презрительный взгляд.

— Если бы это был световой меч, вы бы остались без пальцев, — Рен поднял второй боккэн.

— Ну в таком случае хорошо, что это не он, — отрезал Хакс. Он перехватил боккэн за рукоять — и едва успел поднять его, чтобы заблокировать удар.

— Какого криффа? — прорычал он.

— Проверяю рефлексы, — ответил Рен, — вы блокировали, а не отошли. Это хорошо.

— Я очень надеюсь, что вы не фанат метода обучения действием. А если фанат — хоть покажите мне сначала, как держать эту штуку!

Рен, видимо, нашёл эту фразу весьма забавной — он широко улыбнулся. Хакс был поражён тем, как это изменило его лицо. Между розовыми губами мелькнули зубы, вокруг глаз появились веселые морщинки, из взгляда исчезла извечная суровость. Совершенно мальчишеская улыбка, искренняя (хоть и слегка насмешливая) — кто бы мог подумать, что Кайло Рен на такое способен!

— Значит, с этого и начнём.

Хаксу пришлось откашляться, прежде чем он смог что-нибудь ответить:  
— Хорошо.

Держа боккэн на уровне груди, Рен расположил кисть правой руки совсем близко к гарде, а левой — прямо за ней, ближе к навершию.

— Для начала — двуручный хват. Можно держать меч и одной рукой, но к этому мы перейдём позже.

Хакс тщательно скопировал положение рук.

— Не так сильно, — Рен проиллюстрировал свои слова, свободно подвигав пальцами. Хакс взял меч более мягко.

— Баланс исходит от ладоней. Пальцы только помогают удержать меч в руке, — острие меча Рена двинулось из стороны в сторону, пальцы разжались, когда навершие почти коснулось ладони. Рен постучал своим боккэном по чужому, очевидно, имея в виду, что это движение нужно повторить.

Хакс чувствовал себя довольно глупо: столько лет прошло с тех пор, как он в последний раз учился чему-то совершенно незнакомому. Он уже отвык быть новичком.

Хакс замер, когда Рен встал совсем близко — лицом в ту же сторону, что и он.

— Главное правило — удар должен идти через противника. Если хотите ударить в плечо — вы не думаете о плече. Вы думаете о том, как меч пройдёт через рёбра на другом боку, через всё тело. Повторяйте, — Рен продемонстрировал прямой удар сверху вниз — со всего размаха, остановившись только когда руки уперлись в низ живота и бедро.  
Хакс повторил — хотя и гораздо медленнее.

— Не останавливайтесь, — сказал Рен, — вас же учили рукопашному бою, как копировать чужие удары и выполнять указания инструктора?

— Да.

— Ну вот и делайте.

Хакс недовольно посмотрел на него, но ничего не сказал. Вздохнув, он снова взял меч правильно, проверил положение пальцев на рукояти и повторил удар.

— Лучше, — сказал Рен. — Попробуйте в другую сторону.

С этой стороны радиус удара получился меньше.

Рен дотронулся до его левой руки:  
— Вы правша, удары слева пока что будут слабее. А теперь — резко вниз.

Хакс рассёк мечом воздух — острие ударило по полу.

— Послушались, — кивнул Рен.

— Выполнил указания, — закатил глаза Хакс.

Рен говорил, что делать, Хакс выполнял — до тех пор, пока результат не казался Рену удовлетворительным.

Затем Хаксу показали ещё одну стойку — эта называлась «низкой» и из неё можно было нанести удар снизу вверх, через рёбра к плечу противника. Удары повторялись и повторялись; это было нужно, чтобы тело освоило движения и не приходилось о них задумываться. Хотя боккэн весил не больше трёх килограммов, мышцы рук скоро начали уставать.

Прошло, может, три четверти часа, и Рен сказал:  
— На сегодня хватит.

Хакс оперся на меч:  
— Я же даже с места не сдвинулся.

— Перемещения и правильное положение ног будем изучать завтра.

— Это отличается от положения и перемещений в рукопашном бою?

Рен поставил правую ногу немного впереди левой и слегка согнул колени. Меч он держал в терции — клинок вперед и вверх, на уровне чуть ниже середины груди.

— Да; стойка немного шире.

Хакс встал в ту же позицию и взмахнул боккэном — вздрогнув от неожиданности, когда его клинок со стуком встретил клинок Рена. Хакс опустил меч.

Рен нахмурился:  
— Продолжайте.

Хакс замахнулся — на этот раз представив, как его клинок проходит сквозь чужой. Сильный удар отдался в руке.

— Хорошо, — сказал Рен, — а в следующий раз шагните вперёд с левой ноги: нужно вложить в удар импульс и вес.

Хакс ударил мечом сверху вниз — Рен, сделав полшага в сторону, поймал клинок своим на уровне лица и с низким рычанием парировал удар с такой силой, что Хаксу пришлось сделать шаг назад.

Споткнувшись, Хакс всё-таки смог восстановить равновесие и вернуться в низкую стойку.

Рен хищно улыбнулся:  
— Нападайте. Ещё раз.

— А что там про правильное положение ног?

— Это всего один шаг.

Так и было; но Хакс ещё не чувствовал себя уверенно с мечом в движении. Он воспользовался секундой передышки, чтобы удостовериться в правильности собственного положения — и рванулся вперед. На этот раз Рен ответил на его удар боковым рипостом — боккэн, крутясь, полетел на маты.

Хакс, выругавшись, наклонился за ним.

— Пусть лежит, — Рен отбросил свой меч и сжал кулаки, — ударьте меня.

Хакс посмотрел на него с опаской:  
— Я много лет ничем таким не занимался.

— А мы медленно.

— Ладно, — Хакс, подняв кулаки, сделал шаг вперед. Рен атаковал первым, пытаясь достать его джебом слева. Это было легко парировать предплечьем — хотя удар, ушедший в кость, всё равно был весьма чувствительным. Зашипев, Хакс отступил. Рен не дал ему времени прийти в себя и снова атаковал. Хакс отклонился в сторону, кулак почти задел его ухо.

— Хорошая реакция.

— Пришлось научиться. С моим телосложением нельзя пропускать удары — только уворачиваться.

— С мечом реакция поможет — осталось только потренировать точность.

Хакс ударил его в бок — чуть пониже рёбер. Рен зарычал и в ответ сумел достать Хакса в челюсть.

Тот выругался:  
— Это настоящий поединок? — и подвигал челюстью, пытаясь притупить боль.

— Любой поединок — настоящий, — Рен поймал его за руку и выкрутил её, прижав Хакса к себе.

— Как хотите, — Хакс с силой ударил Рена локтём в живот.

Рен резко выдохнул и отпустил его; Хакс разорвал дистанцию. Его следующая атака была стремительной и резкой — но Рен сумел противостоять ей.

Они кружили вокруг друг друга, атакуя и отступая, уклоняясь и блокируя удары. Когда они на мгновение остановились, Хакс почувствовал струйку пота, бегущую по шее.

Внезапно Рен отклонился вправо — Хакс дёрнулся, приготовившись блокировать удар, и обнаружил, что движение противника было обманом. Поймав Хакса за запястье, Рен лишил его равновесия, утянув вперед, и кинул через плечо на маты. Мир перевернулся; Хакс попытался откатиться, но не успел.

Мгновение — и Рен оседлал его, прижавшись своей грудью к чужой и крепко держа обе руки Хакса у него за головой.

— Сдаётесь? — лицо было так близко, что Хакс чувствовал дыхание Рена на своей коже.

Он попытался вырваться — безуспешно.

Признал:  
— Сдаюсь.

Рен не спешил отпускать Хакса, внимательно разглядывая его лицо, не отстраняясь.

Хакс чувствовал тепло его тела, видел мокрый блеск пота на руках и плечах. Волосы растрепались, выбились из пучка, и пряди покачивались от дыхания — от дыхания Хакса. Которое перехватило от вида того, как Рен облизал нижнюю губу, слегка прихватив её зубами.

Кажется, Рен почувствовал его состояние: он немного изменил хватку на запястьях Хакса, наклонившись ещё ниже. Их носы почти соприкасались. Хакс почувствовал, как к низу живота приливает кровь.

— Вы планируете меня отпустить? — всё же смог сказать он, даже не заикаясь.

Ноздри Рена раздулись; но он без лишних слов отстранился, встал и подал Хаксу руку, помогая подняться. Они мгновение стояли совсем рядом, так и не отпуская рук. Глаза Рена потемнели.

— Спасибо за урок, — сказал Хакс.

Рен кивнул и отступил на шаг, отпустив чужую руку. Затем — нагнулся подобрать мечи. Хакс смотрел на него в тишине, не в силах сдвинуться с места.

— Вы идёте в дом?

Рен повернулся к нему, откидывая со лба непослушные пряди черных волос:  
— Позже. Я ещё не закончил тренировку.

— Конечно, — Хакс надел ботинки и стал завязывать шнурки, чувствуя на себе пристальный взгляд. — Полагаю, завтра мне снова нужно быть здесь в семь утра?

— Можно в восемь, — Рен слабо улыбнулся.

— Хорошо, — ответил Хакс, — тогда — до встречи.

— Угу.

Ещё раз кивнув, Хакс развернулся и быстро вышел из гаража.


	4. Chapter 4

Резкий стук дерева о дерево на фоне ровного шума дождя. Атака Рена была сильной и быстрой — Хакс едва успел поднять свой боккэн, чтобы её парировать. Он отступил на шаг, освободив боккэн, и отклонился влево, пытаясь ударить Рена в плечо. Тот легко уклонился, пригнувшись — но Хакс не отступил и продолжил рубящим боковым ударом. Рен отпрыгнул, неуловимым движением нырнул вниз, перекатился и мгновенно вернулся в боевую стойку — вне досягаемости ударов. Хакс, тяжело дыша, оперся на боккэн.

— Полагаю, этому мне предстоит научиться позже, — саркастично заметил он.

Рен улыбнулся уголком рта, выпрямляясь:  
— Намного позже.

За те два дня, которые прошли с первого урока фехтования, Хакс усвоил базовые принципы движения и основные способы атаки. Обучение продвигалось неспешно — он повторял удары и шаги снова и снова, стараясь при этом сохранять правильное положение в пространстве; впрочем, Рен — насколько Хакс мог расшифровать его поведение — кажется, был доволен его успехами.

В любом случае, Хакс был ещё очень далёк от чего-нибудь более сложного, чем самые базовые техники.

Его внимание привлек писк наручного комлинка. На нём было 10:35 — они тренировались уже два с половиной часа — и ещё зажёгся индикатор входящего сообщения.

— Что случилось? — Рен положил боккэн на плечи, придерживая его обеими руками.

Хакс стёр пот со лба и откинул влажные пряди волос:  
— Сообщение.

Рену потребовалось два широких шага, чтобы подойти вплотную:  
— От Верховного Лидера?

— Сомневаюсь. Мне кажется, это от Фазмы. Она должна была прислать отчёт с «Финализатора».

— Она всё ещё на борту?

— Предполагаю, что да, — сказал Хакс, — её штурмовики там, и она была с ними на протяжении всего моего командования.

«Моего _бывшего_ командования». Он нахмурился. В последние несколько дней он на удивление мало думал о собственном отсутствии на «Финализаторе». Это было неожиданно; да, конечно, он занимался фехтованием по утрам и стрельбой по вечерам именно для того, чтобы отвлечься — но он не ожидал, что это будет эффективно. Мысль о том, что он, оказывается, способен пренебречь собственными обязанностями в пользу банальных развлечений, расстроила его.

— У них новое задание? — Рен продолжил свой допрос.

— Я не знаю, — резко ответил Хакс, — возможно, я смогу вам что-то сказать по этому поводу, когда услышу отчёт.

— Я тоже хочу его послушать.

— Я даже не уверен, что это сообщение от Фазмы. Возможно, это что-то личное, — сам Хакс в этом сильно сомневался.

— Тогда я уйду. Но если это Фазма, у неё могут быть новости про Скайуокера или девчонку…

— И вам нужно это знать.

Рен угрюмо на него взглянул:  
— Да.

— Я не думаю, что у неё есть доступ к подобной информации.

— Если есть хоть малейший шанс, что она что-то знает, — прорычал Рен, — я хочу быть там, чтобы это услышать.

Хакс поднял руку, сдаваясь:  
— Хорошо.

Они оставили боккэны на столе в углу гаража. Хакс поморщился, выглянув наружу: дождь лил как из ведра, подъездная дорожка превратилась в полноводную реку. Одежда явно промокнет насквозь, пока они доберутся до дома.

— Идёмте, — Рен вышел навстречу шторму. Хакс последовал за ним.

Их путь от входной двери до кабинета можно было проследить по грязным мокрым следам. Хакс включил консоль и открыл сообщение. Оно было зашифровано, но его личных кодов доступа хватило, чтобы проектор ожил и показал Фазму — в простой полевой форме, с руками, сложенными за спиной.

Она начала сообщение с даты и времени записи — несколько часов назад.

— Генерал, как вы и просили, я присылаю вам отчёт о состоянии дел на борту «Финализатора». В данный момент мы находимся в доке флотской базы в системе Эктал в Неизведанных Регионах — наше положение не изменилось с тех пор, как вы покинули корабль. Приоритетные задачи — сохранение позиций и восстановление контингента штурмовиков после потерь, понесенных на «Старкиллере». Я контролирую процесс набора штурмовых отрядов; он проходит согласно планам. Коммандер Одар продолжает исполнять обязанности командующего офицера, и у него это отлично получается. Вчера он участвовал в стратегическом совещании с несколькими генералами Первого Ордена. Я не присутствовала, и у меня нет информации о повестке совещания. Я уверена, что вас введут в курс дела, когда вы вернетесь.

Одар, принимающий участие в критических обсуждениях вместо него? Хакс недовольно оскалился. Этот человек был неплохим офицером, но обсуждение стратегии Первого Ордена с высшим командованием было явно выше его способностей.

— Мы пока не получили никаких новостей по поводу того, как долго нам придётся оставаться на базе, — продолжила Фазма. — Судя по последним отчётам разведки, Сопротивление всё ещё не справилось с потерями, которые ему принесло уничтожение Хосниана. В данный момент ни один из наших звездных разрушителей не преследует повстанцев.

И это тоже было плохо; конечно же, к новой атаке нужно основательно подготовиться — недели, может быть, месяцы. Но было бы разумно послать хотя бы один разрушитель, чтобы мешать Сопротивлению восстанавливать силы. Если бы Хакс участвовал в обсуждении стратегии, это было бы его первое предложение другим генералам и Верховному Лидеру.

— Как только наши шпионы получат ещё какую-нибудь информацию, — сказала Фазма, — я передам её вам. И если что-нибудь изменится — я тоже с вами свяжусь. — Она наклонилась выключить записывающее устройство. Проектор погас.

Рен ударил кулаком по столу:  
— Проклятье! Ни слова про карту, Скайуокера или девчонку.

Хакс подошёл к столу, чтобы выключить консоль.

— Я предупредил, что у Фазмы, скорее всего, нет…

— Я слышал, — огрызнулся Рен. Он нервно расхаживал по кабинету, взъерошив мокрые от дождя волосы, — это просто абсурдно. Я должен был продолжать их поиски. Они же сейчас могут быть где угодно.

Хакс поджал губы:  
— Но разве вы могли засечь их после «Старкиллера»? Взрыв уничтожил все следы от двигателей корабля. Им достаточно было прыгнуть в гиперпространство — и вы бы их не нашли. А карту мы потеряли ещё до этого.

— Думаете, я всего этого не знаю? Они смогли от меня сбежать, — лицо Рена исказила ярость. — Я должен был убить девчонку, пока у меня была такая возможность.

— Она была единственным ключом к местоположению Скайуокера, — возразил Хакс, — её нельзя было убивать.

— Она бы никогда ничего не сказала.

— Вы могли бы достать карту из её головы, не так ли? Вы сказали, что можете читать мои мысли — значит, её тоже.

— Я пытался, — сказал Рен, — она смогла этому противостоять.

Хакс не мог поверить своим ушам. Рен уже говорил, что девчонка была сильна, даже несмотря на отсутствие опыта, но он не ожидал, что она могла сопротивляться Рену на допросе.

— Понимаю.

— Нет, не понимаете. Вы ничего не знаете о Силе.

— Вы правы, — сказал Хакс, — но я знаю, что такое неудача. Мои штурмовики должны были найти дроида, и я… — он презрительно поморщился, — я не смог защитить главное оружие Ордена.

— Если вы думаете, что я вам посочувствую, то вы идиот.

Хакс фыркнул:  
— Мне только вашего сочувствия не хватает, Рен. Я совершил ошибку — но я не собираюсь бежать от её последствий, поджав хвост. Я планирую вернуться на свой пост и сделать всё, что от меня зависит, чтобы сокрушить Сопротивление и Республику.

— А я планирую убить Скайуокера, когда снова его найду.

— Что значит — «снова»? — Хакс поднял брови, — вы раньше знали, где он?

Рен замер, не поворачиваясь к Хаксу:  
— Когда-то знал.

— И никому об этом не сказали?

— Лидер Сноук знает, — он повернулся, пригвоздив Хакса взглядом к месту, — но это не важно. Скайуокер с тех пор давно сбежал в другое место.

Хакс удивленно моргнул. Может быть, старое местоположение Скайуокера не играло роли в их поисках, но оно явно не было несущественным. Оно что-то значило лично для Рена — это было понятно из напряжения, которое он показывал всем своим видом.

— Что вы про него знаете? — спросил Хакс, — про Скайуокера.

Мышцы челюсти Рена нервно дернулись:  
— Он — последний мастер-джедай в галактике.

— Рен, я не имбецил. Не пытайтесь меня убедить, что это всё, что вы знаете.

— Это вас не касается.

— Ещё как касается, крифф вас побери, — Хакс повысил голос и сделал шаг вперед, — меня касается всё, что может улучшить шансы Первого Ордена победить Новую Республику! Говорите.

— Нет.

Хакс сжал кулаки.

— Капризный мальчишка, — пробормотал он едва слышно. В следующее мгновение его отбросило спиной на книжную полку, стоявшую у противоположной стены. Горло болезненно сжала невидимая рука.

— Повторите, — прорычал Рен.

Хватка на шее усилилась — хотя Рен всё ещё стоял в метре от Хакса.

— Глупый ребенок, — умудрился сказать Хакс, несмотря на нехватку воздуха.

Рен отпустил его, встряхнув запястьем. Хакс приземлился на пол, зашипев от боли.

— Я мог бы вас убить.

Хакс хрипло рассмеялся:  
— Не сомневаюсь. Но не стали бы — Верховный Лидер был бы очень недоволен.

— Думаете? После «Старкиллера»-то? Раньше он вас, может, и ценил, но теперь…

Это был удар ниже пояса. Однако если Сноук планировал для него трибунал или расстрел, он бы уже это сделал. Угрозы Рена уж точно Хакса не пугали.

Он с трудом поднялся; ноги дрожали.

— Я прекрасно понимаю, что не могу сейчас похвастаться благосклонностью Сноука — но и вы тоже.

Рен нахмурился, но не возразил.

Решив, что разговор закончен, Хакс направился к двери. Он открыл её и приглашающе кивнул Рену. Тот, не говоря ни слова, прошёл мимо в сторону гостевого крыла.

Зайдя к себе в комнату, Хакс бросил тренировочную одежду неаккуратной горкой на полу и зашёл в душ. Стоя под струей воды, он ощупал горло. Кожа саднила, но синяков не было; это хорошо — Хаксу совсем не хотелось бы объяснять их происхождение Лорне. И она наверняка поинтересовалась бы.

«Вы ничего не знаете о Силе», — сказал Рен. Это было правдой: до того, как Рен прибыл на «Финализатор», Хакс считал, что мистическая Сила — это просто красивая легенда Старой Республики или же её возможности как минимум сильно преувеличены. Он, очевидно, ошибался — и это при том, что ему, кажется, продемонстрировали только самые простые трюки. Как много усилий потребовалось бы Рену, чтобы передавить трахею, сломать человеку шею — один жест? Наверное, Хаксу следовало бы быть более осторожным и не провоцировать магистра, но он почувствовал ярость от одной мысли о том, чтобы уступить изменчивому настроению Рена.

Хакс взял мыло и принялся смывать пот и грязь от тренировки. Интересно — Рен, учивший его фехтованию утром, разительно отличался от человека, придушившего его чуть ли не до бессознательного состояния в кабинете. Рен был требовательным наставником и делал множество замечаний, но никогда — в резкой форме; он не высмеивал неопытность Хакса. И его угрюмость, казалось, исчезала, как только он брал в руки боккэн.

На тренировках он двигался с текучей грациозностью, которой Хакс даже не надеялся когда-либо достичь. Полный контроль над каждым движением, будь то незаметный шаг или мощный удар. Смотря на демонстрации атаки и защиты, Хакс не мог не представлять, как Рен выглядел бы в реальном бою. Ураган элегантного кровопролития, не оставляющий врагам ни единого шанса.

Несмотря на горячий душ, по коже — вдруг ставшей слишком чувствительной — побежали мурашки. Хакса возбуждал процесс отнятия жизни, особенно мастерски исполняемый. Он понял это ещё на первом задании. Тогда он, молоденький лейтенант со снайперской винтовкой, два часа провёл в засаде возле лагеря рейдеров, ожидая, когда появится главарь. Та женщина успела отойти от своей хижины не больше чем на полметра, перед тем, как выстрел пронзил её яремную вену. Фонтан крови — яркий, удивительно изящный — оросил хижину и пыль под её ногами. Хакс почувствовал, как его собственная кровь побежала быстрее от этого зрелища.

Он представил Рена, стоящего в окружении трупов — алый ручеек стекает с лезвия меча, а под ногами собралась уже целая лужа крови. Стоп — откуда кровь? У Рена световой меч. Энергия бы сразу прижигала раны. Этот факт несколько изменил представившуюся картинку — но она стала не менее привлекательной. Просто смотреть, как Рен расправляется со своими жертвами, уже было достаточно возбуждающе.

Он вспомнил — уже не в первый раз — о спарринге, случившемся два дня назад. Рен сказал, что начнёт медленно, но на самом деле был абсолютно безжалостен — ничего удивительного, что Хакс так быстро оказался на матах.

Выдохнув, он коснулся запястий в том месте, где Рен схватил его, удерживая — наклонившись так близко. Он помнил тепло его дыхания на своих губах.

Член Хакса дёрнулся. Ощущения вспомнились удивительно ясно: тяжесть Рена, оседлавшего его бёдра, чужая грудь, прижавшаяся к груди Хакса. Смесь двух извечных человеческих желаний — борьбы и секса. Он прекрасно знал, что эти желания легко можно совместить, к удовлетворению обоих участников. Близость к Рену тогда очень хорошо ему об этом напомнила.

Рен сводил с ума — непостоянный, раздражительный. И всё-таки Хакс охотно лежал на матах, не пытаясь найти способ сбежать.

Он опустил голову, посмотрев на себя: ручейки мыльной воды стекали по животу и ниже — по аккуратно подстриженным рыжим волосам в паху. Ему достаточно было бы нескольких движений рукой, чтобы кончить; он так давно ничего такого себе не позволял. Вместо этого он вспомнил болезненную хватку невидимой руки на своей шее. Отвращение к таинственной Силе помогло справиться с возбуждением.

«Я мог бы вас убить», — сказал Рен.

Да. Мог. Было бы разумно об этом не забывать.

Он быстро смыл остатки мыла, выключил душ и выгнал из головы мысли о Рене.

***

Дождь продолжился после полудня — о стрельбе пришлось забыть. Хакс немного почитал, но трактат о тактике боя во времена клонических войн быстро его утомил, и он решил прогуляться по дому, навестив те его уголки, где он ещё не бывал после возвращения.

Напротив охотничьего кабинета была ещё одна гостиная, в которой мать Хакса когда-то любила посидеть после ужина с гостями за несколькими бокалами шерри и пустыми разговорами. Хаксу, к счастью, в большинстве случаев удавалось избежать этих посиделок, но на некоторых ему всё-таки пришлось поприсутствовать во время увольнительных. Он собрал коллекцию воспоминаний о болезненно неловких принудительных беседах с тупыми, но, по общему признанию, красивыми светскими юношами, с которыми мать пыталась его свести. Он даже пару раз уединялся с кем-нибудь из них в тёмных комнатах поместья, чтобы обменяться торопливыми поцелуями — но не больше. К тому моменту, когда Хакс встретил Аркана Вайла, он уже не пытался хотя бы из вежливости изображать интерес к выбранным матерью кандидатурам.

Единственное, что нравилось Хаксу в подобных вечеринках — это момент, когда мать выпивала достаточно шерри, чтобы сесть за рояль и спеть что-нибудь. Обычно она начинала с известных мелодий с достаточно фривольными текстами, чтобы развлечь гостей, но к концу вечера почти всегда возвращалась к грустным, медленным песням, отлично показывающим её альт богатого тембра. В молодости её голос был известен всему Пантин-Сити, у неё действительно был талант и она могла бы стать певицей; но у дочери транспортного магната и светской львицы могла быть только одна судьба — выйти замуж и всю жизнь провести в бессмысленных вечеринках с реками изысканных вин и бесконечными разговорами о собственной значимости.

Покинув гостиную, Хакс прошёл мимо остальных комнат в центральной части дома. Он уже побывал в обоих кабинетах — и в охотничьем, и в библиотеке; в столовой и в летней гостиной. Не зайти ли на кухню? Нет, пожалуй, не стоило отвлекать повара от работы без сильной необходимости. В холл гостевого крыла он заглянул лишь мельком — конечно, можно было бы посмотреть на незанятые комнаты, но ему совсем не хотелось случайно столкнуться с Реном после их утренней ссоры. Он вернулся в семейное крыло дома.

Здесь было семь комнат, хотя только две из них когда-либо использовались членами семьи. Когда-то совсем давно Хакс занимал спальню, которая была ближе всего к родительской, но в юности ему захотелось большей дистанции. Он выбрал комнату в центре южной стороны семейного крыла — сейчас он прошёл мимо неё, но возвращаться пока не хотелось.

Он подошёл к двойным дверям в конце холла и, повернув ручку, вошёл.

Подразумевалось, что в спальне хозяев жили двое; но отец так часто проводил ночи в комнатах коменданта в Академии, что эта спальня, казалось, принадлежала только матери. В воздухе всё ещё витал запах её духов. Значительную часть комнаты занимала кровать и нависающий над ней белый балдахин с золотыми кистями. Гардеробная, ныне пустая, когда-то была полностью заполнена платьями. А вот и туалетный столик, за которым она причесывалась и примеряла драгоценности. Рядом стоял небольшой комод, полный разных украшений. Некоторые она, кажется, вообще никогда не носила.

Подойдя к ближайшему окну, Хакс отдернул штору. Свет разогнал мутный полумрак комнаты и отразился в зеркале туалетного столика. Хакс отодвинул стул с мягкой подушкой, сел и посмотрел на своё отражение. Его лицо представляло собой удачный сплав черт обоих родителей: узкий прямой нос — от матери, рот и линия подбородка — от отца. Цвет глаз — от обоих, а вот ярко-рыжий цвет волос — от матери; у отца волосы были почти чёрными.

Длинные рыжие волосы матери были её величайшей гордостью. Хакс вспомнил, как он, ещё маленький мальчик, играл в родительской спальне с модельками космических кораблей и своим любимым AT-AT, а мать сидела за туалетным столиком и расчёсывала свои волосы — сто движений щёткой с каждой стороны. Закончив, она позвала свою горничную Ниру, чтобы с её помощью заплести замысловатую косу к званому ужину, который она запланировала в тот день.

Маленький Хакс посмотрел, как она надела длинные, инкрустированные бриллиантами серьги, и вернулся к игре. AT-AT храбро шагал по поверхности планеты, оккупированной повстанцами, уничтожая их силы во славу Империи — и Хакс даже не забывал имитировать звуки взрывов.

— Милый, — обратилась к нему мать, — ты не мог бы прекратить? Мама и Нира пытаются разговаривать.

Хакс сделал, как его просили — на несколько минут, пока его вновь не увлекла игрушечная битва, которой, конечно же, нужна была озвучка взрывов и лазерных пушек.

Мать раздражённо вздохнула и позвала Лорну. Экономка появилась через мгновение. Он вспомнил, что в те времена она носила каре и волосы у неё были тёмно-русые, а не седые.

— Да, мадам?

Мать показала на Хакса:  
— Вы не могли бы пойти с ним куда-нибудь? Мне нужно закончить одеваться до прихода гостей.

— Конечно, мадам, — Лорна подошла к Хаксу и протянула ему руку, — юный мастер.

Хакс вручил ей один из игрушечных кораблей:  
— Ты со мной поиграешь?

— Возможно, позже, — улыбнулась Лорна, — пойдёмте-ка со мной. У меня, думаю, есть кое-что, что вам понравится.

Детское любопытство легко разжечь: он немедленно поднялся и вышел из комнаты вслед за Лорной. Она закрыла дверь.

— Куда мы идём? — Хакс пытался не отставать от неё. Они вышли из семейного крыла.

— Это сюрприз.

— Какой сюрприз?

— Терпение, юный мастер, и вы всё увидите.

Хакс ненадолго надул губы при этих словах, но всё же с волнением последовал за ней через холл. Они дошли до кухни — с восхитительными запахами готовящегося ужина. Шеф-повар, пухлый и бородатый, стоял у плиты, помешивая что-то в большой блестящей кастрюле.

— Пришли мне помочь? — спросил он у Лорны.

Та рассмеялась:  
— Конечно, нет, Антил. Мы просто решили перекусить перед сном.

Повар хмуро посмотрел на Хакса, широко улыбнувшегося при слове «перекусить».

— Смотрите, чтобы он тут ничего не трогал. Если что-то нужно — возьмите сами.

Лорна, не обращая внимания на слова повара, указала Хаксу на стол в углу кухни. На нём не было свободного места — столько там стояло десертов. Крошечные стаканчики с муссом, пирожные на один укус, фруктовые тарталетки. Хакс сглотнул слюну.

— Чего вам хочется?

— Всего, — ответил Хакс, встав на цыпочки, чтобы рассмотреть десерты.

— Вам плохо станет, если вы попытаетесь всё это съесть, — Лорна шутливо потыкала пальцем ему в живот. Он засмеялся. — Как насчёт шоколадного пирожного?

Он энергично закивал.

Она выбрала пирожное и отложила его на салфетку:  
— Что нужно сказать?

— Пожалуйста.

— Возьмите, — она протянула пирожное ему.

— А ты не будешь? — спросил Хакс.

Лорна склонила голову на бок:  
— Почему бы и нет, — она взяла такое же пирожное, — пойдёмте сядем, — она указала на низкий подоконник.

Сев (ноги на несколько сантиметров не доставали до пола), Хакс с удовольствием откусил от пирожного: мягкого, сладкого, наполненного шоколадным кремом.

— Вкусно? — поинтересовалась Лорна, когда он облизнулся напоследок.

— А ещё одно можно?

— Не сегодня, юный мастер. Может быть, завтра.

Он скорчил недовольную гримаску:  
— Завтра их уже не будет.

— Ну что ж, тогда давайте съедим всё, что можно, сегодня, — она вернулась ещё с двумя пирожными. Они, смеясь, съели их вместе.

Вернувшись из воспоминаний, Хакс встал из-за туалетного столика. А ведь он уже много лет не ел шоколадных пирожных. В стандартном армейском рационе их не было. Он задернул шторы и отправился на кухню — попросить повара приготовить что-нибудь подобное к ужину.

***

Хакс не ожидал от Рена извинений за ссору в кабинете — и он их не получил, когда они встретились вечером за ужином. Они почти ничего не сказали другу другу, садясь за стол, и это было не удивительно.

Допив первый стакан вина, Хакс всё же решил завязать разговор.

— Как прошёл ваш вечер?

Рен взглянул на него с подозрением:  
— Всё было нормально.

— Хорошо, — Хакс тщательно нарезал зелёную фасоль, прежде чем нанизать её на вилку. — Вы провели его в медитации?

— Большую часть времени — да.

— Понятно, — продолжил Хакс, — так что же — это и есть тот самый «поиск спокойствия», которым вам советовал заняться Верховный Лидер?

Рен жевал варёный картофель. Хакс уже подумал, что не дождётся ответа.

— Да.

— Вы должны думать о чем-то конкретном во время медитации?

— А что, генерал, вы планируете попробовать это занятие для себя? — спросил Рен.

— Даже не задумывался над этим.

— И зачем вам тогда об этом знать?

Хакс пожал плечами:  
— Просто мимолётное любопытство. Я вряд ли смог бы несколько часов сидеть молча и неподвижно.

— Всё, что нужно — это дисциплина.

— Думаю, практика тоже играет роль. Вы же занимаетесь этим много лет?

Рен кивнул:  
— Это необходимо.

— Для чего?

— Чтобы чувствовать Силу.

— А, — кивнул Хакс, — конечно. Я должен был это предположить. — Он разрезал ещё один стручок фасоли. — На что это похоже? Я имею в виду Силу.

Рен наморщил лоб:  
— Это сложно описать. Я не знаю, что значит — не чувствовать Силу.

— Значит, чувствительность к Силе — это что-то, с чем нужно родиться? Она не развивается со временем, так?

— Чувствительность врождённая, но способности обычно не проявляются где-то до пяти или шести лет. Они растут со временем и развиваются с помощью тренировок.

— И как же проявляются такие способности у детей?

— Обычно — телекинез, — ответил Рен. — Вначале невольный. Вещи взрываются или передвигаются, когда ребенок расстроен.

— Думаю, родители переживают немало неприятных минут.

— Если для них это неожиданность.

— Это часто случается? Ну, ребенок с чувствительностью к Силе, родившийся в семье обычных людей?

— Иногда чувствительность передаётся через несколько поколений и проявляется внезапно.

— Есть какая-то возможность это протестировать?

— Надежных — нет.

— Жаль, — сказал Хакс, — вдруг, например, у меня есть чувствительность к Силе, а я об этом не знаю.

Рен измерил его взглядом:  
— А как у вас с пилотированием?

— Я сдал зачёт в Академии, но я этим не увлекаюсь.

— У вас хорошо получалось?

— Неплохо, но экстраординарных способностей я не проявлял. Это означало бы чувствительность к Силе?

— Иногда она так проявляется. Сила улучшает рефлексы, которые нужны пилотам.

— Вы хороший пилот?

— Мои способности впервые проявились не так.

— Значит, телекинез?

Рен заинтересовался своей тарелкой:  
— Бывают и другие варианты.

Хакс нахмурился: именно так Рен себя вёл, когда пытался избежать вопросов. А ведь они так хорошо говорили; как он неожиданно замкнулся в себе! Хакс изменил тактику:  
— Это правда, что с помощью Силы можно контролировать людей? Я читал это в историях про джедаев и… как же их называли… другой орден.

— Ситхи.

— Да, ситхи. Я читал, что они могли заставлять людей что-то делать. Так сказать, насильно, — он сдержал неловкий смех от собственного плохого каламбура.

Рен посмотрел на него с кислым видом, но ответил:  
— Это не контроль сознания, но да — с помощью Силы можно воздействовать на сознание тех, кто к Силе не чувствителен. Своего рода принуждение.

— И вы можете так воздействовать на меня.

— Может, я так и поступил.

Хакс поднял бровь:  
— Я бы это заметил?

— Нет.

— Это вызывает беспокойство.

— Меня учили использовать это умение только в крайних случаях, — сказал Рен, — это считается… невежливым.

— Этика использования Силы, — задумчиво пробормотал Хакс, — даже не задумывался, что что-то подобное существует. А что ещё считается невежливым и неуместным?

Рен пристально посмотрел на него:  
— Любые действия допустимы; всё зависит от обстоятельств.

Хакс неосознанно дотронулся до своей шеи. Рен внимательно следил взглядом за этим движением.

— Так ведь можно сказать о чём угодно. Даже о самых негуманных действиях.

— Например, об убийстве.

— Это хороший пример, — Хакс сделал глоток вина. — Вы когда-нибудь убивали при помощи Силы?

— Да.

— Много раз?

— Да.

Хакс покрутил бокал с вином:  
— Когда именно во время вашего ученичества вы научились убивать?

— Достаточно поздно. Сначала мы просто изучали самозащиту, — Рен помрачнел, — некоторые учителя вообще ограничиваются только фехтованием и не показывают, как нападать с помощью Силы.

— Но ваш учитель вам показывал.

— Мой второй учитель.

— Лидер Сноук.

— Да.

Хакс был уверен, что следующий вопрос был слишком личным для этой беседы, но всё-таки задал его:  
— Он когда-либо был джедаем?

— Никогда, — отрезал Рен.

— Конечно, — Хакс решил не продолжать эту тему. Он вновь обратил внимание на еду и, обнаружив, что она безнадёжно остыла, отодвинул тарелку. Рен сделал то же самое. Они просидели несколько секунд в тишине, пока в столовую не зашёл Филикс. Слуга быстро убрал со стола грязную посуду, умудрившись уместить все тарелки в руках, и вернулся с десертом.

Повар, конечно, поворчал, когда Хакс заявился в кухню после полудня, но он был польщён комплиментами своим десертам. Пирожные, которые подали сейчас, были больше, чем те, которые маленький Хакс с Лорной ели много лет назад, но выглядели они почти точно так же. Рен, увидев десерт, оживился и уселся прямее. Хакс постарался не улыбнуться — надо же, кажется, Кайло Рен любил сладости.

Пирожное было ровно таким, как Хакс помнил: душистым и удивительно сладким. Рен мгновенно проглотил свою порцию, позаботившись, чтобы на тарелке не осталось и следа шоколадного крема, запил десерт водой и довольно вздохнул.

Воистину забавное зрелище. Хакс решил, что надо почаще заказывать повару десерты.

***

Когда Хакс после ланча вышел в сад, трава была всё ещё мокрой после утреннего ливня. К счастью, он нашёл в отцовской коллекции охотничьего снаряжения подходящий по размеру брезентовый коврик; сегодня он решил, наконец, испробовать снайперскую винтовку.

Развернув брезент на траве, Хакс установил упор для стрельбы, лёг на живот и положил винтовку цевьём на упор. Прицелившись, он выстрелил в ближайшую мишень, в пятистах метрах от его позиции.

Он попал во внешнее кольцо мишени — и списал это на то, что нужно привыкнуть к незнакомой винтовке. Следующий выстрел удался лучше. Винтовка приятно ощущалась в руках, она была длиннее и тяжелее охотничьих бластеров. Освоившись с ней, Хакс перешёл к более дальним мишеням.

До самой дальней было восемьсот метров. Чтобы подготовиться к выстрелу, потребовалось несколько минут. Первый бластерный заряд оставил на мишени обугленный след в нескольких сантиметрах от центра. Хакс задумчиво пожевал губу и немного изменил положение. Наклонившись к прицелу, он выдохнул и нажал на спусковой крючок. Выстрел лёг точно в центр мишени.

— У вас хорошо получается.

Он вздрогнул, сбив тщательно выверенное положение винтовки, перекатился на бок и увидел Рена, стоящего в нескольких шагах от него.

— Да, — сказал Хакс спустя мгновение, — хотя, наверное, не так хорошо, как раньше. — Он поставил винтовку на предохранитель и поднялся.

— Это старое оружие, — Рен подошёл на шаг.

— Можно даже сказать — старинное. Оно принадлежало отцу.

— И отец учил вас стрелять.

— Да, — Хакс взял винтовку поудобнее, — а у вас как с этим?

— С чем?

— Со стрельбой.

— Я знаю, как обращаться с пистолетом.

— А что-нибудь побольше? — спросил Хакс.

Рен покачал головой.

— Хотите научиться?

Рен задумчиво посмотрел на винтовку:  
— Возможно.

Хакс протянул ему оружие:  
— Возьмите.

Рен взял винтовку и осмотрел её.

— Она великовата для начинающего. Но сойдет.

— Нужно лечь на землю? — Рен бросил взгляд на брезент.

— Не обязательно, но это улучшает точность стрельбы.

— Тогда я лягу, — Рен опустился на коврик.

Хакс лёг рядом. Он никогда никого не учил стрелять и на мгновение задумался, с чего начать.

— Это не похоже на стрельбу из пистолета. Скорость не важна, а выстрелы намного более мощные. Можно снести человеку половину черепа одним зарядом.

— Я знаю.

Хакс закатил глаза:  
— Будете перебивать — не буду учить.

— Продолжайте.

— Вы правильно лежите; но приклад нужно немного поднять, чтобы он прижимался прямо к плечу. У винтовок отдача гораздо сильнее, чем у пистолетов. Так можно и сломать себе ключицу.

Хакс сам передвинул приклад так, чтобы он упирался Рену в плечо:  
— Так лучше. Вы ведь правша?

— Да.

— Правой рукой будете нажимать на спусковой крючок. А цевье придерживайте левой.

Рен последовал указаниям.

— Хорошо. Посмотрите в прицел и скажите, что вы видите.

— Траву.

— Тогда винтовку нужно немного передвинуть. Не используйте пока прицел — смотрите вдоль ствола.

Рен зажмурил один глаз:  
— Мишень слишком далеко, я её почти не вижу.

Хакс наклонился ближе, чтобы понять, куда Рен смотрит.

— Вам просто нужно общее представление о том, где находится мишень. При стрельбе в любом случае используется прицел; посмотрите через него сейчас — мишень видна?

— Я её вижу, — подтвердил Рен, ещё немного подвинув винтовку.

— Какого она цвета?

— Зеленого.

— Хорошо. Это самая ближняя. Конечно, всё равно далековато для первой попытки, но я думаю, вы справитесь. — Хакс не видел лицо Рена целиком, но кажется, его выражение было слегка пренебрежительным. — Полагаю, вы в курсе, что целиться нужно в центр мишени.

— Конечно, в курсе.

— Тогда стреляйте.

Рен нажал на спусковой крючок: винтовка дёрнулась от отдачи, бластерный заряд отправился мимо мишени, куда-то в лес. Рен поднял голову от прицела и нахмурился.  
— На самом деле, если бы вы попали в первый раз, это было бы настоящее чудо, — сказал Хакс, — сначала все промахиваются. Попробуйте ещё. Не спеша.

Рен поправил приклад на плече и снова посмотрел в прицел.

— Не задерживайте дыхание. Вдохните, когда прицелитесь. Выдохните во время выстрела.

Хакс услышал, как Рен глубоко вдохнул и выдохнул. Выстрел задел внешнее кольцо мишени.

— Отлично. Ещё раз.

У Рена неплохо получалось; не отлично, но неплохо, особенно для первого раза. У него было то внутреннее спокойствие, которое необходимо снайперу. Очевидно, дело в медитациях. Хакс задумался — он сам никогда не сидел, скрестив ноги, на полу в тишине, как Рен, но в ритуалах подготовки к выстрелу тоже было что-то медитативное. Поиск спокойствия, очищение ума от лишних мыслей — стрельба этому отлично способствовала.

— А можно посмотреть, как вы это делаете? — Рен вновь привлёк внимание Хакса.

— Ну ладно.

Рен подвинулся, пустив Хакса к упору для стрельбы. Места на брезенте было не так уж много, и они соприкасались плечами; Хакс уже хотел попросить его подняться, но передумал. Рену будет полезнее наблюдать за его работой как можно ближе.

Хакс тщательно и аккуратно подготовил выстрел. Он выбрал самую дальнюю мишень — хвастливо, но ему так хотелось немного покрасоваться после утренних тренировок, когда приходилось наблюдать за недостижимой грациозностью Рена.

Вдохнул, сделал последнюю последнюю поправку на дальность, нажал на спусковой крючок.  
— Хакс, — чужое тёплое дыхание на ухе.

Выстрел ушёл в «молоко»; Хакс сердито развернулся:  
— Сволочь. Довольны собой?

— Да, генерал, — рассмеялся Рен.

Хакс думал, что смех его разозлит ещё больше, но раздражение на глупую шутку понемногу уходило. Рен смеялся беззлобно; его, кажется, просто искренне позабавила собственная выходка — без всякого самодовольства. Это было… Хакс попытался найти верное слово… _очаровательно?_

Уголки рта Хакса тоже дрогнули в улыбке, но он немедленно вернул себе строгое выражение лица.

— Не будете воспринимать стрельбу серьезно — мы больше не будем этим заниматься, — Хакс внутренне скривился от собственных слов; он совсем не хотел, чтобы они прозвучали, как будто он отчитывает ребёнка… хотя Рен и вёл себя иногда именно так.

Рен посерьезнел, хотя его улыбка не исчезла до конца:  
— Я принимаю ваши условия.

— Что ж, отлично. Завтра начнём с охотничьих бластеров, — он погладил приклад винтовки, — к этой вернёмся, когда у вас будет больше опыта.

— Как скажете, — Рен посмотрел на винтовку, затем — на Хакса. Тот выдержал его взгляд, не отводя глаз. Они всё ещё лежали плечом к плечу; Хакс чувствовал малейшее движение Рена — например, когда он ещё больше повернулся к нему.

Хакс сглотнул. Движение его горла не осталось незамеченным. Рен не отводил взгляда, рассматривая черты лица.

— Вам это подходит.

— Что — «это»? — переспросил Хакс.

— Стрельба. Винтовка в руках. Это выглядит так… к месту.

Хакс, замешкавшись, всё же ответил:  
— Спасибо.

Рен кивнул и встал. Затем — протянул руку Хаксу, помогая подняться.

***

Хакс не озаботился назначить точное время для уроков стрельбы, так что после полудня следующего дня ему пришлось отправиться на поиски Рена. Он начал со спальни; было разумно предположить, что магистр, как обычно, медитирует в тишине гостевого крыла. Однако на стук в дверь никто не ответил. Хакс, подождав несколько секунд, постучал ещё раз. Тишина. Он осторожно взялся за ручку двери.

Комната была пуста. Он решил осмотреться, раз уж появилась такая возможность. Кровать аккуратно заправлена — хотя и не так аккуратно, как это сделала бы горничная. На столе возле кровати — выключенный инфопад. Дверь гардеробной была открыта — ей не давали закрываться чёрные туфли, которые Рен обычно надевал к ужину; с двери свисала тёмно-синяя рубашка.

На всех горизонтальных поверхностях были в тщательно продуманном художественном беспорядке расставлены декоративные статуэтки. Очевидно, интерьером комнаты когда-то занималась мать Хакса. Проведя детство и юность в доме, наполненном декоративными безделушками, Хакс предпочитал порядок и пустые полки. В его каюте на «Финализаторе» вообще почти не было личных вещей, а обстановка в спальне поместья хоть и не была спартанской, но там всё же было меньше беспорядка, чем здесь. Он, конечно, понятия не имел о предпочтениях Рена, но почему-то думал, что тот тоже не в восторге от этого хлама.

Бросив ещё один взгляд на комнату, Хакс закрыл дверь. Где же может быть Рен? Возможно, в гараже, тренируется? Хакс вышел из дома; подходя к главной двери гаража, он услышал голоса. Встав незаметно у косяка двери, заглянул и прислушался.

— Говорите, укороченные топливные шланги, милорд? — переспросил Харрон. Он сидел на табуретке возле серебристого T-509 и чистил маленькой кисточкой какую-то металлическую деталь.

— Да, — ответили ему приглушённо, — это увеличит выходную мощность и максимальную скорость.

Харрон отвлекся от своего занятия, чтобы почесать подбородок:  
— Никогда о таком не слышал.

— Этой хитрости меня научил мой дядя, — из-под спидера высунулась перепачканная машинным маслом рука, — подайте гаечный ключ.

Харрон протянул блестящий инструмент. Рука быстро снова исчезла под спидером.

— Ваш дядя — он был механиком по спидерам?

— В свободное время. Вообще-то он больше интересовался дроидами.

— О, дроиды — это сложно. Столько мелких частей и механизмов. Я бы не смог с ними работать.

— У меня тоже не особо хорошо получалось, — Рен вылез из-под спидера, — с этими — гораздо лучше, — он похлопал рукой по корпусу спидера и нахмурился, когда его пальцы оставили грязный след на серебристом боку. Он стёр машинное масло тряпкой, которую достал из кармана. — Вы всегда работали водителем? — спросил он у Харрона, поднимаясь на ноги.

— Да, милорд. Я работаю со спидерами с десяти лет, а до этого ими занимался отец.

— Вы родились на Арканисе?

— Родился и вырос в Порт-Скапарасе, милорд.

Рен наклонился за стаканом воды, стоящим на полу, осушил его и вновь повернулся к Харрону:  
— Вам там нравилось?

— Ну, это достаточно неплохой город, милорд, — Харрон задумчиво потёр шею, — но он может быть опасным, если вы его не знаете. Порты и торговля — в городе много странных людей, и они частенько создают проблемы. Ну и портовые рабочие, конечно, манерами похвастаться не могут, — он пожал плечами, — мне повезло, что я работаю здесь. Повезло намного больше, чем отцу.

— Сколько вам было, когда вы начали здесь работать? — Рен облокотился на спидер.

— Дайте-ка вспомню… наверное, восемнадцать. Я тогда, помню, работал в отцовской мастерской, и мастер Хакс — я имею в виду мастера Брендола — явился к нам со своим старым F-198, «Трезубцем». Были проблемы с охлаждающей жидкостью, и мастер Брендол не мог вернуться в поместье. Отец был чем-то занят, так что я сам всё починил, и мастер Брендол сразу же мне предложил на него работать. Вот с тех пор я здесь.

— Это было очень умное решение со стороны Хакса-старшего, — Рен осмотрелся, — вы хорошо позаботились обо всех этих спидерах.

Харрон с покрасневшими щеками застенчиво смотрел на носы собственных ботинок:  
— Вы очень добры, милорд.

— Вы часто бываете в Порт-Скапарасе?

— Когда вожу туда мисс Хавлис или других по делам. Сам-то я туда редко выбираюсь. Отец умер двадцать лет назад, мать — почти сразу после него. Братья закрыли мастерскую и улетели с Арканиса, а женщины у меня нет.

Рен улыбнулся:  
— Почему так?

— О, раньше были, и не одна, но сейчас… — Харрон, усмехнувшись, снял фуражку и провёл рукой по редким седым волосам, — не так-то много девчонок заинтересованно посмотрели бы в мою сторону.

— Я уверен, что пару-тройку вы бы нашли.

— Вам легко говорить, милорд — вы молодой и красивый. Могу поспорить, на вас-то в городе все девицы бы вешались. Да и на юного мастера Хакса, — он снова надел фуражку, — ну, если бы ему это было нужно, конечно.

Хакс поднял бровь. В юности он не скрывал, что предпочитает мужчин. В общем-то, его мать даже в открытую пыталась его знакомить с подходящими (на её взгляд) юношами. Ничего удивительного, что Харрон был в курсе. Однако Хакс не был уверен, что готов был слушать, как водитель обсуждает этот вопрос с Реном.

К счастью, Рен ушёл от неудобной темы:  
— Да, но у нас нет вашего опыта.

— Это да, милорд, — рассмеялся Харрон, — но я бы не задумываясь разменял пару лет опыта на несколько часов в компании какой-нибудь девчонки из моей молодости.

— Не сомневаюсь.

Рен вытер руки и сказал громче:  
— Генерал Хакс, вы планируете к нам присоединиться, или так и будете стоять и слушать?

Харрон поражённо вздрогнул:  
— Сэр, я вас не заметил.

Вообще-то Хакс думал, что его не заметил и Рен.

— Я только что пришёл, — соврал он.

Рен бросил на него взгляд, но не возразил:  
— Мы разговаривали про Порт-Скапарас.

— Действительно? — Хакс подошёл, изображая заинтересованность.

— Я бы хотел посмотреть на город.

Хакс нахмурился:  
— Мы не можем этого сделать.

— Почему?

— Вы знаете почему.

— Нет, не знаю, — холодно посмотрел на него Рен.

Хакс сделал к нему ещё шаг и сказал совсем тихо:  
— Нам было приказано оставаться здесь.

— На Арканисе.

— В поместье.

— Верховный Лидер этого не говорил.

— Это подразумевалось! — потерял терпение Хакс.

Рен скрестил руки на груди:  
— Вы не хотите, чтобы вас увидели.

— Не хочу. И вас тоже — наше местоположение должно оставаться в тайне.

— И что же раскроет эту тайну? Нас тут не знают.

— Я здесь вырос, Рен, — фыркнул Хакс, — не сомневаюсь, что кто-нибудь меня обязательно узнает.

— Ну и что? Это ваша родная планета. Что странного в том, что вы сюда прилетели?

— Может и так, но вы…

— А со мной тут никто не знаком.

— В Порт-Скапарасе бывает множество инопланетников, — возразил Хакс, — есть большая вероятность, что кто-то вас всё же узнает.

— Нет.

— Потому что вы без маски?

Рен кивнул.

Вообще-то в его словах был смысл, но Хакса они не убедили. Было бы, без сомнения, неплохо провести день вне поместья, но риски перевешивали его личное удовольствие.

— Нет, мы туда не поедем.

— Я мог бы поехать один, — сказал Рен.

— Я с удовольствием его отвезу, сэр, — вмешался Харрон, — и покажу там всё, если нужно.

— Нет. Абсолютно точно — нет.

Рен сделал шаг в его сторону:  
— Тогда поедем вместе.

— Нет, — покачал Хакс головой.

— Я с ума в вашем поместье сойду, — нахмурился Рен.

— Совершенно не оригинальная гипербола, — отмёл этот довод Хакс.

Раздражённо зарычав, Рен повернулся и оперся руками на капот T-509.

— Хоть на спидере можно покататься?

— И привлечь к себе внимание всех окрестных жителей? Нет.

Руки Рена сжались в кулаки. Хакс приготовился противостоять ещё одной вспышке ярости — но её не последовало.

— Ладно, — глубоко вздохнул Рен.

— Вот и отлично, — сказал Хакс.

Рен, отвернувшись от него, обратился к Харрону:  
— Что там с клапаном топливного насоса? Можно ставить обратно?

Харрон, старательно не сводивший взгляда со своих ботинок во время спора, выпрямился:  
— Да, милорд, — он уронил в протянутую руку Рена металлическую деталь, которую чистил. Рен осмотрел её и взвесил на ладони, — если вам больше ничего не нужно, генерал, вы можете уйти.

Хакс поморщился от того, насколько невежливо его выгоняли — но настроения спорить ещё и об этом у него не было:  
— Хотите заняться стрельбой позже?

— Завтра, — ответил Рен, — мне нужно закончить со спидером.

— Хорошо, — Хакс кивнул Харрону и ушёл.

***

Во время утреннего фехтования они не говорили о Порт-Скапарасе. Хакс делал успехи и ему было чем гордиться — хотя он так ни разу и не смог всерьёз ударить Рена мечом за всю неделю. Этот факт его раздражал; тем более учитывая то, что у Рена неплохо получалось стрелять по мишеням — особенно из охотничьих бластеров, впрочем, Хакс не удивился бы, если бы к концу их ссылки в поместье Рен бы освоил и снайперскую винтовку.

Хакс откусил от сэндвича с огурцом и продолжил читать. Сегодня он нашёл книгу времен Старой Республики о технике боя на световых мечах. Автор был мастером-джедаем и, кажется, одним из лучших мечников своей эпохи. Много глав в книге посвящалось уместному использованию Силы во время боя; эти главы Хакс просто пролистывал, так как к нему они явно не относились.

— Для лезвия светового меча нужен кайбер-кристалл, — сказал ему Рен этим утром на тренировке, — кристалл взаимодействует с Силой, и если хозяин меча умеет ей пользоваться, удары будут более точными и опасными.

— Значит, сколько бы я ни тренировался, — спросил Хакс, — я никогда не смогу обращаться с мечом так же хорошо, как кто-то, кто владеет Силой?

— Скорее всего.

— Впрочем, не важно — я в любом случае вряд ли стану лучше абсолютного новичка.

— Станете, если не прекратите тренировок.

— И где же я найду инструктора по фехтованию, когда вернусь к своим обязанностям? Насколько я знаю, вы — единственный человек в Первом Ордене, умеющий обращаться с мечом.

— Я продолжу вас учить, если смогу, — сказал Рен.

— Сомневаюсь, что у кого-нибудь из нас будет на это время.

— Время всегда можно найти.

— Когда вы будете гоняться по всей галактике за Люком Скайуокером? Не думаю.

— Вы не считаете, что мы оба вернемся на «Финализатор»?

Хакс потёр бровь:  
— Понятия не имею.

Рен, не ответив, поднял меч в средней стойке. Хакс скопировал его позицию, и они начали очередной фехтовальный раунд.

Сидя на веранде за ланчем, Хакс пролистал книгу до следующей главы — про блоки и отражение ударов. Но он не успел её начать — дверь спальни отворилась. Он кинул взгляд в комнату и обнаружил Лорну: с бумажным свертком в одной руке и парой кожаных сапог в другой.

— Добрый день, мастер Хакс.

— И вам того же, — он кивнул на сверток. — «Бойтесь Лорну, дары приносящую»?

— Возможно, мастер Хакс, возможно, — ответила она.

— И что же там?

Поставив сапоги на пол, Лорна отдала ему сверток. Развернув его, Хакс нашёл там пару коричневых брюк и зеленую хлопковую рубашку с карманами на груди. И то и другое выглядело гораздо проще, чем одежда из гардероба. Он вопросительно взглянул на экономку.

— Думаю, вы захотите выглядеть как обычный горожанин, когда поедете в Порт-Скапарас.

Хакс недовольно поджал губы:  
— Что такое вам сказал Рен?

— Я разговаривала с Харроном.

— Тогда вы знаете, что мы никуда не едем. Это слишком рискованно.

— Я не согласна, — возразила Лорна, — вы здесь уже пятнадцать лет не были, а лорд Рен вообще никогда не бывал на Арканисе. Сильно сомневаюсь, что шансы быть узнанными так высоки, как вы считаете.

— Может и нет, но у нас есть приказ оставаться здесь.

— Что — под домашним арестом?

— Не обязательно, — признал он, — но наше присутствие здесь должно оставаться в тайне.

— Не упоминайте имён и не навещайте Академию — и всё будет в порядке, — она задумчиво наморщила лоб, — вы же места здесь себе не находите, и лорд Рен — тоже. День вне поместья пойдёт вам обоим на пользу.

Она была права. Фехтование и стрельба создавали иллюзию занятости на протяжении большей части дня, но Хакс горел желанием хоть ненадолго вырваться из поместья. И всё-таки он сказал:  
— Это не очень хорошая идея.

— Бывают и хуже.

— Может и так, — фыркнул он от смеха, — но это ничего не меняет.

Лорна сложила руки на коленях, не собираясь сдаваться:  
— Лорд Рен вчера заказал мне целый список странных вещей, и я понятия не имею, где их взять. Какой-то металлический корпус. Энергетический затвор. Не имею ни малейшего представления, что это может означать, — она на мгновение остановилась, оценивая реакцию Хакса. Он без всяких эмоций ждал продолжения. — Я уверена, что он сам мог бы найти всё, что ему нужно, на городском рынке.

— И ему, полагаю, будет разумнее выбирать такие вещи самому, а не описывать их вам.

— Совершенно верно.

Хакс вздохнул:  
— Вы ведь не отстанете, пока я не соглашусь, так?

— Не отстану, мастер Хакс, — мило улыбнулась она.

— Хорошо, — он сокрушенно покачал головой, — вечером я поговорю об этом с Реном, и если он не против, завтра поедем в Порт-Скапарас.

— Завтра весь день будет дождь. А сегодня ясно.

— Уже час дня, — возразил Хакс, взглянув на хронометр.

— А рынок работает до полуночи.

Он потер переносицу:  
— Вы неумолимы.

— Я предпочитаю слово «непреклонна».

— И это тоже. Хорошо, я поговорю с Реном.

— Отлично, — Лорна встала, — думаю, он в своей комнате, — она ушла, забрав с собой поднос с остатками ланча.

Хакс переоделся в то, что принесла Лорна, заправил брюки в сапоги и оценил свой внешний вид в зеркале. Достаточно неприметный — если не считать ярко-рыжих волос.

В гостевом крыле он постучал в дверь Рена и дождался короткого «Войдите».

Рен, как и в тот раз, когда Хакс впервые зашёл в его комнату, сидел на полу без рубашки и со скрещенными ногами. Вокруг него в воздухе парили мелкие предметы: статуэтка лошади, стеклянный шар, серебряная ваза с цветочным орнаментом — очевидно, он поддерживал их с помощью Силы. Прошло много времени с тех пор, когда Хакс в последний раз видел раны Рена; они зажили и превратились в белые шрамы.

— Рен?

— Генерал, — он открыл глаза и жестом правой руки отправил безделушки на пол. Они приземлились аккуратной линией слева от него. — Что случилось?

 

— Я… изменил свое решение по поводу поездки в Порт-Скапарас. Мне сказали, что вам там нужно купить несколько вещей.

— Да, — Рен поднялся. — Так вот почему Лорна принесла мне новую одежду, — он осмотрел Хакса, — навроде вашей.

— Она не привлекает внимания.

— Значит, мы скоро отправляемся?

— Можно особо не спешить, — сказал Хакс, — рынок и магазины открыты до позднего вечера. Но чем раньше мы туда доберемся, тем лучше. Портовый город — не лучшее место для ночных прогулок.

Коротко кивнув, Рен подошел к кровати, где валялся наполовину раскрытый сверток — такой же, как Лорна принесла Хаксу. На ходу он расстегнул пуговицу на ширинке; штаны сползли по бедрам на несколько сантиметров, открыв узкую дорожку тёмных волос, спускающуюся от пупка.

Дыхание перехватило; Рен, кажется, абсолютно не обращая внимания на чужое присутствие, продолжал снимать штаны.

— Я вас подожду снаружи, — Хакс торопливо отвернулся и вышел. Если Рен что-то и ответил, он не услышал.

В гараже Хакс встретил Харрона. Старик поприветствовал его и поправил свою фуражку.

— Мы с лордом Реном собираемся в город.

Брови Харрона поползли вверх:  
— Хорошо, сэр. Я только возьму свой плащ и поедем.

Хакс посмотрел на большой роскошный спидер, который Харрон обычно водил:  
— Вообще-то я планировал поехать на отцовском T-509.

Харрон замер и бросил взгляд на гладкий серебристый спидер в дальнем углу гаража:  
— Конечно, сэр, как вам угодно. Я сейчас же выведу его на подъездную дорожку.

— Не надо, я сам справлюсь, — Хакс открыл водительскую дверь и сел в спидер. Приборная панель ожила и засветилась, когда он коснулся руля. Он нажал на ручку сцепления и аккуратно медленно выехал из гаража. Спидер двигался удивительно плавно. Хакс улыбнулся, вспомнив, какую скорость он мог развить — несомненно, по дороге до города он освежит эти воспоминания.

— Вроде бы вы собирались не привлекать внимания? — спросил Рен, подойдя к нему. На нём были чёрные брюки, на белую рубашку с расстёгнутым воротником накинута тёмная куртка; волосы завязаны в хвост, — на таком спидере это будет непросто.

— В этом гараже незаметных нет, — сказал Хакс.

— Можно оставить его где-нибудь в укромном месте.

— В городе много закоулков, где никто не бывает, — Хакс нетерпеливо постучал пальцами по рулю, — так что — вы едете или нет?

Рен, опершись рукой на корпус спидера-кабриолета, запрыгнул в него, не открывая дверь. Хакс закатил глаза.

— Говорите, модификации топливных шлангов увеличили максимальную скорость?

— Должны были, — ответил Рен.

— Посмотрим, — Хакс вывел спидер на главную дорогу, и они направились к порту.

По дороге они не разговаривали — для разговора пришлось бы перекрикивать шум ветра. Скорость, однако, пришлось снизить на задворках города. Хакс нашёл пустынную улочку, на которой можно было незаметно припарковаться.

— Когда вы были здесь в последний раз? — спросил Рен.

— Если не считать поездки из порта до поместья — почти пятнадцать лет назад.

— Город изменился?

— Едва ли. Выглядит совершенно одинаково всё время, сколько я себя помню, — они остановились возле заброшенного здания, и Хакс заглушил мотор. — Рынок недалеко отсюда, в нескольких минутах ходьбы.

— Хорошо, — Рен всё же решил использовать дверь, чтобы покинуть спидер.

Порт-Скапарас отнюдь не был мегаполисом. Его население составляло около ста тысяч человек, и большая их часть работала в доках или на складах. Остальные — в кантинах и магазинчиках, обслуживающих торговцев-инопланетников и кадетов Академии. Несмотря на скромный размер городка, здесь можно было найти всё что угодно — от бластеров и дроидов до крепкой выпивки и шлюх. Лорна не зря была убеждена, что Рен сможет купить всё, что ему понадобится — даже если часть названий нормальный человек слышал впервые.

— А что вы, собственно, ищете? — поинтересовался Хакс, как только они вышли на одну из главных улиц. Оживлённое движение не прекращалось ни на миг — пешеходы, спидеры, тягловые животные; впрочем, на тротуаре было достаточно места, чтобы спокойно идти, не лавируя между людьми.

— Компоненты, — ответил Рен.

— Для чего?

— Для проекта.

Хакс косо на него посмотрел:  
— Для секретного проекта?

— Да, — едва слышно кивнул Рен.

— Понятно. Вы хотя бы можете сказать, какие именно компоненты нужны, чтобы я решил, где их искать?

— Титановый корпус, колпак эмиттера, энергетический затвор, провода и компактный элемент питания. Для начала.

Хакс понятия не имел, какие именно функции выполняют эти компоненты, но у него была идея насчёт того, что Рен собирается с ними делать:  
— Вы всё-таки собираетесь сделать световой меч.

— Да, — если Рен и был удивлён, он никак этого не показал.

— Значит, вы нашли способ достать кристалл, который для этого нужен? Кайбер или как там?

— Кайбер-кристалл. Нет. Его нужно добыть вручную на Илуме. Но всё остальное можно сделать здесь.

— Илум, — повторил Хакс, — это в Неизведанных Регионах, недалеко отсюда.

— Я бы уже туда отправился, если бы мог.

Хакс шагнул в сторону, чтобы не столкнуться с шаткой тележкой торговца товарами вразнос. Когда он снова догнал Рена, то спросил:  
— Такие кристаллы трудно добывать?

— В пещерах сложно ориентироваться, но чтобы найти кристалл, нужно всего несколько часов. Иногда получается почти сразу.

— На что ориентируются при поиске? Размер, внешний вид?

Рен сдвинул брови:  
— Это непросто объяснить. Подходящий кристалл просто нужно почувствовать.

— Полагаю, речь идёт не о тактильных ощущениях.

— Нет. Нужно дотянуться до них через Силу и найти… свой.

— Вы бывали там хоть раз?

— Дважды. Мой первый меч… перестал мне подходить, когда я стал учеником Сноука.

— Световые мечи портятся со временем?

— Иногда нужно заменить элемент питания, и всё. Ну и важно, чтобы корпус не был поврежден.

— А что случилось с вашим мечом на «Старкиллере»?

— Разломился. На две части.

— «Поврежденный корпус».

Рен бросил на него косой взгляд:  
— Да.

Его ответ почти потерялся в шуме рынка, к которому они, наконец, подошли. Вход был отмечен аркой из металлолома, за которой под тентами от дождя начинались кривые ряды несуразных, как попало расставленных прилавков.

— Начнём с титанового корпуса? — спросил Хакс, — или, может, с элементов питания?

— Не важно, — Рен пристально смотрел в хаос прилавков за аркой. Кажется, ему тут нравилось.

Хакса не очень радовала перспектива провести остаток дня (и хорошо если не ночи), копаясь в россыпях металлолома ради частей будущего светового меча, но, к сожалению, рынок сильно изменился с тех пор, как он здесь был в последний раз, и он понятия не имел, где что искать. Вздохнув, он решил начать с первого прилавка. На нём были выставлены на продажу бластеры, которыми, кажется, пользовались уже многие годы.

Продавец — черноглазый бит в поношенном плаще — немедленно обратил внимание на потенциальных покупателей:  
— Эй! Вам, я смотрю, не помешает надёжный пистолет, а? Сейчас-то у вас никакого нету.

Хакс неосознанно дотронулся до бедра — где действительно не было кобуры. Вообще-то сюда действительно было не очень умно приходить без оружия. Он не подумал об этом, покидая поместье, лишь потому, что много лет не носил табельный пистолет.

— Не сегодня, — отказался он.

— Ну, а вам? — бит посмотрел на Рена. Тот покачал головой и отошёл.

На следующих прилавках тоже не оказалось ничего интересного; завернув за угол рыночного лабиринта, они заметили ларёк с микросхемами и мелкими электронными деталями. Рен потянулся к прилавку, из-за которого немедленно выскочила продавщица:  
— Да, отличный плазменный индуктор, — защебетала она, заложив пальцы за свой ремень, — абсолютно новый. Идеально подойдёт для маленького бластера.

— Мне нужно кое-что другое — энергетический затвор. Примерно пятисантиметровый.

Продавщица улыбнулась, обнажив кривые зубы:  
— Вам так повезло! Я как раз только что привезла три именно таких.

Она выставила на прилавок ящичек, полный совершенно незнакомых Хаксу деталей.

Рен вытащил одну и стал её рассматривать:  
— Медь и высокоуглеродистая сталь?

— Именно так. Отличное качество. Правда, недешево.

— Мне нужно два.

Она просияла:  
— Два, говорите? Восемьдесят кредитов.

Хакс потянулся достать из кармана кредитный чип, но пальцы Рена сомкнулись у него на запястье. Хакс вопросительно на него посмотрел.

— Пятьдесят, — сказал Рен продавщице.

Она покачала головой:  
— Семьдесят. Не меньше.

— Пятьдесят пять, и не больше.

— Да я сама за них почти столько заплатила!

— «Почти».

Она скорчила недовольную гримасу:  
— Шестьдесят. Меньше никак.

— Хорошо, — Рен отпустил Хакса, позволив тому, наконец, достать кредитный чип.

Никто в галактике уже давно не носил с собой банкноты, всё покупалось и продавалось по безналичному расчёту. Кто-нибудь, конечно, мог украсть кредитный чип — но взлом потребовал бы таких усилий, что мелких воришек это просто не интересовало.

Через несколько секунд нужная сумма кредитов была переведена со счёта Хакса на счёт продавщицы.

— Спасибо за покупку, — она сложила затворы в пакет, — приходите ещё.

Рен, не сказав ни слова, взял пакет и отправился дальше.

Они нашли колпаки эмиттера, а затем — какие-то странные провода, о которых Рен минут десять спорил с продавцом — угрюмым родианцем, говорившим только на бокке. Хакс знал несколько базовых фраз этого межпланетного торгового языка и был очень удивлён, обнаружив, что Рен говорит на нём бегло. Что ж — Хакса полностью устраивало просто стоять с кредитным чипом наготове, пока Рен улаживал с продавцами все вопросы.

Хакс не следил за стоимостью компонентов; Первый Орден неплохо ему платил, а деньги он ни на что особо не тратил. Он даже в отпуске последний раз был два года назад. Конечно, состояние его банковского счёта было не таким замечательным, как у матери, но волноваться было не о чем.

Солнце склонялось к закату, когда Рен сторговался до разумной цены за элементы питания. К этому моменту в руках и у него, и у Хакса было по несколько пакетов, хотя и не тяжёлых. Больше всего весил сверток с титановыми корпусами и разнообразными металлическими деталями — Хакс полагал, в большей степени декоративными. Они, наконец, направились к выходу с рынка.

Вечерняя улица встретила их доносящимся откуда-то запахом готовящегося мяса. В желудке заурчало; приближалось время ужина. Хакс спросил у Рена, не голоден ли он.

— Да. И выпить чего-нибудь можно, — он кивнул на ближайшую кантину, — например, здесь.

Хакс впервые видел это заведение, но оно выглядело абсолютно ничем не примечательным:  
— Почему бы и нет.

Они подождали, пока проедет телега, запряжённая каким-то неуклюжим животным, и перешли улицу. Интерьер кантины был тускло освещён, пахло пережаренной едой и засохшим пивом. Рен выбрал столик в углу — как можно дальше от сцены, где играла живая музыка. Они положили пакеты и уселись.

 — Добрый вечер, джентльмены, — к ним подошла официантка — блондинка с косой до пояса. Она была _слегка_ одета, — что будете заказывать?

— Сок, — сказал Рен, — любой.

Официантка окинула его заинтересованным взглядом и медленно, страстно улыбнулась:  
— Точно не хочешь ничего покрепче?

Хакс ожидал, что Рен, как обычно, быстро и односложно ответит отрицательно — но он несколько секунд молчал, разглядывая официантку с головы до ног.

— Точно, — тихо сказал он наконец.

Она соблазнительно выставила бедро и подмигнула:  
— Как пожелаешь, дорогуша.

Когда официантка перевела взгляд на Хакса, от её вульгарного поведения не осталось и следа:  
— А вам что?

— Виски со льдом.

— Что-нибудь из еды закажете?

— Что посоветуете? — спросил Рен.

— Всё вкусное, — она пожала плечами, — чего тебе хочется?

Рен поднял бровь:  
— Что угодно. Выберите что-нибудь на свой вкус.

Официантка, широко улыбнувшись, развернулась на каблуках так, что коса взвилась в воздух, и поспешила в сторону барной стойки.

— Я искренне надеюсь, что это будет хотя бы съедобно, — сказал Хакс.

Рен пожал плечами.

Группа людей за соседним столиком — судя по униформам, рабочие одной из транспортных компаний — о чём-то оживлённо спорила на торговом языке. Кажется, речь шла о деньгах.

— Вы их понимаете? — поинтересовался Хакс у Рена.

— Они жалуются, что проспорили кому-то немало кредитов.

Хакс положил ладони на стол:  
— Как так получилось, что вы бегло говорите на бокке?

— Как так получилось, что вы на нём не говорите?

— Боюсь, его не было в репертуаре моих преподавателей. Я изучал высший галактический.

— Имперский язык?

— Именно.

— Он почти не использовался за пределами Империи.

— Да и в самой Империи на нём в основном говорили лишь в высших кругах, — подтвердил Хакс.

— Тогда зачем вы его учили?

— Положение обязывало. И кое-кто в Первом Ордене всё ещё говорит на нём — в основном, любители показать своё превосходство над окружающими. Есть немало хороших книг, которые издавались только на высшем галактическом.

— То есть — в целом, он бесполезен.

— В общем, да.

— Джентльмены, ваш заказ, — официантка поставила виски со льдом перед Хаксом, даже не взглянув в его сторону. А вот когда она подавала Рену стакан сока, то наклонилась так, чтобы показать ему всё содержимое своего декольте.

Рен отпил глоток красно-оранжевого зелья странного вида:  
— Неплохо.

— Я рада, что тебе нравится, — протянула официантка, прикусив нижнюю губу. Хакс закатил глаза при виде этой неуклюжей попытки соблазнения.

Несмотря на отсутствие интереса к женщинам, Хакс мог оценивать их с эстетической точки зрения. У официантки была хорошая фигура — длинные ноги и широкие бедра, тонкая талия, аккуратная грудь. Но красавицей она не была, даже если не упоминать её манеры: слишком откровенные, слишком пошлые. Она, наверное, получала немало чаевых от завсегдатаев таверны, но уважающего себя человека она вряд ли бы привлекла.

А ещё она хихикала; это действовало на нервы. Хакс отпил виски, раздражаясь всё больше — официантка продолжала болтать с Реном. Тот отвечал коротко и не особо заинтересованно, но ей это не мешало наслаждаться беседой. Две с половиной недели Рен утверждал, что терпеть не может пустой болтовни — и Хакс тратил немало усилий, чтобы подбирать нетривиальные темы для разговоров за ужином — и вот он сидит, разговаривает ни о чем с безвкусной буфетчицей из третьесортной кантины.

Она снова рассмеялась, прижав руку к груди. Это было последней каплей. Поставив пустой стакан на стол, Хакс поднялся со своего места:  
— Прошу прощения. Я хочу немного подышать воздухом.

На пути к выходу он задел официантку плечом, что вызвало её оскорбленный окрик, который он проигнорировал, лавируя между посетителями (в кантине стало гораздо многолюднее с того момента, как они с Реном сюда пришли).

Снаружи было холодно и темно, солнце уже полностью село. Движение на улице всё ещё было весьма оживлённым — и Хакс в поисках тишины свернул в тёмную аллею за кантиной. Аккуратно ступая между мусором и подозрительными лужами, он нашёл сравнительно чистый участок стены и прислонился к нему.

Хакс поднял голову и посмотрел на небо. Через прорехи облаков выглядывали три-четыре звезды; сырость в воздухе намекала, что совсем скоро можно ожидать ливня. Пожалуй, есть смысл как можно быстрее вернуться в поместье — учитывая, что они отправились сюда на спидере без крыши.

Однако Хакс ещё не был готов снова нырнуть в атмосферу кантины. Он закрыл глаза и глубоко вздохнул.

— Что это тут у нас?

Он развернулся: на входе в аллею стояли четверо.

— Я могу вам чем-нибудь помочь?

— Возможно, возможно, — сказал один из них — особенно здоровенный — шагнув к Хаксу, — вот, например, сапоги у тебя просто замечательные. Как насчёт обменяться?

Хакс бросил взгляд на ступни собеседника — размера на два больше его собственных:  
— Да нет, спасибо.

— Уверен? — мужчина сжал кулаки.

Хакс осмотрелся. Аллея была тупиковой, а мимо четверых грабителей ему явно не проскользнуть:  
— Абсолютно уверен.

— Не, меня это не устраивает. Давай-ка по-другому: ты отдаешь нам сапоги и кредиты, а мы отпускаем тебя неизбитым.

— Кредитов у меня при себе нет, — сказал Хакс, — и сапоги я намерен сохранить.

— Ну как хочешь, — грабитель рванулся вперед.

Хакс уклонился от него, нырнул в сторону и побежал в сторону оживлённой улицы.

— Держите его!

Второй грабитель схватил его за руку, но упал, задыхаясь, когда Хакс ударил его в горло.

Повернувшись, Хакс успел блокировать удар ещё одного головореза и ещё раз попытался добежать до выхода из аллеи — но на его пути возник четвертый грабитель. Удар раскроил губу, наполнив рот вкусом крови. Хакс отшатнулся, пытаясь восстановить равновесие, но его ударили в живот. Пока он хватал ртом воздух, рука грабителя обернулась вокруг шеи. Хакс царапал её пальцами в отчаянных попытках освободиться, но захват был крепким. Грабитель тем временем вытащил кредитный чип из кармана.

— Спасибочки, в обще… — фраза головореза закончилась хрипом, как будто его душили.

— Отпусти его.

С трудом повернув голову, Хакс увидел стоящего в начале аллеи Рена: правая рука вытянута, лицо искажено яростью. Захват на шее ослаб — Хакс сделал неловкий шаг вперед, закашлявшись. Он обернулся как раз вовремя, чтобы понаблюдать, как его обидчик встретился со стеной и сполз по ней.

— Какого?.. — один из грабителей уставился на бессознательное тело своего друга. Рену хватило его краткого замешательства, чтобы подойти и ударить кулаком в лицо. Грабитель зашатался, держась руками за нос. Удар ногой в грудь отправил его на землю. Рен, оскалившись, обернулся к двоим оставшимся представителям уличной преступности. Схватив одного из них за воротник, ударил — выслушал проклятия в свой адрес — ударил ещё раз. Грабитель упал на колени.

— Да ну нахрен, — четвертый головорез поднял руки и стал мелкими шажками отходить. Впрочем, когда Рен посмотрел на него, он не выдержал, развернулся и побежал. Рен сделал изящный жест правой рукой, и грабитель упал плашмя.

— Оставьте его в покое, — Хакс поймал Рена за руку, когда тот направился к лежащему грабителю, — он всё равно собирался убежать.

Рен взял Хакса за плечо и развернул к себе лицом. Затем он дотронулся до Хаксова подбородка, немного потянув вверх:  
— Они тебя ударили, — он провёл большим пальцем по ранке на губе, заставив Хакса зашипеть от боли.

— Да, — сказал Хакс. Разбитая губа саднила, касаясь подушечки пальца, — но я в порядке.

— Если бы я не пришёл — было бы хуже. Что, крифф тебя побери, ты тут вообще делал?

— Воздухом дышал.

Рен, не отпуская подбородок Хакса, наклонился ближе. В его взгляде была ярость — это очевидно — но и что-то ещё. Беспокойство?

— Это было глупо, — прорычал он.

— Я в курсе, — согласился Хакс.

— Очевидно, нет, иначе ты не пришёл бы сюда один.

— А что — нужно было оторвать тебя от захватывающего разговора и притащить сюда охранять меня? — усмехнулся Хакс.

— Да. Я бы согласился.

— Я этого не хотел.

— Почему?

— Мне нужно было побыть одному.

Рен сердито на него посмотрел:  
— А дома никак?

«Дома». Какой странный выбор слов. Поместье не было домом никому из них.

Отпустив Хакса, Рен провёл рукой по своим тёмным волосам. Несколько прядей выбились из хвоста и волнами обрамляли его лицо. Хакс поправил свою собственную причёску, изрядно растрепанную после драки. Его глаза расширились, когда до него дошло, как именно грабителя заставили его отпустить: Рен придушил человека, стоя в пяти метрах от него.

— Идиот, — сказал Хакс, — ты хоть понимаешь, что ты наделал?

— Спас тебя?

Хакс тихо прошипел:  
— Ты использовал свою криффову Силу! Мы не должны были привлекать внимание, а швыряние людей в стену без помощи рук _очень даже привлекает_ внимание.

— Нам пора, — Рен понял, о чём речь.

— Абсолютно верно, — Хакс прошёл мимо него к началу аллеи.

— Подожди.

Хакс остановился и медленно обернулся:  
— Что?

Послюнив палец, Рен потёр уголок рта замершего Хакса.

— У тебя кровь на губе.

Хакс облизал ранку; Рен не сводил взгляда с его губ.

— Пойдём, — Хакс направился в сторону главной улицы; Рен, подняв пакеты с покупками, последовал за ним.

***

Возвращение в поместье прошло в тишине. В гараже Рен бросил пакеты с покупками на стол — видимо, он собирался разобраться с ними завтра.

В холле их встретила Лорна. Она оценила их помятый внешний вид, брызги крови на рубашке Рена и быстро темнеющий синяк на челюсти Хакса.

— Послать за медиком? — спросила она.

— Нет, просто нужно немного льда, — ответил Хакс.

— Я распоряжусь, чтобы его принесли в ваши комнаты.

Она ушла. Хакс посмотрел на Рена:  
— Спасибо.

Рен молча кивнул.

— Ну… наверное, спокойной ночи.

— Спокойной ночи, генерал.

Хакс отступил на шаг, развернулся и направился в семейное крыло, чувствуя на себе взгляд Рена.

В спальне он снял одежду и натянул свободные льняные штаны. Филикс принёс пакет со льдом, завернутый в ткань.

Сев в кресло, Хакс откинулся на спинку и прижал лёд к лицу. Жжение в разбитой губе не прекращалось; может, где-то в доме можно найти бакта-гель.

Он почти рассмеялся от таких мыслей. Это же просто царапина по сравнению с длинными, глубокими ранами, которые Рен получил на «Старкиллере». Да и с его собственным старым ранением, полученным в Академии, тоже не сравнить. Он рассеянно дотронулся до шрама на бедре. Боль почти забылась, хотя в момент ранения была просто невыносимой. Он, однако, предполагал, что даже это сложно сравнивать с ранами Рена.

Рен. Хаксу действительно очень повезло, что он вовремя появился в той аллее. Хакс, конечно, умел драться, но ему никогда не приходилось использовать свои навыки в настоящем бою. Кроме того, даже если бы его зачетные оценки по рукопашному бою в Академии были лучше, он вряд ли смог бы справиться с четырьмя оппонентами одновременно. Рен смог.

Использовать Силу было глупо, но — Хакс признался себе — это впечатляло. И Рен, кажется, наслаждался возможностью применить её.

«Вам это подходит», — сказал Рен про талант Хакса к снайперской стрельбе. Ну а самому Рену подходили боевые искусства. Он двигался со смертельной точностью — заманчивая хищная жестокость.

Он снова представил Рена в окружении трупов, с искрящимся энергией световым мечом. Хакс хотел бы это увидеть. На самом деле, он бы не отказался посмотреть, как Рен убивает грабителей в той аллее. Пульс немедленно участился от этой мысли, кровь прилила к низу живота. Пальцы правой руки — всё ещё лежащие на шраме, в каких-то сантиметрах от члена — вздрогнули.

Он облизал пересохшие губы, вспоминая, как Рен провёл пальцем по ранке, как он держал Хакса за подбородок. Тёплые, шероховатые пальцы со сбитыми костяшками.

Для Рена было бы совсем просто опустить руку немного ниже — на горло Хакса. Немного сжать — крепко, но не больно. Хакс сглотнул, отдавшись на волю фантазии.

_Аллея. Рен стоял совсем близко — ещё ближе. Так близко, что Хакс чувствовал его дыхание._

_«Это было глупо», — сказал он._

_«Да», — ответил Хакс. И вздрогнул, почувствовав, как его тянут за ремень. Пряжка, громко щёлкнув, расстегнулась. «Что ты дела…»_

_Рен оборвал его на середине вопроса, грубо развернув и прижав к стене. Хакс только поражённо вздохнул. Рен молча расстегнул пуговицу на поясе Хаксовых брюк и взялся за молнию ширинки._

_«Не стоило приходить сюда одному»._

_«Я не один»._

_«Нет»._

В своей спальне Хакс засунул руку в штаны и охватил член. Он медленно начал двигать рукой — пары движений хватило, чтобы член полностью встал. Было совсем несложно представить совсем другую руку — широкую ладонь с длинными пальцами. И стену тёмной аллеи вместо мягкого кресла.

_«Хакс», — прошептал Рен ему прямо в ухо; как тогда, во время стрельбы из винтовки._

Хакс кончил, забрызгав спермой собственную руку и живот. Всё тело дрожало; он с трудом восстанавливал дыхание — и одновременно пытался выгнать из головы мысли о Кайло Рене. Потому что мыслям о Кайло Рене в его голове было совершенно не место. Он вытерся тканью, в которую был завернут лёд, и бросил её на пол.

— Блядь.


	5. Chapter 5

Восход солнца, лучи которого лишь в одном месте смогли пробиться сквозь толстое покрывало облаков, окрасил полоску горизонта в оранжевый цвет. Хакс, облокотившись на перила веранды, слушал шум дождя, падавшего на крышу.

Этой ночью он спал урывками, проваливаясь в непонятные, запутанные сны. В полпятого утра он сдался и, оставив на кровати ворох смятых простыней, встал и подошёл — голым, как был — к окну. Рассмотрел собственное неясное отражение: узкие плечи и бёдра, бледная кожа, подернутая румянцем, мягкие рыжие волосы на ногах и между ними.

— Ты такой огненный везде, — однажды сказал ему Аркан Вайл, когда они лежали вдвоём в маленькой комнате библиотекаря Академии. Вайл был сбоку — он поглаживал рукой бедро Хакса, только что добравшись пальцами до шрама.

— Тебе это нравится? — Хакс расслабленно лежал на спине, положив руку под голову.

— Очень, — Вайл поцеловал Хакса в плечо, — ты просто очарователен.

— А ты — сентиментален, — косо взглянул на него Хакс.

— Это комплимент.

— Тебе не обязательно мне льстить, я и так уже лежу в твоей постели.

Вайл вздохнул — его тёплое дыхание щекотало кожу Хакса:  
— Это не лесть, а восхищение. Но если ты не хочешь принять даже это, я помолчу.

— Не помолчишь, — Хакс убрал несколько непослушных прядей волос со лба Вайла. Он уже понял, что Аркан был гораздо свободней в выражении своих чувств, чем он. Нельзя сказать, что подобных чувств к Вайлу Хакс не испытывал; испытывал, и ещё как. Просто он не выражал их в такой манере, как Вайл — ласками и комплиментами.

— Да, ты, наверное, прав, — согласился Вайл, прочертив пальцами линию от бедра вверх, до центра груди, задев по пути плоский сосок, — ты удивительно красив.

Хакс в ответ поцеловал Вайла в губы. Это надолго заставило его замолчать.

Стоя в спальне поместья, он дотронулся до своей груди в том месте, где когда-то до него дотрагивался Вайл. Хакса уже почти два года никто не трогал — он был настолько занят завершением проекта «Старкиллер», что об отпуске и поиске сексуальных отношений не могло быть и речи.

Он, конечно, знал о многочисленных интрижках между коллегами-офицерами — а иногда и подчинёнными — но сам всегда воспринимал уставной запрет на отношения очень серьезно. Привязанность к кому-то в армейских рядах Первого Ордена могла бы нанести ущерб его авторитету, и это было абсолютно недопустимо.

Все его партнёры с того времени, как он расстался с Вайлом, были гражданскими лицами, и он проводил с ними одну ночь — может быть, две. Хакса совершенно не интересовали отношения на расстоянии в несколько звездных систем — всё его время занимало командование «Старкиллером» и «Финализатором». Между редкими отпусками он снимал физическое напряжение с помощью собственных рук.

Хакс посмотрел через плечо — на полу около кресла всё ещё лежала ткань из-под пакета со льдом. Он почувствовал вспышку отвращения и презрения к собственному поведению вечером. Не к самим действиям, конечно; но тот факт, что ему показалась привлекательной идея о сексе в грязной аллее Порт-Скапараса с человеком, который его безмерно раздражал, был просто омерзителен. Ему случалось бывать с мужчинами в, мягко говоря, не самых приятных интерьерах — зачастую в чьих-то маленьких, обветшалых квартирках — но никогда там, где его могли увидеть посторонние. И никогда в настолько отвратительно пахнущем месте, как та аллея. Сама идея заставила его ощутить себя грязным, испачканным. Подняв по пути в ванную ткань с пола, он бросил её в корзину для белья.

Проведя немало времени в душе, Хакс почувствовал себя немного лучше. Он секунду помедлил, потянувшись к тренировочной одежде. Он не собирался избегать Рена, но идея встречи с ним всё же не особенно радовала.

— Жалкое зрелище, — упрекнул он себя и решительно натянул штаны, затем — накинул на плечи рубашку и резко захлопнул дверь гардеробной.

Хакс взглянул на хронометр: 05:15. Три часа до тренировки. Он подумал, не продолжить ли ему читать книгу про Кореллианские торговые пути во времена Империи, но понял, что вряд ли сможет на ней сосредоточиться. Вместо этого он вернулся на веранду посмотреть на рассвет.

За время, проведенное в поместье — то есть за семнадцать дней — он начал привыкать к солнечному свету, хотя его количество здесь было ограничено постоянными дождями. Вряд ли он будет скучать по солнцу, когда вернется на борт «Финализатора», но что-то в этих тёплых лучах его радовало; может, инстинктивно — память предков о временах, когда человечество было привязано к нескольким планетам и не путешествовало так свободно по галактике.

Солнце вновь исчезло за облаками — осветив сквозь них пейзаж тускло-серым светом. Кажется, ничего большего от погоды сегодня уже можно было не ждать. Хакс подставил ладонь под капли дождя. Становилось невыносимо скучно, хотелось чем-нибудь заняться, двигаться, тратить энергию, которую он успел накопить несмотря на бессонную ночь. Рен не придёт в гараж до восьми утра, но что мешало Хаксу потренироваться самостоятельно? Он знал базовые упражнения достаточно хорошо, чтобы выполнять их в одиночестве. Он сжал пальцы в кулак и убрал руку обратно под крышу веранды. Капли высохли на коже, пока он шёл до гаража.

Освещение в гараже зажглось постепенно. Хакс снял ботинки и аккуратно поставил их рядом с матами. Он начал с медленной разминки, расслабляя напряжённые мышцы. Затем — взял боккэн со стола, бросив мельком взгляд на пакеты с частями для нового Ренова светового меча. Жаль, что кристалл здесь было не найти. Хакс хотел бы увидеть этот меч в действии или даже подержать его, если бы Рен позволил. Возможно, однако, что существовал какой-нибудь запрет на это; что-то вроде того, что только человек, создавший меч, может держать его в руках.

Хакс подошёл к боксерской груше, свешивавшейся с потолка в дальнем левом углу матов. Он провернул меч в руке, порадовавшись собственной ловкости, и встал в среднюю стойку. Удар боккэна о грушу отдался громким эхом в тишине гаража. Сначала Хакс держал за рукоять обеими руками, как обычно, но затем вспомнил, как именно Рен обращался с мечом одной рукой. Закусив щёку, Хакс взял боккэн в правую руку и попробовал нанести несколько ударов.

Удары, конечно, получались более слабыми — но зато он обнаружил, что может двигаться более свободно. Пытаясь подражать Рену, он развернулся вокруг своей оси, чтобы вложить в удар по груше силу от движения. Хакс знал, что его движения, скорее всего, были неправильными, но продолжил — вспоминая, как именно Рен блокировал удары и наносил их. Спустя немного времени он почувствовал, что вспотел от физических нагрузок. Нанеся особо сильный удар по груше, он широко улыбнулся.

— Подними локоть повыше.

Вздрогнув, Хакс обернулся и увидел Рена, прислонившегося к стене у боковой двери. На нём были чёрные штаны и черная же майка, не прикрывавшая руки и плечи.

— Начинай удар от плеча, — Рен лениво отлип от стены и подошёл к матам, — так будет большее усилие.

— Давно ты здесь стоишь? — спросил Хакс. Он не слышал, как открылась дверь.

Рен пожал плечами:  
— Несколько минут.

— Сколько времени?

— Ровно шесть.

— Почему ты пришёл так рано?

— Я всегда в это время начинаю.

Похоже на правду; Рен всегда уже был в гараже, когда Хакс приходил сюда по утрам. Очевидно, что он начинал тренироваться раньше; но Хакс не думал, что на целых два часа.

— А ты почему здесь? — поинтересовался Рен, встав в центре матов.

— Я рано проснулся, — ответил Хакс, — и подумал, что мне не помешало бы немного практики.

— Да, не помешало бы.

Хакс нахмурился:  
— И что бы это могло значить?

— Что тебе не помешало бы немного практики. Особенно если мы собираемся переходить к одноручной технике боя.

— Да я просто так развлекался; не думаю, что я на самом деле готов держать меч одной рукой.

Рен встал в полушаге от него — чтобы смотреть ему в глаза, приходилось немного поднять взгляд.

— Готов, — возразил Рен, взявшись за предплечье и запястье Хакса и подняв его руку на высоту плеча, — начнём вот так.

Хакс поправил свою ладонь на рукояти боккэна, глубоко вдохнув. Лёгкий мускусный запах, присущий всем, немного усиленный ночью, проведённой в тёплой постели. Запах исчез, когда Рен отошёл.

— Взмахни мечом, — Рен кивнул на боккэн в руке Хакса. Лезвие рассекло воздух между ними, — лучше, но рука должна быть напряжена. Не выставляй локоть слишком далеко.

Хакс попробовал ещё раз, напрягая руку и контролируя каждое движение. Рен сделал ещё несколько замечаний — просто наблюдая и ничего не показывая. Хаксу было не очень-то комфортно, когда за ним наблюдали так близко — он привык к тому, что обычно Рен стоял напротив него. Тем не менее, он сосредоточился на собственных движениях, пытаясь как можно лучше запомнить технику ударов и блокировок.

— Достаточно, — сказал Рен через некоторое время и отправился за своим боккэном. Хакс наблюдал за ним, восстанавливая дыхание и чувствуя прилив адреналина — как всегда перед поединком.

— Продолжай держать меч одной рукой, — сказал Рен, встав в боевую стойку. Хакс сделал то же самое, передвинув пальцы на рукояти ближе к гарде.

Рен ждал, чтобы Хакс напал первым. Удар сверху через грудь он легко блокировал, взмахнув своим боккэном по широкой дуге — почти задев Хакса по носу. Тот выругался и отступил на шаг, готовясь отбить ответный удар, которого не пришлось долго ждать — мощный и безжалостный. Сила удара болезненно отдалась в плече; он, стиснув зубы, снова рванулся вперёд — но Рен легко парировал его атаку. Хакс почувствовал, что теряет терпение — ему хотелось хоть раз ударить Рена. Не пытаясь успокоить подступающую ярость, он перехватил рукоять боккэна двумя руками и взмахнул им, целясь в бок.

Рен отскочил, но недостаточно быстро: острие меча коснулось его руки. Он зарычал. Хакс удивлённо рассмеялся; впрочем, его смех был недолгим — Рен поднял свой боккэн, остановив его в паре сантиметров от Хаксовой щеки.

— Я сказал — держать меч одной рукой.

Хакс отбил боккэн:  
— Да, но будем справедливы — я тебя ударил.

— Я же говорил, что у тебя хорошая реакция, — Рен немного отступил.

— Такая же хорошая, как у тебя? — Хакс наслаждался победой.

Рен одарил его спокойным взглядом:  
— Может, со временем. Сейчас тебе просто повезло.

Хакс вытер пот со лба:  
— Да, очень повезло, — он пожал плечами, — полагаю, ты не позволишь этому снова случиться.

— Нет, — Рен опасно посмотрел на него, подняв меч.

Хакс покачался на пальцах ног, проверяя правильность своего положения. Он не сводил взгляда с Рена, пытаясь угадать его замысел ещё до начала движения. Он успел, хоть и с трудом, блокировать серию быстрых ударов — и даже не успел отдышаться перед следующей атакой Рена — на этот раз тот держал боккэн двумя руками. Хакс поймал сильный удар клинком — кисти рук взорвались болью. Рен не разрывал контакта мечей, опираясь на них всем весом. Хоть он и был не особо выше Хакса, но весил минимум на десять килограммов больше. Хакс не сдавался, противостоя натиску — но вдруг Рен уклонился в сторону. Хакс не сумел удержать равновесие и с воплем упал вперед. Рен, отбросив боккэн, схватил Хакса за руку и выкрутил её, заставив его выпустить меч из рук. Он не отпустил Хакса, даже когда оба боккэна уже лежали в стороне на матах.

Ярость, кипящая и ожесточённая, зажглась в груди Хакса. Если Рену так хочется настоящего боя — что ж, он его получит. Подсечка — бросить противника через плечо — Рен резко вздохнул, приземлившись спиной на маты. Его дыхание щекотало ухо; вывернувшись из Реновой хватки, Хакс вскочил на ноги.

Рен быстро поднялся и потянулся нанести удар в корпус; его остановил кулак в живот. Хакс попытался ударить ещё раз — но Рен поймал его за запястье; впрочем, ненадолго — Хакс умудрился вырваться, отступить на полшага и увернуться от следующей атаки. Рен отстранился, оценивая обстановку.

Удар ногой с разворота? Хакс много лет не пробовал сделать что-то подобное и был совсем не уверен, что у него получится, но Рен так соблазнительно открылся. С полукриком-полурычанием Хакс ударил его в центр груди; Рен с тихим стоном упал навзничь. Не тратя времени, Хакс прижал его к матам, сев верхом и схватив за руки.

Торжествующе оскалился:  
— Сдаешься?

Рен даже не пытался вырваться. Он посмотрел на свои схваченные запястья, затем — на Хакса. Долгим, внимательным взглядом:  
— Я полностью в вашей власти, генерал.

Хакс сглотнул; всё, что он собирался сказать, вылетело из головы. Рен медленно моргнул и немного подвинулся. Лишь небольшое движение бедер — вполне возможно, просто попытка улечься немного поудобнее под чужим весом, но хищный блеск в глазах Рена подсказывал, что он подразумевал под этим движением нечто большее. Пульс ускорился.

Линия между кровожадностью и похотью всегда становилась удивительно тонкой в такие моменты, и кажется, Рен с ней играл вполне осознанно. Эта мысль возбудила Хакса ещё больше; он — не в силах противостоять желаниям — посмотрел на губы Рена.

На то, как они двигались, когда он говорил:  
— Я был прав.

— По поводу чего? — спросил Хакс.

— Ты лучше сражаешься, когда злишься.

Хакс хмуро посмотрел на него; раздражение помогло справиться с неуместными желаниями.  
— Ты нарочно меня спровоцировал, чтобы что-то доказать? — он почувствовал, как Рен пожал плечами. Насмешливо фыркнув, встал, отпустив его, — всегда думал, что все наоборот. Хороший боец должен быть спокоен и сосредоточен, а ярость ведет к проигрышу.

— Джедаи в это верят.

— А ты — нет?

Рен так и лежал на матах, приподнявшись на локтях:  
— Гнев помогает сконцентрироваться, обратиться к Темной стороне Силы.

— Я не могу использовать Силу.

— Осознанно — нет, но это не означает, что ты с ней не связан; потому что с ней связаны все, даже те, кто не может ей пользоваться.

Хакс заинтересованно склонил голову набок:  
— Значит, я могу выбрать сторону Силы? Или предрасположенность к одной из сторон нельзя изменить?

— Говорят, что во всех есть и свет, и тьма, хотя некоторые изначально тянутся к одной из сторон.

Хакс поднял бровь:  
— Тебя тянуло к Тёмной стороне, лорд Рен?

Рен сел и оперся одной рукой на согнутое колено:  
— Темная сторона даёт могущество, которое на Светлой просто неоткуда взять.

— И ты хотел быть могущественным.

— И я этого достиг.

— Но ты всё ещё ученик.

— Да, но ненадолго, — нахмурился Рен, — когда я закончу обучение, я буду Мастером Силы и никто не будет мной командовать.

— Неудивительно, что ты так стремишься вернуться к Сноуку, — сказал Хакс, — окончание обучения займет много времени?

— Я не знаю.

— Ты не знаешь, что оно из себя представляет?

— Будут испытания.

— Испытания какого рода?

— Владение Силой, контроль над собственным сознанием.

Хакс добавил в голос нотку разочарования:  
— Звучит не очень-то конкретно.

Рен посмотрел на него снизу вверх с непроницаемым выражением лица:  
— Я не знаю, с чем именно столкнусь. Учитель будет меня испытывать так, как посчитает нужным.

— Почему всё, что связано с Силой, так таинственно и неопределенно? — Хакс потёр виски. — «Как посчитает нужным»? Например, есть стандарты, которым должны соответствовать кадеты Первого Ордена. Для владеющих Силой подобных стандартов нет?

— У джедаев когда-то было что-то подобное, как мне рассказывали.

— Но тебя эти стандарты не касаются.

— Я не джедай, — сказал Рен, на удивление, без своего обычного яда в голосе.

Хакс пригладил волосы:  
— Ты не ответил на мой вопрос.

Рен выжидающе на него посмотрел.

— Я могу выбрать сторону? Тёмную или светлую?

— Не то чтобы это как-то на тебя повлияло, — Рен встал и неторопливо подошёл к Хаксу, — но ты можешь выбрать, если хочешь.

Хакс не сдвинулся с места, внимательно смотря на Рена:  
— Ты сказал, что Тёмная сторона даёт могущество. Какое?

— Власть, сила, контроль, — ответил Рен глубоким тёмным голосом.

— А Светлая?

— Свет — это слабость, — отвращение Рена было очевидно, — бесконечные разговоры о единстве и самопожертвовании, сдержанности в чувствах и действиях, и отречении.

— Отречении от чего? — спросил Хакс.

— От гордости, эгоизма, богатства, — он помедлил, — от желаний.

— Они живут, как монахи? В нищете и с обетом безбрачия?

— По крайней мере, они хотят, чтобы окружающие так думали.

Хакс покачал головой:  
— Какое мрачное существование. Я бы не согласился на это добровольно.

— Я тоже.

— Ну, — сказал Хакс, — полагаю, я выбрал бы Тёмную сторону.

Рен улыбнулся уголком рта:  
— Верховный Лидер был бы рад.

Хакс в задумчивости потёр щёку костяшками пальцев, попытавшись представить, как Сноук радуется сообщению о том, что его генерал выбрал для себя Тёмную сторону Силы (без возможности эту Силу использовать или хотя бы почувствовать). Мысленная сценка казалась… комичной.

— Что? — Рен смотрел на него с недоумением.

— Ничего, — ответил Хакс и взглянул на боккэны, валявшиеся на матах, — мы закончили на сегодня?

Рен, наклонившись, взял один из мечей и протянул его Хаксу:  
— А ты уже готов закончить?

— Нет, — Хакс взял предложенный боккэн.

***

Дождь продолжился во второй половине дня, так что Хакс отказался от идеи заняться стрельбой и остался в доме. В районе четырёх часов в летнюю гостиную, где он сидел, вошла Лорна с подносом в руках.

— Вот это сюрприз, — Хакс отложил книгу, — обычно чай приносит Филикс.

— Я послала его в город, — Лорна поставила поднос на столик, налила чай в две кружки, опустила в каждую по кусочку лимона и протянула одну из них Хаксу. Затем села и взяла вторую, — вы собираетесь когда-нибудь рассказать мне, что с вами и лордом Реном случилось в Порт-Скапарасе?

Хакс неосознанно лизнул заживающую ранку на губе:  
— Драка. Ничего серьезного.

Лорна укоризненно взглянула на него поверх чашки:  
— Ну вы-то его хоть раз ударили?

— Что? — брови Хакса поползли вверх, — вы решили, что Рен со мной это сделал?

— Я надеялась, что нет, но учитывая ваши с ним постоянные ссоры, не могу исключить такую возможность. Это ведь логично?

Хакс вспомнил пальцы Силы, сжавшиеся вокруг собственного горла:  
— Наверное, логично.

— Но это всё же не он, — Лорна указала на лицо Хакса.

— Нет. За разбитую губу нужно благодарить головореза, который попытался меня ограбить.

Лорна посмотрела на него округлившимися глазами:  
— В какую часть Порт-Скапараса вы забрели? Конечно же, это случилось не на рынке.

— Да, не там, — сказал Хакс, — возле одной, как оказалось, неблагополучной кантины.

Он в общих чертах рассказал, что произошло.

— Какое счастье, что никто из вас не пострадал более серьезно, — сказала Лорна, когда он закончил свое повествование, — если бы я знала, что случится что-нибудь такое, я бы не настаивала на поездке.

Хакс отмахнулся от этих слов и налил себе ещё чаю:  
— Мы осознавали, что это рискованная затея, и к тому же Рен нашёл компоненты, которые ему были нужны, так что всё не так уж плохо.

— Он выглядит совершенно поглощённым тем, что он делает из этих компонентов, — сказала Лорна, — даже не посмотрел на чай, который я ему принесла.

— Это важный проект.

— Не сомневаюсь, — она протянула Хаксу блюдо с маленькими печеньями. Он взял одно. — Скажите, мастер Хакс, вы предпочитаете баранину или говядину?

— Это неожиданная смена темы, — он медленно жевал печенье, — почему вы спрашиваете?

— Мне нужно сказать повару, что готовить в качестве главного блюда на ваш ужин.

Хакс посмотрел на неё с подозрением:  
— Сегодня на ужин будет больше одной смены блюд?

— Не сегодня. Послезавтра, — она подняла бровь, — на ваш день рождения. Вы про него забыли?

Хакс откинулся на спинку стула. Он уже много лет не отмечал этот день, оставив Арканис и его календарь в прошлом после окончания Академии.

— Это не обязательно отмечать, — сказал он.

— Возможно; но мне хочется это сделать.

— И что же входит в планы вашего тайного заговора?

Она щёлкнула языком:  
— Никакого заговора, что вы! Просто ужин из пяти блюд и десерта.

— Из пяти блюд?

— Если хотите, можно из восьми.

— Нет. Пяти будет вполне достаточно.

Она улыбнулась:  
— Отлично. Ну так что — баранина или говядина?

— Баранина.

— Очень хорошо, — Лорна поставила пустую чашку на стол, — и я позволила себе заказать для вас костюм. Что-то более праздничное, чем у вас в гардеробной.

Хакс вздохнул:  
— Это официальный светский ужин?

— Нет, но ведь день рождения — особый случай, мастер Хакс. Позвольте мне хоть раз всё сделать по-своему.

— Хорошо, Лорна. Как хотите.

***

Плазменный заряд рассыпался ворохом искр, оставив почерневшую подпалину на внутреннем круге мишени недалеко от центра. Рен, довольный собой, опустил винтовку.

— Неплохо, — сказал Хакс, стоящий рядом. В его руках была одна из охотничьих винтовок Брендола, с узким стволом, более дальнобойная, чем тяжёлое оружие, которое предпочел Рен. — Но ты можешь и лучше.

Рен посмотрел на него исподлобья, но ничего не сказал. Он поднял винтовку к плечу и снова прицелился. Выстрел лёг рядом с первым; Рен недовольно фыркнул, вытер пот с брови и сощурился на небо.

Солнце немилосердно жарко сияло с самого утра, на голубом небе не было ни облачка. Белая рубашка Хакса давно прилипала к потной спине.

— Ещё раз, — сказал Хакс, — и аккуратнее, не торопись.

— Я не тороплюсь, — резко возразил Рен.

— Значит, ещё аккуратнее.

— Ладно.

Хакс наблюдал, как Рен снова прицелился. Несколько прядей его волос выскользнули из хвоста и теперь качались на лёгком ветру.

— Сделай поправку на ветер, — подсказал Хакс, — совсем небольшую.

Ткань рубашки Рена натянулась, когда он вдохнул — и легла свободно, когда выдохнул. Этот выстрел поразил центр мишени. Рен широко самодовольно улыбнулся.  
— Отличный выстрел — на этом и закончим, — Хакс поставил свою винтовку на предохранитель, повесил на плечо и повернулся в сторону дома. Было бы неплохо выпить чего-нибудь холодного.

— Это озеро очень глубокое?

Хакс обернулся. Рен смотрел на маленький водоём в нескольких сотнях метров от их импровизированного тира — рядом с холмом поблизости от леса. Водоём был, конечно же, искусственным — выкопанным когда-то с целью улучшить внешний вид поместья.

— В среднем метра три.

— Идеально, — Рен быстро пошёл в сторону пруда.

Хакс последовал за ним; догнать Рена было не так-то просто:  
— Для чего именно идеально?

Рен косо на него посмотрел:  
— Ты никогда там не плавал?

— Конечно же, нет. Там рыба и… грязь.

— И в чём проблема?

Хакс скорчил гримасу. Он учился плавать в детстве, в интернате. В большом чистом бассейне. Впрочем, это было много лет назад; и уж точно он не хотел бы плавать в грязной воде пруда.

— Ты же не всерьез? — спросил он.

Рен, ничего не ответив, продолжил с решительным выражением лица идти к пруду.

Трава вокруг пруда была аккуратно подстрижена дроидами. Вода, как и ожидалось, была непрозрачного грязного цвета. Рен положил винтовку и начал расшнуровывать ботинки.

— Я в эту лужу не полезу, — Хакс скрестил руки на груди.

Рен пожал плечами:  
— Хорошо, — он снял рубашку и бросил её на землю.

Хакс сумел на мгновение отвести глаза — но Рен просто приковывал взгляд. Шрамы на плече и боку были ещё свежими, но раны хорошо зажили; если не считать их, кожа была гладкой. Широкие плечи, поджарый живот, мощные бедра. На мускулистых руках проступали вены.

Если Рен и был в курсе, что его разглядывают, он никак этого не показывал. Не стесняясь, он расстегнул пряжку ремня, затем — ширинку брюк и снял их. Длинные ноги — может, слишком мощные, чтобы назвать их стройными — но отличной формы, покрытые редкими тёмными волосами. Чёрные трусы-шорты обтягивали бедра и ягодицы.

— Ты так и собираешься просто стоять и смотреть?

Хакс резко вскинул голову, почувствовав, что краснеет. Он не отдавал себе отчёта в том, что наблюдал настолько пристально.

Рен поднял бровь:  
— Если не будешь плавать, тебе не обязательно здесь оставаться. Я не собираюсь топиться.

— Я, — откашлялся Хакс, — я бы предпочёл ещё немного тут побыть.

— Тогда забирайся в воду.

— Нет.

Рен закатил глаза. Он подошёл к берегу пруда и быстро залез в воду, сразу погрузившись до шеи. Довольно улыбнулся, нырнул и вынырнул несколькими мгновениями позже у середины пруда, глубоко вздохнув. Затем — лёг на спину и расслабился.

Хакс почувствовал укол зависти. Следовало признать, прохладная вода пруда наверняка была очень кстати в этот жаркий день. Но мысль о погружении в ту грязь, которая в этой воде присутствовала, всё ещё не казалась ему привлекательной. Может, попытаться найти компромисс? Сев на газон у края пруда, Хакс снял ботинки, закатал брюки и осторожно погрузил ступни в воду. Блаженная прохлада. Он оперся на руки и закрыл глаза.

Тишина. Отдаленные крики птиц. Шёпот высокой травы на другой стороне пруда, где её не подстригали.

И конечно, Рену надо было всё это испортить. Хакса внезапно окатило водой — рубашка немедленно промокла насквозь.

— Ах ты криффов ребенок! — прорычал Хакс, сев прямо.

Рен стоял в полуметре от берега, смеясь:  
— Хакс, залезай в воду.

Хакс сдвинул брови. Такое обращение вдруг показалось слишком… неформальным. И в этом было что-то обезоруживающее.

— Нет, — сказал он снова.

Рен приблизился:  
— Я ведь могу и заставить.

— Не посмеешь.

Рен двигался слишком быстро и у Хакса не было шансов уклониться, когда его схватили за талию и утащили в воду. Он изо всех сил пытался освободиться; в итоге, когда Рен его, наконец, отпустил, Хакс обнаружил себя в воде почти по пояс.

— Сволочь! — Хакс злобно отряхивался и пытался сморгнуть воду с ресниц, — это подло!

Судя по виду Рена, совесть его не мучила.

Хакс, фыркнув с отвращением, почти смог вылезти на берег — но вокруг его лодыжки сомкнулись длинные цепкие пальцы.

— Рен, отпусти. Я не собираюсь сидеть в этом пруду, — он плеснул водой в лицо Рену, заставив того отступить. Добравшись до берега, Хакс сел на траву.

Мокрая рубашка просвечивала, прилипнув к груди. Отвратительные ощущения. Он стянул её и выжал — непоправимо помяв. Бросив рубашку на траву, Хакс повозился с молнией брюк, которая в конце концов поддалась, и, с трудом стянув и их, тоже выжал, попытавшись насколько можно избавить их от воды. Он дрожал от лёгкого ветерка, по коже побежали мурашки.

— Залезай назад. Здесь теплее.

Он попытался убить Рена взглядом:  
— Вода ледяная.

— Привыкнешь.

— Нет, спасибо. Я пойду в дом.

— В таком виде?

Желудок Хакса сжался. Взглянув на себя, он вдруг удивительно отчетливо почувствовал, что стоит здесь в одних трусах, выделяясь молочно-белой кожей на фоне окружающей растительности. И Рен — он ясно это ощущал — не сводил с него глаз. Годы, проведенные в Академии с её общими раздевалками и душевыми, не оставили места стеснительности, но Хакс уже давно ни перед кем не стоял в таком виде. Холодок беспокойства смешивался с определенным предвкушением.

— Хакс, забирайся в воду.

Одарив Рена испепеляющим взглядом, Хакс осторожно вернулся в воду, выругавшись от холода. Сначала прохлада пруда была кстати, но сейчас её было явно многовато. Он дрожал и старался не стоять на месте в ледяной воде.

Рен лениво проплыл мимо — бледные ноги мелькали в мутной воде.

— Тебе действительно это нравится? — кисло поинтересовался Хакс.

— А ты действительно настолько это ненавидишь?

— Если бы мать застала меня в таком виде, когда я был ребенком, она была бы оскорблена, — Хакс поджал губы, — особенно учитывая, что случилось с моей одеждой.

— Одежду можно постирать.

— Вряд ли это стало бы подходящим аргументом. Плавать в декоративном пруду — варварство.

Рен фыркнул:  
— Да уж прямо.

— У некоторых людей, в отличие от тебя, есть манеры.

— Полагаешь, у меня их нет?

— Если и есть, то немного, — ответил Хакс.

— А зачем они? — спросил Рен, — я предпочитаю говорить, что думаю.

Хакс прищурился:  
— Это обычно называют невежливостью.

— Значит, ты считаешь меня невежливым?

— И это тоже.

Рен подплыл ближе и хитро посмотрел:  
— Подробнее.

Хакс отплыл, чтобы сохранить дистанцию. Рен, однако, не собирался от него отставать.

— Моё мнение о тебе? — уточнил Хакс.

— Да.

Кинув взгляд в сторону, Хакс обнаружил, что берег был уже совсем близко. Если Рен продолжит его преследовать, придётся снова вылезти на холодный берег. Уклонившись в сторону, Хакс поплыл в центр пруда.

— Даже не знаю, с чего начать.

Рен поднял бровь.

Хакс втянул воздух сквозь зубы. Нельзя сказать, что он боялся обидеть Рена своими словами, но и говорить такие вещи прямо он не привык. У него-то манеры, в отличие от некоторых, присутствовали.

— Иногда ты безмерно раздражаешь.

Словно в доказательство этого тезиса, Рен немедленно ухмыльнулся:  
— Например?

Хакс кинул на него сердитый взгляд:  
— Например, ты затащил меня в декоративный пруд в одежде.

— Допустим. Что ещё?

— Ты ведешь себя так, как будто Сила даёт тебе право делать всё, что пожелаешь. Как будто любые правила — и даже элементарная вежливость — тебя не касаются. Ты вспыльчив и абсолютно не контролируешь своё поведение. Вспомнить только ущерб, который ты нанёс «Финализатору», разбив те консоли… — Хакс сокрушённо покачал головой, — если бы ты был под моим командованием, я бы распорядился тебя выпороть.

— И занялся бы этим сам?

— Что? Нет, конечно же, нет.

— Но ты бы смотрел, — продолжил Рен, — считал бы каждый удар, так?

— Я… — Хакс отвлекся на картинку, нарисованную воображением: Рен, привязанный к позорному столбу за запястья, тёмные волосы, мокрые от пота, свисают занавесью; на голой спине — десяток длинных красных полос. Без крови, но чувствительных. Эта фантазия была нелепо… возбуждающей. — Я считал бы, конечно, — наконец сказал Хакс, — как командир, отдавший приказ о наказании, я должен был бы присутствовать. Ты бы поступил не так?

— Я бы сам это сделал.

Роли в воображении поменялись — Хакс почти почувствовал, как веревки врезаются в его собственные запястья.

— Силу можно использовать для наказаний?

— Это отличалось бы от кнута. Но есть много способов причинить боль.

— И эти способы тебе известны?

— Ты спрашиваешь, знаю ли я, как мучить людей?

— Знаешь?

— Да, — сказал Рен бесстрастным голосом, — и физически, и ментально.

Хакс вспомнил пилота Сопротивления, которого Рен поймал и от которого он узнал информацию о дроиде BB-серии. Очевидно, этот допрос был доказательством талантов Рена.

— Тебя научил этому Сноук?

— Некоторым приёмам. Остальные я обнаружил сам, — выражение лица Рена стало серьёзным, — можно сказать, у меня к этому склонность.

— Тебе нравится этим заниматься? — спросил Хакс и слишком поздно понял, что вопрос немного неуместен.

— Это эффективно, — ответил Рен, — но пытки не доставляют мне удовольствия. Впрочем, мне нравится получать от людей то, что мне от них нужно.

Ноздри Хакса раздулись:  
— У тебя это отлично получается. Если не считать той девчонки, Рей. Ты не смог сломать её.

— Смогу, когда закончу обучение, — нахмурился Рен, — тогда ничье сознание не сможет мне противостоять.

— Тебя и сейчас боится половина Первого Ордена. Интересно, как они почувствуют себя, зная, что ты можешь уничтожить кого угодно движением руки?

— Ты тоже меня боишься?

Хакс косо на него взглянул:  
— Ты же знаешь, что нет.

— Почему? Я напал на тебя с помощью Силы. Угрожал убить тебя.

— Если бы ты собирался меня убить, я был бы уже мертв, — пожал плечами Хакс, — хотя я тебе, возможно, и не нравлюсь, я не думаю, что этого достаточно для убийства.

— Нет, — ответил Рен.

Они замолчали, расслабленно лёжа в воде. Солнце исчезло, заставив Хакса посмотреть вверх: с востока приближались облака, а горизонт так и вообще был чёрным.

— Опять ливень будет. Нам лучше уйти в дом.

— Наверное, — Рен в пару взмахов руками доплыл до берега. Когда он вышел из воды, солнце вновь показалось из-за облаков, отразивших в каплях воды на мускулистом теле.

«Ты удивительно красив», — Хакс почему-то вспомнил слова Вайла.

Он зажмурился, прогоняя непрошеные воспоминания. Когда он снова открыл глаза, Рен застёгивал ремень брюк. Отвернувшись, Хакс подошёл к месту, где лежала его собственная одежда. Поморщился, одеваясь — она была всё ещё мокрой. Оставив рубашку расстёгнутой, он зашнуровал ботинки и быстро зашагал по направлению к дому. Рен не отставал, хотя они больше не сказали друг другу ни слова, так и разойдясь молчаливо по своим комнатам.

***

К ужину Хакс надел синюю рубашку под тёмно-серый пиджак. Одеваясь, он заметил в гардеробной обещанный праздничный костюм на день рождения. Он погладил пальцами тёмно-зёленую атласную ткань пиджака, размышляя о том, насколько глупо вообще праздновать дни рождения после десяти лет. В тридцать пять он будет себя чувствовать точно так же, как и в тридцать четыре. Он всё ещё будет заперт в поместье и отстранён от командования. В очередной раз напомнив себе, что он ничего не может сделать в текущей ситуации, Хакс закрыл дверь и направился в столовую.

Там он встретил Филикса, наполнявшего стаканы водой.

— Добрый вечер, сэр, — поклонился слуга.

— И тебе доброго вечера, — Хакс подошёл к своему стулу.

— Я принесу вино, сэр.

Хакс кивнул; Филикс исчез за дверью. Молодому слуге вряд ли было больше двадцати лет, Лорна что-то упоминала про то, что он работает здесь около года. Хакс не очень понимал, зачем нанимать слугу, если в доме никто не живёт, но для Лорны, очевидно, быть готовой ко всему являлось вопросом профессиональной гордости. Впрочем, пока по счетам платила мать, Хакса не особо интересовало, сколько прислуги было в доме и чем они занимались.

Внимание Хакса привлёк звук открывшейся двери. На Рене были надеты свежевыглаженные брюки — с аккуратными стрелками — и красная рубашка. Длинные рукава были закатаны до локтей.

— Добрый вечер, — Хакс уже привык не вставать, когда Рен входил в столовую (хотя всё ещё не мог прекратить представлять себе недовольное лицо матери при виде такой невежливости).

Рен тихо хмыкнул и сел. Очевидно, застольной беседы сегодня не предполагалось. Впрочем, Хакса это не сильно беспокоило. Как ни удивительно, дневное приключение в пруду оставило его в хорошем настроении. Можно было и посидеть в тишине.

Филикс вернулся с вином; Хакс медленно отпил глоток из бокала, наслаждаясь букетом. Отличное марочное — прекрасно сочеталось с нежными котлетами, которые сегодня подали на ужин.

— Восхитительно вкусно, — сказал он, прожевав.

Рен бросил на него скептический взгляд.

— Ты так не думаешь?

— Они нормальные.

— «Нормальные», да. Как обычно, «всё нормально», — Хакс легонько постучал вилкой по краю тарелки, — могу поспорить, это лучше всего, что можно найти на борту «Финализатора».

Рен пожал плечами:  
— Я никогда не возражал против стандартных рационов.

— Это… похвально, — поморщился Хакс, — признаться, не могу разделить твое мнение. Я их ел, только чтобы не умереть с голоду.

— Это же твой корабль. Почему бы тебе их не изменить?

— Не знаю, какое у тебя сложилось впечатление о моей работе, но далеко не все аспекты жизнедеятельности военного космического корабля входят в компетенцию его капитана.

— Но если тебя это беспокоило…

Хакс махнул рукой:  
— Может, я немного преувеличил. Честно говоря, большую часть времени я вообще не замечал, что подают в столовой «Финализатора». Это было съедобно, это позволяло выполнять мои обязанности — стандартные рационы вполне соответствовали своей цели, — он поднял бокал, — но вот вино… его никак нельзя сравнивать с тем пойлом, которое можно было найти в офицерской кают-компании. Ты действительно отказываешься от чего-то совершенно экстраординарного, Рен.

— Вино затуманивает сознание.

— Да, — согласился Хакс, — и это весьма приятно. Ты отказываешься просто по своим убеждениям, или оно как-то повлияет на твои способности?

— Только способности необученного новичка могут пострадать от чего-то столь незначительного, как опьянение.

— Тогда в чём проблема?

— Я предпочитаю сохранять свои чувства и рефлексы ясными на случай нападения.

— Ну, я сомневаюсь, что здесь на тебя кто-то нападёт. Можно расслабиться, — Хакс потянулся за декантером, который Филикс оставил на столе.

— Нет, — сказал Рен.

— Просто попробуй, — уговаривал Хакс, — не понравится — допивать не обязательно. Оно очень хорошее, можешь поверить. У меня требовательный вкус.

Глаза Рена сверкнули:  
— Да, мне говорили.

Хакс замер с декантером в руке:  
— Что ты имеешь в виду?

— Требовательный вкус, определенные предпочтения, — Рен отложил вилку, — изысканная еда, дорогая одежда, снайперские винтовки… мужчины.

Декантер с громким стуком опустился на стол.

— Что, крифф тебя побери, ты сказал? — прошипел Хакс, вновь обретя способность говорить.

— Мне повторить? Ладно — я сказал, что ты предпочитаешь мужчин и винтовки особого типа…

— Заткнись. Немедленно.

Рен имел наглость выглядеть так, как будто это ситуация его развлекала:  
— Почему? Это же не секрет, ведь так?

— Какая разница, секрет это или нет! — заорал Хакс, упершись кулаками в стол, — ты не имеешь никакого права об этом говорить!

— Да почему?

— «Почему»?! — Хакс был готов его ударить, — потому что о таких вещах не говорят! Ты бы знал, если бы у тебя были хоть какие-то манеры.

— Нахрен манеры, — ответил Рен.

— Убирайся.

— Я ещё не доел.

— Меня это не волнует — убирайся отсюда немедленно!

— Собираешься выставить меня отсюда силой? Потому что тебе придётся.

Хакс вскочил, почти опрокинув свой стул. Вряд ли он мог физически одолеть Рена, но и смотреть на его высокомерное нахальное лицо не было никаких сил. Если Рен не собирается уходить — значит, он уйдёт сам. Обогнув стол, Хакс направился к двери, но на его пути встал Рен.

— И куда ты убегаешь? — схватил он Хакса за руку.

— Не хочу находиться рядом с тобой, — Хакс выдернул руку из чужой хватки, — прочь с дороги.

— Нет, — прорычал Рен, — мы не договорили.

Рен прижал Хакса к стене, крепко держа за обе руки.

— И что же ещё ты хочешь сказать? — потребовал Хакс, — моё внимание просто _приковано_ к тебе.

Рен опасно сощурился:  
— Я решил, что всё-таки хочу попробовать вино.

Хакс открыл рот, чтобы послать его подальше — и вдруг Рен накрыл его губы своими, проглотив удивлённый вздох, просунув язык между губ. Поцелуй не был нежным; голова Хакса со стуком встретилась со стеной, перед глазами на секунду заплясали тёмные пятна. Рен, немного отстранившись, потянул Хакса зубами за нижнюю губу — и прижался к нему в новом поцелуе, позволив разве что поспешно вздохнуть.

Рен целовался жестко, беспощадно — но он явно был в этом не новичком. Его губы были бархатистыми, хоть и слегка обветренными, рот — податливым; Хакс почувствовал, что сдаётся, что ему нравится это вторжение чужого влажного ласкового языка.

_Нет._

Отрицание, последняя попытка поймать потерянный контроль; повторяя про себя твердое «нет», Хакс попытался вырваться. Рен, не прерывая поцелуя, крепче схватил его запястья и прижал Хакса сильнее к стене, блокируя всякую возможность к побегу. Хакс сжал кулаки, почувствовав давление чужих бёдер. Его тело его предало — вот он уже сам трётся о Рена, вызывая у того довольный стон.

_Нет._

Отрицание не помогло; Хакс углубил поцелуй, окунувшись своим языком в жар чужого рта, почувствовав лёгкий вкус перца, которым был приправлен сегодняшний ужин. Рен слегка повернул голову, задев своим носом чужой, чтобы поймать губы Хакса под другим углом. Хакс слышал мокрый звук, с которым их языки тёрлись друг об друга. Непристойно… пьяняще, как вино. Его выдержка рушилась на глазах; если он не остановится немедленно — что же останется от его самоуважения?

— Нет, — выдохнул он. Последняя решительная попытка. Когда Рен попытался продолжить поцелуй, Хакс отвернулся и почувствовал прикосновение влажных губ к щеке, — отпусти меня.

К его удивлению, Рен послушался и отошёл на шаг. Он тяжело дышал, распухшие губы блестели от слюны. Вряд ли он возражал бы против продолжения; но вместо этого Хакс дал ему пощёчину.

Рен так и застыл — на щеке разгорался красный след удара.

Хакс дрожал от переизбытка адреналина.

— Убирайся, — сказал он тихо.

Рен посмотрел на него:  
— Спокойной ночи, генерал Хакс, — и, не сказав больше ни слова, вышел из столовой.

Хакс смотрел ему вслед. Рука болела, губы саднили от поцелуев и укусов.

***

Хакс не пошёл тренироваться на следующий день. Филикс принёс завтрак в полвосьмого, но еда осталась стоять нетронутой на столике. Хакс вернулся в постель — он знал, что заснуть не получится, но прохладные простыни привлекали его больше, чем то, что ожидало в гараже. К девяти он уверился в том, что Рен не появится у его двери с требованиями немедленно взять меч в руки.

Небольшие проявления почти отсутствующей вежливости?

Лёжа на боку, он смотрел на то, как сменяются цифры на хронометре. Несмотря на расслабленную позу, его мысли были далеки от спокойных. Хакс снова и снова переживал вчерашний поцелуй и то, насколько требовательным был Рен, прижимая его к стене. В том, что случилось, не было никакого притворства — явное, неприкрытое желание обладания. Хакс не мог вспомнить, когда ещё к нему так относились.

Рен был полной противоположностью типу мужчин, который Хакс обычно предпочитал. Как правило, его привлекали худые, жилистые тела, как у него самого или у Аркана Вайла. Хаксу нравилось, когда его партнёры были ниже него; конечно, безупречно ухожены и красиво одеты. Ему нравились светлые волосы (Вайл был пепельным блондином с синими глазами). Ну и конечно, он предпочитал, чтобы с партнёром было о чём поговорить. В общем, Рен не подходил ни по одному из критериев, если не считать редких — чересчур редких! — интересных разговоров.

И всё же его хищная красота очаровывала. Её сложно было ощутить сквозь маску и угрюмость характера, но с открытым лицом, мечом в руке, волнами чёрных волос, свободно спадающих до плеч, Рен просто ошеломлял.

Зарывшись лицом в подушку, Хакс застонал. Он не мог позволить этому случиться. Рен находился здесь под его ответственностью. Хаксу приказали проследить за его выздоровлением, а не затащить к себе в постель. Как ему вообще пришла в голову настолько смехотворная мысль? Три недели назад Хакс едва мог терпеть присутствие этого человека. Он смирился с их совместным заточением в поместье, но по сути они были едва знакомы; просто коллеги на службе Первому Ордену. Не то чтобы в постели Хакса никогда не бывали едва знакомые ему люди. На самом деле, только они там и бывали в последние пятнадцать лет.

Пятнадцать лет. На фоне вчерашнего инцидента Хакс совсем забыл, что ему сегодня исполняется тридцать пять. И это значило, что этим вечером Лорна устраивает торжественный ужин. Хакс скривился. Он планировал сегодня вообще не выходить из комнаты, но ужина избежать не удастся — как не удастся избежать и встречи с Кайло Реном. Хаксу пришлось пережить немало неудобных вечеринок в честь дней рождения, спасибо матери, но, кажется, ни одна из них не сравнится с той, что ждёт его вечером. Ударив кулаком матрас, он выругался.

У Хакса всё ещё не было аппетита, когда принесли ланч — но он решил хотя бы выпить чаю. Выбравшись из постели, он натянул штаны и вышел на веранду, которая за эти недели превратилась в своеобразное убежище, единственное место в доме, где он мог найти спокойствие. Наблюдение за пейзажем — и чай — позволили ему немного расслабиться.

Когда солнце, наконец, склонилось к закату, он отложил инфопад, с которого читал книгу весь день, и отправился в гардеробную. Вытащил парадный костюм и повесил его на дверь.

Хакс провёл немало времени в ванной, тщательно сбривая рыжую щетину. Он осмотрел своё отражение и обнаружил, что волосы отросли немного длиннее, чем он привык. Несмотря на гель для волос, несколько прядей всё-таки отказывались лежать спокойно и выбивались из прически. Это заставляло его выглядеть менее серьезно. Больше похоже не на солдата, а на какого-нибудь модного повесу из тех, с которыми пыталась свести его мать. Он обнаружил, что его это раздражает куда меньше, чем могло бы; что ж, в конце концов, он не на службе.

Он как раз закончил одеваться, когда в дверь постучали. За ней стояла Лорна.

— С днём рождения, мастер Хакс, — улыбнулась она. — Я знала, что вы прекрасно будете смотреться в этом костюме.

— У вас безупречный вкус, — ответил он, — как вы, безусловно, знаете. Пришли проводить меня на ужин?

— Да. Вы готовы?

Вот в этом Хакс был совсем не уверен; однако, глубоко вздохнув, он сказал:  
— Да, — и протянул ей руку.

— Я за вас сегодня волновалась, — сказала Лорна по пути из хозяйского крыла, — Филикс сказал, вы почти ничего не ели.

— Возможно, просто готовлюсь к ужину. Пять блюд и всё такое.

Лорна не выглядела убежденной:  
— И вы вчера вечером поссорились с лордом Реном.

— Ничего особенного, — отрезал Хакс.

— Он был сегодня очень задумчив. Харрон сказал, что он весь день провёл за своим проектом.

— «Филикс сказал», «Харрон сказал». Я и не знал, что мы находимся под постоянным наблюдением.

— Наша работа — знать обо всём, что происходит в этом доме. Как иначе мы узнаем, если вам что-то понадобится?

Хакс нахмурился:  
— Некоторые вопросы вас не касаются.

— Конечно, мастер Хакс. Я ни в коем случае не пытаюсь влезть в вашу частную жизнь. Я просто волнуюсь, что вы, возможно, плохо себя чувствуете.

— Чушь, — прервал он Лорну грубо. Он остановился и обернулся, глядя ей в глаза, — я очень тепло к вам отношусь и позволяю свободно говорить, о чем хотите, но я не потерплю вторжения в мои личные дела. Это понятно?

— Да, мастер Хакс, — она не опустила взгляд.

— Хорошо, — он снова взял её за руку и они продолжили путешествие в столовую.

У порога их встретил Филикс — одетый не в обычную свою накрахмаленную белую рубашку и черный жилет, а в настоящую ливрею, даже с белыми перчатками. Поклонившись, он открыл дверь.

Хакс напрягся, увидев, что Рен уже стоял у стола со стаканом сока в руке. Его черный костюм был идеально пошит; красные линии оторочки оттеняли силуэт и делали его ещё более внушительным. Аккуратно причёсанные волосы спускались к плечам.

— Добрый вечер, милорд, — поздоровалась Лорна, — вы отлично выглядите.

— Благодарю вас, — сказал Рен на удивление вежливо и поднял взгляд на Хакса. — Генерал.

Хакс кивнул, но ничего не сказал. Было бы сложно говорить с комком в горле, если бы он попытался. Он заметил на столе открытую бутылку вина и внезапно обнаружил, что до невозможности хочет чего-нибудь выпить.

Лорна, будто проследив его взгляд, подошла к бутылке и наполнила два бокала. Один передала Хаксу, второй оставила у себя в руке:  
— До начала ужина мне хотелось бы провозгласить тост, — она подняла бокал, — за мастера Хакса, в день его рождения.

— Спасибо, — Хакс отсалютовал ей бокалом, прежде чем сделать большой глоток. Отреагировал ли Рен как-нибудь на тост, он не обратил внимание.

— Ну что ж, — сказала Лорна, — теперь я вас оставлю. Приятного аппетита, — склонив голову, она покинула столовую.

С её уходом на комнату опустилась тяжёлая тишина. Хакс разглядывал убранство стола, старательно не глядя на Рена. Лорна выставила напоказ тончайший фарфор с изящной росписью и эмблемами Империи. Во главе стола сиял восемью тонкими свечами канделябр.

— Полагаю, нам — гм — нужно сесть, — сказал Хакс, так и не поднимая взгляда. Они молча сели, нарушив тишину только звуками отодвигаемых стульев. Хакс почти вздохнул с облегчением, когда появился Филикс с первым блюдом. Нежное рыбного филе в сливочном соусе.

Когда Рен внезапно заговорил, Хакс от неожиданности царапнул вилкой тарелку.

— Сколько тебе исполняется?

— Тридцать пять, — сказал Хакс совершенно спокойно.

— Ты родился ещё до падения Империи.

— Да, за четыре года до этого.

— Помнишь что-нибудь?

— Нет. Только рассказы родителей.

— Я бы хотел увидеть Империю, — сказал Рен.

— Я тоже, — Хакс подцепил вилкой кусочек филе, — говорят, она была великолепна.

— Да.

Хакс медленно жевал, не зная, как продолжить разговор. Беседа казалась не очень естественной, но это всё же лучше, чем сидеть в тишине.

— Ты когда-нибудь был на внутренних планетах Империи? На Корусанте? Или, может, на Биссе?

— Да, — сказал Рен.

— На обеих?

— И не только. Тайтон. Дуро. Хосниан-Прайм.

— Хосниан-Прайм? — удивился Хакс, — столица Новой Республики?

— Бывшая, — угрюмо ответил Рен.

Хакс вновь почувствовал гордость, которая наполняла его грудь, когда «Старкиллер» уничтожил обитаемые планеты в Хоснианской системе.

— Да, — согласился он, — бывшая.

Рен без интереса ковырялся в своей тарелке:  
— А ты бывал в Центральных Мирах?

— Нет. Я мало где был за пределами Неизведанных Регионов. Бывал, конечно, в Западном Пределе — там, где Джакку. Но, как ты понимаешь, в Центральных Мирах не очень-то любят представителей Первого Ордена, — он отпил вина, — ты бывал там по поручениям Верховного Лидера?

— Нет. Это было… до того, как я стал учеником Сноука.

— Понятно.

Рен пристально посмотрел на него:  
— Ты не собираешься спросить об этом?

— Если бы я спросил, ты бы рассказал?

— Частично.

Хакс отложил вилку и нож:  
— Хорошо. И как там было, на Хосниан-Прайм?

— Полный хаос, — ответил Рен, — Сенат только образовался, всё было совсем неустроенным.

Хакс наморщил лоб:  
— Ты помнишь первые дни Новой Республики? Ты ведь был совсем ребенком.

— Даже ребенок может заметить беспорядок таких масштабов. Особенно если его родители в нём погрязли.

Хакс округлил глаза:  
— Ты родился в Новой Республике.

— На Хосниан-Прайм, — кивнул Рен.

— И каким-то образом нашёл путь в Первый Орден.

— Сноук меня нашёл. И выбрал.

— Как?

— Он почувствовал мой потенциал.

— С помощью Силы, — сказал Хакс.

— Да.

— Через всю галактику?

— Я же рассказывал, — сказал Рен, — в Силе всё и все связаны. Мы чувствуем изменения, возмущения. Пробуждения Силы.

— И Сноук может тебя сейчас почувствовать?

— Конечно.

— А ты его?

— Очень смутно. Я ещё не настолько чувствую Силу, как он.

— Тогда почему он не может почувствовать, где сейчас Люк Скайуокер? — спросил Хакс.

Рен нахмурился:  
— Скайуокер может скрываться, маскироваться так, что его не будет заметно в течении Силы.

— Ты тоже так умеешь?

— Я так и делаю. Я скрываюсь ото всех, кроме Сноука.

Хакс потёр подбородок, обдумывая новую информацию:  
— С помощью Силы можно найти кого угодно?

— Нет. Те, кто не чувствительны к Силе… их очень трудно заметить.

— Значит, меня ты не мог бы найти?

— Не через всю галактику.

Хакс покачал головой:  
— Не думаю, что когда-нибудь на самом деле смогу по-настоящему понять эту вашу Силу.

— Не сможешь, — подтвердил Рен.

Дверь открылась до того, как Хакс смог придумать какой-нибудь ответ. Филикс быстро собрал опустевшие тарелки и вернулся со следующим блюдом: лёгким салатом с терпким уксусом. Беседа угасла на то время, пока они ели, но Хакс чувствовал себя спокойнее, чем в начале ужина. Разговор стал напоминать их обычный обмен репликами за едой, хотя полностью расслабляться было рано; непредсказуемый Рен в любой момент мог коснуться неудобной темы.

Впрочем, и третья, и четвертая смена блюд прошли без инцидентов.

К удивлению Хакса, Рен спросил его про Академию и жизнь кадетов. Что ж — у Хакса было множество историй про боевые симуляторы и учения с настоящим оружием, и он вспоминал их с удовольствием. Он, однако, намеренно даже вскользь не упоминал ничего, связанного с библиотекой. У него не было никакого желания делиться с Реном воспоминаниями об Аркане Вайле; честно говоря, он вообще ни с кем этими воспоминаниями не делился.

Когда они закончили с последним блюдом — бараниной, про которую спрашивала Лорна — Хакс промокнул губы салфеткой и откинулся на спинку стула. Работа повара была выше всех похвал, ужин определенно удался на славу.

— Мастер Хакс, — обратился к нему Филикс, убирая грязные тарелки, — десерт будет подан на вашу веранду.

— Да? Ну… почему бы и нет. Сейчас?

— Всё готово, сэр.

Поднявшись, Хакс почувствовал лёгкое головокружение. Возможно, третий бокал вина был лишним. Он обогнул стол, направившись к двери… в памяти всплыли события вчерашнего вечера; сегодня Рен не пытался его удержать.

Они направились в хозяйское крыло.

В его комнате была включена лишь одна лампа, зато с крыши веранды свисало множество фонарей. На столе в цветных вазочках стояли свечи, освещая богато украшенный шоколадный торт. Хотя Хакс наелся, ему немедленно захотелось попробовать его. Рен тоже посмотрел на десерт с интересом.

— Угощайся, — Хакс кивнул на торт и вынул из ведерка со льдом бутылку игристого вина. Открыв её, он наполнил бокал для себя.

Вино было ярким и сладким — идеально дополняющим шоколадный десерт.

Сев и взяв вилку, Хакс обнаружил, что Рен разрезал торт на куски чуть ли не в два раза большие, чем принято.

— Почему ты так ненавидишь поместье? — спросил Рен через некоторое время, — тут так уютно.

— Возможно, в этом и проблема, — ответил Хакс, — Академия научила меня сторониться комфорта и уюта. В поместье всё так, как нравилось матери. Отец позволил ей устроить всё по-своему, потому что в ином случае она не стала бы здесь жить. Но сам он редко здесь бывал.

Рен прожевал кусочек торта:  
— Как и ты.

— Мне хватало редких визитов, — Хакс помолчал, размышляя над прошлым Рена, — раз твои родители участвовали в становлении Новой Республики, твоё детство тоже должно было пройти в каком-нибудь уютном и комфортном месте? Хосниан-Прайм был богатым миром.

— У нас были апартаменты на сто тридцатом этаже квартала дипломатов, — сказал Рен, — они были… хорошо обставленными.

Хакс попытался представить Рена в элегантной обстановке квартиры — скажем, что-то вроде квартиры матери в Пантин-Сити.

— Тебе там нравилось?

Рен пожал плечами:  
— Мне было не с чем сравнивать, пока я не покинул дом.

— Чтобы стать учеником Сноука?

— Нет, гораздо раньше.

— Да, точно. Ты говорил, что у тебя был ещё учитель до него. Тебе пришлось покинуть Хосниан-Прайм?

— Да.

— И сколько тебе было?

— Шесть лет.

— Совсем ребенок.

— Мне пришлось уйти к учителю, как только я начал проявлять способности к Силе. Без обучения я был опасен.

Хакс отвлёкся от наполовину съеденного куска торта:  
— Как именно опасен?

— Однажды в апартаментах разбились все окна — я был расстроен из-за сломанной игрушки, — он помолчал, — а ещё мне никогда не задавали домашних заданий.

— Убеждение Силой?

Рен кивнул:  
— Это у меня всегда получалось лучше всего.

— Как полезно, — сказал Хакс, — когда я был маленьким, я был бы счастлив такому умению.

— Когда я начал учиться использовать Силу, мне больше не разрешали его применять. Учителю не нравилась эта способность. И не только она.

— Вы с ним не очень-то ладили?

— Я его боготворил. По крайней мере, вначале.

— Что изменилось?

Рен нахмурился:  
— Я обнаружил, чему именно он меня _не_ учил.

— Зачем он скрывал от тебя знания?

— Он не считал их подходящими.

Хакс не стал выпытывать детали. Скорее всего, это ещё какой-то нюанс Силы, который ему никогда не понять. Подняв бокал, он сделал глоток. Рен наблюдал за ним.

— Ты, наверняка, опять откажешься, но я всё же рискну снова предложить тебе вино.

— Ладно, — сказал Рен.

Удивлённый, но странно довольный согласием, Хакс встал и подошёл к бутылке. Он наполнил второй бокал и подал его Рену — который встал рядом с ним.

Рен сделал глоток.

— И как? — Хакс поставил свой собственный пустой бокал на стол.

Рен отпил ещё, облизал губы и опустил бокал:  
— В прошлый раз было лучше.

У Хакса перехватило дыхание под тяжёлым взглядом Рена. Они, наконец, вернулись к событиям прошлого вечера. Хакс опасался этого момента — и в то же время предвкушал его. Он ярко вспомнил свои ощущения; жёсткая стена, пальцы на запястьях, мягкие губы. Губы, которые сейчас ухмылялись, будто зная о мыслях Хакса.

— Осторожнее, Рен.

Ухмылка стала ещё шире, ещё более хищной:  
— А то что, генерал? Собираетесь дать мне ещё одну пощёчину?

Рен подставил щёку.

— Зачем ты это делаешь? — спросил Хакс.

— Потому что я этого хочу.

Хакс почувствовал, что краснеет.

Рен не сводил с него взгляда:  
— И ты тоже этого хочешь.

— Пустые догадки.

— Скажи, что я не прав.

— Я не хочу ничего подобного, — сказал Хакс.

— Не умеешь врать, — Рен подошёл на полшага, — прошлой ночью…

— Ты меня заставил.

Рен сощурился:  
— Ты не сопротивлялся.

— Ещё как сопротивлялся, — потерял терпение Хакс, — ты не имел права…

Одарив его раздражённым взглядом, Рен отвернулся и отошёл к краю веранды. Хакс уставился на его широкую спину. Он не мог не вспомнить, как Рен стоял на берегу пруда — влажная кожа, белые шрамы. Просто потрясающе.

— Рен.

Он обернулся; Хакс парой шагов пересёк разделяющее их пространство и выхватил бокал из руки Рена. Хакс почти не услышал звук тонкого стекла, разбившегося о каменный пол под ногами; он запустил пальцы в волосы Рена и притянул его к себе.

Жёсткий, безжалостный поцелуй; их зубы встретились со стуком — Хакс почувствовал боль, но не обратил на неё внимания. Пальцы Рена сомкнулись на его плечах, сжимая ткань пиджака и кожу под ней. Хакс схватил Рена сильнее за волосы, оттягивая их, заставляя открыть шею — за которую немедленно укусил. Рен судорожно вздохнул.

— Не жди от меня нежностей, мальчишка, — сказал Хакс.

Рен бросил на него голодный взгляд и притянул ближе к себе. Коснулся приоткрытыми губами чужих губ:  
— И не надо, — его горячий настойчивый язык скользнул в рот Хакса.

Хакс раздвинул ноги Рена коленом; тот в ответ прижался сильнее, позволив почувствовать свой вставший член через ткань брюк. Хакс вздрогнул — это ощущение возбуждало почти до боли. Схватив Рена за пиджак, Хакс развернул его и толкнул в сторону комнаты.

Губы Рена были влажными и ярко-красными, волосы в беспорядке прядями падали на лоб. На шее темнел небольшой синяк от укуса — Хаксу хотелось, чтобы этот синяк был там не единственным.

— Раздевайся, — приказал он, зайдя вслед за Реном в комнату и стряхивая собственный пиджак с плеч на пол. К вороху одежды на полу через секунды добавился пиджак Рена и его же рубашка. Руки Хакса без промедления легли на чужую разгорячённую кожу; Рен в свою очередь положил ладонь ему на талию, затем — опустил вниз, щупая за задницу, прижимая Хакса к себе.

Хакс зашипел — его вставший член тёрся о ткань брюк; ощущений было слишком много… и одновременно абсолютно недостаточно. Он прочертил пальцами по груди Рена, опустив руку ниже, и стал вслепую пытаться расстегнуть пряжку его ремня. Это было непросто — учитывая, как близко друг к другу они стояли — но наконец пряжка и пуговицы ширинки сдались, брюки Рена упали: под ними не было трусов.

— Самонадеянно, — фыркнул Хакс, — ты подготовился заранее.

Рен толкнулся в ладонь Хакса. Затем — слегка наклонив голову, укусил его за губу. Хакс в ответ грубо засунул Рену в рот язык и полностью обхватил его член ладонью. Рен сжал узкую талию Хакса — кажется, почти до синяков.

— На кровать, — сказал Хакс, — немедленно.

Рен отступил на шаг, оставив брюки лежать на полу. Его немаленький член стоял, подрагивая, в окружении копны чёрных жёстких волос. Пальцы Хакса вздрогнули — хотелось трогать Рена ещё и ещё.

— Мне повторить? — резко спросил Хакс, — на кровать.

Рен неторопливо улёгся на кровать — на спину, опершись на подушки в изголовье. Он широко приглашающе раздвинул ноги.

Хакс избавился от собственных брюк и встал на колени на краю кровати, разглядывая Рена: раскрасневшиеся щёки и грудь, лихорадочно блестящие полуприкрытые глаза. Опираясь на руки, Хакс лёг на Рена и требовательно его поцеловал. Их члены соприкасались; они оба начали двигаться одновременно, стремясь усилить контакт чувствительной кожи, усилить трение — которого и так было слишком много.  
Рен уткнулся лицом в шею Хакса — провёл влажными поцелуями дорожку до уха, немного прикусил мочку — Хакс судорожно вздохнул.

— Никаких засосов, — предупредил Хакс, несмотря на то, что сам уже оставил не один кровоподтек на коже Рена.

Хакс привстал и потянулся к прикроватной тумбочке. Там, в верхнем ящике, он нашёл небольшой флакончик. Помнится, когда он в первую ночь в поместье обнаружил в тумбочке лубрикант, он был оскорблён — очевидно, Лорна положила в ящик этот флакончик, руководствуясь совершенно ошибочными представлениями о характере его отношений с Реном. Он мельком задумался об ироничности этой ситуации, выдавливая холодную смазку на пальцы. Рен наблюдал за ним с явно видным желанием.

Второй, чистой рукой Хакс раздвинул ноги Рена, сев между них. Рен протяжно застонал, когда Хакс провёл смазанными пальцами по всей длине его члена, оставляя блестящую влажную полосу. Затем он переместил руку ниже, коснувшись подушечками пальцев входа и нажал — абсолютно безо всякой нежности. Рен выгнул спину, зарываясь пятками напряжённых ног в матрас. Он тяжело, рвано дышал, когда Хакс вытаскивал пальцы и засовывал их вновь.

— Повернись, — сказал Хакс, отодвигаясь.

Рен перекатился на живот, положив подбородок на сложенные руки. Хакс налил в руку ещё смазки и распределил её по своему члену.

— Выше, — Хакс положил руку на бедро Рена, заставив того встать на колени — полностью беззащитная, открытая поза. Он оперся одной рукой на прогнутую спину Рена, второй направляя свой член.

Рен коротко ахнул и вцепился руками в простыни, когда Хакс вошёл. Хакс не сводил взгляда с собственного члена, всё глубже погружавшегося в Рена — до основания. Он замер, чувствуя тесный жар.

— Двигайся же, — напряжённо попросил Рен.

Хакс, жёстко схватив за чёрные волосы, оттянул его голову назад, одновременно резко двинув бедрами. Крик боли быстро сменился довольным стоном.

Хакс ещё раз дернул за волосы:  
— Ты не будешь указывать, что мне делать.

Рен, тяжело дыша открытым ртом, посмотрел на него через плечо. Хакс прижал его щекой к подушке.

— Хакс, — прошептал Рен.

Звук собственного имени заставил Хакса содрогнуться; закусив губу, он крепче взял Рена за талию и начал двигаться в быстром, почти болезненном темпе. Через некоторое время ему, однако, пришлось замедлиться — он почувствовал, что иначе кончит прямо сейчас. Он обернул скользкую от смазки руку вокруг члена Рена и стал ему дрочить; глубоко застонав, Рен подался назад, насаживаясь ещё глубже, невозможно глубоко…

— Блядь, — застонал Хакс.

Рен, высказав то же самое, выгнулся и кончил на руку Хакса и на простыни. Его тело напряглось вокруг члена Хакса — и это стало последней каплей. Быстро вытащив член, Хакс кончил ему на спину.

Сердце громко колотилось в груди; Хакс, сев на колени, опустил голову и закрыл глаза. Рен не двигался — очевидно, тоже пытался восстановить дыхание. Хакс медленно улыбнулся, наслаждаясь чувством удовлетворённости.

Матрас немного сдвинулся, когда Рен сел на кровати, а затем встал. Не сказав ни слова, он направился в ванную. На полу возник прямоугольник света, когда он включил освещение — но сразу исчез, когда дверь закрылась. Через секунду послышался шум воды.

Хакс запустил обе руки в волосы. На коже высыхал пот — он бы тоже не отказался от нескольких минут под горячей водой, но присоединяться к Рену в душе, конечно, не собирался. Хакс вытерся смятой простынёй — всё равно он не собирался спать на этом постельном белье.

Он натянул брюки — вытащив из них ремень и оставив его на ковре. Осторожно, стараясь не наступить на битое стекло, вышел на веранду. Воздух снаружи был прохладным и влажным; за время, которое они провели в комнате, снова начался дождь. «Провели в комнате». За время, когда он в комнате, где прошло его детство, трахал Кайло Рена.

— О крифф, — пробормотал Хакс и налил себе вина. Осушив бокал, он налил ещё и отпил из бокала уже медленнее.

На пороге веранды появился Кайло Рен: он успел одеться и обуться, хотя рубашка оставалась не заправленной в брюки.

— Выпьешь? — предложил Хакс.

Рен покачал головой:  
— Я пойду к себе.

Хакс почувствовал укол разочарования — но и облегчение. Он понятия не имел, как вести себя дальше. Лечь спать вместе было слишком сумасшедшей идеей в любом случае.

— Да, конечно, — ответил он, — я… да. Спокойной ночи.

— Спокойной ночи, Хакс, — Рен закрыл за собой дверь.

Хакс снова потянулся к вину. Допив остатки прямо из бутылки, он, тихонько взвыв, бросил её куда-то в темноту.


	6. Chapter 6

Хакс потянулся; мышцы — некоторые, которые он уже достаточно давно не использовал именно таким образом — заныли. Это не было неприятным, просто чем-то, чего он давно не чувствовал. Он лежал, завернувшись наполовину в покрывало, на голом матрасе: после ухода Рена он смог только сорвать с кровати грязные простыни (они теперь валялись кучей на полу), натянуть это самое покрывало и сразу же заснуть.

Он сел на кровати. Потёр лицо, затем — кожу живота, на которой отпечаталась резинка от штанов, не снятых на ночь. Выглянул на веранду — там на столе всё ещё красовались посуда и остатки вчерашнего торта. Наверное, нужно было попросить Филикса прибраться ещё вечером, но Хакс выпил так много, что ему хотелось лишь поскорее забыться сном. Впрочем, ничего страшного — уже 07:15, скоро принесут завтрак и уберут беспорядок.

Привычность этого утреннего ритуала одновременно успокаивала и действовала на нервы. Как эта рутина могла абсолютно не измениться — когда всё остальное так катастрофически поменялось? Хрупкий мир, который у них с Реном в конце концов установился, крайне зрелищно рассыпался на мелкие осколки, оставив Хакса в полном недоумении по поводу того, что делать дальше. Он уже привык к каждодневным взаимодействиям, к тренировкам по фехтованию и часам, проведенными за стрельбой — когда погода позволяла. Даже неловкие, вымученные разговоры начинали приносить удовольствие — особенно когда Рен снисходил до того, чтобы рассказать что-то интересное.

Хакс сильно сомневался, что всё это будет продолжаться после вчерашнего вечера.

«После вчерашнего вечера». Хакс насмешливо фыркнул на собственное нежелание называть вещи своими именами.

После того, как он трахнул Кайло Рена. Вот. Сложно отрицать это факт — стоило только посмотреть на характерные пятна на простынях, скомканной кучей лежавших на полу. Внезапно раздражённый неопрятным видом постельного белья, Хакс собрал его и запихнул в корзину в гардеробной. Затем — закрыл дверь и прислонился к ней, коснувшись обеими ладонями. Он не очень хорошо себя чувствовал — впрочем, скорее от обильного ужина и вина, чем от душевных переживаний.

«Я этого хочу, — сказал Рен. — И ты тоже».

Да, Хакс этого хотел. Он бы не затащил вчера Рена к себе в постель чуть ли не силой, если бы не хотел этого. Да, сначала он пытался отрицать своё желание. Ему хотелось сохранить то ненадёжное взаимопонимание, которого им удалось достигнуть за прошедшие три недели, однако, как только предоставилась возможность получить то, чего ему хотелось — он воспользовался ей. Хакс был недоволен собственным поведением, ведь обычно он отлично контролировал собственные желания — в отличие от того же Рена — но какой смысл жалеть о совершённых ошибках? Теперь, как и со «Старкиллером», нужно сосредоточиться на исправлении ситуации, а не на размышлениях о прошлом.

Отступив от двери, Хакс задумался о планировании следующих действий — так же, как он мог бы задуматься о позициях войск перед боем — просчитав приемлемые потери и возможную выгоду, прежде чем решить, что делать дальше. Рен всё ещё был под его ответственностью — а это значит, любые дальнейшие отношения с ним противоречили уставу Первого Ордена. На самом деле — признал Хакс — этот аргумент не выдерживал критики, поскольку Рен не относился к военной иерархии Ордена. Но всё-таки они были в некоторой степени… коллегами. И это подразумевало, что они должны придерживаться профессиональной дистанции в общении — без обмена личной информацией и уж, конечно, без секса.

Хакс нахмурился. Эти границы, к сожалению, они перешли уже давно — когда он привёл Рена в семейное поместье. Теперь Рен знает о нём больше, чем кто бы то ни было в Первом Ордене или вне его. И они не единожды говорили о детстве и юности Хакса — этих тем он уже многие годы не касался. Впрочем, всё это не подразумевало какой-то глубокой личной связи. Хакс не считал Рена другом — хотя и сам узнал о нём очень много за эти недели.

Тем не менее, отсутствие интеллектуальной близости не исключало близости физической. Хакс не собирался врать себе — ему нравилось вчера видеть Рена, неожиданно готового на всё, полностью отдавшего власть над собой. Хакс легко мог бы привыкнуть к такому положению дел, он мог бы представить себе немало способов распорядиться этой новоприобретенной властью… вот только он сомневался, что Рен всегда будет настолько послушным. Можно было бы, конечно, поставить ему условия, на которых эти отношения могли продолжиться, но Рен не из тех людей, кто часто следует правилам.

Хакс потёр виски. Он не рассматривал перспективы длительных отношений уже… сколько?.. больше десяти лет, и эти перспективы его гораздо больше раздражали, чем радовали. Отношения неизбежно привносили в жизнь множество сложностей, которых одинокие ночи были лишены. Ему не нужно было ужинать за одним столом со случайными мужчинами, с которыми он изредка оказывался в одной постели в коротких увольнительных. Ему не нужно было слышать, как они делают ему замечания по поводу техники фехтования. И, наверное, самое главное — ему не нужно было стоять с ними плечом к плечу во время разговоров с Верховным Лидером. Стоили ли все эти сложности того, чтобы ещё раз трахнуть Рена? Определенно, нет. Это было бы ошибкой колоссальных масштабов.

Тишину в комнате прервал стук в дверь.

— Войдите, — сказал Хакс.

Филикс — снова одетый в обычные брюки и жилет — принёс поднос, на котором стояла миска горячей овсянки со свежими фруктами и чашка кафа. Хакс, благодарно кивнув, принялся за завтрак.

— Как вам понравился десерт вчера вечером, сэр? — спросил слуга, собирая грязные тарелки на поднос.

— Это было просто восхитительно, — ответил Хакс.

— Лорд Рен тоже так сказал.

Хакс замер, не донеся ложку до рта:  
— Вы разговаривали с ним этим утром?

— Я всегда с ним разговариваю, сэр, — ответил Филикс. — Он много всего спрашивает, когда я приношу завтрак.

— Да что вы говорите, — задумчиво пробормотал Хакс, — и о чем же он спрашивает?

— В основном — про Арканис. Иногда про мою семью. Однажды он спросил про вашего отца, сэр, но я ответил, что никогда его не знал.

— Но сегодня вы говорили про десерты.

— Да, сэр. Он сказал, что такого замечательного десерта он не пробовал уже давно.

Хакс облизал губы:  
— Он попросил вас передать это мне?

— Нет, сэр. А должен был?

— Нет.

Филикс пару секунд озадаченно на него смотрел и затем поднял поднос с грязной посудой:  
— Если вам больше ничего не нужно, я пойду, мастер Хакс.

— Идите. Спасибо.

Хакс допил каф и нахмурился, глядя в чашку. Может быть, беседа Рена со слугой действительно касалась только торта и шампанского, но если двойной смысл всё-таки подразумевался, Хаксу абсолютно не нравилось, что Рен не нашёл ничего лучшего, чем передать этот намёк через юного слугу. К счастью, Филикс наверняка ничего не понял. Хакс, кажется, впервые был рад тому, что дом такой огромный. Вряд ли их с Реном услышали.

Хакс сглотнул, вспоминая, как именно звучало его имя в устах Рена в тот вечер. Хриплые стоны, шлепки кожи о кожу. Его член вздрогнул от этих воспоминаний. Выругавшись вполголоса, Хакс встал с кресла.

Было почти восемь утра — пора идти в гараж тренироваться. Его не очень-то привлекала идея о разговоре, который необходимо было провести с Реном; с другой стороны, за свою офицерскую карьеру ему приходилось представлять рапорты и похуже.

Что Рен мог ответить? Как он мог себя повести? У Хакса не было ни малейшей идеи; Кайло Рен был не из тех, кто готов смириться с ситуацией, в которой он не получал того, что хотел. Хакс, сам того не желая, почувствовал какую-то самодовольную гордость при мысли, что хотел Рен в данной ситуации ещё раз оказаться в Хаксовой постели.

Впрочем, было рано делать такие выводы. Может, одного раза было достаточно. Если так, это определенно упростило бы объяснения.

Натянув мягкую рубашку и тщательно пригладив растрёпанные волосы, Хакс вышел из комнаты. Дверь гаража была открыта. Хакс решительно направился к ней по подъездной дорожке, не позволяя себе испугаться и отступить.

— Рен? — позвал он, зайдя в гараж.

— Я здесь, — ответили ему откуда-то из-за спидеров.

Рен обошёл гравицикл; вслед за ним показался Харрон, несущий ящик с гаечными ключами — он подал Рену тряпку, которой тот вытер руки, испачканные машинным маслом.

Ничего необычного. Ни в этом, ни в том, как Рен был одет, ни в его волосах, забранных в растрёпанный хвост. Всё смотрелось абсолютно нормально… за исключением синяка, темнеющего на шее. Хакс скрипнул зубами, проклиная собственную беспечность. У него самого появилось немало синяков с начала их тренировок, но ни один из них не напоминал тот, что сейчас красовался на горле Рена. Он был явно оставлен чьими-то зубами. Зубами Хакса.

— Доброе утро, мастер Хакс, — жизнерадостно сказал Харрон.

— И вам того же, — Хакс показал на гравицикл, — работаете с раннего утра?

— О да, сэр. Мы с лордом Реном немножко улучшили эту лапочку, — он похлопал по сидению спидера — достаточно длинному, чтобы вместить двоих, — если вам вдруг захочется покататься, она ещё никогда не была в таком замечательном состоянии.

— Мы это и собираемся сделать, — сказал Рен.

— Что? — возразил Хакс, — ты думаешь, я позволю тебе куда-то отправиться на спидере после того, что случилось в Порт-Скапарасе?

Рен бросил на него бесстрастный взгляд:  
— Конечно же, мы поедем вместе.

— Ты ошибаешься, — тяжело посмотрел на него Хакс.

Рен на мгновение поднял бровь, будто оценивая брошенный вызов.

— Как думаете, — обернулся он к Харрону, — чего будет стоить его убедить?

— О, боюсь, если он уже что-то решил, то своего мнения уже не изменит, — вздохнул старый водитель, — вы меня извините, мастер Хакс, но вы совсем как ваш отец.

Вот только сравнений с отцом Хаксу сейчас и не хватало.

— Действительно, — сказал он сквозь зубы.

Рен легко дотронулся до руля гравицикла и посмотрел на Хакса:  
— Хочешь, ты будешь за рулём?

Хакс взглянул на гравицикл. Он видел только, как на нём ездил отец; но не раз слышал упоминания о давних днях, когда мать присоединялась к нему в поездках — наверное, крепко держась руками за талию Брендола.

Хакс представил, как сидит за рулём, а Рен обхватывает его своими длинными руками. Нелепая в своей пошлости идея.

— Нет.

— Тогда я.

Воображаемая картинка поменялась, но менее нелепой не стала. Просто унизительно.

— Не будь идиотом, — потерял терпение Хакс.

Рен поджал губы. Очевидно, его хорошее настроение немного испортилось — что в свою очередь подняло настроение Хаксу. Впрочем, ненадолго.

Рен поднял боккэны и протянул один Хаксу:  
— Если сможешь меня хоть раз ударить — я больше не подниму эту тему. Но если нет, ты разрешишь покататься на гравицикле.

— С чего бы мне соглашаться? — Хакс скрестил руки на груди, — я учусь фехтованию меньше трёх недель. Ты прекрасно знаешь, что я не смогу тебя ударить.

Рен напряг челюсть. Бросив мечи у ног Хакса, он вернулся к столу и взял тряпку, которую кинул туда раньше. Он свернул её и завязал на голове, полностью прикрыв глаза.

Хакс уставился на него:  
— Ты собираешься сражаться вслепую?

— Чтобы уравнять шансы, — Рен вернулся на маты, наклонился и, пошарив пальцами по полу, поднял боккэн. Затем пнул ногой второй меч в сторону Хакса.

— Это глупо, — Хакс взял боккэн в руки.

Рен широко улыбнулся:  
— Боишься?

— Конечно нет.

— Тогда чего же вы ждёте, генерал? — Рен выставил меч вперед.

Хакс сжал рукоять боккэна. Рен явно его провоцировал, и он должен был отказаться участвовать в этом фарсе… но какая-то часть его личности хотела узнать, сможет ли он победить Рена хотя бы так.

— Ты не будешь сдерживаться, — предупредил он.

— Нет, — сказал Рен, — покажи мне, на что ты способен, Хакс.

Сделав длинный шаг вперед, Хакс опустил меч, целясь в плечо Рену. Тот парировал удар — медленнее, чем обычно, но всё-таки вовремя. Хакс отступил на шаг, задумавшись о следующей атаке. Удар снизу, с прицелом на бедро? Рен успел отскочить, и уже Хаксу пришлось поднять меч, чтобы блокировать ответный выпад. Удар по лезвию боккэна отдался болью в костях рук — сильнее, чем Хакс привык.

— Давай же, — усмехнулся Рен.

Хакс, зарычав, поднырнул под его руку. Боккэны с громким стуком встретились в серии ударов и блоков. Хакс не забывал о нормальной стойке и технике шагов, но он позволил Рену задать более быстрый темп боя, чем обычно. Они атаковали и отступали, текуче, грациозно двигаясь вокруг друг друга.

— Отличный удар, мастер Хакс, — прокомментировал Харрон особо удачную атаку.

Хакс ничего не ответил — ведь Рен мог ориентироваться по голосу. Он также попытался успокоить своё слишком тяжёлое дыхание. Это было непросто: темп боя его выматывал. Возможно, Хакса должно было насторожить, что Рен так успешно сражался несмотря на повязку на глазах, но его настолько увлёк поединок, что это казалось неважным.

Взяв боккэн в правую руку, Хакс удвоил усилия. Рен почти успел уклониться от мощного удара сверху, но острие меча всё-таки чуть не задело нос.

— Хорошо, — Рен обходил Хакса по кругу, — но ты можешь и лучше.

Хакс нахмурился, и Рен рассмеялся:  
— Да. Разозлись, наконец! Ты, возможно, даже сможешь победить.

Хакс отшатнулся, нахмурившись ещё сильнее:  
— Ты же всё видишь, лживый ублюдок!

— Нет; но могу чувствовать.

— Ты используешь Силу, — сказал Хакс, — ну конечно же.

— А ты чего ожидал? — спросил Рен, взмахнув мечом, — я ничего не вижу.

— Не видишь, — Хакс атаковал, пытаясь достать Рена ударом снизу. Тот блокировал меч и ударил в ответ. Хакс разочарованно зарычал.

— Ну что — достаточно?

Вместо ответа Хакс нанёс очередной удар — который без проблем блокировали. Они снова обменялись серией жёстких быстрых выпадов. Лёгкие Хакса горели от каждого вздоха; руки Рена блестели от пота — но это было единственным признаком того, что он тоже устал.

Неожиданное воспоминание застало Хакса врасплох: плечи Рена, так же блестевшие от пота, и рука Хакса на обнажённой спине. Отвлекшись, Хакс не смог как следует блокировать очередной удар — лезвие меча больно задело предплечье.

— Туше, — Рен отступил, — я победил.

Хакс вздохнул, опустив свой боккэн острием на маты:  
— Да. Ты победил.

Рен сдернул повязку, оставив её болтаться на шее — прикрыв синяк.

— Тебя что-то отвлекло.

— Почувствовал, да? — ядовито спросил Хакс.

Рен посмотрел на него долгим взглядом:  
— Это было достаточно очевидно.

— Верно. Ну что ж, ты победил, и я разрешаю тебе взять гравицикл, — Хакс посмотрел на ливень, успевший начаться снаружи, — и советую не забыть плащ.

— Ты не сказал, что прогулка должна случиться именно сегодня, — Рен подошёл поближе, — можно подождать, когда дождь кончится.

Хакс смерил спидер испепеляющим взором:  
— Это вообще обязательно?

— Ты согласился на эти условия.

— Ладно, — вздохнул он.

Рен искренне улыбнулся. Кажется, он был действительно рад.

Хакс постарался сохранить собственное выражение лица бесстрастным:  
— Мы закончили?

— У тебя неплохо получилось, — кивнул Рен.

Хакс не мог отрицать, что похвала его порадовала.

— Спасибо, — сказал он серьезно.

Ни он, ни Рен не сдвинулись с места — не отложили оружие и не ушли из гаража. Они не сводили друг с друга напряжённых взглядов. Хакс изучал черты лица Рена. Асимметричные: от россыпи родинок до кривой улыбки. Рен ещё не брился сегодня, на его челюсти наметилась тень тёмной бородки. Уши — несколько более крупные, чем нужно для гармонии — обычно прятались под волосами, но не сегодня. Сегодня волосы были собраны в глупо смотрящийся неряшливый хвост. Рен был… заманчиво привлекательным, хотя и не в общепринятом смысле этого слова.

И он, кажется, в свою очередь разглядывал Хакса. Интересно, что он увидел?

— Ты идёшь в дом? — спросил Хакс, нарушив тишину. Поединок отвлёк его от того, что он собирался сказать, но не было никакого смысла это откладывать дальше.

Рен кивнул на стол, где в беспорядке валялись компоненты будущего светового меча:  
— Я занят.

— Мне нужно с тобой поговорить, — Хакс кинул взгляд на Харрона, который протирал уже безупречно блестящий спидер и старательно делал вид, что не вслушивается в чужой разговор. — Поговорить наедине.

Моргнув, Рен сказал:  
— Ну хорошо, — и протянул руку.

Хакс посмотрел на неё с презрительным удивлением.

— Твой боккэн, — пояснил Рен.

— О. Конечно, — Хакс провёл рукой по исчерченному вмятинами лезвию и протянул меч Рену. Тот взял его и положил на место — рядом со своим.

Они направились в дом — не разговаривая ни на улице под ливнем, ни в коридоре позднее. Хакс провёл Рена в кабинет, плотно закрыл дверь и повернул ручку замка. 

Рен, прислонившись к столу, в ожидании скрестил руки на груди.

Хакс потёр большой палец указательным, задумавшись, как начать этот разговор. Рену не нравились светские беседы — видимо, лучше всё высказать прямо и без намеков.

— То, что случилось этой ночью, не должно повториться.

Рен фыркнул:  
— Так вот о чем ты хотел поговорить.

— О чем же ещё я вообще мог хотеть поговорить?

— Я думал, что ты мог хотеть вообще не _поговорить_ , — ухмыльнулся Рен.

Хакс бросил на него раздражённый взгляд:  
— Ты действительно думал, что я… — он замолчал, не желая даже допускать возможность такого предположения. — Это не повторится.

— Почему?

— Потому что это неуместно. Особенно в нашем положении.

Рен пренебрежительно поднял бровь:  
— И какое же у нас «положение»?

— Ты — ученик Верховного Лидера, а я командую его армией. Предполагается, что мы должны вместе сражаться во славу Первого Ордена — и ничего кроме.

— Это не имеет отношения к нашим личным отношениям.

— Конечно имеет, — резко сказал Хакс, — подобные отношения запрещены.

— Ты решил вспомнить про устав? — Рен сделал широкий жест рукой, указывая на стены кабинета, — мы не на борту «Финализатора».

— Это не имеет значения. Мы здесь по приказу Верховного Лидера. И то, что мы здесь, никак не меняет того, кто мы друг для друга.

— И кто же?

— Солдаты на одном и том же поле боя.

— И где сказано, что мы не можем трахать друг друга?

— Выбирай выражения, — сделал замечание Хакс.

Рен резко рассмеялся:  
— Ах, да. Это же неуместно, — он отлип от стола и подошёл к Хаксу. — Может и так. Вот только мне всё равно.

Хакс позволил ему приблизиться:  
— Тебе должно быть не всё равно.

— Почему? Мы можем тут делать, что захотим.

— Ты можешь так думать, но это далеко от реального положения дел. У нас есть обязанности, которые важнее любых личных интересов.

Рен посмотрел на него сверху вниз — хотя они и были почти одного роста.

— И кто же об этом узнает? И кому есть до этого дело?

— Никто не узнает; в этом ты можешь быть уверен, — сказал Хакс, — потому что мы больше не будем об этом говорить, когда выйдем из кабинета.

— Ты рассчитываешь, что мы оба просто забудем о случившемся?

— Не думаю, что это будет сложно.

— Врёшь. Это было слишком хорошо, чтобы…

— Не льсти себе.

Рен схватил его за плечи:  
— Я тебя слышал. Я тебя чувствовал. Тебе понравилось. И ты хочешь ещё.

Хакс нахмурился:  
— Ты понятия не имеешь, чего я хочу.

— Ты, очевидно, тоже, — Рен оттолкнул его и вернулся на прежнее место, положив ладони на столешницу.

— Уж точно не этого, — обратился Хакс к его спине. — Слишком многое поставлено на карту.

— Ничего из того, чем мы здесь занимаемся, не повлияет на события за пределами Арканиса.

— У любого действия есть последствия, Рен.

— Какие? Формальный выговор? — фыркнул Рен, — ты подчиняешься только Лидеру Сноуку, и я тоже.

— Вот именно. Мы и так у него сейчас, мягко говоря, не в любимчиках. Не в наших интересах давать ему ещё больше поводов быть недовольным.

Рен взглянул на него через плечо:  
— Почему ты считаешь, что он будет недоволен? Он нас сюда засунул.

— Я просто пропущу мимо ушей то, что ты только что предположил, будто Верховный Лидер занимается сводничеством.

— А что бы ты сделал, если бы он приказал?

— Это бессмысленный разговор, — сказал Хакс, — он никогда бы не отдал подобного приказа. Верховный Лидер не опустился бы до того, чтобы совать нос в мою постель — до тех пор, пока это не влияет на мои способности командовать армией.

— И почему ты в таком случае мне отказываешь?

— Тебе не приходило в голову, что меня просто не интересуют отношения с тобой? — грубо спросил Хакс, — что одного раза было вполне достаточно?

— А это так?

Хакс помедлил:  
— Возможно.

— Возможно, — с издевкой повторил Рен.

— Тебе не понравился такой ответ.

— Это не ответ. Тебе или хочется этого, или нет, — Рен пригладил волосы и поправил хвост, затем опустил руки обратно на стол.

— Мы не должны, — сказал Хакс тише, чем планировал. Как будто он и сам так не считал.

Рен ответил ему долгим взглядом:  
— Можете врать себе, генерал, если хотите, но не рассчитывайте, что я в это поверю.

Развернувшись, он подошёл к двери, открыл её и исчез в коридоре.

Хакс порывисто вздохнул, глядя на место, где только что стоял Рен. Он должен был почувствовать облегчение от того, что ситуация разрешилась — но вместо этого ощущал тяжесть в груди, а ногти вонзались в сжатые кулаки. Он поступил правильно, здесь не было сомнений; но почему ему казалось, что он совершает тяжёлую ошибку?

Хакс покачал головой и расслабил руки. Уверяя себя, что это чувство пройдёт, он отправился в комнату с намерением принять очень долгий душ.

***

Хакс провёл большую часть дня, читая и прислушиваясь к шуму дождя за окном. В отдалении слышались раскаты грома, но молний не было. Он выбрал книгу об истории и традициях Набу — планеты, которая часто упоминалась в хрониках клонических войн в связи с особенно жёстким конфликтом между Торговой Федерацией и жителями планеты под предводительством королевы Падме Амидалы.

Книга была переполнена пропагандой времен Старой Республики — одновременно отвратительной и завораживающей. Галактическое правительство было дезорганизовано и абсолютно неэффективно, сенаторы тратили время на обсуждение бессмысленных вопросов. Империя привнесла в галактику период упорядоченности и прогресса, которого Республика никогда не смогла бы достигнуть. Представить только, чего мог бы добиться Первый Орден, продолжая путь Империи! Мысли об Ордене беспокоили Хакса. Хоть он и начал привыкать к неторопливости жизни в поместье, ему хотелось немедленно вернуться к службе. Его место — на мостике корабля или на стратегических совещаниях, на которых наверняка в этот самый момент планируют следующую атаку на Сопротивление.

Кроме того, чем скорее он вернётся к своим обязанностям, тем скорее он избавится от общества Рена.

Книга о Набу успешно отвлекла его от утреннего разговора, но мысли о Рене всё же то и дело прокрадывались в голову. Орден джедаев помог Набу одержать победу над Федерацией, и Хакс не мог не задуматься, как они сражались, как выглядело использование Силы на поле боя. То, что показал ему Рен в тёмной аллее Порт-Скапараса, впечатляло; но это явно было далеко не всё, на что он был способен. Хакс мог только предполагать, как Рен выглядел бы в сражении с дроидами Федерации… Хотя нет, он не стал бы сражаться на стороне Набу. Он не джедай — как он не уставал напоминать Хаксу.

Хронометр на тумбочке показал семь вечера; Хакс отложил книгу и потянулся, наслаждаясь лёгкой болью в мышцах плеч и спины. На борту «Финализатора» просто не могло бы возникнуть ситуации, при которой ему весь день пришлось бы сидеть на одном месте. Ему, конечно, приходилось читать и писать отчёты, сидя за столом в каюте, но он никогда не занимался этим больше чем пару часов без перерыва — затем нужно было возвращаться на мостик и проверять, не случилось ли чего в его отсутствие. Ну и ещё он не забывал заглядывать в спортзал — хотя его должность и звание не требовали поддерживать хорошую форму. Обычно он проводил время на беговой дорожке; занятие, к которому он ни разу не возвращался за недели, проведенные в поместье.

Он считал свои утренние тренировки с Реном достаточной физической активностью; не говоря уже о том, что случилось этой ночью. Хакс поймал себя на нежелательной мысли и смог избавиться от неё до того, как мозг подсунул ему воспоминания о Рене на его кровати.

***

Когда он вошёл в столовую, Рена там ещё не было. Сев на своё место, он наблюдал, как Филикс наполнял его бокал охлаждённым белым вином.

Пальцы Хакса оставляли отпечатки на запотевшем стекле бокала; он успел отпить уже почти половину, когда дверь столовой, наконец, открылась. Рен не извинился за опоздание, молча усевшись на свой стул. Пуговицы под горлом рубашки не были застёгнуты, позволяя увидеть ключицы. Хакс, не глядя на него, отпил вина.

— Добрый вечер.

Рен холодно ответил на приветствие и взял стакан с соком. Он жадно, невоспитанными громкими глотками отпил почти половину стакана, облизнулся и с предвкушением посмотрел на дверь. Как будто ожидая этого, вошёл Филикс, несущий поднос с двумя тарелками жареной дичи. Комнату наполнил аромат тимьяна; Хакс с наслаждением вдохнул его. Как только Филикс вышел, они принялись за еду.

Ароматное мягкое мясо легко поддавалось ножу. Хакс с трудом удержался от довольного вздоха, попробовав его. Трапеза проходила в тишине — что не было необычным — однако через несколько минут Хакс всё-таки решил начать беседу.

Откашлявшись, он спросил:  
— Ты весь день занимался световым мечом, как и собирался?

— Да, — Рен не поднимал взгляда от тарелки.

— Всё идёт, как должно? Может, нужны ещё какие-то компоненты?

— Инструменты не очень подходят.

— Можно заказать подходящие в городе, — сказал Хакс.

— Нет. Так лучше.

Хакс поднял бровь:  
— Что ты имеешь в виду?

— Это не должно быть просто.

— А как насчёт результата — он не станет хуже из-за того, что инструменты не подходят?

— Меч не будет отличаться по качеству от других, — Рен посмотрел на него, — просто это займёт больше времени.

— Понятно, — Хакс отрезал очередной кусочек мяса, — это хорошо.

Рен ничего не ответил, вернувшись к своей тарелке.

— Ты знаком с Набу? — спросил Хакс, пока комната снова не погрузилась в тишину.

Рен перестал жевать, его вилка и нож замерли.

— Я слышал про эту планету.

— Про вторжение Торговой Федерации?

— Да.

— Я сейчас читаю про это. И мне показалось странным, что в книге упомянули всех командующих армиями королевы Амидалы и Торговой Федерации, но не назвали имени ни одного из джедаев. Мне стало любопытно почему.

— И почему ты думаешь, что я это знаю? — спросил Рен.

— Я не предполагаю, что ты это знаешь; но решил, что, возможно, у тебя есть какая-то теория по этому поводу. Орден был настолько тайным, что джедаев прятали от военных хроник?

— Они не прятались, но и не стремились, чтобы их заметили, — Рен смотрел в тарелку, рассеянно поглаживая большим пальцем вилку, — и они редко участвовали в мелких войнах.

— Тогда как же они оказались вовлеченными в конфликт на Набу?

— Не знаю, — коротко ответил Рен, — меня там не было.

— Конечно нет, — сказал Хакс, — но почему бы не предположить что-нибудь?

— Почему тебя это волнует?

— Это интересно. Возможно, участие в бою джедаев требовало каких-то специальных ухищрений в тактике и стратегии. Я, например, вряд ли знал бы, как правильно командовать такими силами.

— Джедаи не признавали внешнее командование, — возразил Рен, — если они участвовали в бою, то на собственных условиях.

Хакс задумался:  
— Неконтролируемая переменная на поле боя? Это сделало бы любые планы ненадёжными. Генералы, наверное, считали это отвратительным. Я бы точно считал.

Рен одарил его стальным взглядом:  
— Ты считаешь отвратительным всё, что не можешь контролировать.

— В этой галактике всегда есть что-то, что я не могу контролировать; но да — я предпочитаю держать под контролем всё, что могу.

— И ты ненавидел, когда я был на «Финализаторе» — потому что ты не мог меня контролировать, как своих офицеров.

Хакс даже не подумал отрицать:  
— Ты создавал хаос и беспорядок. Мне это не нравилось.

— Просто не можете справиться с чем-то, что выходит за пределы чётких уставов, да, генерал? — ухмыльнулся Рен, — с чем-то, что заставило бы отступить от красных линий, которые вы нарисовали себе сами, — он подался вперед, не сводя с Хакса взгляда, — немного хаоса пошло бы тебе на пользу.

Хакс смотрел, как Рен отложил вилку и встал.

— Подумай над этим, — с этими словами он вышел из столовой, оставив Хакса в одиночестве.

***

Было примерно полдевятого вечера, когда Хакс вернулся в свою комнату.

После того, как Рен ушёл из столовой, у него не осталось аппетита — так что, допив вино, он поднялся из-за стола. Хакс шёл по коридорам дома медленно, не торопясь — остановившись в тускло освещенном парадном холле. Декоративные растения из мини-оранжереи отбрасывали длинные пушистые тени на паркет пола. Он остановился у маленького лимонного деревца, потрогал один из почти созревших плодов и вдохнул его аромат, который немедленно вызвал мечты о чашке чая с бергамотом и кусочком лимона. Придя в комнату, он попросил слугу приготовить чай и теперь бесцельно листал книгу в ожидании.

Случайный абзац привлёк его внимание: «Подкрепления гунганов обратили атаку третьего батальона дроидов Федерации в хаос».

 _Хаос_. Хакс погладил буквы на странице. С детства в его сознании отпечаталась необходимость порядка и контроля во всём. Жесткие правила частных наставников, жёсткие правила поведения в школе-интернате. Самоконтроль и дисциплина — неотъемлемые ступени к успеху. Академия только закрепила эти правила. Кому мог бы потребоваться хаос?

Слова Рена о том, что Хакс не может выйти за границы собственных правил, раздражали. Хакс не был каким-нибудь негибким идиотом, способным только следовать инструкциям до последней буквы — как он мог бы в таком случае стать успешным снайпером? Конечно, позиция для стрельбы выбиралась заранее, но никто не мог гарантировать, что цель появится именно там, где он ожидал её увидеть.

А про его нынешнюю должность и говорить нечего — в ней уж точно хватало хаоса и неожиданностей. Взять, например, предательство FN-2187. И, естественно, никуда нельзя было деться от того бедлама, который обеспечивал ему Рен своим пренебрежительным отношением к уставу и предписаниям Ордена. И он ещё смел считать, что Хаксу не хватает хаоса? Впрочем… Хакс никогда не пытался _принять_ хаос — а это именно то, что Рен предложил ему сделать.

Он захлопнул книгу, и в дверь тут же постучали. Филикс пожелал Хаксу доброго вечера и, поставив поднос на стол, налил чашку горячего чая. Руки слуги были уверенными и чистыми, с аккуратно подстриженными ногтями.

— Могу я задать вам вопрос?

— Конечно, сэр, — сказал Филикс.

— Как давно вы здесь работаете?

— Два года, сэр.

— Два года. Полагаю, это ваша первая работа?

Филикс покраснел:  
— Да, сэр, — и торопливо добавил, — если я сделал что-то не так, мне очень жаль, сэр. Торик, старый слуга, меня всему научил, но у меня мало опыта. Вы только скажите, если мне нужно что-то исправить, сэр.

— Нет-нет, — Хакс попытался его успокоить, — вы очень хорошо справляетесь.

— О, спасибо, сэр, — Филикс расслабился.

Хакс кивнул:  
— Вы из Порт-Скапараса?

— Да, сэр.

— Чем занимаются ваши родители?

— Они работают в доках. Мои братья тоже.

Это было неудивительно. Работа половины населения Порт-Скапараса была связана с доками и с грузовыми компаниями.

— У вас много братьев? — спросил Хакс.

— Двое, сэр, и ещё младшая сестра. Она работает на Эспинской винодельне.

Хакс поднял бровь:  
— Она, должно быть, совсем молода. Вам ведь и самому не больше двадцати.

— Мне девятнадцать, сэр, — ответил Филикс, — а ей — шестнадцать. Она достаточно взрослая, чтобы работать.

— Понятно. Вы часто видитесь с семьёй?

— Каждые несколько недель. Обычно, когда я бываю в городе по поручением мисс Хавлис.

Хакс улыбнулся, услышав, насколько официально слуга называет Лорну.

— Вам нравится эта работа?

— Да, сэр. Особенно теперь, когда здесь есть, что делать, — Филикс смущенно опустил взгляд, — ну, то есть, когда в доме только прислуга, это тоже неплохо…

— Понимаю, — Хакс сделал глоток чая, — вы упоминали, что говорите с лордом Реном по утрам. Что вы о нём думаете?

Филикс стал неловко поправлять свои манжеты:  
— Он… не похож на кого-либо из людей, которых я раньше встречал, сэр. И… он обычно тихий — когда не спорит с вами, — он снова покраснел. — То есть, я не прислушиваюсь…

— Сложно не услышать настолько громкие споры, — сказал Хакс, — я вас ни в чём не обвиняю. Он вас не обижает?

— Нет, сэр.

— Я рад это слышать.

Экипаж «Финализатора» старался всеми силами избегать случайных встреч с Реном. Особенно магистр почему-то невзлюбил скромного, но способного лейтенанта Митаку. Тому приходилось чуть ли не перебежками передвигаться по коридорам корабля.

Хакс был рад, что с прислугой поместья Рен обращается лучше.

— Он иногда говорит о вас, — сказал Филикс.

Хакс поднял бровь:  
— Обо мне?

— Он говорит, что вы делаете большие успехи в фехтовании. И что вы здесь… не такой, как обычно.

— Да ну?

— Он говорит, что ему больше нравится, какой вы здесь.

— Я очень удивлён, что ему вообще нравится что-то, связанное со мной.

— Почему, сэр? — спросил Филикс, — мне кажется, вы ему очень нравитесь.

— С чего вы взяли? — Хакс постарался не рассмеяться, — вы же сами сказали, что мы постоянно спорим.

— Мой старший брат каждый день ссорится со своей женой, но он её просто обожает, — слуга густо покраснел до кончиков ушей, — я не имел в виду, что вы… ну то есть…. — он замолчал, обескураженно потирая шею.

Хакс медленно поставил чашку на стол:  
— Я полагаю, вы неправильно поняли ситуацию, Филикс.

— Да, скорее всего, сэр. И это вообще не моё дело, я не должен был говорить ничего подобного. Я просто подумал, что вам, может быть, хотелось бы знать, что лорд Рен про вас говорил.

— Меня не особо беспокоит его мнение, но это была… интересная информация.

— Да, сэр. Я больше не буду поднимать эту тему.

Хакс кивнул:  
— Спасибо, что поговорили со мной.

— Да, сэр, — поклонившись, Филикс сбежал из комнаты.

Хакс откинулся на спинку кресла. Сначала Лорна пристально под лупой рассматривала их взаимоотношения с Реном, а теперь ещё и девятнадцатилетний слуга. Возможно, его не должно удивлять, что прислуга любит подглядывать и сплетничать, но он не был готов выслушивать намёки на то, что между ним и Реном что-то есть. Особенно учитывая, что это правда. Было правдой. Некоторое короткое время.

Он ущипнул себя за переносицу. Филиксовы предположения о том, что Рену нравится Хакс — только потому, что он иногда о нём говорит — были просто восхитительно наивны. Хакса, честно сказать, застало врасплох то, что Рен говорит о нём что-то хорошее… но нельзя же, в самом деле, считать это признаком симпатии или привязанности. Разве что признаком желания заняться сексом.

Хакс бросил взгляд на кровать и вздохнул. Если бы речь шла не о Рене, а о ком-то другом, он бы с радостью повторил ночное приключение. Рен не ошибся — ему понравилось. И Хакс соврал, говоря, что это будет легко забыть. Он сжал кулаки, пытаясь не думать, какой тёплой и мягкой была кожа Рена под его руками, как жарко и туго его тело обхватывало член.

Хакс почувствовал возбуждение от этих мыслей.

«Я тебя слышал. Я тебя чувствовал, — сказал Рен своим низким, почти мурлычащим голосом. — Тебе понравилось. И ты хочешь ещё».

Хакс, выругавшись, потёр лоб ладонью. Да. Ему хотелось ещё. Даже очень.

***

На следующее утро Рен ждал его в гараже. Он бросил Хаксу боккэн и без лишних слов встал в боевую стойку. Хакс, даже не проснувшийся до конца, с трудом успел вовремя блокировать первый удар. После двух поединков — в обоих из которых Хакс проиграл — Рен отступил и сердито посмотрел на него.

— Ты сегодня рассеян.

— Возможно, я просто не в настроении сегодня заниматься фехтованием, — раздражённо ответил Хакс.

***

Это было правдой. Он очень плохо спал ночью — очевидно, виной тому была чашка чая, выпитая поздно вечером. Он долго ходил по комнате, пока не решил, наконец, лечь в постель. Заснуть не получалось. Пролежав в тишине некоторое время, он от скуки потянулся рукой к собственному члену.

Он вызвал в памяти знакомую сцену: Аркан Вайл, со взъерошенными волосами и раскрасневшимися щеками, стоит перед Хаксом на коленях в библиотеке Академии. Конечно же, этого никогда не случалось на самом деле — они оба были слишком благоразумными, чтобы так рисковать — но Хакс часто воображал именно эту сцену. Закрыв глаза, он начал дрочить ровными размеренными движениями, представляя, как Вайл проводит языком по всей длине члена и берет его в рот. О, Вайл умел пользоваться своим языком — и при минете, и в разговорах.

Хакс любил, когда Вайл читал что-нибудь вслух. Они часто сидели в глубоких кожаных библиотечных креслах, наслаждаясь литературой и даже не трогая друг друга — может, кроме случайного прикосновения острого носа ботинка к до блеска вычищенному черному сапогу.

Движения Хакса ускорились, когда он вспомнил интонации голоса Вайла. Ритмичный, мягкий голос — он мог бы усыпить Хакса, если бы тот не был так сосредоточен на движениях губ Вайла. Губ, которые он снова представил вокруг своего члена. Он бы запустил пальцы в волосы Вайла — тяжёлые, жёсткие волосы, слишком короткие для того, чтобы действительно за них схватиться… Нет, немного длиннее. И мягче. Идеально, чтобы за них подёргать.

— Посмотри на меня, — сказал Хакс в своем воображении. Он ожидал встретить взглядом синие глаза. А не карие. Волосы, которые он сжимал в своих пальцах, были тёмными. Губы вокруг члена — полнее, чем он помнил.

— Ты, — обвиняюще сказал Хакс. Воображаемый Кайло Рен посмотрел на него, не вставая с колен, и улыбнулся. Ну, насколько можно было улыбнуться с членом во рту. — Убирайся из моей головы.

Сказав это, Хакс почувствовал приближение оргазма. Сжав руку сильнее, он откинул одеяло другой рукой.

— Блядь. Рен, — простонал он, кончив себе на живот.

После этого Хакс смог, наконец, забыться тревожным сном. Утро встретило его головной болью и лёгким чувством досады. Ни то, ни другое не способствовало плодотворным трёхчасовым занятиям фехтованием.

***

— Меня не волнует, какое у тебя настроение, — сказал Рен, стоя напротив Хакса в гараже. — Или сражайся нормально, или уходи. Не трать мое время.

Хакс сощурился:  
— Можно подумать, у тебя есть много других занятий, чтобы тратить время на них. Неотложные медитации, например.

— Всё лучше, чем слушать твоё нытье и отговорки.

— Я не ною, — возразил Хакс. Пожалуй, отрицание звучало нытьём само по себе.

Рена это не впечатлило.

— Хорошо, — фыркнул Хакс, — ещё один поединок, и я ухожу. Он поднял меч, ожидая, что Рен сделает то же самое, но тот вместо этого подошёл к Хаксу вплотную и взял своими длинными пальцами его за локоть. Хакс вздрогнул.

Если Рен это и заметил, то не подал вида.

Он поднял руку Хакса на несколько сантиметров выше:  
— Предполагается, что ты защищаешь лицо и шею. Не корпус. Не опускай руку.

Рен стоял очень близко; можно было почувствовать тепло его тела, мускусный запах пота. Хакс едва удержался от того, чтобы вдохнуть поглубже.

— Ты понял? — спросил Рен.

— Я… да, — напряжённо ответил Хакс.

Рен отпустил его и отошёл:  
— Хорошо, — он взял свой меч в правую руку и приглашающе кивнул. Хакс сделал выпад — новый поединок начался.

Впрочем, скоро Рен снова сделал паузу, чтобы поправить позу, в которой стоял Хакс. Обычно он делал устные замечания, но в этот раз просто положил руки на Хакса и передвинул его так, как посчитал нужным. Постучал пальцами по локтю, требуя поднять его выше, надавил на плечи, добиваясь того, чтобы Хакс держал их ровнее.

Хакс расслабился и старался запомнить, как его тело чувствует себя в правильной позиции. Однако, когда Рен остановил ладони на его бедрах и немного наклонил их вперед, пульс Хакса подскочил.

— Так лучше баланс, — сказал Рен. Хакс почувствовал его дыхание на собственной шее сзади. По коже поползли мурашки.

— Я понял, — согласился Хакс и напрягся, когда пальцы коснулись поясницы.

— Тогда сделай выпад.

Хакс сделал полшага в сторону, немного повернувшись, и остановил лезвие боккэна в сантиметрах от шеи Рена. Тот пристально на него посмотрел:  
— Очень хорошо.

Хакс опустил оружие, но не взгляд. Надо же, в ночных фантазиях он очень точно вспомнил цвет глаз Рена. И форму губ. Воображаемый Рен выглядел самодовольным и очень довольным тем, что он делал. У настоящего сейчас было удивительно похожее выражение лица; его определенно что-то радовало. Трудно сказать, были ли это Хаксовы успехи в фехтовании или то, как Хакс на него смотрел.

— На сегодня всё?

— Да, — сказал Рен.

Хакс коротко кивнул и положил меч на место. Поднял руку, прощаясь с Харроном, который сидел в отдалении на стуле, наблюдая за тренировкой.

— Если дождь закончится, — сказал Хакс Рену у дверей гаража, — не хочешь пойти пострелять?

— Хочу.

— Хорошо.

Они ещё пару мгновений смотрели друг на друга; Хакс повернулся и направился к дому. Уходя, он чувствовал на себе взгляд Рена.

Сегодня он не стал долго стоять под струями душа. Долгая тренировка не помогла успокоиться; мысли продолжали возвращаться к лёгким прикосновениям пальцев Рена к бёдрам. В воображении Хакса, однако, прикосновения уже не были лёгкими — он представлял, как Рен вонзает пальцы в нежную кожу — сильно, до синяков. Засос на шее Рена всё ещё был виден, и, как Хакс не пытался его игнорировать, он постоянно возвращался к нему взглядом. Наверное, когда он побледнеет, будет проще не вспоминать, какой была кожа Рена на вкус.

Хакс поднялся с кресла, оставив бесплодные попытки почитать, и выглянул в окно. Небо немного просветлело; хотя в воздухе всё ещё висел туман, Хакс решил, что погода подходит для стрельбы. Ему было это нужно — ему было нужно хоть что-то, чтобы прогнать из сознания такие раздражающие мысли. Он нашёл в гардеробной лёгкую куртку, повесил её на локоть и, выйдя из комнаты, отправился в гостевое крыло.

Дверь комнаты Рена была слегка приоткрыта. Хакс небрежно постучал, подождал немного и вошёл. Рен, обнажённый до пояса, сидел на полу, скрестив ноги. Его всё ещё влажные волосы завивались кудрями, глаза были закрыты, лицо — безмятежно спокойно.

— Хакс, — взглянул он на гостя, — что ты хотел?

О, на этот вопрос было много ответов. В некоторых из них Хакс совершенно не хотел признаваться.

— Я подумал, что мы могли бы пойти пострелять.

Рен кинул взгляд на окно, покрытое каплями дождя:  
— Хорошо. Я только рубашку надену.

— Нет, — сказал Хакс ещё до того, как успел задуматься, что, собственно, он хотел выразить этим словом.

Рен, поднявшись, переспросил:  
— Нет?

Куртка, которую держал Хакс, скользнула на пол. Он перешагнул через неё и подошёл к Рену. Положил одну руку ему на талию, вторую запустил в волосы у основания шеи.

— Нет, — повторил Хакс и поцеловал Рена.

Рен немедленно притянул его к себе, открыв рот и впустив в него чужой язык. Хакс провёл пальцами вверх по спине, затем — снова вниз, до пояса свободных штанов, которые носил Рен.

Рен застонал, когда Хакс опустил руку ниже и сжал его ягодицу. Он начал вытаскивать рубашку Хакса из его брюк.

— Хмм, пока рано, — сказал Хакс, поцеловав Рена в челюсть, затем — в шею, туда, где красовался засос. Он положил руки на пояс штанов Рена и стянул их.

Проведя руками по мускулистым бёдрам Рена, Хакс опустился на колени и прижался носом к тёмным волосам между его ног. Затем — провёл губами по полувставшему члену. Рен одобрительно замычал и встал удобнее, расставив ноги пошире. Хакс обхватил член пальцами, чувствуя движение нежной кожи, когда он встал до конца. Рен порывисто вздохнул, когда Хакс провёл языком по чувствительной венке с нижней стороны члена, а затем взял головку в рот, почувствовав едва заметный вкус мыла.

Рука Рена опустилась на затылок Хакса, немного надавив и не давая отстраняться. Хакс поднял на него взгляд, заглатывая член глубже. Рен, тяжело дыша открытым ртом, сильнее схватил Хакса за волосы.

Довольный вызванной реакцией, Хакс немного отстранился и затем снова подался вперёд — пока член Рена не коснулся задней стенки его горла. Это было нелегко и не очень-то удобно, но звуки, которые издавал Рен, того стоили; член Хакса уже стоял от них колом.

Хакс, вонзив пальцы в напряжённые ягодичные мышцы Рена, продолжил свое занятие.

Он помогал себе рукой там, куда губы не могли достать; Рен беспорядочно толкался ему в рот, тяжело дыша.

— О да, — выдохнул Рен, больно схватив Хакса за волосы; Хакс ещё пару раз двинул рукой — и вот уже Рен кончает с громким стоном. Хакс, не отстраняясь, проглотил сперму, не выпустив члена изо рта, пока Рен не перестал вздрагивать.

Отстранившись, Хакс посмотрел на Рена. Тот отпустил волосы и провёл кончиками пальцев по челюсти.

— Встань, — сказал он глубоким хриплым голосом.

Хакс поднялся; Рен ловко расстегнул пуговицы его рубашки, убрал её с плеч и прикоснулся губами к шее. Хакс наклонил голову. Рен провёл дорожку поцелуев по его ключицам, лаская руки своими пальцами. Хакс расстегнул ремень и спустил брюки; громко выдохнул, когда Рен дотронулся до него сквозь трусы.

— Ты ведь знаешь, чего ты хочешь? — спросил Рен. — Скажи это вслух.

— Я хочу тебя, — сказал Хакс, толкаясь ему в руку.

Рен немного отстранился, посмотрев ему в глаза:  
— Как ты хочешь?

Простой вопрос заставил Хакса вздрогнуть от возбуждения:  
— Ложись на спину.

С тихим «угу» Рен скользнул рукой по шее Хакса и поцеловал его в губы. Вместе они подошли к кровати — колени Рена встретились с матрасом. Рен залез на кровать и растянулся на ней. Хакс, неловко и торопливо сдёрнув трусы, отбросил их куда-то на пол. Рен осмотрел его с головы до ног — задержав взгляд на промежности. Хакс почувствовал, что краснеет от такой откровенности. Рен улыбнулся.

Хакс встал на колени на кровати между ног Рена; тот поместил пальцы на основание члена Хакса и погладил его.

Хакс, закусив губу, смотрел на его длинные пальцы.  
— У тебя есть…

— В тумбочке.

Хакс достал флакончик — точно такой же, как и в его собственной тумбочке. Этот был наполовину пустым. Рен протянул ему открытую ладонь, и Хакс выдавил на неё немного прозрачной жидкости. Затем — застонал, когда Рен размазал её по члену Хакса лёгкими, дразнящими движениями. Хакс с трудом подавил желание попросить его продолжить и поднёс к флакончику собственные пальцы.

Рен схватил его за запястье:  
— Не нужно — я уже подготовился. — Он потянул Хакса на себя, расставив ноги ещё шире.

Хакс позволил Рену улечься поудобнее, опёрся на руки за его плечами и вошёл. Они одновременно выдохнули, когда Рен принял его в себя; Хакс медленно погружался глубже — до основания члена. Рен откинул голову на подушки, его глаза были крепко зажмурены. Хакс положил руку ему на грудь, проследил пальцами дорожку до шеи, затем — зарылся ими в волосы. Второй рукой он придержал бедро Рена, полностью выйдя и затем войдя снова. Рен громко ахнул, выгибаясь; Хакс, сдавленно зарычав, зарылся лицом в его шею.

Рен обнял его, потом опустил руки ниже, сжимая ими задницу. Хакс вбивался в него в сумасшедшем ритме, он уже с трудом понимал, кому из них принадлежат эти хриплые, задыхающиеся возгласы и ругательства, дополнявшиеся невозможно грязными и чувственными шлепками кожи о кожу. Хакс, больше не в силах сдерживаться, простонал «Рен» и, вытащив член, кончил Рену на живот.

Он остался на некоторое время в том же положении, пытаясь восстановить дыхание и наблюдая за лихорадочно бьющейся жилкой на шее Рена; его собственное сердце стучало не намного медленнее. Наконец, он лёг на спину рядом с Реном и уставился на потолок. Нужно было пойти в ванную и взять полотенце, чтобы вытереть Рена — но Хакс был совершенно не в состоянии подняться.

Боковым зрением он заметил, как Рен поднял руку, немного согнув указательный палец. Штаны поднялись с пола в воздух и прилетели к нему — Рен вытер собственный живот, скомкал их и отбросил.

— Полезный трюк, — сказал Хакс.

— Да, — Рен вытянулся на кровати, подложив руку под голову.

— Ты можешь это сделать с чем угодно?

— С маленькими вещами получается проще, но я мог бы поднять даже человека, если нужно.

Он вдруг представил, как Рен прижимает его к стене, держа Силой и руками во время толчков; Хакс уже не помнил, сколько времени прошло с тех пор, как он оказывался снизу — но эта фантазия его определенно привлекала.

— Да, я бы мог это сделать, — подтвердил Рен, — с удовольствием.

Хакс резко обернулся к нему:  
— Ты сказал, что не можешь читать мои мысли.

— Это становится проще на некоторое время после… вот такого. И у тебя очень яркие фантазии. Если тебя это беспокоит, через несколько минут я вряд ли уже что-то смогу прочитать.

Да, это беспокоило Хакса. Кого бы не беспокоило, что его мысли заметны окружающим?

— Ты так же можешь читать мысли, когда мы…

— Да.

— А ты можешь этого _не_ делать?

Рен повернулся и посмотрел на Хакса:  
— Но так я узнаю, чего ты хочешь.

Хакс поджал губы. Идея казалась… не совсем непривлекательной. Всё же он возразил:  
— Я могу просто сказать тебе, чего мне хочется.

— Да, но мысленное изображение ярче и яснее.

Хакс нахмурился:  
— Я не хочу, чтобы ты лазил по моей голове.

Рен медленно моргнул:  
— Ну ладно.

Откинувшись на подушки, Хакс снова посмотрел на потолок. Рен неподвижно лежал рядом. Они не касались друг друга, но и не были слишком далеко.

— И что теперь? — спросил Рен через некоторое время.

— До заката ещё несколько часов. Можем всё-таки пострелять, если хочешь.

Рен косо на него взглянул:  
— Хакс, я не об этом.

— Полагаешь, это требует обсуждений? — вздохнул Хакс. — Я думаю, всё просто. Будем наслаждаться тем, чем можно, пока есть такая возможность.

— И как часто?

— Как захочется, очевидно. Хотя, наверное, в основном по ночам. Ты же просил не отвлекать тебя от медитаций.

— Я как-нибудь переживу, если отвлечешь.

Хакс улыбнулся уголком рта:  
— Я учту.

Они снова замолчали. За последние пятнадцать лет Хакс редко оставался в одной постели с партнёрами после секса — это было неудобно и слишком интимно. Почему-то сейчас, когда он лежал обнажённый и обессиленный рядом с Кайло Реном, он чувствовал себя на удивление спокойно.

Впрочем, он также скучал по тяжести бластера в руках.

— Я собираюсь прогуляться и всё-таки пострелять, — сказал он, резко сев, — ты со мной?

Рен лениво потянулся, позволив оценить длинные грациозные линии своего мускулистого тела.

— Возьмём ту снайперскую винтовку? — сказал Рен, поднимаясь на ноги. Хакс наблюдал, как он дошёл до гардеробной и вытащил новую пару брюк.

— Хорошо, — Хакс тоже встал с постели, — думаю, ты к этому готов.

— Я не сомневаюсь.

Хакс закатил глаза от столь знакомой самоуверенности Рена. Поднял с пола собственные брюки и натянул их:  
— Ну что ж, посмотрим, насколько хорошо у тебя получится.


	7. Chapter 7

Одежда Хакса была совсем сырой, а влажные волосы липли ко лбу, когда они с Реном вернулись в дом, чтобы переодеться к ужину. Они лежали в мокрой от росы траве почти два часа — Хакс учил Рена обращаться со снайперской винтовкой. Иногда ему приходилось делать замечания и что-то исправлять, но большую часть времени он просто наблюдал, как Рен прицеливается и стреляет.

Несколько недель назад Хакс и не подозревал, что у Рена достаточно терпения для того, чтобы стать метким стрелком — но успехи были весьма впечатляющими. Если бы Хакс всё ещё командовал стрелковым отрядом, а Рен был новобранцем, Хакс бы точно не упустил такой талант.

Он так и сказал Рену, когда тот перезаряжал винтовку.

— Сколько человек было в твоём отряде? — спросил Рен, никак не отреагировав на комплимент.

— Двадцать, — ответил Хакс.

— Ты всех их выбрал лично?

— Нет. Большинство из них уже служило в отряде восемь или десять месяцев к тому моменту, когда я прибыл на планету. Прошлый командир погиб, но никого из них не повысили, а вместо этого прислали меня. Их это не очень-то порадовало.

Рен бросил на него взгляд:  
— Почему?

— Опытные солдаты обычно не любят, когда им присылают в качестве командира свежего выпускника Академии за три дня до вывода на боевые позиции, — сказал Хакс, — мне было двадцать лет, и весь мой боевой опыт исчерпывался симуляторами. Они думали, что под моим руководством они точно погибнут.

— Но это было не так.

— Да. Я не потерял ни одного человека за почти что год.

Рен поправил винтовку, но не спешил прицеливаться для следующего выстрела:  
— А что произошло после этого?

Воспоминания заставили Хакса сжать зубы:  
— Промах при выстреле выдал противникам нашу позицию. Рейдеры устроили обстрел высоты, которую мы заняли, — он всё ещё ярко помнил тяжёлый гул земли и деревья, взрывающиеся щепками при первом залпе артиллерии. Вспышка от взрыва почти ослепила его; и ещё потом пришлось провести почти неделю в лазарете, где доктора исправляли ему перфорацию барабанных перепонок, из-за которой он ничего не слышал.

— Сколько выживших? — спросил Рен.

— Шестеро, — с головы до ног в грязи и крови, им удалось под руководством Хакса выйти к точке эвакуации. Седьмой солдат истёк кровью, пока они ожидали шаттла.

— Что случилось с тем, кто промахнулся?

Хакс нахмурился. Та женщина была опытным солдатом, ей было где-то в районе тридцати лет, и она даже не старалась скрыть своё презрение к тому факту, что Хакс был её командиром. Он её терпел, потому что она была одним из лучших снайперов в отряде и никогда в открытую не пыталась ослушаться приказа. До того дня. Она выстрелила до того, как Хакс разрешил, и промахнулась, позволив рейдерам узнать, где они прятались.

Когда начался обстрел, она первая попыталась сбежать. Хакс бросился за ней и схватил за полу куртки. Она сопротивлялась, что-то говорила — Хакс не слышал. Он с трудом увернулся от лезвия ножа, которым она собиралась его ударить, затем он её оттолкнул и им обоим пришлось пригнуться; с неба сыпались камни, ветки и земля, поднятые очередным взрывом.

Хакс повалил её на землю, схватил нож, который она выронила, и всадил его ей в шею.

— Она погибла с остальными.

Рен хмыкнул, ничего не сказав. Хакс воздержался от дальнейших объяснений. Это было его единственное убийство в ближнем бою. Он не жалел о случившемся; она первая вытащила оружие, и он имел полное право защищаться. Иногда он всё ещё вспоминал о тёплой крови, струящейся сквозь пальцы и пропитывающей манжеты.

Они вошли в дом и направились в охотничий кабинет, чтобы вернуть винтовку в витрину. После ужина Хакс планировал разобрать её и тщательно почистить. Ему всегда нравилось этим заниматься — после каждого задания или тренировки — ещё с тех пор, как он был подростком. Чистка винтовки — неотъемлемая часть профессии снайпера; способ показать уважение к собственному оружию.

— Световым мечам требуется какое-либо обслуживание, чтобы поддерживать их в рабочем состоянии? — поинтересовался он, закрыв витрину.

— Не особенно, — ответил Рен, стоящий за спиной у Хакса, — разве что меч повредили в бою и его нужно чинить.

— Это часто случается?

— Нет. Хорошо сделанный световой меч служит своему владельцу десятилетиями. Некоторые передаются по наследству.

— Действительно? — удивился Хакс, — мне казалось, ты что-то говорил о том, что кайбер-кристалл настраивается на владельца меча. Эта связь тоже передаётся потомкам?

Рен поднял бровь:  
— У тебя хорошая память.

— Это же интересно, — пожал плечами Хакс.

— Кристаллы настроены на Силу, а не на владельца меча. Разные кристаллы лучше отражают разные аспекты Силы.

— Ты имеешь в виду, что некоторые кристаллы лучше подходят для Темной стороны?

— Да.

— Значит, если у ребенка есть склонности не к той стороне силы, что у его отца, то отцовский световой меч ему не подойдет.

— Это всё сложнее, чем ты сказал, но в целом — да, так и есть.

— Как любопытно, — сказал Хакс.

Рен склонил набок голову и уголки его рта на секунду дрогнули в улыбке:  
— Почему тебя так интересует Сила?

— Ты сказал, что Сила пронизывает всю галактику, что она есть во всех. Но совсем немногие могут её чувствовать. По-моему, это странно.

— Раньше было больше тех, кто чувствует Силу, — ответил Рен, — очень давно.

— Ты знаешь, почему теперь таких людей почти не осталось?

— Нет.

— Жаль, что чувствительность к Силе — такой редкий талант, — сказал Хакс, — Первому Ордену очень помогло бы, если бы у нас было больше таких людей, как ты. — Он задумчиво потёр подбородок. Ну, может, не совсем _таких_ , как Рен. С ним и одним-то непросто было.

Рен ничего не ответил, и Хакс не стал продолжать эту тему. Повернувшись к двери, он спросил:  
— Ну что, пойдём? Мне бы хотелось переодеться перед ужином.

Рен окинул его потемневшим взглядом.

Хакс косо посмотрел на него в ответ:  
— Только не говори, что ты сейчас действительно думаешь о том, чтобы раздеть меня.

— А ты против? — Рен сделал шаг в его сторону.

По спине пробежали мурашки от желания. Несмотря на это, Хакс возразил:  
— Я против того, чтобы опаздывать на ужин. Я голоден.

Рен подошел ещё ближе — почти коснувшись Хакса грудью:  
— Можно все сделать быстро.

Хакс неодобрительно цокнул языком:  
— Не люблю спешить.

— Ну тогда позже.

— Я собирался почистить винтовку.

Рен, вопреки ожиданиям Хакса, не нахмурился. Вместо этого он спросил:  
— Покажешь мне?

— Если хочешь.

— Хочу, — Рен отстранился и указал на дверь. — Ужин?

Хакс фыркнул, улыбнувшись:  
— Да.

***

Рен весьма неплохо справился с разборкой и сборкой охотничьего бластера, который Хакс ему вручил. Впрочем, ничего удивительного — он мог починить спидер, а бластеры были устроены куда проще.

Они не торопясь чистили, полировали и смазывали части бластеров и закончили это занятие гораздо позже одиннадцати часов вечера. Хакс, стараясь не зевать, вставил в винтовку последнюю часть — она зашла на место со щелчком — и осмотрел результаты своей работы. За последние недели он свыкся с этой винтовкой, она нравилась ему так же, как когда-то давно лейтенанту Хаксу нравилась стандартная снайперская винтовка Первого Ордена. Может, взять эту с собой, когда он вернется на «Финализатор»? В конце концов, она принадлежала ему. Как и всё поместье.

— Очень хорошо, — сказал он Рену, когда тот прикрутил ствол бластера на место, — думаю, тебе нужно чаще этим заниматься. На самом деле, я зря всё это время чистил оружие сам; это важная часть тренировки.

— Хорошо, — ответил Рен и поставил бластер в витрину. Затем, протянув руку, взял у Хакса винтовку и тоже поставил её на место.

Стеклянная дверца витрины закрылась и биометрический замок мигнул красным огоньком.

Хакс оперся рукой на стол и замер в ожидании. Рен повернулся и внимательно посмотрел на него, но не сдвинулся с места.

Хакс задумчиво постучал по столу пальцами. Он был не уверен в том, что должно последовать дальше. Он устал, но если Рен предложил бы составить ему компанию в постели, он бы не отказался. Но и не был бы разочарован, если бы ему пришлось провести ночь в одиночестве.

Он, конечно, сказал тогда Рену, что в их отношениях нет ничего сложного; сам он, однако, был в этом не уверен.

Взвесив за и против, он остановился на немногословном «Ну и?»

— Ну и — что? — Рен поднял бровь, скрестив руки на груди.

— Я иду в свою спальню, — сказал Хакс, — ты собираешься присоединиться?

— А ты этого хочешь?

Хакс облизнулся. Сонливость отступила, когда он взглянул на Рена:  
— Да, если ты не против.

Рен довольно оскалился:  
— Я следую за вами, генерал.

***

По молчаливому соглашению, Рен не остался в спальне Хакса после секса. Хакс его не прогонял — но Рен ушёл сразу же после того, как воспользовался ванной. Хакс был доволен таким положением дел — он никогда не спал в одной постели с партнёрами. Даже с Вайлом: кадета, естественно, стали бы искать, если бы его не было в казарме после отбоя.

Не то чтобы ему совсем не нравилась идея; просто она подразумевала тот уровень близости, которого у них с Реном не было.

На следующее утро Хакс проснулся, позавтракал, оделся и направился в гараж — как всегда. Рен уже ждал его там — тоже как всегда. Тренировка была абсолютной обычной. Когда она закончилась, он принял душ и затем провёл весь день, читая. Ничего не мешало ему пойти и найти Рена, но Хакс считал, что было бы гораздо цивилизованнее _поддерживать их отношения_ исключительно по ночам. Да и вообще — ему хотелось сохранить хоть какую-то дистанцию. У Хакса не было никакого желания постоянно находиться в обществе Рена.

Впрочем, те часы, что они проводили вместе, не были неприятными.

Например, беседа за ужином доставила Хаксу большое удовольствие; они обсуждали тактику на поле боя — традиционную и партизанскую. Оказалось, что оба они согласны с тем, что комбинация этих тактик выгоднее, чем попытка придерживаться только одной из них: развертывание главных сил позволяло провести лобовую атаку, в то время как мелкие партизанские отряды отлично подходили для нападений со спины и прочих изящных неожиданных маневров.

— Ты когда-нибудь участвовал в крупной военной операции? — спросил Хакс, откинувшись на спинку стула и сделав глоток вина.

— Нет, — ответил Рен, сгребая вилкой с тарелки остатки обжаренной зеленой фасоли, — Рыцари Рен — не солдаты. Мы больше подходим для небольших точечных ударов.

— Действительно. Тебе можно обсуждать твои миссии? Может, какая-то особо запомнилась?

— Однажды нас послали совершить диверсию на форпосте Сопротивления в Западном Пределе. Мы были готовы к тому, что это будет непросто — там было около тридцати противников — но то, что у них была тяжелая артиллерия, стало неожиданностью. Плазменные пушки. Небольшие, но смертельные. А нам нужно было пересечь открытое пространство от шаттла до ворот форпоста под их огнем.

— И вам это удалось — без жертв?

Рен кивнул.

— Каким же образом?

— Плазменные пушки медленно заряжаются. Мы были быстрее. И я умею возводить щиты.

Хакс поднял бровь:  
— Сила может противостоять выстрелу плазменной пушки?

— Как минимум одному.

— Значит, в тебя попали?

— Да.

— Невероятно.

— Мой учитель показал мне много полезного, — улыбнулся Рен.

— Да, похоже на то, — сказал Хакс, — что случилось, когда вы проникли внутрь форпоста?

— Мы добрались до командного центра и передали дезинформацию о местонахождении кораблей Первого Ордена.

Хакс поставил бокал и облокотился на стол:  
— Я это помню. В сообщении шла речь о грузовых кораблях, но когда Сопротивление решило на них напасть, их встретили разрушители. Просто замечательная стратегия. Я не знал, что за доставку сообщения нужно благодарить Рыцарей Рен.

— Никто другой не смог бы проникнуть на форпост столь же эффективно. Если бы послали штурмовиков, Орден понёс бы большие потери. Нам удалось справиться с повстанцами без жертв с нашей стороны.

— Что именно входило в понятие «справиться»? Вы взяли кого-то из них в плен для допросов?

— Мы сохранили всю информацию, которую смогли получить от офицеров форпоста, но они не так уж много знали. В итоге мы избавились от всего персонала. Нельзя было позволить им опровергнуть дезинформацию, которую мы передали Сопротивлению.

— Безжалостно, но эффективно, — одобрил Хакс.

— Да.

— Скажи, почему тебя одного послали искать карту местонахождения Люка Скайуокера? Помощь других рыцарей была бы полезной, разве нет?

— Они не владеют Силой. Это задание не так важно для них, — Рен нахмурился, между бровей залегла морщинка, — и Верховный Лидер считал, что я справлюсь один. Это была проверка, и я её не выдержал.

Хакс сложил руки на коленях:  
— Понятно.

Рен смотрел на опустевшую тарелку:  
— Это должно было стать совсем простым заданием.

— А щиты «Старкиллера» должны были быть непроницаемыми. И всё-таки мы здесь.

— Что бы ты сделал, если бы Верховный Лидер отстранил тебя от командования? — Рен взглянул на Хакса.

Хакс нахмурился — ему не нравилась такая перспектива:  
— Я бы делал то, что мне приказали, полагаю.

— Даже если бы это было ниже твоего достоинства?

— Всё, кроме моей нынешней должности и звания, ниже моего достоинства. Но — да, если бы мне приказали, я бы занял любой другой пост.

— Ты мог бы уйти в отставку.

— И чем бы я занимался? — Хакс обвел жестом столовую, — жил бы здесь? Нет. Я бы умер от скуки. Я офицер, я не знаю другой жизни.

— Ты всегда хотел им быть? — спросил Рен, — офицером Ордена?

— Да, — ответил Хакс, — и от меня этого ожидали.

— Ты не мог выбрать какую-нибудь другую профессию, если бы захотел?

— Например, какую? У меня нет способностей к торговому бизнесу, и я не собирался бездельничать на деньги матери. Я ненавидел её друзей, да и всё местное общество, — он окинул Рена взглядом. — А ты бы выбрал другую жизнь, если бы ты не владел Силой?

— Я не знаю, — ответил Рен, — не думаю, что из меня получился бы хороший политик. И я не хотел продолжать отцовский… бизнес.

— Он был предпринимателем?

— Можно так сказать.

— Признаюсь, я не могу представить тебя предпринимателем. Или сенатором. Ты… тебе подходит твоя нынешняя роль в Ордене.

— Как и тебе, генерал. Было бы большой ошибкой отстранять тебя от командования.

— Спасибо.

Рен коротко кивнул.

Разговор затих; Хакс допил вино. Ужин подходил к концу, но Хакс ещё не был готов возвращаться в тишину своей спальни. Положив ладони на стол, он спросил:  
— Ты играешь в шахматы?

— Много лет не играл, — ответил Рен, — но правила знаю.

— Присоединишься ко мне?

— Почему нет.

— Отлично, — Хакс встал со стула.

Филикс вошёл в столовую, чтобы собрать грязную посуду, и Хакс поинтересовался:  
— У нас случайно нет бутылки красного вина?

— Конечно, есть, сэр, — ответил слуга, — принести?

— И чистый бокал, пожалуйста.

Филикс вернулся через пару минут с открытой бутылкой и бокалом в руках. Хакс взял их, поблагодарил и кивнул в сторону коридора. Рен вышел из столовой вслед за ним.

Когда они вошли в спальню Хакса, освещение включилось автоматически.

— Присаживайся, — Хакс указал на одно из кресел у камина. Шахматная доска стояла на столе у окна; он перенес её на маленький круглый столик между креслами и повернул так, что белые фигуры оказались перед Реном.

— Отдаёшь мне право первого хода?

— Я подумал, что это было бы вежливо, — ответил Хакс, усаживаясь в кресло, — но если хочешь, можешь играть черными.

Рен пожал плечами:  
— Я обычно играл белыми, когда учился.

Хакс налил себе бокал вина:  
— Кто тебя учил?

— Мать.

— Ты часто с ней играл?

— Да, пока мне не пришлось покинуть планету.

— Да, конечно. Чтобы учиться применять Силу. Твой учитель играл в шахматы?

— Изредка. А тебя кто учил?

— Отец, — Хакс покрутил бокал в руках, прежде чем сделать глоток. — Он настаивал на том, что игра в шахматы помогает разобраться в тактике. Как только я подрос достаточно, чтобы понять правила, он начал меня учить.

Рен облизнул губы:  
— Я ведь проиграю, так?

— Наверное. Я ни разу не проигрывал с тринадцати лет, — Хакс помолчал пару секунд, — ты решил всё-таки не играть?

— Хакс, я тебя не боюсь.

Хакс улыбнулся:  
— Тогда ходи.

Рен передвинул пешку на e4. Хакс поставил коня на c6. Несколько следующих ходов прошли в тишине; оба внимательно смотрели на доску. Хакс поставил бокал на стол, задумавшись, стоит ли идти слоном. Он удивился, увидев, как Рен взял бокал и сделал глоток.

— Я бы принёс второй бокал, если бы знал, что ты тоже собираешься пить.

— Просто хотел попробовать, — сказал Рен. — Неплохое вино.

Хакс рассмотрел этикетку на бутылке. Вино с винодельни в глубине континента, где дожди были не настолько частыми. Пино нуар, шестилетнее. Наверное, стоило не меньше четырехсот кредитов.

— Да, пожалуй, оно стоит этих слов, — фыркнул он с сарказмом.

Рен пожал плечами и посмотрел на доску:  
— Твой ход.

— Да-да, — Хакс передвинул слона и снял с доски одну из белых пешек. У Рена, очевидно, не было какой-либо определенной стратегии, и он был на пути к проигрышу.

И Рен это понимал. Нахмурившись, он спросил:  
— Ты играл с кем-нибудь, кроме отца?

— Разумеется. Например, у меня был очень сильный соперник в Академии.

Вайл, конечно. Хотя Хакс пару раз играл и с другими кадетами — потерпев сокрушительное поражение, они не искали повторных партий. Вайл проще относился к проигрышам, и иногда у него получалось заставить Хакса задуматься над ходами.

— Я ошибся, отвечая на твой вопрос, — сказал Хакс, — я ему проиграл пару раз. Поддался.

— Ты проиграл, чтобы сделать ему приятно?

Хакс отпил вина:  
— Да. Это было мне на руку, потому что улучшало его настроение. Мы были… хорошими друзьями.

— Не только друзьями.

Хакс ответил не сразу. Он раньше ни с кем не говорил о своих отношениях с Вайлом.

— Да.

— Я однажды позволил одной ученице моего наставника победить меня в поединке, потому что я хотел её, — признался Рен.

Хакс поднял брови. Его удивило не то, что Рен интересовался и женщинами тоже, а его упоминание о том, что он был не единственным учеником. Это было весьма любопытно.

Всё же Хакс решил не перескакивать на эту тему и спросил:  
— Это сработало?

— Не совсем так, как я планировал. Она поняла, что я проиграл специально, и рассказала об этом учителю.

Хакс усмехнулся:  
— Кажется, она бы мне понравилась.

Рен косо на него посмотрел:  
— Она хотела ещё один поединок, и мы его устроили позже вечером. Я легко победил. Мне казалось, что она меня за это возненавидит, но она выключила световой меч и поцеловала меня. Так что в конце концов я получил то, что хотел.

— Только поцелуй?

— Со временем — даже больше, но это было запрещено, и у нас было не так уж много возможностей этим заняться.

— Ты встречался с кем-то ещё?

— Нет. Ну, до того, как меня нашёл Сноук. Ему, в отличие от первого учителя, неважно, как я провожу свободное время, — Рен сделал ход ладьей, — а ты встречался с кем-то ещё в Академии?

— Нет, — Хакс передвинул ферзя на три клетки вправо, — мне вообще не стоило заводить в Академии отношения ни с кем, но я не смог удержаться.

— Ты предпочитаешь только мужчин?

Вопрос был очень личным и должен был раздражать Хакса — но не раздражал. Он ответил честно:  
— Да. Мать когда-то пыталась свести меня с несколькими дочерями её друзей, но я на них даже не смотрел.

— Её это не беспокоило?

— Конечно нет.

— А твоего отца?

— Нет. Его не интересовало, с кем я сплю, если это не мешало моей карьере. Почему ты спрашиваешь? Твои родители не одобряли твои предпочтения?

— Они о них не знали. Я покинул родителей, когда я был ещё ребенком.

— Действительно. А твой первый учитель запрещал любые личные отношения?

— Предполагалось, что мы должны были полностью сосредоточиться на учёбе. Всё остальное от неё отвлекало.

— Это кажется неразумным с учётом юношеского темперамента. Даже в Академии не было настолько строгих правил. Кадетам было можно заниматься чем угодно — пока они не привязывались друг к другу.

— Значит, твой друг не был кадетом?

— Нет, — Хакс передвинул слона и снял с доски одного из коней Рена, — шах.

Рен отодвинул короля.

— При прочих равных, — Хакс пешкой перекрыл белому королю пути к отступлению, — ты бы выбрал мужчину или женщину?

— Мужчину.

— И всё-таки тогда в юности ты выбрал девушку. Я полагаю, это был твой первый опыт?

— Да, — Рен снова отпил вина, — я восхищался одним из парней, но он ясно дал понять, что не заинтересован.

— Понятно. Значит, ты впервые попробовал секс с мужчиной уже после того, как покинул своего первого учителя.

— Да.

Хакс потянулся за бокалом до того, как Рен поставил его на стол. Их руки соприкоснулись; пальцы Рена были теплее, чем у Хакса.

— И как давно ты в последний раз был с кем-то? — спросил Хакс. Раз уж они начали обсуждать такие вещи, почему бы и не задать ещё один вопрос.

— Несколько месяцев назад. С тех пор как я начал искать Скайуокера, у меня не было времени ни на что другое.

— Логично, — сказал Хакс, — у меня тоже не было времени на подобные вещи с тех пор, как я принял командование над «Финализатором».

— Это же было почти два года назад.

— Да, — Хакс передвинул ферзя, — мат.

Рен положил короля на доску:  
— Два года — это очень долго.

— У меня были более важные дела, — пожал плечами Хакс, — сыграем ещё раз?

— Возможно, позже, — Рен бросил взгляд на постель, затем снова взглянул на Хакса.

— Тогда, возможно, завтра, — Хакс поднялся с кресла.

— Вероятно, — Рен сделал шаг к Хаксу и, положив руки ему на талию, начал вытаскивать полы рубашки из-под ремня. Хакс хитро улыбнулся и поцеловал его.

***

— Да, вот так… так хорошо, — прошептал Хакс между короткими хриплыми вздохами. Трава под ним покалывала обнажённую кожу поясницы и ягодиц; волосы Рена были необычно мягкими под его рукой.

Рен в данный момент, расположившись между широко расставленных ног, держал во рту член Хакса.

Винтовки лежали позабытыми в нескольких шагах от них.

Сегодня они занимались стрельбой, начиная с середины дня; после особо удачного выстрела Хакса Рен, который внимательно за ним наблюдал, приблизился и стал расстёгивать ремень на Хаксовых брюках.

— И что же ты, по-твоему, делаешь? — поинтересовался Хакс, не пытаясь остановить Рена, который одной рукой расстегнул ширинку, а другой — отобрал у Хакса винтовку и бросил её на землю.

— Осторожнее! — проворчал Хакс и больше не сказал ничего, глубоко вздохнув, когда пальцы Рена сжались у него на члене.

— Ложись, — сказал Рен и встал на колени. Хакс лёг на землю; Рен пристроился между его ног и принялся за работу. Он по кругу облизал своим горячим языком головку члена и накрыл её губами. Хакс рвано выдохнул и прогнулся, откинув голову на траву. Он почувствовал, как головка члена прижимается к нёбу Рена, затем — к задней стенке горла.

Рен умело и страстно водил языком по самым чувствительным местам, заставляя Хакса выгибаться и стонать, вцепившись пальцами в чужие волосы. Совсем скоро Хакс начал сам жадно и нетерпеливо толкаться в рот Рену, желая большего — Рен в ответ начал двигаться быстрее, с восхитительно непристойными влажными звуками.

— Не останавливайся, — задыхался Хакс, — я сейчас… — он вскрикнул и кончил, вздрогнув всем телом. Он почувствовал, как Рен глотает, так и не выпуская член изо рта и продолжая медленно двигаться. Хакс вздрогнул ещё несколько раз, затем расслабился и отпустил волосы Рена.

Тот поднял голову, вытер рот рукой и улыбнулся.

Хакс приподнялся на локтях и посмотрел на него сверху вниз:  
— Прекрати смотреть так самодовольно, — улыбка стала ещё шире, — поднимайся.

Рен сел на колени; Хакс натянул брюки и застегнул ширинку, затем — сел, скрестив ноги.

— Спасибо, наверное, — посмотрел он на Рена. — Ты хочешь…

Рен покачал головой:  
— Позже.

— Хорошо, — Хакс задумчиво разглядывал их импровизированный тир и лес, начинавшийся прямо за крайними мишенями. В этом лесу он когда-то охотился вместе с отцом. Он вспомнил, как крался между деревьями зябким утром в поисках следов стада энталов — быстрых, грациозных рогатых копытных. Они обычно жили группами по трое или четверо, во главе с самцом. Кажется, если Хакс правильно вспомнил, сейчас была как раз середина сезона охоты на них. Прошло много лет с тех пор, как он стрелял в энтала; кстати, с кулинарной точки зрения эти создания тоже были замечательными — у них было душистое, хотя и жилистое мясо.

— Хочешь поохотиться? — спросил он у Рена, — это отличная возможность попробовать пострелять по движущимся целям.

— Когда?

— Может, завтра.

— Завтра мы собирались покататься на гравицикле.

Хакс постарался не поморщиться:  
— Да, точно. Я забыл.

— Ты всё ещё против этой прогулки, — сказал Рен.

— Я не против прогулки. Я просто предпочёл бы взять какой-нибудь другой спидер, — унизительная перспектива держатся за талию Рена на двухместном спидере всё ещё не привлекала его.

Рена это, кажется, позабавило. Он снял с запястья резинку и завязал свои волосы в хвост:  
— Тебя никто не увидит.

— Я себя буду видеть; этого достаточно.

— Ты проспорил.

Хакс махнул рукой:  
— Да, я знаю.

Они обсуждали поездку вчера ночью в постели Хакса под одной простынёй на двоих. Хакс полулежал, облокотившись на подушки, а Рен устроился рядом, опершись на локоть. Его кожа уже не была такой покрасневшей, как минуты назад, но волосы всё ещё торчали во все стороны после пальцев Хакса. Несколько прядей упало на бровь, почти закрывая левый глаз. Хакс убрал их ему за ухо — Рен на секунду прервал разговор и пристально посмотрел на него, затем отвел взгляд и спросил, куда им стоит поехать завтра.

Хакс открыл на инфопаде карту и наметил маршрут — вглубь континента, мимо сельских пейзажей и подальше от Порт-Скапараса. Живописные и безлюдные места, в которых их никто не заметит. Рену, кажется, понравилась идея.

— Нам нужно будет выехать утром, — сказал он, лениво листая пальцами карту, — я хочу потратить на прогулку весь день.

— И пропустить тренировку? — спросил Хакс.

— Всего один день.

— Я же не спорю, — всё-таки Хакса не радовала такая перспектива. Он любил их тренировки.

— И всё-таки поучаствовать в охоте я тоже хочу, — слова Рена вернули Хакса из воспоминаний, — это было бы интересно.

— Мы найдём для этого время.

Кивнув, Рен поднялся на ноги. Солнце было прямо за его спиной, заставляя Хакса щуриться, глядя снизу вверх. Черты Рена было сложно рассмотреть из-за тени, но солнечный свет очерчивал линию его челюсти и форму носа. Солнце просвечивало сквозь раковины оттопыренных ушей, окрашивая их ярко-красным.

Рен не был красивым.

Он был завораживающим.

— Что? — спросил он.

— Ничего, — ответил Хакс, поднимаясь. — Пойдём в дом?

Они расстались в холле — Рен сказал, что сам отнесет винтовки в охотничий кабинет, и Хакс согласился. Когда Хакс зашёл в свою комнату, он обнаружил там Лорну, наводящую порядок в гардеробной.

— Добрый вечер, мастер Хакс, — повернулась она к нему, — я принесла чистую одежду из прачечной.

— Большое спасибо.

Она улыбнулась ему:  
— Как прошли занятия стрельбой? Вам с лордом Реном понравилось?

— Да, — сказал Хакс, — мы планируем поохотиться на днях. Думаю, у него неплохо получится.

— Отличная идея. Полагаю, в лесу можно найти немало энталов — на них ведь никто не охотится после смерти вашего отца. Хотите, я закажу какую-нибудь подходящую одежду?

Хакс кивнул:  
— Да, это было бы кстати.

— Я немедленно этим займусь, — сказала она, направившись к двери.

— Лорна, погодите.

Она остановилась и склонила голову набок в ожидании.

Хакс потёр лоб:  
— Я хотел бы извиниться за наш разговор перед ужином на мой день рождения. Я вёл себя… не очень разумно. В доме не так уж много людей, и странно было бы полагать, будто что-то, что происходит между мной и Реном, останется незамеченным. Я не должен был вас ни в чем обвинять.

— Я всё понимаю. И тем не менее, впредь я постараюсь держаться подальше от вашей личной жизни. Вы были в своём праве, когда напомнили мне об этом.

— Вряд ли мою жизнь можно считать настолько уж личной и незаметной, — сказал Хакс.

Лорна смиренно опустила глаза, но даже не попыталась скрыть улыбку.

Хакс вздохнул и покачал головой:  
— Вы, конечно, рады происходящему.

— Ну что вы, я не собираюсь высказывать свое мнение.

— Как будто вы когда-нибудь удерживались от его высказывания.

Она гордо подняла голову, как-то умудрившись взглянуть на Хакса сверху вниз, несмотря на свой рост:  
— Для меня важно только то, что вы рады такой смене обстоятельств, мастер Хакс.

— Очень тактичный ответ, — сказал Хакс, — я всем доволен.

— Я рада это слышать, — ответила Лорна, — вам нужно что-то ещё?

— Нет, спасибо.

Она кивнула и вышла из комнаты. Хакс посмотрел, как закрывается дверь, и стал решать, во что переодеться к ужину.

***

Когда Хакс подошёл к гаражу на следующее утро, гравицикл уже стоял на подъездной дорожке. Блестящий черный корпус отражал неяркий свет солнца, укутанного облаками. К счастью, день обещал быть не дождливым — редкость для Арканиса.

Харрон стоял у спидера, прикрепляя к сиденью увесистые сумки.

— Что это? — спросил Хакс, подходя поближе.

— Запасы, сэр. Еда, — ответил старый шофер, — мисс Хавлис попросила повара что-нибудь приготовить вам в поездку.

— И на сколько же, по её ожиданиям, мы уезжаем?

— На весь день, — вышел из гаража Рен. На нём был та самая кожаная куртка, которую он надевал, когда они поехали в Порт-Скапарас; на шее болтались защитные очки.

Курта Хакса была почти такой же и отличалась только цветом — карамельно-коричневая, а не черная. Было бы неразумно садиться на открытый гравицикл без верхней одежды; не то чтобы сейчас было очень холодно, но температура на Арканисе редко поднималась выше двадцати градусов тепла, и ветер был бы весьма чувствительным.

— Ну, — сказал Хакс, — тогда, пожалуй, взять с собой ланч будет хорошей идеей.

Рен улыбнулся уголком рта и протянул ему вторую пару защитных очков; Хакс надел их, наблюдая, как Рен садится на гравицикл и кладёт руки на руль.

Рен посмотрел на него, поняв, что он колеблется:  
— Ну и?

Хакс нахмурился и сел на спидер. Сиденье было слегка наклонено, так что он сразу сполз, вплотную прижавшись к спине Рена, касаясь его бедрами. Он сжал руки в кулаки, пытаясь найти наиболее приличное место, куда их можно было бы пристроить. В конце концов он коснулся руками торса Рена, так и не положив их на талию.

— Готов? — Рен немного повернул голову.

— Да, — сдаваясь, вздохнул Хакс.

Рен повернул ключ зажигания, и двигатель спидера ожил. Помахав рукой Харрону на прощание, он вывел спидер на дорогу от дома.

— Держись, — Рен потянул Хакса за руку, заставляя его крепче обнять себя за грудь.

Спидер, набирая скорость, отправился на восток, вглубь континента.

Континентальная сельская местность была более холмистой, чем побережье — пилот спидера должен был быть весьма умелым, чтобы спокойно по ней ехать. Хотя Рен и уверял, что его способности в Силе не помогали ему в пилотировании, у него получалось явно лучше, чем у Хакса. Он не снижал скорость, вписываясь в крутые повороты — к счастью, репульсоры поддерживали такую высоту, что спидер не касался земли.

Пейзаж вокруг них быстро менялся — деревья уступили место виноградниками и пашням; Хакс немного отстранился от Рена, осматриваясь.

Они миновали чужую усадьбу, прячущуюся в глубине виноградников; двое детей, игравших возле дома, замерев, с интересом проводили взглядом спидер, взобравшийся на холм и спустившийся в долину за ним.

Хакс почувствовал, как его неудовольствие по поводу поездки исчезает, смывается ветром, шумящим в ушах и кусающим беззащитную кожу лица. Он немного расслабил руки, перестав ожесточенно цепляться за Рена, и рассматривал пролетающие мимо пейзажи. Он, конечно, с детства не любил Арканис, но сейчас он не мог поспорить с тем фактом, что планета удивительно красива — и как только он не замечал этого раньше.

Честно сказать, у жизни в поместье тоже было немало положительных моментов, на которые он раньше не обращал внимания. Он вдруг поймал себя на мысли, что ему здесь нравилось. Неприятные воспоминания детства мало-помалу вытеснялись фехтовальными тренировками, стрельбой, и… Реном. Именно его присутствие изменило общее настроение в поместье. Тяжесть от воспоминаний об отце рассеялась, да и фальшивая приветливость вечеринок матери — тоже. Нельзя сказать, что они сменились спокойствием — они слишком много спорили с Реном — но Хакс наслаждался предсказуемостью их занятий. Он никогда ещё не оказывался в такой ситуации, у него никогда не было столько времени на досуг и на собственную жизнь.

Рен сбросил скорость, когда они добрались до вершины холма, с которого открывался отличный вид на раскинувшийся неподалёку виноградник. Отсюда можно было увидеть, как работают сельскохозяйственные дроиды — постоянно двигающиеся металлические точки где-то у горизонта. Почти у дороги росло несколько деревьев — Рен остановил спидер прямо возле них. Хакс разжал руки и потянулся; плечи болели от того, что он провёл четыре часа в одной позе. Он уж точно не возражал против того, чтобы немного передохнуть.

Он слез с гравицикла, разминая шею и затекшие руки. Рен снял защитные очки. Его волосы были в совершеннейшем беспорядке, лицо обрамляли неряшливые пряди, выбившиеся из хвоста. Хакс даже думать не хотел, как сейчас выглядит он сам. Впрочем, он даже не попробовал пригладить собственные волосы рукой. Какая разница.

Он расстегнул куртку и сбросил её на сиденье спидера, после чего открыл одну из сумок. Несколько пакетов из оберточной бумаги, перевязанных бечевкой, и — он улыбнулся — бутылка вина. Её он вытащил первой. Завинчивающуюся крышку можно было открыть просто рукой, без штопора. Лорна всегда думала обо всех, даже самых мелких, нюансах.

— Не посмотришь, что во второй сумке? — попросил он.

Рен открыл сумку и вытащил два стакана — из прочного пластика, а не из стекла — хлеб, завернутый в клетчатое полотенце, и бутылку своего любимого сока. Он расположился в тени деревьев, прислонившись спиной к стволу. Хакс сел рядом.

Они распаковали еду; мягкий сыр, ароматная ветчина; корзинка вишен; яблочный пирог. Хакс отрезал себе сыра и взял кусок хлеба, который ему протянул Рен.

— Как давно ты в последний раз был на какой-нибудь планете? — спросил он, откусывая от бутерброда. Сыр был нежным и со сливочным вкусом.

— Если не считать Джакку и «Старкиллер», — ответил Рен, — наверное, год назад.

— Это было задание от Верховного Лидера?

— Переговоры с хаттами.

Хакс поднял бровь. Рен не казался ему тем, кого отправляли на переговоры с криминальными лидерами галактики. Он был слишком прямолинейным, слишком склонным к поспешным решениям.

— Я и не знал, что Орден с ними сотрудничает, — сказал он. — Разве они не занимаются в основном вопросами принудительного труда?

— Рабством, ты имеешь в виду. Да, но ещё у них есть доступ к бериллиевым шахтам на Севрине во Внешнем кольце, и это заинтересовало Верховного лидера.

— Переговоры по такому поводу, должно быть, были очень осторожными и деликатными.

— Не особенно. Я сказал им, что если они откажутся торговать ресурсами и оружием, Первый Орден возьмёт всё, что нам нужно, силой. Хатты пользуются услугами наёмников, но им нечего противопоставить батальону штурмовиков.

— Значит, тебя послали угрожать им, а не обсуждать условия договора.

— Я предложил сделку. Всё остальное было предупреждением.

— Они согласились?

— Да.

— Не то чтобы у них был выбор.

— Похоже на то.

Хакс открыл вино. Рен, не обращая внимания на стаканы, пил сок прямо из бутылки. Взяв один из стаканов, Хакс наполнил его белым вином.

— Расскажи мне про Хосниан-Прайм.

— Стало интересно, что именно ты взорвал? — спросил Рен.

— Возможно.

— Я немногое видел за пределами столицы, мать оттуда почти не выезжала, а я был рядом с ней.

— А твой отец?

— Я редко его видел, он постоянно работал где-то в других местах.

— Хотел бы я пореже видеть своего отца, — сказал Хакс, — он был просто повсюду. В Академии, в поместье. Я просто не мог спокойно вздохнуть. По крайней мере, пока не получил первое назначение. С тех пор я его не видел — до самой его смерти.

— Что с ним случилось?

— Аневризма. Полная неожиданность для всех. Ему не было и шестидесяти.

— Он похоронен здесь?

— Нет, его похоронили по офицерским обычаям. Кремировали и развеяли пепел в космосе.

— Ты присутствовал?

— Нет, — ответил Хакс, — мне послали письмо с соболезнованиями, но я получил его, когда после похорон прошло уже много времени. Я был на задании, и связь была затруднена.

Рен внимательно на него посмотрел:  
— Ты жалеешь об этом?

Хакс задумчиво нахмурился. После миссии ему предложили отпуск в связи с тяжкой утратой, и он даже подумал, не навестить ли ему мать — но она написала ему, что переселяется в Пантин-Сити, и ему уж точно не хотелось оказаться посреди переполоха, связанного с переездом. Так что он взял два дня отпуска и как следует напился. Он не плакал по отцу; Брендолу бы это не понравилось. Но всё-таки он по-своему грустил.

— Похороны нужны, чтобы отпустить ушедшего, — ответил Хакс, — мне этого не требовалось.

— У моего отца не было похорон, — сказал Рен, глядя вдаль, — даже тела не осталось, хоронить было нечего.

— Но церемонию всё же могли провести.

— Может и провели.

— Тебя там не было?

— Вряд ли меня захотели бы там видеть.

Очевидно, нет; это Хакс мог понять. Они же все были из Республики — а Рен был против неё.

— Твоя мать ещё жива? — только не говорите, что она осталась на Хосниан-Прайм во время того взрыва…

— Да.

Хакс неожиданно почувствовал облегчение. Его не мучила совесть по поводу Хосниана, но ему не понравилось бы, если бы он был виноват в смерти матери Рена — хоть Рен и не был с ней близок.

— А твой дядя, он жив?

Рен напряг челюсть:  
— Да, — почти прорычал он.

— А у меня нет дяди, — сказал Хакс, — или тёти. Мои родители были единственными детьми.

— Как и ты.

— Действительно.

— Они никогда не хотели, чтобы у тебя был ребенок? Наследник?

Хакс отпил вина:  
— Мать иногда поднимала эту тему, но никогда не настаивала. Она понимала, что я не собираюсь вступать в брак с женщиной. Да и вообще я никогда особо не любил детей. А что насчёт тебя?

Рен покачал головой:  
— Это не разрешено.

— Нет? — Хакс с любопытством подался вперед, — только тебе или любому, кто обладает такой Силой?

— Никто, кроме меня, «такой Силой» и не обладает.

Хакс удержался от того, чтобы закатить глаза. Почти.

— Сноук запрещает иметь детей?

— Это отвлекало бы меня от моей истинной цели. Мой учитель об этом знает — и я тоже.

Хакс хмыкнул и ничего не ответил. Он съел несколько вишен — свежих и сладких. Хоть это и было невежливо, косточки он выплюнул на землю.

— Хочешь сесть за руль спидера? — спросил Рен, нарушив тишину и сменив тему разговора.

Хакс обдумал предложение и отказался. Его умения в пилотировании точно не могли сравниться с Реновыми.

— Хочешь сказать, нам пора возвращаться?

— Пока нет. Мне здесь нравится.

Хакс оперся рукой на колено и посмотрел на зеленеющие вдали виноградники:  
— Мне тоже.

— Хакс.

Теплые пальцы нежно погладили его по щеке; Рен наклонился, накрыв его губы своими.

Обычно они целовались страстно, требовательно, спеша оказаться в постели. Этот поцелуй был нежным и неторопливым; Рен не стремился проникнуть влажным языком ему в рот, не раздвигал его губы своими. Просто мягкие прикосновения. Просто рука, поглаживающая линию челюсти. Абсолютно неожиданно и нехарактерно для них обоих; но Хакс охотно включился в эту игру.

Он придвинулся ближе сжав ладонью бедро Рена; тот одобрительно вздохнул и углубил поцелуй. Рука Рена переползла с лица Хакса на шею, затем зарылась в волосы. Твердо, настойчиво, но не грубо.

Они немного сменили положение, и Хакс отстранился, втягивая воздух сквозь зубы — а потом вновь поймал губы Рена своими. Затем — отстранился снова. Твердые объятия Рена удержали его на месте; Хакс смотрел ему в глаза — хоть и не смог бы сказать, зачем именно. Рен нежно перебирал пальцами его волосы, и Хакс откинул голову, полностью отдавшись приятным ощущениям.

Через некоторое время Рен убрал руку и отвернулся, рассматривая живописный пейзаж, развернувшийся внизу. Он отпил сока — Хакс наблюдал, как двигается его кадык при каждом глотке.

Они просидели в тишине ещё немало времени, наблюдая, как тени облаков накрывают ровные ряды винограда на полях.

***

Они вернулись в поместье незадолго до темноты. Хакс умудрился в одиночку выпить почти половину бутылки вина, которую Лорна положила в сумку для него, и когда они уселись на гравицикл, чтобы ехать назад, в голове шумело. В пьяном виде ему было не так стыдно держаться за Рена, и он без колебаний обнял его за талию, прижавшись к пахнущему кожей плечу. В этой позиции он и оставался до самого гаража.

Харрона на месте не было, так что Рен припарковал спидер самостоятельно.

Хакс быстро слез с сиденья. Он собирался немало времени простоять под душем — мышцы, затекшие за долгое время поездки, явно нуждались в том, чтобы их расслабили под горячей водой. Посмотрев, как Рен потягивается, Хакс подумал, что и ему бы это не помешало.

— Я собираюсь в душ, — Хакс задумчиво поджал губы, — присоединишься?

Рен хитро ему улыбнулся:  
— Да.

Хакс почувствовал, что ему внезапно становится жарко.

— Ты так легко краснеешь, — Рен подошёл к нему ближе.

Хаксу это не понравилось. Он годами тренировал умение всегда сохранять бесстрастное выражение лица и ничем не выдавать свои чувства. У него отлично получалось — даже на мостике во время атаки. Но, очевидно, кривая ухмылка Рена и перспектива оказаться с ним в душе — а Хакс ни разу такого раньше не делал — заставляли его краснеть, как школьника. Это просто неприлично.

— Ну, — протянул он, не зная, что сказать.

Рен усмехнулся:  
— Пойдёмте, генерал. Мне нужен душ, — он забросил сумки со спидера себе на плечо и направился к выходу из гаража.

Комната Хакса была освещена оранжевым сиянием последних лучей заходящего солнца. Он, не став включать лампы, сел на кресло и стал снимать сапоги.

Рен без лишних размышлений бросил сумки на пол и, стряхнув куртку с плеч, швырнул её в ту же кучу. Затем — стянул рубашку.

— Совсем не стесняешься, не так ли? — Хаксу нравилось то, что он видел.

Рен недоуменно на него посмотрел:  
— А чего мне стесняться? Ты уже все видел.

Хакс неторопливо встал и подошёл к Рену. Он провел рукой по его животу — чувствуя, как мускулы напрягаются от прикосновения — и опустил руку. Рен выдохнул — Хакс почувствовал его теплое дыхание на своем лице.

— Да, действительно, — тихо сказал Хакс.

Рен поймал его лицо своими широкими ладонями и посмотрел в глаза. Хакс сглотнул, не в силах отвести взгляд. Желание, в этих карих глазах читалось несомненное желание… и что-то ещё. Что-то, что было не так-то просто разгадать. Хакс приблизился и поцеловал Рена. Не так, как днём; жарко, почти ожесточенно, почти собственнически.

Хакс вцепился в ремень Рена, они прижались ещё ближе друг к другу — жадно, без притворства, путаясь в одежде, пытаясь освободиться от неё, прикасаясь к обнажавшейся коже. Рен отстранился, стаскивая ботинки и штаны. Хакс уже стоял голым посреди комнаты.

Рен грациозно, текуче приблизился к нему, скользнул руками по талии и прижал к себе. Хакс откинул голову, когда Рен проследил языком влажную дорожку от ключицы до челюсти по горящей, покрасневшей коже. Он вцепился пальцами в плечи Рена, вонзая в них свои короткие ногти.

Рен зарычал, прижавшись к нему бедрами и полностью вставшим членом. Хакс ощутил сладкое замирающее томление в животе; желание почувствовать Рена внутри себя. Он потянул его за правое запястье; зрачки Рена расширились до предела, когда он наблюдал, как Хакс облизывает, сосёт его пальцы; затем он опустил руку Рена вниз, к ложбинке между своих ягодиц.

— Я хочу, чтобы ты меня трахнул, — сказал он, как бы грубо это ни прозвучало.

Губы Рена раскрылись в беззвучном вздохе; Хакс опустил его пальцы ещё ниже и расслабился. Рен, наконец, пришёл в себя — засунув указательный палец внутрь до второй фаланги.

Хакс застонал, уткнувшись лбом в плечо Рена. Ощущение было резким и немного болезненным — слюны было явно недостаточно для того, чем он планировал заняться; особенно учитывая, что с того момента, когда его в прошлый раз кто-либо растягивал, прошло уже много лет.

Рен на мгновение вынул палец — и вернул его на место, засунув глубже. Хакс, цепляясь руками за спину Рена, укусил его в плечо. Рен зашипел; Хакс стал зализывать укус языком, стараясь облегчить боль.

 — На кровать, — отстранился Рен.

Хакс сел на край матраса; когда он попытался подвинуться дальше, на середину кровати, Рен удержал его рукой за колено:  
 — Просто откинься назад.

Хакс послушался и лёг на спину на краю кровати. Рен отвернулся, чтобы найти смазку в ящике тумбочки. Выдавил немного на пальцы.

Хакс вздохнул, почувствовав холодные влажные пальцы на своей нежной коже — два пальца, кончики которых тут же оказались внутри. Он прикусил губу от острых ощущений.

 — Так тесно, — прошептал Рен, гладя его по бедру, — расслабься.

 — Я прекрасно знаю, как это делается, — сказал Хакс сквозь сжатые зубы.

Рен пошевелил пальцами, добившись судорожного вздоха от Хакса:  
 — Ну вот и расслабься.

Хакс поднял голову, чтобы строго на него посмотреть — но у него не получилось, поскольку Рен стал двигать пальцами быстрее. Хакс выругался и выгнулся на кровати.

— Так лучше, — Рен обхватил свободной рукой член Хакса, одновременно описав круг большим пальцем по его головке и коснувшись простаты согнутыми пальцами внутри. Хакс охнул, сжав руками скомканное покрывало. Ещё одно движение пальцев Рена заставило его задыхаться.

— Ещё, — попросил он.

Рен послушался, увеличив темп движений. Хакс почувствовал, что его мышцы напрягаются, а ноги начинают дрожать.

— Посмотри на меня, — сказал Рен.

Хакс с трудом открыл глаза: Рен пристально смотрел на него, тяжело дыша открытым ртом. Его щёки тоже покраснели; Хаксу было до странности приятно, что он не единственный тут почти потерял самообладание. Это неимоверно возбуждало — а то, что затем сказал Рен, вообще оказалось последней каплей.

 — Кончи для меня, Хакс.

Он вздрогнул под руками Рена, простонав его имя, и кончил себе на живот и на грудь. Рен вынул пальцы — но ещё до того, как Хакс успел пожаловаться, их заменила головка члена. Мышцы, расслабленные после оргазма, впустили его без сопротивления; чувство наполненности добавилось к яркому спектру ощущений.

Рен не двигался. Наклонившись над Хаксом, он сказал:  
— Держись за меня.

Хакс не мог понять, чего от него хотят; тогда Рен сам взял его руки и положил к себе на шею. Хакс сцепил ноги за его спиной и прижался к нему. Рен поднял его с постели — кажется, вообще без всяких усилий — и прижал к ближайшей стене.

Хакс почувствовал на коже необычное покалывание, вызывающее мурашки. Рен его почти не держал — но их положение никак не изменилось. Сила. Рен говорил, что мог бы поднять человека, если бы захотел. И Хакс воображал эту сцену именно так.

— Я хочу сделать то, чего тебе хочется, — сказал Рен, — и тебе хотелось этого.

Хакс поцеловал его, не ответив. Рен начал двигаться — то, что Хакса не нужно было держать, позволяло ему вытаскивать член полностью, а затем снова входить одним движением. Хакс крепко держался за Рена, сжав пальцы на его волосах, всё ещё завязанных в хвост. Найдя резинку, Хакс сдернул её и растрепал тёмные пряди.

— Блядь, Хакс, — прорычал Рен.

— Сильнее…

Рен жестко схватил его за ягодицы; его движения стали резкими и быстрыми. Хотя Хаксу не приходилось ничего делать, он тяжело дышал — как и Рен. Он прикоснулся языком к мочке уха Рена и нежно её прикусил. Рен сдавленно застонал и выругался.

— Не сдерживайся, — прошептал Хакс ему в шею, — я хочу тебя почувствовать.

Гортанно вскрикнув, Рен начал вбиваться в него сильными беспорядочными движениями; ощущение Силы вокруг них сгустилось, Хакс мог поклясться, что само пространство вокруг стало изгибаться.

Наконец, Рен остановился; Хакс чувствовал его лихорадочное сердцебиение. Они некоторое время стояли в обнимку, восстанавливая дыхание. Наконец, Хаксу удалось сказать:

— Ты собираешься меня отпустить?

— Угу, — промычал Рен, не поднимая лицо от шеи Хакса. Он вынул член, но вместо того чтобы отпустить Хакса и поставить его на пол, он Силой отнес его в душ — и сам зашёл в кабинку следом.

Да уж, на них двоих было страшно смотреть — оба были измазаны в Хаксовой сперме, между ног у Хакса тоже было мокро. Мышцы всё ещё ныли после дня, проведенного на спидере, но теперь к этому прибавилась приятная боль после секса.

Хакс понял, что улыбается.

Рен включил воду — сначала слишком холодную, и Хакс отшатнулся, наблюдая с метрового расстояния, как Рен распутывает свои волосы под ледяным душем. Когда вода потеплела, Рен отошёл на шаг, чтобы Хакс тоже мог встать под душ, и затем не сводил с Хакса взгляда, пока тот смывал с себя грязь, накопившуюся за день.

— Что? — спросил Хакс, протягивая ему мыло.

— Скажи, что ты хочешь это сделать ещё раз.

— Я не планировал отказываться, — поднял бровь Хакс, — но определенно придётся немного подождать.

— Я не имел в виду прямо сейчас.

— Да, я понял.

— Это было просто потрясающе.

Хакс был рад, что его кожа уже покраснела от горячей воды — иначе ему сейчас пришлось бы краснеть от их разговора:  
— То, что ты сделал с помощью Силы…

— Тебе понравилось. Я почувствовал.

— Мне казалось, что мы договорились, что ты не будешь читать мои мысли.

— Я не специально, — сказал Рен, — когда ты так близко, я просто… слышу некоторые мысли. Я не могу это контролировать.

Хакс поджал губы и потянулся за шампунем:  
— Ладно.

— Я не собираюсь использовать это против тебя, пытаться проникнуть глубже в сознание.

— Я и не предполагал ничего такого. А что — ты поступал так раньше?

Рен задумчиво смотрел на спирали мыльной воды на полу:  
— Несколько раз, когда был молодым и неопытным.

— Неопытным в Силе или в сексе?

— И то и другое.

— Гм. Как это ощущается? — спросил Хакс.

— Иногда я вижу себя глазами другого человека, чувствую, что они думают обо мне… Ну или не обо мне. Так тоже бывало.

— Это не выглядит особенно привлекательным умением.

— Не всегда всё настолько плохо. Ощущать, как кто-то меня хочет, очень возбуждает.

Хакс помолчал, втирая шампунь в волосы:  
— Это то, что ты ощущаешь со мной?

— Мне не нужно копаться в твоей голове, чтобы понять, что ты меня хочешь, — ответил Рен.

— Да, — согласился Хакс, — полагаю, не нужно.

Рен взял его за подбородок и посмотрел в глаза. Хакс мог рассмотреть капельки воды на черных ресницах.

Поцелуй Рена был коротким и почти целомудренным по сравнению с тем, как они целовались минуты назад. Это было странно… волнующе.

— Я возьму что-нибудь из твоей одежды? — спросил Рен, — моя вся в моей комнате.

— Можешь попробовать, хотя вряд ли ты найдёшь что-то по размеру.

— Что-нибудь придумаю, — он вышел из душа. Хакс не спешил последовать за ним — он закрыл глаза и подставил лицо текущим струям воды.

Он понятия не имел, как и когда именно это случилось, но ему нравилось находиться в компании Кайло Рена. Не только в постели; он наслаждался сегодняшней прогулкой ничуть не меньше. А мысль о том, что Рен наденет что-нибудь из его вещей, вообще не должна была его волновать — однако ему нравилось и это тоже. Он оперся руками о стену и глубоко вздохнул.

— Мы опаздываем на ужин, — окликнул его Рен из комнаты.

— Сейчас, — Хакс выключил воду. Когда он вышел, Рен подал ему чистое полотенце. Он был одет в серые брюки и свитер, который на Хаксе висел свободно, а вот на Рена едва налез.

Хакс взял предложенное полотенце и стал вытираться.

— Побыстрее, — сказал Рен, — я есть хочу.

— Нетерпеливый мальчишка, — добродушно проворчал Хакс.

Рен закатил глаза и отвернулся. Быстро одевшись и причесав влажные волосы, Хакс увидел, что Рен, стоя у камина, листает книгу о Набу.

— Можешь взять, я уже её дочитал.

Рен, поколебавшись, ответил: «Хорошо», — взял книгу и направился в столовую. Хакс последовал за ним.

***

Дождь стучал по крыше гаража; было почти восемь утра — Хакс решил позавтракать, не торопясь — но Рена нигде не было видно. И Харрона тоже. Хакс включил освещение — свет отразился от блестящих, любовно отполированных спидеров.

Он подошёл к матам и снял туфли. Потянулся — мышцы отозвались болью после вчерашнего, но он был готов тренироваться. Рен упомянул, что собирается устроить ещё один поединок вслепую, и Хакс был полон решимости в этот раз победить.

Боккэны покоились на колышках, которые Харрон вбил в стену специально для этого. У стены стоял рабочий стол, на котором Рен по вечерам собирал свой новый световой меч. Хакс с любопытством подошёл поближе.

На поверхности стола были разбросаны маленькие детали, но провода и микросхемы были установлены в металлический корпус, который Рен купил в Порт-Скапарасе. На одном из концов будущего меча была выемка — очевидно, для элементов питания. Хакс никогда не видел световой меч Рена вблизи, но дизайн, кажется, был похож — длинная рукоять и перпендикулярная гарда.

Как ни странно, рядом лежал второй корпус — из того же тёмного металла, но изящнее и почти без украшений. Хакс осторожно протянул руку и коснулся меча.

— Тебе нравится?

Вздрогнув, Хакс убрал руку.

Он повернулся к Рену:  
— Тебе обязательно всегда так подкрадываться?!

Рен подошёл и встал рядом с ним:  
— Извиняюсь, — он взял со стола меч, которым так восхитился Хакс, — возьми это.

Хакс взялся за рукоять. Меч был тяжелее, чем он ожидал, но гораздо легче боккэна.

— Тебе нравится? — снова спросил Рен.

— Да.

— Хорошо. Он твой.

Хакс округлил глаза, посмотрев на меч, а затем — на Рена:  
— Мой?

Рен кивнул:  
— Ты хорошо фехтуешь. У тебя должен быть световой меч.

— Это вообще не запрещено? У меня же нет способностей к Силе.

— Они не обязательны, ты ведь знаешь. Кто угодно может пользоваться световым мечом.

Хакс провёл большим пальцем по рукояти. Казалось, металл нагрелся от прикосновения:  
— Он просто потрясающий.

— Тебе придётся отправиться со мной и выбрать для него кайбер-кристалл, — сказал Рен.

— Самому?

— Это традиция.

— Конечно, — выдохнув, Хакс поднял голову, — спасибо, Рен.

Рен кивнул. Хакс с трудом подавил желание дотронуться до его щеки и поцеловать его. Нет — это было бы слишком личным, слишком интимным жестом. Он старался не вспоминать о том поцелуе на холме — более нежном, чем ему было бы комфортно. Сделав шаг назад, он положил световой меч на стол.

— С чего сегодня начнём? — спросил он, — одноручный или двуручный бой?

— Двуручный, — ответил Рен, снимая боккэны со стены и протягивая один Хаксу.

Хакс взял предложенный меч, порадовавшись приятной тяжести в руке:  
— Световой меч чувствуется так же?

— Он легче. Клинок ничего не весит. К этому нужно будет привыкнуть.

Хакс улыбнулся:  
— Буду ждать с нетерпением.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> В начале главы присутствует весьма подробное описание охоты на животных и последующей разделки туши. Тем читателям, которых задевают подобные вещи, советую пропустить начало главы и продолжить читать после первой отбивки звездочками (***).

Треск сухой ветки под сапогом Рена заставил вожака стада энталов вскинуть голову и тревожно осмотреться. Хакс подал знак замереть: у энталов был острый слух, но не очень хорошее зрение. Пока Хакс и Рен не двигались, стоя в двадцати метрах от стада, энталы их не замечали.

Солнце только взошло; они отправились на охоту рано утром. Дождь шумел, падая на кроны деревьев, и очень кстати заглушал их шаги. Непромокаемые куртки спасали от сырости. Хакс умело читал следы, оставленные копытами в грязи; Рен безмолвно следовал за ним.

Хакс по привычке использовал жесты, оставшиеся в памяти с тех времен, когда он был командиром снайперского отряда: тихий щелчок пальцами — знак повернуть налево или направо, поднятый вверх кулак — сигнал остановиться, наклонённая вперед открытая ладонь — двигаться дальше. Рен быстро выучил жесты и без вопросов подчинялся.

Они достаточно быстро выследили стадо; четверо энталов, три самки и вожак-самец. Все животные были взрослыми и явно уже несколько сезонов наслаждались жизнью, не потревоженные охотниками. Соблазн застрелить самца, с его внушительными рогами, был очень большим — но Хакс сюда пришёл не за трофеями. Выбрать одну из самок было разумнее — они были меньше и тушу было бы проще тащить до дома.

Когда Хакс сообщил, что повар планирует ужин с учетом того, что они что-нибудь принесут с охоты, Рен смерил его скептическим взглядом.

— А ты чего ожидал? — спросил Хакс, — Что мы подстрелим энтала и просто оставим его здесь лежать? Это было бы бесполезным убийством.

— Это хоть вкусно? — поинтересовался Рен.

— Вполне.

Хакс продолжил наблюдать за вожаком энталов, который всё ещё настороженно озирался, не переставая пережевывать траву. Через минуту энтал всё же опустил голову, продолжив трапезу. Хакс посмотрел на Рена, указал на винтовку и затем — на самку, стоявшую в отдалении от основной группы. Именно Рен должен был её убить: сам Хакс собирался только найти стадо и удостовериться, что охота будет успешной.

Кивнув ему, Рен поднял винтовку к плечу и прицелился. Он занял правильную позицию, твердо и уверенно держа оружие. Рен многому научился за время их тренировок по стрельбе.

Выстрел взорвал тишину, спугнув стаю птиц с ветвей деревьев. Энтал-вожак вскинулся и помчался сквозь кусты, не разбирая дороги; двое самок присоединились к нему, но третья, споткнувшись, упала на колени. Дернув несколько раз длинным хвостом, она повалилась на бок.

Махнув Рену рукой, Хакс подошёл к энталу — медленно умирающему, судя по неглубоким вздохам. Хакс опустился на колени, вытащил нож и протянул его Рену рукоятью вперед.

— Одним движением через яремную вену, — напомнил он, — как я показывал.

Рен, не медля, взял нож, крепко схватил энтала за шею и полоснул по ней лезвием. Горячая кровь, исходящая паром на холодном утреннем воздухе, оросила землю. Энтал дёрнулся в агонии, задев копытом Хакса по лодыжке, и замер. Хакс осмотрел тушу, ища опалённое пятно — след бластера. Рен попал в грудь, достаточно близко от сердца; смертельный выстрел. Сам Хакс, конечно, сделал бы так, что животное бы погибло мгновенно, но и так получилось очень хорошо — о чём он и сказал Рену.

— Что теперь? — спросил Рен, держа окровавленный нож.

— Нужно освежевать тушу и удалить внутренности.

— Покажи как.

Хакс взял энтала за ноги и развел их, открыв брюхо, покрытое мягким грязным мехом. Он рылся в воспоминаниях многолетней давности: провёл пальцами между передними ногами животного, найдя выступ грудной кости. Постучал по нему кончиками пальцев, чтобы удостовериться в том, что не ошибся.

— Начни здесь, — сказал он, — сделай разрез до хвоста, но не опускай лезвие слишком глубоко. Нужно разрезать только шкуру и мышцы, не задев внутренние органы, иначе мясо испортится, — он немного отодвинулся вправо, чтобы Рену было удобнее.

Рен поставил острие ножа рядом с местом, на которое указывал Хакс, и надавил — немного, не давая лезвию уйти слишком глубоко.

— Хорошо, — сказал Хакс, — не торопись. И придерживай края разреза — это сделает его более ровным.

Рен сделал ровный чистый надрез, открыв брюшину энтала. В воздухе чувствовался едкий запах свежей крови. Закатав рукава, Хакс протянул руку. Рен отдал ему нож.

— Будет проще, если я это сделаю, — сказал Хакс, запуская пальцы в разрез и начиная отделять внутренние органы, — одна ошибка — и тушу придётся выбросить.

Отец провёл много часов, рассказывая ему, как именно нужно отделять лёгкие, желудок, кишечник животного, чтобы не испортить мясо их содержимым. Вряд ли можно научить этому Рена за один раз, и почти наверняка он допустил бы не одну ошибку. Как Хакс на своей первой охоте — ему тогда всё равно пришлось освежевать тушу до конца, но готовить её, конечно, не стали.

— Помоги мне перевернуть его, — сказал Хакс, — только осторожно, чтобы не испортить свои сапоги.

Они перевернули энтала на бок — отделенные внутренности вывалились на землю. Внутри остался только один главный орган — и он требовал особого внимания.

— Дай руку.

Хакс потянул Рена за левую руку, заставив запустить её в разрез, и помог ему на ощупь найти сердце энтала:  
— Чувствуешь?

— Да, — ответил Рен почти что с благоговением. Его пальцы, задевая пальцы Хакса, ощупывали тёплое гладкое сердце животного.

— Хочешь вырезать его сам? — Хакс протянул ему нож.

Рен переплёл пальцы с пальцами Хакса — теперь они держали сердце энтала вдвоём:  
— Вместе.

Хакс почувствовал… нет, не возбуждение; нечто другое, но похожее. Не отнимая руку, он засунул другой рукой нож в разрез — острое лезвие перерезало сухожилия, и они осторожно вытащили сердце. Оно покоилось в их соединённых ладонях — кровавое, мрачное, потрясающе красивое.

— Что дальше? — спросил Рен.

— Нужно его закопать, — Хакс не мог отвести взгляда от ручейка крови, неторопливо струящегося по запястью Рена, — вместе с остальными внутренностями.

Он даже не забыл взять с собой специально для этого складную лопату — как и веревку, с помощью которой они притащат тушу в дом.

— Я вырою яму, — сказал Рен, не двигаясь и не отпуская сердце. Хакс тоже замер.

Они так и стояли на коленях в грязи, склонившись над тушей энтала; дыхание облачками вырывалось из губ в морозном воздухе. Пульс зашкаливал, напоминая Хаксу, что он-то ещё жив, в отличие от существа, остатки жизни которого они сейчас держали в ладонях. Точнее, которые держал в ладони Рен, в то время как его собственную ладонь держал Хакс.

— Подержи его, — возразил Хакс, кивнув на сердце, — я сам вырою.

Кровь на руках была липкой и холодной. Он выкопал достаточно большую яму, чтобы в неё поместились все внутренности. Не то чтобы падальщики не смогли их вырыть из грязи, если бы захотели; но органы животного, убитого на охоте, закапывали, в основном, из уважения, а не чтобы они никому не достались.

Хакс свалил внутренности в яму и кивнул Рену. Тот аккуратно положил сердце энтала сверху кровавой кучи органов. Они бросили ещё один взгляд на сердце — и Хакс стал забрасывать яму землей.

— Когда мы вернемся, тушу нужно будет подвесить, чтобы кровь стекла, — сказал он, поднявшись на ноги и вытаскивая платок из кармана. Он вытер руки — но их всё равно нужно было хорошенько отмыть и вычистить кровь из-под ногтей, — помощник повара займется разделкой. Он обычно это делал, когда мой отец приносил что-то с охоты.

— Можно мне будет посмотреть? — Рен взял у Хакса платок и, как смог, вытер руки.

— Если хочешь. Я уверен, он будет не против, — Хакс захлестнул веревкой передние и задние ноги энтала и протянул один конец Рену, — держи.

Они подняли тушу — полегчавшую после удаления внутренностей, но всё ещё довольно тяжёлую. Путь до дома занял почти полчаса. По пути Рен спрашивал, как долго будет стекать кровь и какие части энтала пригодны в пищу. Хакс, впрочем, не смог вспомнить кулинарные названия всего, что можно было отрезать от туши животного.

Они миновали дверь в сад, которой обычно пользовались, и направились к той, что вела в кухню. Именно к ней обычно доставляли припасы, заказанные в Порт-Скапарасе. Помощник повара открыл дверь сразу же, как только они постучали, и показал, куда повесить тушу энтала. Затем сказал Рену, чтобы тот приходил через пару часов, если хочет посмотреть на процесс разделки. Рен кивнул и взглянул на Хакса. Вместе они через кухню вышли в холл дома.

— Тебе понравилась охота? — поинтересовался Хакс.

— Она оказалась не такой, как я ожидал, — ответил Рен. — Гораздо проще.

— В ней нет ничего сложного, хотя не у всех есть к этому талант.

— Хочешь сказать, что у меня он есть?

— Мне казалось, я это уже говорил. Напрашиваешься ещё на один комплимент?

Рен косо посмотрел на него. Хакс подавил улыбку. Он уже давно понял, что похвалой от Рена можно добиться куда большего, чем порицанием. Он стал лучше стрелять, когда Хакс сказал, что у него хорошо получается. В постели это тоже действовало — одно «да», сказанное шёпотом, и Рен пытался сделать всё, чтобы услышать это слово ещё раз. Иногда было сложно удержаться от того, чтобы эгоистично пользоваться такой реакцией, но Хакс старался. Ему, в конце концов, хотелось, чтобы и Рен тоже наслаждался их ночными встречами.

— Если хочешь ещё поохотиться — это можно организовать, — сказал Хакс, когда они остановились у коридора, ведущего в гостевое крыло. — Только скажи.

— Хорошо.

Хакс посмотрел на руки Рена — ржаво-коричневые от запекшейся крови. Он почувствовал странное желание вымыть их самому: каждый длинный изящный палец, тщательно массируя, наблюдая, как мыльная пена становится красной.

Отогнав эту воображаемую картинку, он спросил:  
— Присоединишься ко мне за ланчем? — они не завтракали, отправившись в лес ещё до рассвета. Хотя свежевание энтала было не самым вызывающим аппетит занятием, он почувствовал, что умирает от голода. — Я попрошу Филикса подать еду на веранду.

— Нет, — отказался Рен, — мне нужно помедитировать.

Хакс постарался, чтобы разочарование не отразилось на лице:  
— Ладно.

— Приходи тренироваться в гараж после полудня.

Хакс кивнул и повернулся, чтобы уйти.

***

Хакс вымылся, поел и затем провёл несколько беспокойных часов за чтением. Как всегда, после убийства ему нелегко было успокоиться. Когда он ещё был снайпером, он, бывало, не спал всю ночь после задания, снова и снова вспоминая момент, когда цель падала на землю. Конечно, не он убил этого энтала — но Хакс всё ещё чувствовал прилив адреналина.

Когда он пришёл в гараж в три часа дня, он почти дрожал от желания сразиться с Реном в поединке. И тем не менее, он обнаружил, что Рен сидит за рабочим столом с паяльником в руке, а не ждёт его на матах с боккэном.

Хакс с любопытством подошёл и посмотрел из-за плеча Рена: тот работал над световым мечом, который собирался подарить Хаксу — аккуратно устанавливал в корпус какой-то цилиндрообразный компонент.

— Что это? — поинтересовался Хакс.

— Энергетический затвор, — ответил Рен, — он будет контролировать поток энергии от элементов питания. — Струйка дыма поднималась от места, где паяльник касался металла, и колебалась от дыхания. Рен положил паяльник на подставку.

— Когда меч будет готов?

Рен обернулся, почти коснувшись своим носом носа Хакса:  
— Не терпится опробовать?

— Да. Хотя его всё равно нельзя будет включить без кристалла, — Хакс посмотрел на изящную рукоять. — Расскажи про Илум.

— Там холодно. Не то чтобы климат был совсем арктическим, но пещеры расположены в горах. Чтобы добраться до них от места, где можно посадить шаттл, нужно потратить полдня.

— Звучит как достаточно трудоёмкое занятие, подходящее для торжественного выбора кристалла.

Рен ухмыльнулся:  
— Да. Джедаи очень ценили ритуалы. Всё, чем бы джедай ни занимался, должно было быть испытанием для его силы воли и мастерства управления Силой.

— Ты бывал там дважды, — сказал Хакс, — и планируешь сделать это в третий раз. Разве не утомительно?

— Я не против там побывать. Мне нравятся пещеры. Внутри очень необычная энергетика.

— Которую я не почувствую.

— Да.

— Странная вещь эта Сила, — вздохнул Хакс.

— Возможно, — Рена явно позабавила эта ремарка. Он положил руки Хаксу на бедра и слегка нажал. Немного посопротивлявшись, Хакс позволил развернуть себя — теперь они стояли лицом к лицу — и потянуть вперед. В итоге Хакс очутился между коленями Рена, так и не вставшего со стула и смотрящего на него снизу вверх, — Мне нравится, что Сила тебя так привлекает.

— Да что ты? — Хакс поднял бровь.

— Я никогда не встречал кого-то настолько любопытного. Большинство избегают разговоров о Силе, как будто это что-то запрещенное.

— Полагаю, они просто тебя боятся.

Рен пристально на него взглянул:  
— Ты никогда не боялся меня.

— Нет.

— Но ты меня ненавидел.

Хакс нахмурился. Может быть, когда-то он презирал Рена за его вспыльчивость и пренебрежение к уставам и правилам Первого Ордена — но с тех пор, как он в последний раз чувствовал что-то подобное, прошло немало времени.

— С тобой часто было нелегко. Это раздражало. Но я тебя не ненавидел.

Пальцы Рена прокрались под рубашку Хакса, не заправленную в брюки, и погладили голую кожу над поясом.

— Помнишь нашу первую встречу?

Хакс помнил.

Его тогда вызвали из каюты среди ночи, чтобы он лично встретил ученика Верховного Лидера. Предполагалось, что Рен прибудет на «Финализатор» за шесть часов до этого, но связи с его кораблём не было, и Хаксу оставалось только ждать. К тому моменту он не спал уже почти тридцать часов, и когда лейтенант Митака сообщил о прибытии Рена, настроение уже оставляло желать лучшего.

Ну и Рен, конечно, не помог его исправить. Первыми его словами — после того как он стремительно сошёл с трапа корабля, замотанный в плащ и с лицом, закрытым маской — были: «Мне сказали, что здесь будет генерал, а не какой-то младший офицер. Где он?»

Митака, стоящий в паре шагов от Хакса, вздрогнул и округлил глаза. Хакс, в свою очередь, оставался бесстрастным. Это был не первый раз, когда его принимали за кого-то младше по званию. Он был лет на десять моложе большинства генералов Первого Ордена. Не то чтобы ему нравилось такое отношение, но он спокойно относился к тому, что время от времени это случается.

Сложив руки за спиной, он сказал: «Лорд Рен, добро пожаловать на борт. Я генерал Хакс».

«Вы?»

«Да», — резко ответил Хакс.

Рен осмотрел его — ну, наверное, осмотрел; маска скрывала лицо — Хакс предпочёл думать, что пауза в разговоре была вызвана замешательством. И всё же когда Рен ответил, синтезированный голос не был окрашен эмоциями: «У Верховного Лидера есть для вас приказ. Я должен передать его наедине».

«Отлично, — сказал Хакс, — мы можем поговорить в конференц-зале на пятнадцатой палубе. Следуйте за мной». Он развернулся на каблуках и направился к лифту, слыша за спиной тяжёлые шаги Рена.

Глядя сверху вниз на лицо Рена, не прикрытое маской, Хакс сказал:  
— Да, я помню эту встречу. А что?

— Что ты обо мне думал?

— Что ты опоздал.

Рен крепче сжал талию Хакса:  
— Я не об этом.

— Зачем тебе это знать? — Хакс бросил на него испепеляющий взгляд, — с тех пор моё мнение о тебе изменилось. Этого не достаточно?

— Знаешь, что я о тебе думал? — спросил Рен.

— Ты хочешь мне это сказать — так что я слушаю.

— Я тебя хотел.

Хакс недоверчиво сощурился. Такого он не ожидал услышать.

— Ты же не всерьез?

Рен поднял бровь:  
— Почему нет?

— Ты меня впервые увидел.

— А ты никогда не хотел кого-то с первого взгляда?

Хотел, конечно. Обычно он именно так находил себе партнёров на ночь — в увольнительных было не так много времени, чтобы решить, хочется ли ему видеть именно этого человека в своей постели.

— Но почему?

— Напрашиваетесь на комплимент, генерал? — передразнил Рен, вспоминая слова, которые сам Хакс бросил ему раньше, — у тебя есть зеркало. Ты знаешь, как ты выглядишь.

— Я… ну да, но…

Руки Рена поднялись выше по талии — Хакс вздрогнул от этого ощущения.

—Но ты так смотрел на меня тогда, — сказал Рен, не сводя взгляда с тонкой полоски обнажённой кожи между рубашкой и брюками Хакса, — как на пустое место. Я знал, что ты никогда не согласишься быть со мной.

Хакс сглотнул:  
— Полагаю, у нас есть немало доказательств того, что ты ошибся.

— Здесь всё по-другому.

— Да.

— И всё изменится, когда мы вернёмся.

— Несомненно.

— Но пока что… — Рен провёл пальцами по дорожке огненно-рыжих волос, исчезавшей под поясом брюк Хакса.

Посмотрев вниз, Хакс дотронулся руками до лица Рена. Такого знакомого теперь лица. В груди что-то замерло, когда он подумал, что это лицо скоро вновь скроет маска.

— Пока что, — согласился он, целуя Рена.

Рен притянул его ближе, коснувшись кончиками пальцев поясницы; затем — встал, не обращая внимания на упавший стул, развернул Хакса и подтолкнул его к столу. Легко поцеловав за ухом, он начал расстёгивать Хаксу ширинку.

Хакс расслабленно откинул голову на плечо Рену, почувствовав пальцы на своём члене — полностью вставшем от чужих прикосновений.

— Мы не должны этим здесь заниматься, — всё-таки смог выговорить Хакс напряжённым голосом.

— Сюда уже несколько часов никто не заходил.

— Это не означает, что никто…

— Хакс, — свободной рукой Рен стал стягивать с него штаны; чтобы они совсем не упали, Хакс расставил ноги немного шире.

— Так и стой, — сказал Рен, проведя пальцами по ложбинке между ягодицами Хакса, затем — по бедру и до груди. — Открой рот.

Пальцы прошлись по горлу, задели линию челюсти и наконец очутились у Хакса во рту; он тщательно их облизал, много раз проведя языком по подушечкам и костяшкам. Когда Рен вынул пальцы изо рта, к ним протянулась тонкая нитка слюны.

Через пару мгновений Хакс почувствовал, как прохладные мокрые пальцы заскользили между ягодиц.

— Да, — прошептал он, ощутив, как палец Рена вошёл вовнутрь — после этой и прошлой ночей ему почти не потребовалось усилий. Хакс тихо застонал и толкнулся в руку Рена, когда к первому пальцу присоединился второй. Он, конечно, не забывал о том, что вообще-то они стоят посреди гаража и он, полуголый, бесстыдно насаживается на пальцы Рена — но это было слишком хорошо, чтобы останавливаться. Хакс тяжело, рвано дышал: ритм, в котором Рен двигал обеими руками, да ещё и задевая иногда простату, заставил его схватиться за край стола, чтобы не упасть.

— Ещё один? — Рен остановился на секунду, прижав третий палец ко входу.

— Не спрашивай, — прошипел Хакс. Он выругался, когда три пальца стали растягивать его ещё шире. Пульс стучал в ушах невозможно громко, почти заглушая окружающие звуки.

Так, например, он почти не услышал скрип открывшейся двери — но пораженное «Ой!» прозвучало очень ясно. Хакс, широко раскрыв глаза, обернулся и увидел в нескольких метрах от себя Харрона, замершего с открытым ртом.

Водитель немедленно закрыл глаза рукой и, запинаясь, принялся оправдываться:  
— О, нет. Я прошу прощения. Мастер Хакс, лорд Рен, я… ох… я не хотел…

Хакс ткнул замершего Рена локтём в живот, чтобы он с него слез, и стал поспешно натягивать штаны. Рен сделал шаг вперед, заслонив Хакса от чужих любопытных глаз.

— Я, пожалуй, пойду, сэр, — Харрон пытался на ощупь найти ручку двери, так и не опуская руку от глаз, — мне следовало бы стучаться. Правда, сэр, я прошу прощения.

Хакс, наконец, справился с застёжкой на ширинке, но пока не смог заставить себя обернуться. К счастью, Рен все ещё заслонял его — и, как Хакс мог заметить краем глаза, выглядел абсолютно невозмутимо. Ну конечно — это не его тут прижимали к столу, вытащив член из штанов.

Хакс в ужасе зажмурился.

Харрон, продолжая бормотать извинения, наконец, вышел и закрыл за собой дверь. Оставшись наедине с Реном, Хакс тяжело вздохнул.

— Этот человек знал меня, когда я ещё был ребенком, — сказал он. — И теперь он застал меня… в таком виде. И мне ещё как-то нужно будет ему смотреть в глаза.

— Он наверняка видел кое-что и похуже, — ответил Рен, — может, даже сам участвовал.

Хакс резко обернулся к нему:  
— Я даже думать об этом не собираюсь, — поморщился он, — прислуга должна меня уважать. А после этого…

— Они и так знали, что мы…

— Знать и увидеть — разные вещи.

— Всё будет нормально, — небрежно сказал Рен.

— Вряд ли, — Хакс потёр лоб ладонью. — Я иду в дом.

— Прятаться?

Хакс бросил на него убийственный взгляд.

Рен протянул руку и погладил Хаксову ширинку:  
— Мы не закончили.

— Закончили.

— Мы могли бы потренироваться.

— Завтра, — Хакс прошёл мимо Рена, который не пытался его остановить.

Он надеялся, что хотя бы уйти из гаража получится без происшествий — но в нескольких шагах от выхода стоял Харрон, бесцельно смотря в пустоту. Хакс почувствовал, что краснеет, когда встретился с ним взглядом. Он смог только пробормотать «Извините» и уйти. В спину ему донеслось «Конечно, сэр».

***

Пикантное мясо энтала отлично сочеталось с яблочной глазурью, с которой его приготовил повар. Вино было крепким, с земляным тоном послевкусия. Хакс поднял бровь, услышав, как Рен попросил небольшой бокал.

— Всё-таки распробовал? — спросил он.

Рен пожал плечами:  
— Почему нет.

Никто из них не упомянул происшествие в гараже — и Хакс был за это благодарен. Вместо этого они обсудили книгу о Набу, которую Рен позаимствовал у Хакса. Когда Хакс вслух задался вопросом о климате на планете, Рен описал его в подробных деталях.

— Такое ощущение, что ты там был, — заметил Хакс.

— Это так.

— Действительно? И с какой же целью?

Рен повозил по тарелке жареный картофель:  
— У меня там когда-то были родственники.

— «Когда-то» — но не сейчас?

— Они мертвы.

— Понятно, — Хакс потянулся за бокалом.

— Хаксы всегда жили на Арканисе? — Рен, как всегда, когда разговор касался семьи, увёл тему от себя.

— Да. И родственники со стороны матери — тоже. Не могу сказать, почему им так нравилось на этой несчастной планете; полагаю, они не хотели терять известность в местном обществе ради того, чтобы стать никем в одном из Центральных Миров.

— Здесь не так уж и плохо.

— Терпимо.

Рен отодвинул тарелку и откинулся на спинку стула.

— Сыграем в шахматы? — спросил Хакс, отложив вилку и нож.

— Возможно, — ответил Рен ровным незаинтересованным тоном.

Хакс поднял брови:  
— Ты бы предпочёл заняться чем-то другим?

— Да, — взглянул на него Рен.

Хакс бесстрастно сощурился, не обращая внимания на собственный участившийся пульс. Происшествие в гараже оставило его неудовлетворённым — и он, сказать по правде, был бы не прочь это исправить.

— Хорошо, — сказал он, — мне распорядиться принести ещё вина?

— Тебе оно не понадобится.

Хакс почувствовал мурашки на спине:  
— Ты что-то замышляешь.

Хищная улыбка Рена стала лучшим ответом.

Как только за ними закрылась дверь спальни Хакса, они стали безжалостно срывать друг с друга одежду. Рен рассмеялся, когда Хакс толкнул его на кровать и оседлал, пытаясь соприкоснуться везде, где только можно. Однако, когда Хакс потянулся к тумбочке, Рен его остановил.

— Не сейчас, — сказал он, немного приподняв Хакса. — Наклонись.

Эта короткая просьба возбудила Хакса ещё больше; он встал на колени и уперся руками в матрас — взглянув через плечо, он увидел, что Рен расположился между его ног, но Хакс понятия не имел, что он собирался делать — без смазки.

— Хочу тебя попробовать.

Хакс шокировано выдохнул. Он никогда раньше таким не занимался; ему казалось, что касаться кого-то языком таким образом было не очень-то приятно, хотя он не раз слышал о том, что это доставляет удовольствие. Тем не менее, мысли о Рене, который делает что-то подобное с ним, неимоверно возбуждали.

— Ты позволишь мне? — спросил Рен.

— Да.

Пальцы Рена коснулись бедер, затем — чувствительной кожи между ягодиц, раздвинув их. Хакс судорожно сжал простыню в кулаках, почувствовав теплое дыхание Рена, его мокрый горячий язык. Хакс выругался вслух.

Рен вылизывал его длинными, широкими движениями языка, крепко держа руками за ягодицы и раздвигая их. Хакс почти хотел на это посмотреть — ему казалось, что длинный нос Рена, прижатый к его заднице, был очень возбуждающей картиной.

— Потрогай себя, — сказал Рен, и Хакс мог почувствовать, как двигаются его губы.

Облокотившись на левую руку, Хакс взял член правой и застонал, прижавшись лбом к кровати. Рен схватил его крепче и стал активнее двигать языком.

— Рен, — выдохнул он, вздрогнув, и почувствовал мягкий, тёплый язык внутри себя. Он сильнее схватился за собственный член.

— Хорошо, — сказал он, — так… хорошо…

— Кончи для меня.

Хакс рвано выдохнул:  
— Н-нет… хочу ещё…

«Ох», — удовлетворённо прошептал Рен и удвоил усилия. Хакс вскрикнул, его тело уже тряслось — он был на грани, но ему не хотелось расставаться с ощущениями, которые дарили бархатные губы и влажный язык Рена.

— Не сдерживайся, — приглушённо сказал Рен.

Хакс послушался и вскрикнул громче. Он был уверен, что его слышало полдома, но его это не волновало. Он повторял имя Рена между судорожными вздохами. Когда он кончил — так, что в глазах потемнело — Рен не отпустил его, наслаждаясь судорогами, проходящими через тело. Потный, с совершенно сбившимся дыханием, Хакс повалился на кровать, не обращая внимания на то, что простыня под ним была мокрой от спермы. Рен стоял между его раскинутых ног, массируя лодыжки.

Они оставались в этом положении некоторое время — пока сердцебиение Хакса не пришло в норму. Он осторожно повернулся и посмотрел на Рена — сидящего на коленях и раскрасневшегося, с заманчиво вздрагивающим от возбуждения членом. Хакс приподнялся и снова потянулся к тумбочке. Рен наблюдал, как он выдавливает смазку на ладонь.

Хакс обхватил рукой член Рена — тот жадно толкнулся ему в ладонь.

— Иди сюда, — сказал Хакс. Рен наклонился поцеловать его — тёмные волосы занавесью закрыли их лица. Скрестив ноги за спиной Рена, Хакс направил его член туда, где ему хотелось его чувствовать. Рен не торопился войти.

— Рен, — высказал Хакс не то вопрос, не то просьбу.

Рен отстранился и посмотрел ему в глаза:  
— Кайло, — поправил он. — Скажи это.

Хакс пристально на него взглянул. Он никогда не называл Рена по имени. И Рен не называл по имени его. Хакс даже не был уверен, что Рен вообще знает его имя.

— Скажи, — повторил Рен.

— Кайло.

Глубоко зарычав, Рен вошёл в него; Хакс откинул голову на подушки, наслаждаясь восхитительным чувством заполненности.

Рен медленно, неторопливо начал двигаться. Он закинул одну ногу Хакса себе на плечо — Хакс поднял вторую туда же; это позволило Рену войти ещё глубже, задев то самое место, от прикосновения к которому у Хакса перехватывало дыхание.

Хакс закинул руки за голову, чтобы держаться за спинку кровати — и почувствовал стальную хватку на своих запястьях. Обычно ему не нравилось, когда его держали, но сейчас ему хотелось, чтобы Рен прижал его к кровати и трахал, как захочет — пока Хакс не стал бы кричать.

Ощущения были настолько сильными, что он не сразу понял, что Рен обеими руками придерживал его за бёдра. С трудом посмотрев вверх за голову, Хакс обнаружил, что его руки выглядят совершенно свободными — хоть он и не мог ими пошевелить. Очевидно, ещё один фокус с использованием Силы.

Хакс напряг запястья — хватка на них была твердой и казалась совершенно реальной.

— Я тебя отпущу, если хочешь, — Рен замедлил движения.

— Нет. Нет, продолжай, — через мгновение он добавил, — Кайло.

— Хакс, — выдохнул Рен, двигаясь быстрее.

Хакс почти не мог двигаться из-за Силы, но он всё-таки умудрялся отвечать на каждое движение Рена. Тела были скользкими от пота, растрёпанные волосы Хакса липли ко лбу. Он не сводил взгляда с Рена — тяжело дышащего, стонущего; от одного его вида по позвоночнику проходила дрожь удовольствия.

Рен кончил, простонав «Хакс…» — напрягшись и вздрагивая всем телом. Хакс снова почувствовал непонятное, волнообразное ощущение силы, искривляющей пространство вокруг Рена — вокруг них обоих.

— Я почувствовал Силу, — сказал он, когда они привели себя в порядок, вытерлись и лежали рядом в постели. — В самом конце, вокруг тебя. Она так и чувствуется, когда ты её используешь?

Рен покачал головой:  
— Ты почувствовал эффект от её использования, а не её саму. Это другое.

— Понятно. Жаль.

— Возможно, я мог бы тебе показать, как именно я чувствую Силу, — сказал Рен.

Хакс заинтересованно повернулся к нему:  
— Каким образом?

— Обменявшись… не мыслями, скорее, чувствами, воспоминаниями. Я мог бы тебе показать, что я чувствую, когда направляю Силу. Ну, я думаю, что мог бы. Я никогда не пробовал, — он помолчал, — но тебе придётся пустить меня в свое сознание.

Хакс напрягся:  
— Ты сказал «обменявшись». Мне тоже нужно будет поделиться воспоминаниями?

— Не знаю, но я постараюсь показать тебе мои воспоминания и чувства, а не смотреть в твои.

Хакс поджал губы. Ему было не очень комфортно открывать свои сокровенные мысли кому-то, но возможность понять, пусть и из чужих воспоминаний, каково это — владеть Силой, была очень заманчивой.

— Хорошо. Я согласен.

Рен подался вперед, широко распахнув глаза.

— Тогда иди сюда, — он указал на место между своих коленей, пояснив в ответ на скептический взгляд Хакса, — будет проще, если я к тебе прикоснусь.

— А просто за руку подержаться недостаточно? — проворчал Хакс, устраиваясь на предложенном месте, спиной к груди Рена. Тот обнял его, пригладил волосы и прикоснулся пальцами к вискам.

— Постарайся ни о чем не думать, — сказал Рен. Хакс не только слышал его глубокий голос, но и чувствовал спиной, как он вибрирует в груди.

Хакс вдохнул через нос, закрыл глаза и постарался сосредоточиться на темноте, а не на предвкушении, которое чувствовал. Он вздрогнул, почувствовав лёгкое покалывание в тех местах, где пальцы Рена касались кожи. Было нелегко забыть, что Рен умел пытать пленников, используя только свой разум.

— Я не сделаю тебе больно, — сказал Рен, — просто расслабься.

Хакс положил руки на голые бедра Рена; мягкие волосы щекотали ладони. Когда он снова почувствовал то странное ощущение вторжения в сознание, он не стал ему сопротивляться. В голове поселилось чувство — как будто его сознание было сосудом, теперь наполненным до краёв. Это было не больно, но и не комфортно.

Дыши. Голос Рена был эхом в его голове, успокаивающим и уверенным. Хакс расслабился и откинулся Рену на грудь.

Я собираюсь тебе кое-что показать. Прими это. Не сопротивляйся.

Хакс зажмурился, снова сосредотачиваясь на темноте — и увидел, как она светлеет и наливается цветом. Как будто он смотрел головидео. Он обнаружил, что сидит, скрестив ноги, рядом с деревянной беседкой, увитой лозой. Перед ним, под утёсом, на котором он расположился, была бесконечная, до горизонта, синева, поверхность которой разрывалась белыми барашками волн. Хакс видел океаны на фотографиях, но никогда не был на планете, где можно было посмотреть на них вживую.

«Что это за место?» — подумал он.

«Мир, где я провёл юность, — сказал Рен, — где я учился управлять Силой».

Хакс осмотрел себя в этом видении; маленькие, детские руки — руки Рена — покоились на коленях. Он был одет в простые коричневые штаны и мягкие кожаные сапоги. Рукава туники были бежевыми. Он мог почувствовать, как лица касается лёгкий ветерок, принёсший запах океана.

Но самое интересное — он мог почувствовать странную вибрацию, проходящую через всё тело, омывающую его, словно волной, и наконец остановившуюся — превратившуюся в постоянный, успокаивающий гул.

«Что это?» — спросил Хакс, хотя он уже понял.

«Ты почувствовал», — ответил Рен, и Хакс ощутил его удовольствие и удивление, что у него получилось.

Здесь была очень сильная связь с Силой. Это был первый раз, когда я по-настоящему почувствовал единение с ней.

«Сколько тебе было?»

«Семь лет».

Хакс замолчал, пытаясь запомнить это чувство. Интересно, Рен всегда так ощущал Силу во время медитаций?

«Да», — услышал он ответ.

«Покажи мне ещё».

Мысленная сцена погасла — и исчезло ощущение Силы, которую чувствовал маленький Рен. Стало пусто и грустно, но затем в мыслях возникло следующее видение. Хакс обнаружил, что стоит в маленькой комнате; световой меч искрился в руках, разгоняя полумрак. В нескольких шагах от него в воздухе парил боевой дроид.

Мышцы Рена дрожали от усталости, он тяжело, загнанно дышал. Уже много часов он тренировался, отражая мечом плазменные заряды.

«Ещё», — сказал он дроиду. Тот подтверждающе запищал и выстрелил очередью.

Хакс почувствовал возмущение энергии, омывающее тело при каждом выстреле; он ощущал траекторию каждого заряда — совершенно незнакомое чувство. Рен двигался невозможно быстро и точно и отразил каждый выстрел, один за другим.

Вот почему его было так сложно победить в бою: он чувствовал каждую атаку, каждый удар ещё до того, как он был нанесен.

«Потрясающе», — сказал Хакс восхищённо и с завистью и почувствовал ответную волну гордости. Хотя Хакс был полностью погружен в чужие воспоминания, он ощутил, что он — настоящий он — улыбается, и погладил Рена ладонью по бедру, немедленно почувствовав чужое удовольствие от прикосновения в собственном сознании.

«Хочешь посмотреть ещё одно воспоминание?» — спросил Рен.

«С удовольствием».

Следующее место Хакс узнал. Он видел его раньше на головидео атаки штурмовиков на песчаную деревню на Джакку. Шлем, который был надет на Рене, немного искажал вид, но не мешал обзору. У его ног лежало тело старика. Рен только что убил его. Он смотрел на тело, и вдруг его внимание привлекло волнообразное изменение в Силе. Он обернулся и, вытянув правую руку, остановил плазменный заряд, летевший ему в голову.

Хакс почувствовал напряжение Силы, удерживавшей заряд в воздухе — не едва заметную вибрацию из прошлых воспоминаний, а настоящий бурный поток, пронизывающий всё тело. Сила пульсировала вокруг, когда Рен обездвижил пилота Сопротивления, который в него выстрелил. Этот человек — Дэмерон — отчаянно пытался вздохнуть. Рен, и Хакс через него, чувствовал отчаянное биение чужого сердца. Рен мог убить пилота одним лёгким движением руки. Сила была ещё разрушительнее, чем Хакс всегда думал.

«Теперь ты понимаешь?» — спросил Рен.

«Да», — ответил Хакс и почувствовал что-то вроде благодарной ласки в своём сознании, а затем — то, как уменьшается давление и исчезает ощущение заполненности. Через некоторое время он остался наедине со своими мыслями и медленно открыл глаза.

Рен опустил руки ему на плечи, слегка их массируя.

— Как ты себя чувствуешь?

Хакс задумался. Вторжение в сознание оказалось весьма изматывающим опытом — но, кажется, ничего плохого с ним в итоге не случилось:  
— Всё нормально. Просто немного устал.

— Это хорошо. Я никогда раньше не пытался проникнуть в чужой разум… аккуратно.

— Ну, благодарю за старания, — он немного подвинулся, чтобы посмотреть в лицо Рена, — спасибо, что показал мне это.

Рен на секунду прижался лбом к виску Хакса и затем отстранился:  
— Тебе нужно поспать.

— Ладно, — Хакс подумал, не заснуть ли ему, просто прижимаясь вот так к Рену — но тот уже вставал с постели.

Хакс наблюдал, как Рен собирает разбросанную по комнате одежду и надевает её.

— Спокойной ночи, Хакс, — обернулся Рен к кровати, полностью одевшись.

— Спокойной ночи, Кайло.

Когда Рен ушёл, Хакс выключил светильник, стоящий на прикроватной тумбочке, и лёг на спину, скрестив руки на груди и глядя в потолок. Постель была ещё тёплой там, где лежал Рен: почти не задумываясь, Хакс перелёг на это место и заснул, вдыхая пока не выветрившийся мускусный аромат чужой кожи.

***

Хакс провернул боккэн в ладони, перехватил его обеими руками и встал в низкую стойку. Они с Реном обходили друг друга по кругу; каждый ожидал, что противник ударит первым. Теперь Хакс понимал, насколько у Рена большое преимущество, но все равно не терял надежды прорваться сквозь его защиту.

Шаг вперед — выпад. Рен блокировал удар и атаковал сам. Хакс, к собственному удовлетворению, смог парировать все его быстрые, жесткие удары.

Рен, отстранившись, улыбнулся:  
— Впечатляюще.

Хакс, довольный собой, улыбнулся в ответ. Он уже замахнулся для следующего удара, но вдруг запищал наручный комлинк — судя по красному огоньку, входящее сообщение.

— Что это? — спросил Рен.

— Сообщение с «Финализатора», — без сомнений, это отчёт Фазмы. Хакс только сейчас понял, что она уже давно должна была его прислать. Он почти забыл. — Пойдем, — сказал он Рену, — просмотрим его в кабинете.

Когда они зашли в кабинет, Хакс включил голопроектор. Через несколько секунд, которые были нужны, чтобы раскодировать сообщение, проектор с помехами отобразил Фазму — в доспехах, но без шлема.

— Генерал Хакс, — сказала она, — прошу прощения за столь долгое отсутствие отчетов. В последние дни развитие ситуации почти не оставляло свободного времени. Контингент штурмовиков полностью восстановлен, хотя новые рекруты требуют тренировок в усиленном режиме. Коммандер Одар по-прежнему исполняет обязанности командующего офицера. Он просил передать вам заверения в том, что служба на борту «Финализатора» проходит в рамках порядков и предписаний, установленных вами.

— «Финализатор» и несколько других звездных разрушителей передислоцированы на орбиту планеты Оррун, где мы сейчас и находимся, — продолжила Фазма, — Верховный Лидер планирует совещание флотских генералов через пятнадцать стандартных суток в неуказанном месте на поверхности планеты.

Пульс Хакса участился. Определенно, ожидается, что он примет участие в подобном совещании. Пятнадцать стандартных суток — это примерно две недели на Арканисе. Он посчитал в уме: кажется, они с Реном находились в поместье уже тридцать дней. Плюс ещё двенадцать — будет сорок два дня, ровно шесть недель с тех пор, как они сюда прибыли. Если Верховный Лидер освободит их из заточения на Арканисе тогда, когда обещал, Хакс успеет на Оррун вовремя.

— У меня нет информации по поводу состава участников совещания, — сказала Фазма, — но судя по сводкам, которые получил Одар, ожидается, что на нём будет присутствовать весь высший офицерский состав Ордена.

Было очевидно: Фазма считает, что Хакса пригласят на совещание, хотя она и не сказала этого вслух. Хакс, в свою очередь, горячо надеялся, что она права.

— Всё остальное на борту корабля в полном порядке, сэр, — сказала Фазма, взглянув в камеру, будто пытаясь встретиться с Хаксом взглядом, — мы ждём вашего возвращения, генерал.

Изображение, мигнув, погасло; зажглось освещение.

— Оррун, — задумчиво сказал Хакс, — никогда не слышал об этой планете.

— Я слышал, — мрачно ответил Рен, — я там бывал. На этой планете расположена цитадель Сноука.

Хакс не ожидал, что ему когда-нибудь придётся оказаться в месте физического пребывания Верховного Лидера. Он знал, что Рен наверняка там бывал — но не мог бы назвать никого другого, кто видел бы Верховного Лидера вживую.

Хакса всегда учили, что обязанность офицера — быть рядом с солдатами; хоть и не на равных с ними, но не прятаться за спинами. Он, конечно, понимал, что у Сноука есть все основания скрываться — это помогало защититься от покушений на убийство и атак Сопротивления — но всё-таки это было похоже на трусость. Хотя Хакс никогда не предположил бы подобного вслух.

— Он наверняка прикажет нам явиться туда, — сказал Хакс, — я должен буду участвовать в совещании.

— Если тебя не отстранят от командования, — сказал Рен.

Хакс удержался от того, чтобы скривиться от таких прямых слов:  
— Ну да. Но пока я этого не знаю, я намерен считать, что я всё ещё капитан «Финализатора» и генерал Первого Ордена. И что моё присутствие будет необходимо на совещании. Кстати — твоё разве нет?

— Нет. Если меня и призовут на Оррун, то для того, чтобы я продолжил своё обучение, а не сидел в конференц-зале, рассуждая о тактике.

— Ты так говоришь, как будто это что-то неважное, — резко возразил Хакс, — именно правильные действия флота принесут нам победу или поражение в борьбе с Сопротивлением.

— Об этом должен заботиться ты, а не я, — огрызнулся Рен. Он нервно теребил свои волосы. — Моя единственная, самая важная задача — закончить обучение, найти Скайуокера и уничтожить его.

— Ну, полагаю, скоро тебе представится такой шанс. Срок нашего пребывания здесь почти истек, через двенадцать дней мы оба сможем вернуться к своим обязанностям.

Хакс не сказал «к счастью», хотя эти слова и вертелись на языке. Да, он стремился вернуться на корабль и снова командовать им, но то, что происходило сейчас, никак не напоминало неприятные первые недели в поместье. Он не очень-то хотел расставаться с этим местом.

И его пугали подобные чувства. Он должен быть в восторге от того, что наконец-то покинет Арканис, но когда Хакс представлял поездку на спидере до Порт-Скапараса, он не мог избавиться от тяжёлого сожаления. Может, дело в том, что он привык к Лорне и прислуге, следящей за всем на свете? К восхитительным ужинам в исполнении шеф-повара?

Глядя на спину Рена, стоящего в нескольких шагах, он понимал, что дело совсем не в этом.

— Двенадцать дней? — Рен повернулся к нему.

— Да. Затем мы будем свободны от этого места и, очевидно, друг от друга.

Рен вздрогнул, будто его ударили, и Хакс немедленно пожалел о своем дерзком тоне. До того, как он смог как-то смягчить сказанное, Рен нахмурился.

— Вы правы, генерал, — сказал он, расправив плечи, — что ж, если мы закончили с просмотром отчёта…

Хакс шагнул к нему, не зная, что говорить. Так и не выбрав между извинениями и объяснениями, он просто сказал:  
— Кайло…

— Хакс, я занят. Если у меня есть только двенадцать дней, чтобы закончить оба световых меча, мне нужно использовать на это всё свободное время, — он на секунду остановился, взявшись за ручку двери, — я не хочу, чтобы меня отвлекали до конца дня. Увидимся за ужином, — и с этими словами он ушёл.

Хакс оперся ладонями на стол. Он не собирался сказать это так, будто он с нетерпением ждал, когда же он сможет избавиться от Рена и их _отношений_. Но ведь они с самого начала оба знали, что всё закончится. Хакс ожидал, что им удастся расстаться на дружеской ноте. Выражение лица Рена застало его врасплох — боль. Боль от… предательства.

Он ущипнул себя за переносицу и выругался. Когда-то давно он был бы счастлив увидеть Рена таким. Но с некоторых пор всё изменилось. Он должен как-то загладить свою вину, ему совсем не хотелось конфликтов — особенно учитывая, что им осталось быть вместе меньше двух недель.

Во-первых, решил Хакс, нужно наведаться на кухню и заказать повару стейки с кровью, которые нравились Рену. И шоколадные пирожные тоже не повредят. Это, конечно, выглядело попыткой задобрить ребенка, а не человека, с которым Хакс делил постель, но нужно же с чего-то начать. Исправлять ошибки придётся долгими объяснениями — к счастью, впереди был целый день, чтобы отрепетировать свои слова. Хакс очень надеялся, что это поможет.

***

— Добрый вечер, — сказал Хакс, когда Рен вошёл в столовую. Тот кратко ответил на приветствие и сел.

Хакс позаботился о том, чтобы перед Реном стоял и стакан с любимым соком, и вино. Не обратив внимания ни на то, ни на другое, Рен отпил воды. Если ему и понравились стейки, которые Филикс принёс через пару минут, он не подал вида.

Хакс отрезал кусочек от своей порции. Они ели в тишине. Он хотел поинтересоваться, как продвигается работа Рена со световыми мечами, но, кажется, заводить светские беседы было плохой идеей.

Отпив вина для храбрости, Хакс сказал:  
— Я хочу извиниться. Утром я позволил себе выразиться… неоправданно грубо. Отчёт Фазмы был неожиданным и застал меня врасплох. Я не хотел…

— Хотел, — перебил его Рен, — ты сказал именно то, что собирался сказать. — Он скептически посмотрел на Хакса, — ты не скрывал, что ненавидишь поместье и что хочешь побыстрее вернуться в Орден. Я согласен. Нам не стоило терять здесь столько времени.

Хакс отложил вилку и нож:  
— Я не отрицаю, что мне хочется вернуться к своим обязанностям, но в нашей ситуации есть и немало плюсов. Я очень благодарен тебе за то, что ты предложил учить меня фехтованию, мне это понравилось. И…

— Ну конечно же, это ты упомянул на первом месте, — фыркнул Рен.

Хакс потерял терпение:  
— А мне нужно было начать с того, что мне понравилось с тобой трахаться? Да, понравилось. Но не только это. — Он нахмурился, — а ты, значит, именно секс считаешь самым лучшим из того, чем мы здесь занимались?

— А если да?

— Мне, очевидно, останется только принять такое твоё мнение. Ты сказал, что захотел меня, когда впервые увидел — и вот ты получил то, чего тебе хотелось. Поздравляю. Отличная победа. Наверное, было глупо с моей стороны предполагать, что тебе, может, нравится проводить со мной время.

— Нравится, — прорычал Рен, — и всегда нравилось.

Хакс рассмеялся:  
— Тогда у тебя очень странный способ показать это. На борту «Финализатора» ты постоянно противился моим приказам. И разговаривал со мной, только чтобы поспорить или пожаловаться.

— Ты обращался со мной, как с подчинённым. Я это ненавидел.

— И всё-таки ты говоришь, что тебе нравилось быть рядом. Это абсурдно.

Рен стукнул кулаком по столу.

Хакс потянулся к бокалу вина:  
— Не будь ребенком.

Стекло бокала рассыпалось осколками до того, как он успел к нему прикоснуться. Красное вино брызнуло на тарелки и стол.

— Не смей называть меня ребенком, — сказал Рен.

Хакс осмотрел бордовую лужицу, подкрадывающуюся к запеченному картофелю на его тарелке, и поднял взгляд на Рена:  
— Почему же? Ведешь ты себя абсолютно как ребенок.

Рен вскочил на ноги, со стуком отодвинув свой стул. Хакс не успел толком среагировать на это, а Рен уже стоял рядом с ним — выдернув его из-за стола сильными руками и обняв.

— Можешь хоть раз заткнуться вовремя?!

— Я…

Рен жадно поцеловал его. Хакс не пытался отстраниться, купаясь в ярости, волнами исходившей от Рена. Его собственное состояние мало отличалось.

— Мы не будем здесь этим заниматься, — сказал Хакс, когда Рен укусил его за нижнюю губу.

— Ладно, — прорычал Рен и, схватив его за запястье, потащил к выходу из столовой.

Они не _бежали_ до Хаксовой комнаты — но шли очень быстро; едва сумев закрыть дверь перед тем, как сорвать друг с друга одежду и упасть на кровать: Хакс оказался на спине, а Рен прижимал его сверху.

Хакс резко потянул Рена за волосы, открыв рот для поцелуя. Рен склонился к нему, проведя рукой по линии челюсти. Они отстранялись друг от друга, только чтобы снова вздохнуть. Рен заставил Хакса наклонить голову набок, чтобы добраться до нежной кожи на шее. Чувствительные укусы сменялись влажными прикосновениями языка и губ; утром там будут синяки — но Хакса это не волновало. Его мало что волновало сейчас, когда длинные пальцы, пройдясь по животу и бедрам, остановилась на основании его члена. Хакс раздвинул ноги шире, толкаясь в руку Рена.

Левая рука Хакса была прижата между их телами, он попытался подвинуться, чтобы освободить её и тоже поисследовать ей Рена, но тот не позволил, прижавшись крепче и укусив Хакса за мочку уха, заставив зашипеть от боли. Прикосновения к члену, однако, оставались нежными.

Хакс вонзил короткие ногти в спину Рена, требуя большего:  
— Сильнее.

Рен сделал несколько энергичных движений, но затем полностью отстранился и спустился ниже, разведя шире колени Хакса и устроившись между ними.

Хакс рвано выдохнул, почувствовав влажное тепло рта вокруг своего члена. Он выгнулся, стараясь достать до самого горла, и вскрикнул, почувствовав, как влажный палец коснулся ануса и скользнул внутрь. Он покорился темпу Рена — медленному, дразнящему, но определенно приближающему к оргазму.

Он протестующе застонал, когда Рен поднял голову:  
— Не останавливайся.

Рен посмотрел на него, не прекращая двигать пальцами:  
— Я хочу, чтобы ты кончил в меня.

Хакс вздрогнул от этой мысли.

— Да, — сказал он, — да.

Рен оседлал его, потянулся за лубрикантом, стоящим на тумбочке, и смазал член Хакса. Затем стал опускаться вниз.

Хакс, не двигаясь, смотрел, как Рен принимает в себя его член — до самого основания.

— Хакс, — выдохнул Рен и начал двигаться.

Хакс притянул его к себе и поцеловал. Просунув руку между их телами, он дотронулся пальцами до члена Рена:  
— Ты…

— Да, — ответил Рен низким напряжённым голосом, — просто не останавливайся.

Хакс правой рукой сжимал член Рена, при каждом движении проводя подушечкой большого пальца по головке, а левой — придерживал его за ягодицы, чувствуя, как напрягаются мускулы, когда Рен поднимался вверх и опускался вниз.

Хаксу становилось сложно себя контролировать; он хотел, чтобы Рен кончил первым, но, кажется, это было невозможно.

— Я больше не могу, — сказал он, ощущая горячее, напрягающееся всё сильнее тело Рена, — я…

— Не сдерживайся.

Хрипло вскрикнув, Хакс кончил; несмотря на судорожные волны удовольствия, накрывшие его, его рука продолжила двигаться на члене Рена.

Рен, тяжело дыша, простонал: «Хакс…»

Хакс, не открывая глаз, почувствовал, как его грудь забрызгала тёплая сперма, когда Рен кончил несколькими мгновениями позже него. Они замерли, не меняя положения; тишину нарушало только хриплое дыхание.

— Я прощён? — спросил Хакс, хотя, кажется, он уже знал ответ.

Рен со вздохом кивнул.

Хакс с облегчением коснулся губами руки, которой Рен всё ещё опирался на кровать рядом с его головой:  
— Мне нужно полотенце.

— Я принесу.

Рен заглянул в ванную, вернулся, вытер Хакса и привёл в порядок себя. Затем, бросив полотенце на пол, улёгся на кровать. Хакс прикрыл их обоих простынёй и откинулся на подушки.

Никто не сказал ни слова; через некоторое время Хакс начал засыпать.

— Брентин. Это в честь кого-то из предков?

Хакс распахнул глаза:  
— Что?

Рен лежал на боку, опираясь на локоть:  
— Брентин. Твое имя. Кого-то из твоих предков звали так же?

— Откуда ты знаешь моё имя? — ошарашенно моргнул Хакс.

— Я же сказал, что читал твое досье, когда впервые оказался на «Финализаторе». Там было имя. — Он дотронулся пальцами до плеча Хакса и провёл черту вниз к локтю, — ты собираешься ответить на этот вопрос?

— Нет.

Рука Рена замерла:  
— Нет?

— Нет, это имя не принадлежало никому из моих предков, — сказал Хакс, — ну, не в традиционном смысле. Никого из них так не звали. Имя было сложено из имён матери и отца.

— Брендол и?..

— Сайнтин. Очаровательно самовлюбленно с их стороны, не правда ли?

Рен бросил на него бесстрастный взгляд:  
— Тебе подходит.

Хакс фыркнул:  
— Меня это никогда не волновало, — он нахмурился, глядя на Рена, — ты не будешь меня так называть. По крайней мере, если ждёшь, что я откликнусь.

— Не стану, — согласился он, — Хакс.

— Хорошо, — Хакс положил руку под голову, — Рен — это что-то вроде титула, да?

— Да. Вроде того.

— Тогда расскажи про имя. Кайло. Оно досталось от дедушки?

Рен отвел взгляд, снова гладя пальцами руку Хакса:  
— Я сам выбрал это имя.

Хакс наморщил лоб:  
— Это часть обучения владению Силой? Выбор имени?

— Нет.

— Тогда как… — Хакс замолчал, пытаясь подобрать верные слова, — тебя ведь должны были как-то назвать, когда ты родился.

— Это не имеет значения, — Рен не отводил взгляда от своих пальцев.

Было очевидно, что он не хочет говорить на эту тему, и Хакс не стал настаивать. Он снова закрыл глаза и согласился:  
— Да, полагаю, не имеет.

Они снова замолчали. Рен продолжил гладить его по руке, и Хакс снова стал засыпать, наслаждаясь нежными прикосновениями.

— Бен.

Хакс замер, не дыша.

— В честь первого учителя моего дяди.

— Не учителя отца? — тихо спросил Хакс.

— Мой отец был слишком слаб и не владел Силой, — презрительно сказал Рен.

Хакс посмотрел на него:  
— Насколько я помню, он мертв.

— Я его убил.

— Почему?

— Потому что я должен был, — Рен рвано выдохнул, — я должен был, чтобы освободиться от него. От всех них.

Хакс дотронулся рукой до его щеки, проведя пальцем по шраму:  
— И получилось?

— Получится. Когда Скайуокер умрет.

— Кто он для тебя?

Рен прижался щекой к ладони Хакса:  
— Мой бывший учитель. Мой дядя.

Хакс поражённо выдохнул — части головоломки о семье Рена вдруг впервые сложились в ужасающую своей масштабностью картину, в которую нелегко было поверить. Кайло Рен — Бен — происходил из одной из самых известных во вселенной семей. С потрясающими способностями к Силе. И открыто противостоящей Первому Ордену.

— Ты — сын Леи Органы, — сказал Хакс, когда снова смог говорить, — лидера Сопротивления.

Рен кивнул.

— Хан Соло, твой отец, умер от твоей руки на «Старкиллере».

— Да.

Хакс уставился на него, как будто увидел впервые. Он никогда не видел Хана Соло — честно говоря, он вообще долгое время считал этого человека персонажем легенды о падении Империи. Но Лею Органу он, конечно, видел. У Ордена было на неё полное досье.

Хакс изучал лицо Рена, ища сходство. Черты Органы были намного мягче — неудивительно. И вообще Рен, наверное, был больше похож на отца. Но карие глаза, без сомнения, достались ему от матери.

— Расскажи, — попросил Хакс.

— Это долгая история.

— У нас много времени, — Хакс убрал руку от лица Рена и повернулся на бок.

Рен выглядел нерешительно:  
— Я никогда никому этого не рассказывал. Не знаю, с чего начать.

— Ты родился на Хосниан-Прайме, — сказал Хакс, — единственный ребенок сенатора Органы и Хана Соло.

— Нет, я родился на корабле отца. Помнишь, я говорил, что у меня нет родной планеты? Я не соврал, — Рен задумчиво прикусил губу, — но первые шесть лет я провёл на Хосниан-Прайме, в Республиканском городе. Мать занималась учреждением нового Сената. Она иногда брала меня с собой на совещания. Я этого не помню, но есть несколько головидео тех времен, где она держит меня в слинге.

Хакс попытался это представить. Молодая Органа — умеющая внушить уважение к себе несмотря на маленький рост — во главе межпланетной дипломатической конференции, держит на руках младенца. Его собственная мать ни за что не согласилась бы выйти из дома с маленьким Хаксом на руках. С самого рождения Хакса передали заботам няньки, и она оставалась с ним до тех пор, пока он не вырос достаточно, чтобы начать заниматься с частными преподавателями.

— А что твой отец? — спросил Хакс, — он не мог присмотреть за тобой, пока мать была занята?

— Я редко его видел, — ответил Рен.

— Он ведь был известным контрабандистом, так? Полагаю, он бросил это занятие, когда женился на твоей матери.

— Скорее, уменьшил объемы. Он всё ещё возил контрабанду, но уже под флагом Республики.

— Ты летал с ним?

— Несколько раз. Матери это не нравилось, — Рен немного сменил положение, вытянув правую руку вдоль тела.

— Он научил тебя водить шаттлы? — спросил Хакс.

— Нет, я был ещё слишком маленьким. Дядя научил, позже.

Хакс вспомнил, что Люк Скайуокер был отличным пилотом — тем самым пилотом, выстрел которого уничтожил Имперскую Звезду Смерти.

— И он же научил тебя чинить спидеры. Он часто бывал на Хосниан-Прайме?

— Нет. Он жил отдельно. У него была школа — для новых джедаев. Меня отправили туда учиться владеть Силой.

То воспоминание — с бескрайним океаном; вот что это было.

— Ты показывал мне это место.

— Да.

— Тебе там нравилось?

— Сначала — да. Там было… интересно. Были другие ученики, от которых можно было узнать что-то новое. И дядя Люк был хорошим учителем.

— Что изменилось? — спросил Хакс.

— Я обнаружил, что есть целая огромная сторона Силы, которой я не мог пользоваться. Которую умышленно скрывали от меня и других учеников.

— Темная сторона.

Рен кивнул:  
— Я немного знал о ней из рассказов про моего деда.

— Дарта Вейдера, — всё-таки Хаксу было сложно в это поверить.

— Когда-то его звали Энакин Скайуокер, но да — он выбрал для себя это имя.

— Поэтому ты тоже сменил имя?

— И поэтому тоже, — Рен косо посмотрел на Хакса, — ты так и будешь меня перебивать?

— Извини. Продолжай, пожалуйста.

— Люк не скрывал информацию о моем деде, но ему не нравилось, когда я задавал вопросы. Он постоянно говорил о своём учителе — Оби-Ване Кеноби — Бене — и о том, как он пытался вернуть деда к Светлой стороне.

— Ты говоришь, что учитель твоего дяди был также учителем Вейдера?

— Да. Он был уже стариком, когда Люк его встретил.

— Что с ним случилось?

— Вейдер его убил, — Рен облизнул губы и продолжил, — мне потребовались годы, чтобы дядя Люк рассказал хотя бы это. Меня не должно было это волновать — но я хотел узнать о своём деде всё, что можно. Вейдер был могущественным, и я хотел стать таким же.

— Но Скайуокер не стал тебя этому учить.

— Он не знал как. Он ничего не знал о Темной стороне Силы. Я собирал знания по крупицам самостоятельно — пока Сноук не нашёл меня. Мне было двадцать, и я был за пределами дядиной школы, может, один или два раза. Когда я был ребенком, это меня не беспокоило, но со временем это стало раздражать меня, мне хотелось посмотреть на мир, — Рен нахмурился, — Люк говорил, что я не готов. Когда он выбирался на другие планеты, он брал с собой других учеников. Они не были и вполовину так хороши, как я. У меня всегда всё получалось лучше, чем у остальных — и они ненавидели меня за это. Я чувствовал.

Это Хакс легко мог понять. Он сам очень хорошо учился в Академии — и гораздо чаще сталкивался с враждебностью со стороны других кадетов, чем с дружбой.

— Почему он считал, что ты не готов?

— Он боялся. Однажды я услышал, как он говорил с моей матерью. Он считал, что во мне слишком много от деда, что я слишком восхищаюсь Темной Стороной. Он не хотел, чтобы я покидал планету, пока он не удостоверится в моей приверженности Свету. Сноук однажды пришёл ко мне во сне. Он показывал мне необычные вещи, учил тому, о чем я даже не мечтал. Сначала я думал, что это призрак деда, но потом, когда я начал яснее чувствовать его присутствие, я понял, что он — что-то совсем иное.

Хакс провел языком по зубам:  
— И что же он такое?

— Один из последних мастеров Темной стороны. Остальное не важно.

Хакс не был уверен, что ему было бы этого достаточно. Он бы на месте Рена хотел подробнее узнать, что представляет из себя создание, пытающееся утянуть его от семьи на Тёмную сторону Силы.

— Он втайне учил меня три года, — сказал Рен, — пока я не стал достаточно силён, чтобы сделать то, что должен.

— То, что должен?

— Закончить то, что начал Вейдер. Уничтожить джедаев.

Хакс слышал истории о том, что случилось со Скайуокеровым Новым Орденом Джедаев, хотя никогда не знал, чему именно из них можно верить. Все, кроме самого Скайуокера, были убиты — так же как их предшественники поколение назад при Палпатине.

Он взглянул на Рена — правда о судьбе последних джедаев читалась на его лице:  
— Ты их всех убил?

— Я должен был. Если я хотел стать таким могущественным, как Вейдер, они должны были умереть.

Хакс понимал, что убийства иногда бывают необходимы — он, в конце концов, всю жизнь был военным. Но убить тех, с кем вместе рос…

— Это наверняка было непросто для тебя.

Рен сглотнул, не поднимая взгляда:  
— Это было необходимо.

Слова — как мантра, повторяемая годами в попытках убедить самого себя.

— И затем ты отправился к Сноуку. На Оррун?

— Да. Там я начал учиться по-настоящему. Сила, которая открылась мне… она была просто невероятной. Я никогда не чувствовал себя настолько могущественным.

— И ты станешь ещё сильнее, когда закончишь обучение, — сказал Хакс, — и не будешь никому подчиняться.

Рен бросил на него мрачный, голодный взгляд:  
— Да. И затем я убью Скайуокера — так же, как остальных.

Хакс узнал эту решимость, желание быть лучше всех. Он сам хотел того же — но в своей сфере. Это привлекало — Хакс считал амбиции самым лучшим качеством, которое только может быть у человека. И стремление Рена во что бы то ни стало заполучить в руки то, что он считал своей судьбой, завораживало.

— Свою мать ты тоже собираешься убить, как и отца? — поинтересовался Хакс, — дотронувшись до челюсти Рена.

Рен на мгновение закрыл глаза:  
— Она… это та привязанность, которую я вряд ли могу себе позволить.

Хакс провёл пальцем по губам Рена:  
— Тебе ведь не обязательно убивать её самому. Её смерть очень ослабит Сопротивление.

Рен вздохнул, приоткрыв рот:  
— Ты бы сделал это?

— Это помогло бы тебе достичь могущества, которого ты заслуживаешь? Освободило бы тебя?

— Да.

— Тогда я сделаю это с удовольствием.

Рен поймал его за запястье, прижал к постели и жадно поцеловал. Хакс обнял Рена обеими руками.

— Хочу тебя, — прошептал Рен.

— Да.

Намного позже они снова привели себя в порядок, Рен притянул к себе Хакса и зарылся носом в его волосы. Хакс, довольно вздохнув, прижался спиной к чужой груди.

— Уже поздно, — сказал Рен, — я пойду к себе.

Хакс накрыл ладонью руку Рена, которая обнимала его за талию:  
— Останься.

Выдох Рена защекотал шею:  
— Хорошо. — Он обнял Хакса крепче, а затем расслабил руку.

Довольный Хакс быстро заснул.

***

Хакс проснулся ещё до того, как за окном стало светать. По стёклам барабанил дождь, а за спиной слышалось мягкое сонное дыхание. Рен, лежавший на животе, растянулся почти на всю кровать. Его лицо было повёрнуто к Хаксу, волосы рассыпаны по подушке. Пухлые губы — приоткрыты, шрам на лице ярко выделялся даже в предрассветной полутьме. Хакс подавил желание проследить его пальцами — от брови до шеи; он не хотел разбудить Рена.

Хотя сам Хакс спал плохо — он не привык спать не один, особенно если ему доставалось намного меньше половины кровати — Рен, очевидно, не испытывал проблем со сном. Ночью он пару раз переворачивался, что-то неразборчиво бормоча, но большую часть времени лежал спокойно. Некоторое время он обнимал Хакса, но затем подвинулся; но как бы он ни менял положение на кровати, он всегда касался Хакса какой-либо частью тела.

Вот и сейчас он захлестнул своей ногой ногу Хакса, не давая ему сбежать. Хакс был не из тех, кто любит поваляться в постели, проснувшись, и он решил хотя бы попытаться встать.

Он осторожно выбрался — Рен сдавленно застонал, но не проснулся. Так тихо, как только возможно, Хакс прокрался в гардеробную, надел штаны и рубашку и подошёл к окну.

Он снова и снова прокручивал в памяти историю Рена. Рен наверняка умолчал о множестве деталей — но Хакс не собирался вытягивать из него больше, чем он был готов рассказать. Рен упомянул, что никому не говорил про свое прошлое. Хакс ощутил щемящее чувство в груди — Рен ему доверял. Он не ожидал этого, и ему это нравилось больше, чем должно было.

— Хакс? — Рен сидел на постели, сонно озираясь.

— Я здесь, — ответил он, не собираясь уходить от окна.

— Что ты там делаешь?

— Ничего. Проснулся и не смог больше заснуть.

Рен встал, натянул брюки, брошенные вечером на пол, и подошёл к Хаксу. Обнял его за талию и положил подбородок на плечо.

— Что-то не так? — спросил он.

— С чего ты взял?

— Ещё нет и шести утра. Ты должен быть в постели.

— Может, я всегда во столько просыпаюсь.

— Нет.

— Нет, — согласился Хакс.

— Тогда что не так?

— Всё нормально. Серьезно.

— Угу, — сказал Рен, поглаживая его талию. Хакс немного повернул голову, чтобы прикоснуться к губам Рена. Это был недолгий поцелуй — в конце концов, они оба вчера не почистили зубы перед сном.

Хаксу был нужен душ и завтрак. Особенно учитывая, что вечером они толком не поужинали.

— Ты голоден? — спросил он.

— Как зверь, — ответил Рен, легонько укусив его за шею.

Хакс выпутался из объятий Рена и строго посмотрел на него. Рен абсолютно бесстыдно ухмыльнулся.

Хакс позвонил по интеркому на кухню и попросил приготовить что-нибудь пораньше. Если повар и был удивлён просьбе организовать в спальне Хакса завтрак на две персоны, он этого ничем не выдал.

Филикс с подносами появился у двери спальни через несколько минут после того, как они закончили с душем. К удивлению Хакса, вслед за ним в комнату зашла Лорна — конечно же, безупречно одетая, несмотря на ранний час, и с большим кофейником в руке.

— Доброе утро, мастер Хакс, лорд Рен, — сказала она, — вы собираетесь завтракать на веранде?

— Да.

Филикс поставил на столик поднос с кексами, Лорна налила в две чашки крепкий каф. Она отошла от стола, но явно не спешила уходить. Хакс вопросительно поднял бровь.

Она перевела взгляд на Рена, затем снова посмотрела на Хакса и улыбнулась:  
— Приятного аппетита.

Хакс кивнул:  
— Спасибо, — повернувшись к Рену, он жестом предложил ему кексы. Рен взял один и откусил от него.

Когда Лорна уходила с веранды, она всё ещё улыбалась.


	9. Chapter 9

Лизнув подушечки большого и указательного пальца, Хакс перевернул страницу книги, которую держал в левой руке. Книга была тонкой и зачитанной — переплет потрескался от частого использования. «Медитации о сражениях». Хакс сразу же узнал её, как только заметил вчера, когда осматривал полки в поисках чего-то нового, что он мог бы почитать в то время, когда Рен медитировал в его комнате.

Он помнил, что отца часто можно было увидеть с этой книгой в руке.

Честно сказать, книга несколько устарела со своими хаотичными и несвязными пассажами о высокой морали военного искусства и почитании врагов. Хакс, конечно, питал здоровое уважение к тем, кто ему противостоял. Он не считал своих врагов неспособными представлять реальную угрозу и старался не недооценивать их, но _почитать_?.. Лея Органа и её Сопротивление не были достойными противниками, они были просто препятствием, которое нужно было уничтожить на пути к возвышению Первого Ордена.

Мысли об Органе неизбежно заставили его задуматься о Рене. После того признания, которое он сделал две ночи назад, Хакс не пытался узнать от него что-либо ещё, хотя и очень хотел. Рен понимал Республику так, как Хаксу и надеяться не стоило — как и любому другому представителю Первого Ордена. Хакс изнывал от желания узнать больше, лучше понять своих врагов, чтобы избрать лучшую тактику для их уничтожения. То, что Рен мог бы рассказать про Лею Органу и про её мысли, могло бы стать ключом к решительной победе: Хакс был из тех людей, которые не отказывались от лишнего туза в рукаве.

И всё же он понимал, что разговор о прошлом, от которого Рену было так сложно избавиться, о том, как он убил учеников Люка — этот разговор был непростым для Рена. Хакс до сих пор был просто очарован тем, что Рен решил ему это всё рассказать — и поэтому не собирался задавать ему неудобные вопросы. Он не хотел заставлять Рена делать что-то, что причинило бы ему боль. Подтекст такого нежелания, конечно, не ускользнул от внимания Хакса: он всегда считал себя человеком, который мог сделать что угодно для достижения своих целей и целей Ордена. И всё-таки он не мог заставить себя требовать от Рена ответов на свои вопросы. Он не хотел, чтобы Рен страдал — и в этом сквозила такая забота о чужом благополучии, что закрывать на это глаза было просто глупо. Это опасно напоминало… _чувства_.

Его внимание привлёкло то, что вода в ванной выключилась. Он услышал, как открылась и закрылась стеклянная дверь душа, и затем — шаги босых ног. Хакс не отводил глаза от книги, изображая полную незаинтересованность, несмотря на то, что сердце замерло в груди от ощущения чужого присутствия.

— Что ты читаешь? — спросил Рен, облокотившись на спинку кресла Хакса.

Хакс всегда ненавидел людей, заглядывающих в его книги через плечо — как вообще можно терпеть такое вторжение в личное пространство! Однако, почувствовав прикосновение руки Рена к своему плечу, он обнаружил, что на этот раз его ничего не раздражает.

— Любимая книга отца, — ответил он, — про теорию военного искусства.

Кончики пальцев коснулись шеи Хакса. Он инстинктивно склонил голову набок, позволяя Рену положить руку на горло, поглаживая большим пальцем линию челюсти.

— Хорошая?

— Она устарела, — сказал Хакс, — но в ней есть интересные места.

— Почитай что-нибудь оттуда вслух.

Хакс в последний раз читал что-то вслух, когда был в подготовительной школе; там нередко приходилось вставать и читать отрывки из книг перед всем классом. У него хорошо получалось — всё-таки он был хорошим оратором — но вообще-то после школы обычно читали вслух ему. Он вспомнил Аркана Вайла, сглотнул и посмотрел на страницу.

— Тактика истинного командира подобна течению воды в потоке, — начал он, — как поток воды, она стремится к пути наименьшего сопротивления. В военном искусстве потребно искать слабейшие точки в броне врага, но никак не сильнейшие.

Он замолчал, когда Рен отошёл от него. Во рту пересохло — Рен был полностью обнажён, ручейки воды от мокрых волос стекали по спине.

— Продолжай, — сказал Рен, подойдя к гардеробной, где висела его одежда. Несколько рубашек и пар брюк появились там позавчера, после того как Лорна заметила, что во время завтрака Рен одет либо в то, что надевал на ужин вечером, либо во что-то из одежды Хакса.

Это, конечно, стоило бы счесть слишком наглым намёком с её стороны; но учитывая, что Рен собирался и дальше проводить ночи в постели Хакса, было сложно поспорить с тем, что это было просто практично.

Хакс заставил себя вновь обратить внимание на книгу:  
— Вода строит огромные каньоны и превращает в гравий валуны, но всё же принимает форму русла, по коему ей приходится течь. Так и командир должен изменять свою стратегию соответственно врагу, который противостоит ему. У воды нет постоянной формы — так же и в бою нет неизменных условий. Необходимо быть готовым менять тактику со сменой обстоятельств. В неизменности нет победы.

— Похоже на правду, — сказал Рен, натягивая оливково-зеленую рубашку, — хотя не думаю, что все эти сравнения с водой действительно необходимы.

— Я же сказал, что она устарела, — ответил Хакс, — наверно, стоило еще добавить, что там полно ненужных аналогий.

Уголок рта Рена пополз вверх в улыбке:  
— Почему твой отец её так любил?

— Не сказать, чтоб я когда-либо его спрашивал; но он всегда предпочитал классические методы обучения тактике. И эта книжка для них идеально подходит.

— Ты её читаешь в первый раз?

— Да.

— Тебе нравится?

Хакс пожал плечами:  
— Она… не вызывает желания немедленно её закрыть.

— Тогда ты не будешь против ненадолго отвлечься, — сказал Рен, снова подкравшись к Хаксу — положив руки на подлокотники и наклонившись, — прогуляться со мной.

Хакс бросил взгляд на окно. Пасмурно, но утренний дождь прекратился.

— Куда?

— Это имеет значение?

— У тебя нет какой-то конкретной цели прогулки?

— Нет. Просто куда-нибудь недалеко.

— Ну ладно, — сказал Хакс.

Рен широко улыбнулся, выпрямился и протянул ему руку. Хакс закрыл «Медитации о сражениях» и положил книгу на стол. Затем — взял Рена за руку и позволил поднять себя с кресла. Обувшись, они вышли в сад.

— Пойдем к пруду? — спросил Хакс, когда они ступили на мокрую траву. Это было довольно далеко отсюда.

— Можно, — ответил Рен, неторопливо шагая.

— С чего вдруг ты решил прогуляться? — поинтересовался Хакс через некоторое время, — не думаю, что кому-то из нас нужны физические упражнения после тренировок.

— Я раньше много гулял, — сказал Рен, — когда был маленьким.

— Да? — Хакс старался, чтобы вопрос прозвучал нейтрально, несмотря на его жгучий интерес.

— Это была своего рода медитация. Прогулка по холмам вокруг школы — вокруг школы дяди Люка. Он гулял вместе с нами, говорил, что нужно много думать и пытаться почувствовать Силу.

— Думать о чём?

— Об уроках, о заветах новых джедаев.

— И в чем они состояли?

— Их слишком много, чтобы перечислять, — сказал Рен.

— Ну хотя бы для примера?

— Джедай использует Силу для познания и защиты, и никогда — для атаки.

Хакс косо на него посмотрел:  
— Они были пацифистами?

— Они вступали в бой, когда это требовалось, — сказал Рен, — но агрессия — путь на Темную сторону.

— Это так?

— Да. Ярость помогает увидеть Тьму. Для меня это всегда было просто.

Хакс подтвердил:  
— Да, это заметно по твоему характеру.

— Дядя Люк говорил, что это — моя самая большая слабость. Если я не буду контролировать ярость, она будет контролировать меня, и я никогда не смогу стать таким сильным, как мог бы, оставаясь спокойным.

— Он пытался сделать тебя мягче, — с отвращением сказал Хакс, — изменить тебя.

— Таков путь джедаев. Они пассивны.

Хакс фыркнул:  
— Ты никогда не стал бы таким слабаком. Скайуокер был идиотом, если думал, что сможет подчинить тебя своей воле.

— Я хотел делать так, как он говорил, — сказал Рен, — годами я пытался стать спокойнее, сдержаннее. Но я просто слишком ярко всё чувствовал. Злость, гордость — даже радость.

— Тебе не разрешали гордиться собой и испытывать радость?

— Позволяли — умеренно. Чувствовать эмоции так, чтобы это было заметно окружающим, считалось неприемлемым.

Хакс покачал головой. В детстве его учили вести себя подобающе и с достоинством, но никто никогда не запрещал ему _чувствовать_.

— Вряд ли тебе приятно было находиться в этой школе.

— Это правда. Остальные всегда лучше себя контролировали. Я был… другим.

— Ты сказал, что ты превосходил их — во всех аспектах джедайской подготовки?

— В большинстве, — ответил Рен, — у меня легко получался телекинез, и я был лучшим мечником. Но я нападал. Остальные просто защищались, как и должны были. Я хотел победить — и побеждал.

— Когда ты узнал про Тёмную сторону, это сделало тебя ещё сильнее?

— Мне приходилось быть осторожным и тщательно следить за тем, как я использую Силу. Дядя Люк был слишком бдительным, он сразу узнал бы, если бы я использовал Тёмную сторону. Я изучал новые умения, когда оставался один — особенно после того, как Сноук начал меня учить.

— Ты проводил много времени в одиночестве из-за этого? — спросил Хакс.

— Да. Дядя Люк считал, что даже слишком много. Он говорил, что я больше должен тренировать с остальными, дружить с ними. Но я не ощущал привязанности ни к кому из них.

Тогда Рену, наверное, было проще их убивать, решил Хакс. Это хорошо.

— Я тоже почти ни с кем не общался в Академии, — сказал он, — библиотекарь был моим самым близким другом.

— Любовником.

— Да. Его звали Аркан, — Хакс посмотрел на Рена, — ты рассказывал про девушку, с которой целовался. Она не была тебе подругой?

— Некоторое время — была, но затем я отдалился и от неё. Она приходила ко мне, просила, чтобы я проводил больше времени с ней и с остальными, но у меня не было никакого желания с ними общаться. Все моё время было посвящено изучению Силы.

— Это можно понять, — сказал Хакс, — я тоже обычно сосредотачиваюсь на чем-то одном.

— Ты — самый преданный делу человек из всех, кого я знаю, — ответил Рен, — ты никогда не отступаешься от своей цели. На это увлекательно смотреть.

Хакс почувствовал, что покраснел:  
— Большинство находят это устрашающим.

— Можно сказать и так. Это внушает страх.

— И тебя это привлекает?

— Бесспорно.

— Это… —  _приятно_ , -… неожиданно.

— Почему? — поднял бровь Рен.

— Обычно это качество отталкивает окружающих, а не привлекает их.

— Я не похож на обычных «окружающих».

Хакс повернулся и посмотрел ему в глаза:  
— Да, совершенно точно не похож.

Они, замолчав, подошли к пруду. Если бы погода была более благоприятной, Хакс был бы не против искупаться — хотя бы для того, чтобы ещё раз посмотреть на плавающего Рена.

— Ты сказал, что поместье было для друзей твоей матери местом, где можно было отдохнуть от городской жизни, — сказал Рен, когда они остановились на берегу. — Но сама она жила здесь большую часть времени.

— Да, — ответил Хакс, — она хотела быть ближе к отцу.

— Они поженились по любви.

— Да. Понятия не имею, как так получилось. История гласит, что однажды отец в компании других офицеров посещал Пантин-сити. Ему удалось получить приглашение на светский раут, проходивший в доме семьи моей матери. Он, конечно, посчитал её красивой — все так считали. Но он был уверен, что она никогда даже не посмотрит в его сторону.

— И он ошибся.

— Действительно. По-видимому, она сразу в него влюбилась. Это она искала встреч с ним… и весьма упорно, на самом деле. Ну и он, конечно, не возражал. Её семья была просто потрясена, когда через три недели после знакомства она объявила, что собирается замуж за Брендола. Через месяц они поженились. Говорят, это был настоящий скандал в высшем обществе.

— Когда они сюда переехали?

— Ну, отец должен был вернуться в Академию почти немедленно после свадьбы. Мать отправилась с ним и почти год прожила в небольшом домике в Порт-Скапарасе. Ради отца она терпела такое положение дел, но достаточно скоро ей пришла в голову идея построить поместье, в котором она могла бы принимать гостей. Конечно, отец никогда не смог бы себе позволить ничего подобного на офицерскую зарплату, но у матери было солидное приданое — ей пришлось потратить не больше четверти, чтобы приобрести участок для поместья. Строительство заняло ещё год, но результат явно стоил её ожиданий.

— Ей, наверное, очень здесь нравилось.

— Полагаю, да. Она предпочла бы жить в Пантин-Сити, но ей хотелось быть рядом с отцом.

— Разве он не проводил большую часть своего времени в Академии?

— Так и было, но её друзья её развлекали, и она никогда не была одинока. А что насчет твоих родителей — они, кажется, тоже редко бывали вместе?

— Да, нечасто, — сказал Рен, — частые разлуки — единственное, что помогало им терпеть друг друга.

Хакс поднял бровь:  
— Судя по распространённой легенде, они сильно любили друг друга — настолько сильно, что принцесса решила выйти замуж за простого контрабандиста.

— Это правда, но ругались они так же сильно, как и любили друг друга. Я помню некоторые из их ссор, об остальных мне рассказывал дядя Люк. От него я узнал о родителях больше, чем от них самих.

— Ты был не очень-то в восторге от них, не так ли?

Рен нахмурился:  
— Я злился на них за то, что они меня отослали. Ведь сначала я ненавидел школу дяди Люка.

— Но со временем тебе стало там нравиться. Ты однажды сказал, что восхищался Скайуокером.

— Он в каком-то роде был для меня больше отцом, чем Хан Соло.

«И всё-таки ты хочешь его убить», — вертелось у Хакса на языке, но он этого не сказал. Он понимал, почему Рену нужно уничтожить Скайуокера, разорвать последние тонкие нити, связывающие его со Светлой стороной — получить то могущество, к которому он стремился. Хакс восхищался этой целеустремленностью — так же как Рен восхищался собственными Хаксовыми амбициями.

Хакс облизнул губы. Их никак нельзя было назвать обычной парой — но они подходили друг другу. Он и подумать не мог об этом при их первой встрече. Может, подобные сходства и были причиной изначальной взаимной неприязни? Они ведь были до странного похожи — несмотря на до невозможности разные характеры и жизненные обстоятельства.

— Пойдём назад? — спросил Хакс.

— Ладно.

Они вернулись в дом, вытерли обувь и прошли через главный коридор. В портретной галерее им встретилась Лорна — она смахивала пыль с мебели и рам.

— Добрый день, мастер Хакс, лорд Рен, — улыбнулась она.

— Мисс Хавлис, — склонил голову Рен, удивив Хакса подобной вежливостью.

— Как я вижу, вы решили насладиться сухой погодой и только вернулись с прогулки? — сказала она, подойдя к ним. — Могу я предложить вам по чашке горячего чая?

— Было бы неплохо, — ответил Хакс и повернулся к Рену, — что ты думаешь?

Рен покачал головой:  
— Мне нужно работать над световыми мечами.

— Да. Конечно.

Шагнув к Хаксу, Рен приобнял его за талию:  
— Встретимся за ужином, — и затем поцеловал в губы. Поцелуй продлился несколько дольше, чем это было бы уместно в присутствии Лорны, но Хакс не сопротивлялся.

Слабо улыбнувшись, Рен ушёл. Хакс смотрел ему в спину.

— Лорд Рен в последнее время в хорошем настроении, — заметила Лорна, — он был немного угрюмым, когда вы с ним только приехали.

— Да, пожалуй, — согласился Хакс.

— Как и вы.

Хакс поднял бровь:  
— Что вы хотите сказать, мисс Хавлис?

Она улыбнулась:  
— Что… _«смена обстоятельств»_ пошла на пользу вам обоим.

Хакс смерил её взглядом, но не возразил.

— Должна признать, — продолжила она, — он мне нравится. Он хороший человек. Думаю, и вашей матери он понравился бы тоже.

Хакс фыркнул:  
— Сомневаюсь. Он — полная противоположность тем, с кем она меня пыталась знакомить в своё время.

— Возможно, но ведь и ваш отец тоже не был похож на представителя высшего света. Это её не остановило. Она бы хотела, чтобы вы были счастливы.

— Рен… — он замолчал, не зная, как продолжить. Ему нравилась компания Рена — в постели и вне её, но ведь это все временно. Лорна явно имела в виду что-то более постоянное.

— Он очень привязан к вам, — сказала она.

Хакс напрягся:  
— Мне кажется, — смог сказать он, несмотря на то, что горло сжалось от эмоций, — что вы переоцениваете его отношение ко мне.

Лорна озадаченно моргнула, явно ни в чем не убежденная.

— Как скажете, мастер Хакс. Подать вам чай в летнюю гостиную?

— Нет, лучше в кабинет.

Она кивнула и ушла.

Хакс взволнованно смотрел в пространство. Рен _хотел_ его — в этом можно было не сомневаться, и он достаточно доверял Хаксу, чтобы рассказать о своей семье — но вряд ли их связывало что-то кроме этого. Всего несколько недель назад они с трудом удерживались от того, чтобы вцепиться друг другу в глотки при каждом разговоре. Лорна ошибалась — Хакс был уверен в этом.

Решив для себя этот вопрос, он отправился в кабинет. Все эти разговоры о матери напомнили ему, что он уже несколько месяцев — может даже, больше полугода — не писал ей. Сейчас самое время.

Он приглушил освещение в кабинете, включил консоль и запустил почтовую программу. Наверное, он мог бы просто записать видеосообщение, но мать всегда предпочитала письма. Она много раз говорила Хаксу, что написание хорошего письма — искусство, с которым должен быть знаком любой уважающий себя джентльмен — или леди. Это было старомодно и эксцентрично, но он хотел бы её порадовать.

Положив пальцы на клавиатуру, он начал набирать сообщение:

_Дорогая мама._

_Мои приветствия. Прошу прощения за то, что долго не присылал писем. Мои обязанности в последние месяцы полностью поглощали моё время. Я, как ты понимаешь, не могу их обсуждать — но знай, что я выполняю их настолько хорошо, насколько это от меня требуется._

Он попытался не скривиться, вспомнив о потере «Старкиллера». И всё-таки он не врал — он сделал всё, что мог. К сожалению, этого оказалось недостаточно.

_Возможно, ты будешь удивлена, но последние пять недель я провёл в поместье. Мне дали своего рода отпуск, и я решил провести его здесь. Это было освежающей сменой декораций, хотя я и рад, что скоро вновь возвращаюсь к своим обязанностям. Я был рад отпраздновать в поместье мой день рождения — Лорна организовала впечатляющий праздничный ужин для меня и моего спутника._

_Полагаю, ты будешь рада узнать, что я был здесь не в одиночестве. Мы неплохо провели время в поместье — побывали на охоте, съездили в Порт-Скапарас — я знаю, что тебе всегда не нравилась местная суета, но мой спутник был от неё в восторге — и даже, не знаю, поверишь ли, осмотрели окрестные виноградники на отцовском спидере._

_Хочу передать тебе привет от Лорны и прислуги, хотя я полагаю, что многих из них, например, Филикса, ты ни разу не встречала, ведь последние несколько лет ты провела в Пантин-Сити. Надеюсь, тебе там нравится и компания друзей не даёт тебе скучать. Мне жаль, что я не смог тебя навестить, и я постараюсь это исправить во время следующего отпуска. И я также буду стараться чаще писать тебе — хотя я уверен, что письма будут скучными и поверхностными, учитывая, что я не смогу рассказать тебе ничего из того, что происходит на борту моего корабля — звездного разрушителя «Финализатор»._

_Вот и всё, о чём мне хотелось рассказать; с нетерпением жду ответа._

_С уважением,  
Твой сын, Брентин Хакс._

Он откинулся на спинку стула и перечитал письмо ещё раз. Выглядело достаточно формально для того, чтобы понравиться матери. Он отправил его парой нажатий кнопок.

***

Ужин в тот вечер ничем не отличался от прочих. Хакс поинтересовался, как работают световые мечи, и Рен наглядно описал ему сложную систему взаимодействия энергетических элементов и кайбер-кристалла с помощью примитивной схемы из подручных предметов — ножа, десертной ложки и кольца для салфеток. Хакс старался не рассмеяться.

Они легли спать очень поздно. Сначала играли в шахматы — Хакс, как всегда, победил — и распили бутылку вина. Было забавно смотреть на пьяного Рена. Он был очень разговорчивым и буквально жаждал прикосновений; когда они начали вторую игру, Хакс почувствовал, как его ноги касается голая ступня — эту шахматную партию они так и не закончили.

Пот на коже ещё не успел высохнуть, как Рен уже спал, притянув к себе Хакса. Хакс, гораздо лучше переносивший алкоголь, ещё некоторое время лежал с открытыми глазами, чувствуя горячее дыхание на своей шее и чужие руки, обнимавшие его за талию. Ему нравились эти ощущения — он привык к ним за те ночи, которые Рен проводил в его постели. Наконец, Хакс тоже заснул, положив свою руку поверх руки Рена.

Он проснулся на следующее утро в одиночестве. Сел, осмотрелся в поисках Рена — но того не было в комнате. На подушке рядом с собой Хакс нашёл листок флимсипласта, на котором было небрежно нацарапано «Ты же охотник. Пойди и найди меня».

Хакс нахмурился, глядя на листок — что это за ерунда? Он прочёл записку дважды и встал с постели. Хакс терпеть не мог игры — впрочем, кажется, выбора у него не было.

Он оделся, зашнуровал ботинки и вышел в сад. Если предполагалось, что он будет искать Рена, тот, скорее всего, спрятался где-то снаружи.

Было несложно найти следы — примятую траву, ведущую от дома к лесу. Опавшие листья очень хорошо позволяли отследить движения какого-нибудь животного — особенно большого и разворошившего эти листья при движении. Хакс нагнулся, чтобы лучше понять направление — и вздохнул. Даже более глупо, чем можно было бы ожидать.

Рен попытался его запутать; дорожка следов шла между деревьями, бессмысленно петляя и изгибаясь, неоднократно пересекая саму себя. Стратегия была неплохой, но Хакс слишком хорошо её знал.

Примерно через час следы привели его к рощице, где кустарник окружал толстый ствол большого дерева. Ветви низко сгибались под тяжестью кроны — буквально приглашая вскарабкаться по ним. Хакс не удивился, когда, взглянув вверх, нашёл Рена, сидящего на ветке спиной к стволу и читающего что-то на инфопаде.

— И в чём был смысл? — поинтересовался Хакс, — кроме того, чтобы вызвать у меня раздражение?

— Забирайся сюда, — улыбнулся Рен, не ответив на вопрос.

— Совершенно точно — нет.

— Боитесь высоты, генерал?

Хакс поморщился:  
— Я был снайпером. Я лазил по деревьям столько, что сбился со счета.

— Ну тогда забирайся сюда.

— Какой идиотизм, — проворчал Хакс, пробираясь через кустарник. В древней коре дерева было немало трещин, за которые можно было держаться. Ему потребовалось совсем немного времени, чтобы вскарабкаться на ту ветку, где сидел Рен — хорошая ветка, удобная, шириной почти в полметра. Рен подал ему руку, но он запрыгнул на ветку без посторонней помощи и сел на неё верхом, лицом к Рену.

— Доволен? — кисло осведомился он.

— Пока нет, — ответил Рен и, сжав руки на бедрах Хакса, потянул его к себе. Хакс, закатив глаза, придвинулся ближе; их колени соприкоснулись. — Вот теперь лучше.

И Рен, не обращая внимания на раздраженный вздох, поцеловал его.

Хакс засунул язык в открытый рот Рена, почувствовав вкус мятной зубной пасты, затем — поймал зубами мягкую податливую нижнюю губу. Рен застонал и положил ладонь на челюсть Хакса, проведя большим пальцем по щетине — он ведь так и не побрился с утра.

Хакс собственнически, жадно запустил пальцы в волосы Рена, второй рукой притянув его к себе за рубашку. Рен на мгновение отстранился — только чтобы немного наклонить голову и провести языком по губе Хакса. Тот застонал; полувставший член тёрся о ширинку брюк. Рен дёрнул Хакса ближе к себе, заставив положить ноги на свои бедра, и начал расстёгивать его ремень.

— Что ты творишь?

— Хочу тебя потрогать, — ответил Рен и поцеловал его в шею. Хакс вздохнул сквозь зубы, почувствовав укус, и зашипел, когда Рен вытащил его член из брюк и обхватил его ладонью. Пара движений — и вот он уже бесстыдно толкается в чужую ладонь.

Хакс всё-таки смог отвлечься от собственных ощущений и расстегнуть ширинку Рена, проведя затем большим пальцем по чувствительной коже его члена.

Рен зажмурился, но сразу же открыл глаза:  
— Позволь мне.

Хакс выругался вслух, когда Рен сжал рукой оба их члена вместе и начал двигаться; ощущения заставляли стонать, вздрагивать и со всей силы цепляться за плечи Рена. Хакс нашёл его губы и жадно поцеловал.

Хакс кончил первым, с именем Рена на губах. Рен — почти сразу вслед за ним, откинув голову и вскрикнув.

Эхо разнесло крик по лесу.

— Мы тут сидим на криффовом дереве, ты вообще в курсе? — спросил Хакс, вытащив платок из кармана и протягивая его Рену, чтобы тот вытер свою ладонь.

Рен рассмеялся:  
— По крайней мере, никто не мешает.

— Ты идиот, — сказал Хакс и снова его поцеловал.

***

Этим вечером Хакс сидел в постели, прикрыв ноги простынёй, и читал книгу на инфопаде, как вдруг прозвучал сигнал о входящем сообщении. Сообщении от Сайнтин Хакс.

— Что это? — спросил Рен, растянувшийся рядом; совершенно и беззастенчиво голый.

— Письмо от моей матери, — ответил Хакс, — я ей написал позавчера.

— Да?

— Угу, — он открыл сообщение.

— И что она пишет? — спросил Рен.

Хакс посмотрел на него сверху вниз, подняв бровь:  
— Тебе-то что?

Рен повернулся на бок и одарил его невинным взглядом. Хакс, едва сдержавшись от того, чтобы закатить глаза, вернулся к письму.

— Мой дорогой сын, — прочёл он вслух, — я была очень удивлена и рада получить твоё письмо. Мне стоило бы поругаться на тебя за то, что я ничего не слышала о тебе вот уже восемь месяцев, но я прощаю тебя, так как ты, очевидно, был занят. Твой отец тоже всегда пренебрегал подобными вещами, когда работал. И всё же было очень неожиданно узнать, что ты провёл в поместье пять недель и не нашёл пары дней, чтобы навестить меня в городе. Я была бы очень рада познакомиться с твоим спутником.

Рен поднял бровь:  
— Ты рассказал ей обо мне?

— Упоминал пару раз, — сказал Хакс, — она бы мне прочитала не одну лекцию, если бы я написал, что нахожусь здесь один — особенно учитывая, что я ей сказал, будто я здесь в отпуске.

Рен с самодовольной улыбкой поудобнее устроился на подушке:  
— Читай дальше.

— Этот спутник — один из твоих коллег-офицеров с корабля? Мне бы хотелось думать, что у тебя там есть друзья, — Хакс издевательски фыркнул. Уж конечно он не стал бы заводить дружеских отношений с подчиненными. — Я надеюсь, что когда ты, наконец, решишь меня навестить, ты возьмёшь с собой кого-нибудь из своих друзей. Все мои дорогие друзья не оставляют меня, и мы прекрасно проводим время. На прошлой неделе я посетила замечательный приём… — Хакса абсолютно не интересовали свежие сплетни из Пантин-сити, но он старательно дочитал письмо вслух до самого конца; до пожеланий всего самого лучшего для Хакса и его «спутника».

— Очаровательно, не правда ли? — сухо сказал Хакс, закончив чтение, — захватывающие рассказы о том, что сказал какой-то барон или как его пьяная жена назвала кого-то бантой. Невыносимо утомительно. Я в какой-то мере завидую тебе — тому, что ты не общаешься со своей матерью.

Он пожалел о своих словах сразу же, как только произнёс их. Это было в высшей степени невежливо:  
— Извини. Я не хотел этого говорить.

Рен пожал плечами:  
— Всё нормально. Я видел её в последний раз семь лет назад; до того как я… ушёл.

— Она навещала тебя в школе Скайуокера?

— Один или пару раз в год, когда она могла найти свободное от своих сенаторских дел время. Она оставалась на несколько дней — но не больше трех. Сначала я хотел её видеть и рассказывать ей о тренировках, но со временем я понял, что ничего нового рассказать не могу, а истории повторяются. Как я побеждал в боях на мечах, о чем рассказывал на лекциях дядя Люк, как я не хотел общаться с другими учениками. В конце концов оказалось, что нам с ней просто не о чем говорить.

— Правда, что она чувствительна к Силе? — спросил Хакс.

— Да, но у неё никогда не было таких умений, как у дяди Люка или у меня. И её больше заботила Новая Республика, чем джедаи.

— Она говорила с тобой о Сенате?

— Иногда. Но она знала, что мне не интересно, и со временем перестала. Во время последних встреч мы в основном просто смотрели друг на друга через стол, пока чай совсем не остывал.

— Выглядит так, будто у вас с ней не больше общего, чем у меня с моей матерью.

— Да.

Хакс отложил инфопад и лёг на бок лицом к Рену:  
— Расскажи про неё.

— Про неё — как про человека или как про генерала? — спросил Рен, — это тактический вопрос?

Хакс покраснел:  
— Ну, в общем, да. Я хочу её понять.

Рен вздохнул, но начал рассказывать:  
— Она неумолима, но не жестока. Она полностью посвящает себя своей цели. Она никогда не предаст Сопротивление — она лучше погибнет. И она никогда не сдастся — за исключением ситуации, когда это поможет сохранить жизни её солдат.

Вот как. Хакс был о ней лучшего мнения — ему самому, конечно, хотелось бы сохранить жизни солдат, но иногда ради победы приходится идти на жертвы. Он в любом случае предпочел бы смерть плену.

— Ты думаешь, как использовать эту слабость, — сказал Рен.

Хакс взглянул ему в глаза:  
— Да. Захватить достаточно бойцов Сопротивления, держать их в плену под страхом смертной казни — и она в моей власти. Ты не согласен?

— Она слишком заботится о повстанцах. Тот пилот, которого я допрашивал, Дэмерон… в его сознании она представляется как любящая мать для Сопротивления, всё контролирующая и защищающая их. Обо мне она никогда так не заботилась.

— Наверняка заботилась, — возразил Хакс, — даже моя мать, которая в любой момент предпочла бы мне очередную вечеринку, заботилась обо мне… по-своему.

Рен пожал плечами:  
— Республика всегда была для неё самым главным. Мне кажется, она вздохнула с облегчением, когда отослала меня к дяде Люку и я перестал быть для неё обузой.  
— Ты хотя бы не до конца в этом уверен. Я точно знаю, что мать была счастлива, когда отослала меня в школу-интернат.

— Ты её ненавидишь? Свою мать.

— Нет, конечно же, нет, — ответил Хакс, — у неё есть недостатки, но она не заслуживает того, чтобы её ненавидели. Ты ненавидишь Органу?

Рен помедлил с ответом, закусив губу:  
— Какая-то часть моей личности считает, что я должен её ненавидеть. Она променяла меня на Сенат. Это я точно ненавидел. Я даже не знаю, зачем она вообще решила завести ребенка, если это стало препятствием на пути к её цели.

— Инстинкт продолжения рода бывает на удивление сильным, — сказал Хакс. — Но я сомневаюсь, что она родила бы тебя, если бы она этого не хотела.

— Возможно, — тихо ответил Рен, — но она в первую очередь генерал, и только во вторую — мать.

Хакс замолчал — ему нечего было на это ответить. Он только что осознал, насколько одиноким было детство Рена. Даже те, кто заботились о нём — а именно, Скайуокер — внимательно и подозрительно наблюдали за ним из-за его Силы. Теперь понятно, почему он так легко доверился Сноуку, когда тот пришёл учить его секретам Темной стороны.

И это оставляло… неприятное впечатление. Сноук взял одинокого, впечатлительного ребенка и превратил его в оружие — страстно преданное ему и восхищающееся им. Хакс уважал Верховного Лидера и доверял его суждениям по поводу Первого Ордена, но не следовал слепо любому его слову, как Рен. Впрочем, может, в этом и состоял смысл ученичества. Хакс понятия не имел о таких вещах.

— Почитаешь мне ещё? — спросил Рен, снова привлекая внимание Хакса.

— Если хочешь. Что-нибудь из «Медитаций о сражениях»?

— Что хочешь.

— Хорошо, — старая книга все ещё лежала на тумбочке. Хакс взял её и открыл на том месте, где остановился. Когда он начал читать, Рен накрылся простынёй и придвинулся ближе, положив руку Хаксу на бедро.

***

— Это компрессор. Он нагнетает воздух в репульсоры.

Хакс осмотрел большое металлическое устройство под капотом отцовского T-509. Рен, стоящий рядом, указывал на это устройство слегка грязными пальцами. Сегодня после ланча Хакс согласился — несколько опрометчиво — чтобы Рен дал ему урок по внутреннему устройству спидеров. Это было абсолютно скучно, он сразу же запутался в хитросплетениях механизмов, но, как мог, старался изображать интерес.

— И это заставляет спидер двигаться? — спросил он.

— Нет, двигаются они при помощи двигателя, — косо посмотрел на него Рен.

— Да, точно. Я не подумал.

— Тебе ведь совершенно не интересно, так?

— Конечно, интересно!

— Не умеешь врать.

Хакс поморщился.

— Ты мог бы сказать об этом пару часов назад, — сказал Рен, — нам не обязательно было этим заниматься.

— Я знаю, — Хакс потёр лоб и заметил, что Рен улыбнулся. — Что?

— Ты в машинном масле измазался.

Хакс посмотрел на испачканные руки:  
— Проклятье.

— Иди-ка сюда, — Рен вытащил из кармана тряпку и потянулся к лицу Хакса.

Хакс отшатнулся:  
— Она же грязная!

— Чище, чем ты, — Рен вытер его лоб.

— Спасибо, — проворчал Хакс.

Рен немного наклонил голову, чтобы поцеловать его; за спиной закашлялись. В нескольких метрах от них на стуле сидел Харрон, намазывая какую-то деталь очищающим раствором. Старый водитель не забыл ту сцену, свидетелем которой стал не так давно, и теперь явно давал понять, когда приходил или уходил из гаража.

— Я… мне нужно пойти вымыться, — сказал Хакс. Он тоже никак не мог забыть тот случай.

— Я с тобой, — ответил Рен, хищно блеснув глазами.

Хакс сощурился и прошептал:  
— Среди белого дня…

— И? — Рен коснулся губами его уха. Хакс вздрогнул.

Харрон снова закашлялся.

Рен сделал шаг назад и взял Хакса за руку.

— Доброго дня, Харрон, — с этими словами он потянул Хакса к двери.

Они снова лежали рядом на постели Хакса; перед тем, как упасть в неё и в объятия друг друга, они успели разве что помыть руки — и то не очень хорошо. Хакс, абсолютно удовлетворённый, вяло потянулся.

В последний раз он оказывался в постели днём с Арканом Вайлом. Иногда у них получалось выкроить несколько свободных часов, и они старались использовать их по полной — не важно, было ли это утром, в середине дня или перед отбоем.

Он рассказал об этом Рену.

— Как долго вы с ним встречались?

— Два года, — ответил Хакс, — он стал работать в Академии, когда я был на четвертом курсе.

— Ты его любил?

Этот вопрос застал Хакса врасплох; его никогда раньше о таком не спрашивали.

— Я был к нему привязан, — сказал он.

— Но ты оставил его.

— Я должен был. Мы знали об этом с самого начала — это всегда были временные отношения.

— Но вы были вместе годами.

Хакс поднял бровь:  
— Да, были. Но расстались. Это то, что и означает слово «временные».

— Это не такое уж и короткое время, — сказал Рен, — достаточно долго, чтобы, — он немного нахмурился, — привязаться к нему.

Хакс вздохнул:  
— Думаю, если бы я и мог сказать, что кого-то любил — то это был бы он. Мне нравилось быть с ним больше, чем с кем-либо другим до или после него. Как это называть, выбирай сам.

Рен подвинулся, положив кулак под голову. Хакс вспомнил, что Вайл тоже любил так лежать — не такая уж и необычная поза, в конце концов. Рен настолько от него отличался — и физически, и по характеру. Вайл был… почти хрупким, вечно бледным, с венками, просвечивающими под кожей, мягким голосом и постоянно улыбающимся. Рен — мускулистый, мрачный и молчаливый. Хотя когда Рен всё-таки улыбался, это преображало всё его лицо. Хакс понял, что ждёт таких моментов; что ему нравится, когда Рен улыбается ему.

— Ты знаешь, где он теперь?

— Нет, — ответил Хакс, — он ушёл из Академии почти сразу после того, как я её закончил. Думаю, нашёл работу в университете. Ему подошло бы что-нибудь такое.

— Ты мог бы его найти. У Первого Ордена достаточно возможностей для этого.

— Зачем бы мне это делать? — удивился Хакс, — я был ещё почти мальчишкой, когда видел его в последний раз. Мы бы сейчас, наверное, друг друга и не узнали.

— Ты не хочешь его увидеть, — сказал Рен.

— Мне это не нужно. Всё в прошлом, — Хакс нахмурил брови, взглянув на Рена, — почему тебя это интересует?

— Просто так, — ответил он, смотря куда-то в сторону.

Хакс закатил глаза:  
— И ты ещё говоришь, что это я не умею врать. В чём дело?

Рен нахмурился:  
— У тебя с тех пор ни с кем не было отношений. Может быть, ты… всё ещё скучаешь по нему.

— Считаешь, что я до сих пор страдаю от разлуки с Вайлом? — удивился Хакс.

Рен пожал плечами.

Хакс рассмеялся:  
— У меня ни с кем не было отношений, потому что я провожу всё свое время на космических кораблях. Это не очень-то способствует появлению романтических связей.

— А тебе этого хотелось?

— Не особенно.

Рен разглаживал рукой складку на простыне, внимательно следя взглядом за собственными пальцами:  
— И ты никогда не чувствовал себя… одиноким?

Хакс поднял бровь:  
— А ты?

— Одиночество необходимо.

— Для чего? Для твоего обучения?

Рен неопределенно хмыкнул, так и не поднимая взгляда.

— Кайло, — Хакс взял его за запястье.

Рука Рена замерла:  
— Привязанности мешают сосредоточиться, — сказал он, — они становятся препятствиями на пути к настоящим целям.

— Таким, как задания, которые тебе даёт Верховный Лидер?

Рен кивнул.

— Я не могу не согласиться, — сказал Хакс, — если бы я решил жениться, или хотя бы завести отношения с кем-то из тех, с кем меня знакомила мать… или даже с Вайлом, я вряд ли достиг бы моего звания и должности. Я выбрал карьеру — и я не жалею об этом, даже если мне придётся терпеть из-за этого одиночество. Я к этому готов. Разве ты не пришёл к тем же выводам?

— Я не выбирал, кем я стану. — Возразил Рен. — Я таким родился.

— Ты выбрал Сноука. Выбрал Тёмную сторону.

— Даже если бы и не выбрал, это ничего бы не изменило. У джедаев запрещены отношения.

— Они дают обет безбрачия?

— Нет, — ответил Рен, — даже джедаи понимали, насколько было бы бесполезно требовать подобного. Удовлетворение физических потребностей разрешено — но ничего большего.

— Этого вполне может быть достаточно, — сказал Хакс, — или ты так не думаешь?

— Не важно, что я думаю.

Хакс задумчиво смотрел на него — на едва скрытое чувство обиды, ясно читаемое на лице. Хакс знал, что Рен презирал ту жизнь, которая ждала бы его на Светлой стороне — но ему не приходило в голову, что он в той же степени недоволен и некоторыми аспектами того, что предложила ему Темная сторона Силы.

— Что бы случилось, если бы джедай влюбился? — поинтересовался Хакс, — его бы наказали?

— В Старой Республике — его бы изгнали. Отослали на какую-нибудь отдаленную планету, чтобы он вернул контроль над своими чувствами. — Рен задумчиво прикусил губу, — и есть не одна история про ситхов, которых заставляли убить всех, кого они любили, чтобы закончить обучение.

— Варварство, — сказал Хакс.

— Зато эффективно.

— Наверняка Сноук бы не потребовал от тебя такого.

— Я убил своего отца. И собираюсь убить дядю.

Хакс облизнул пересохшие губы:  
— Да. Точно.

Рен посмотрел на него:  
— Считаешь это отвратительным?  
— Нет.

— Почему? Ничем не отличается от путей ситхов.

— Я отдал приказ убить миллиарды во имя Первого Ордена, — сказал Хакс, — и я сделал это, потому что это было необходимо. Ты делаешь то же самое.

Рен закрыл глаза и глубоко вздохнул.

— Что? — спросил Хакс.

— Ты понимаешь. Никто, кроме… — Рен поморщился. — Ты всё понимаешь.

Хакс протянул руку к его лицу и погладил морщинку между бровями:  
— Мы делаем то, что должны, чтобы достигнуть того, чего хотим.

Рен пристально на него посмотрел:  
— И чего ты хочешь, Хакс?

— Много вещей, — он наклонился и прижался губами к плечу Рена. — Порядок, — следующий поцелуй был на несколько сантиметров ближе к ключице. — Контроль, — ещё один поцелуй — в основание шеи. — Власть, — он провел губами до уха Рена.

— Удовольствие, — Рен перевернул его, прижал к подушкам и сел сверху, — ты хочешь меня.

— Да, — ненасытно ухмыльнулся Хакс.

Их губы встретились; Хакс обнял Рена, водя руками по его спине, прослеживая уже настолько знакомые линии. Его кожа была тёплой и гладкой, но когда Хакс проводил пальцами по плечам, он чувствовал следы старых шрамов — это было странно красиво, это очень подходило Рену, напоминало о том, что он сильный воин. Хакс поцеловал шрам, пересекавший бровь — затем прикоснулся губами к его продолжению на щеке — и дальше, на шее. Рен прерывисто выдохнул и спустился ниже, нежно обведя языком сосок Хакса.

Хакс выгнулся навстречу прикосновениям, схватив Рена за волосы: он был уже полностью возбужден, и ему хотелось большего. Он потянулся к тумбочке за лубрикантом. Рен слез с него, отбросил простыню, которой они были прикрыты, и провёл рукой по животу Хакса вниз, к промежности.

Хакс торопливо выдавил холодную смазку на пальцы и осторожно, медленно — прошло несколько дней с тех пор, как его в последний раз растягивали — засунул их в себя. Рен гладил его по бёдрам, затем сел между них — и Хакс охнул, почувствовав, как к его пальцам присоединились ещё два чужих.

— Кайло… — выдохнул он, когда Рен нашёл как раз то место внутри, которое заставляло его вздрагивать.

— Скажи это ещё раз, — Рен оставил засос на его ключице, — громче.

— Кайло!

Время, казалось, остановилось — Хакс полностью потерялся в ощущениях от слаженно двигающихся пальцев. Пальцы Рена были длиннее и толще, и каждый раз трогали Хакса именно там, где ему было нужно; он вздрагивал и ругался сквозь зубы, крепко цепляясь свободной рукой за шею и плечо Рена. Всё тело напряглось, он был уже почти на грани.

— Ты можешь кончить так? — прошептал Рен, укусив его за мочку уха.

— Да… — ответил Хакс, — ещё немного…

— Что угодно. Для тебя — что угодно.

Хакс откинул голову — кажется, эти слова возбуждали даже больше, чем прикосновения:  
— Кайло… так… хорошо…

— Хакс, — прошептал Рен, как заклинание.

И этого было достаточно. Хакс вскрикнул — перед зажмуренными глазами взрывались фейерверки света. Он кончил себе на живот и остался лежать, с трудом дыша, слушая, как исступленно колотится в груди собственное сердце.

Рен осторожно вынул пальцы. Это заставило Хакса почувствовать неприятную пустоту, которую хотелось снова заполнить. Рен вытер его живот простынёй, затем снова расположился между его бедер, опираясь на локти и глядя ему в глаза:  
— Можно?

— О, да.

Рен привычно вошёл — ему уже даже не требовалось смотреть, что он делает. Хакс скрестил ноги у него за спиной, принуждая двигаться — но Рен вместо этого замер, нежно откидывая растрепавшиеся волосы Хакса со лба.

— Что ты делаешь? — спросил Хакс.

— Хочу запомнить тебя вот таким.

У Хакса перехватило дыхание. Он посмотрел на Рена — на раскрасневшиеся щёки, на расширенные зрачки. Он был уверен, что никогда не забудет это — что последние недели навсегда отпечатаются в памяти. Он приподнялся и жадно поцеловал Рена. Тот, наконец, начал двигаться — и это было всё, что Хакс был способен чувствовать.

***

Следующие три дня прошли, как и многие до них.

Хакс и Рен сражались на мечах по утрам — увлеченно, до изнеможения. Затем, во второй половине дня, они упражнялись в стрельбе. Рен действительно достиг в этом больших успехов.

В этот день, когда Хакс увидел, что очередной выстрел поразил самый центр мишени, он сказал:  
— Я хочу, чтобы ты взял эту винтовку себе.

Рен повернулся к нему, вопросительно подняв бровь.

— Ты хороший стрелок. Она должна быть твоей.

— У меня будет не очень много возможностей её использовать, когда я вернусь к своему обучению.

Хакс пожал плечами:  
— Здесь она будет только ржаветь, если ты её не возьмёшь.

Рен посмотрел на винтовку, затем снова перевел взгляд на Хакса:  
— Спасибо.

Вскоре после этого они вернулись в дом, провели несколько часов за чисткой оружия и переоделись к ужину. За трапезой — нежными котлетами из мяса энтала — они обсуждали некоторые задания Хакса из тех времен, когда он командовал снайперским отрядом. Рен с любопытством задавал вопросы про камуфляж, и особенно про маскировочные генераторы — небольшие устройства, искажавшие видимость достаточно, чтобы сделать человека почти невидимым издали. Они не всегда работали безупречно, но не раз спасали Хаксу жизнь.

Они почти закончили ужинать, когда на наручном комлинке Хакса загорелся сигнал о входящем сообщении. Хакс прервал недорассказанную историю об очередной миссии, посмотрел на комлинк и вскочил.

— Нам нужно идти в кабинет, — сказал он, — сейчас же.

— Что случилось? — спросил Рен.

— Верховный Лидер требует нашего присутствия.

Рен немедленно направился к двери.

Как только они вошли в кабинет, Хакс включил проектор. Соединение было установлено, и перед ними замерцало изображение Сноука.

— Генерал Хакс, — сказал он своим обычным хриплым голосом, — Кайло Рен.

— Верховный Лидер, — Хакс расправил плечи и сложил руки за спиной.

— Учитель, — Рен склонил голову.

— Я полагаю, вы оба знаете, зачем вы здесь. Ваше время вне Первого Ордена подошло к концу, — он посмотрел на Рена, — мой ученик, ты должен продолжить свое обучение. Последовал ли ты моему приказу? Ты очистил свое сознание?

— Я не прекращал медитаций, учитель. И моё тело исцелено. Я готов.

Сноук откинулся на спинку кресла, сжав пальцами подлокотники:  
— Я склонен поверить тебе. Твои мысли пребывают в порядке — это хорошая перемена.

— Да, учитель.

— А вы, генерал Хакс, готовы вернуться к своим обязанностям?

— Если вы считаете нужным восстановить меня в должности, Верховный Лидер, — сказал Хакс, — я готов служить вам.

— Вы боялись, что я этого не сделаю, — сказал Сноук.

— Я вас подвел. Было бы разумно ожидать наказания за это.

— Одна неудача означает только то, что вы будете прилагать все усилия к тому, чтобы избежать промахов в дальнейшем. Вы по-прежнему остаётесь одним из лучших стратегов Первого Ордена.

Хакс почувствовал гордость и облегчение. Почтительно склонив голову, он сказал:  
— Благодарю вас, Верховный Лидер.

— Я ожидаю от вас выдающегося мастерства, генерал. Полагаю, вы покажете его на грядущем совещании.

— Как прикажете, Верховный Лидер.

Сноук сел прямее, посмотрев на Рена и Хакса сверху вниз:  
— Я ожидаю вас через два дня. Я пришлю шаттл.

— Учитель, — сказал Рен, — мне нужен кайбер-кристалл для нового светового меча, который я себе сделал. Мы должны сначала отправиться на Илум.

Сноук задумчиво потёр подбородок:  
— Это приемлемо. Побывай на Илуме, но не задерживайся там. Не стоит проводить там больше времени, чем тебе нужно.

— Да, учитель.

От внимания Хакса не укрылся тот факт, что Рен не упомянул второй световой меч — тот, что он сделал для него.

— Мы начнём совещание, когда вы прилетите, генерал Хакс, — сказал Сноук, — полагаю, вы не откажетесь сопроводить моего ученика на Илум?

— Не откажусь, — сказал Хакс, коротко взглянув на Рена. Его профиль был освещён жестким синим светом от проектора, отбрасывающим глубокие тени на глаза. Словно почувствовав взгляд Хакса, он слегка повернулся и посмотрел на него в ответ. Через мгновение они оба снова смотрели на голограмму.

— Хорошо. У вас есть приказы. Я жду вашего прибытия на Оррун.

— Да, Верховный Лидер, — сказали они вместе.

Связь оборвалась, оставив комнату на секунду в темноте до того, как включилось освещение. Хакс глубоко вздохнул, пытаясь успокоиться. Наконец-то он возвращается к службе. Предвкушение заставило сжать кулаки — он снова расслабил руки.

— Тебе вернули командование, — сказал Рен.

— Да, — ответил Хакс тихо.

— Ты не должен был ожидать чего-то меньшего.

— Возможно, но я был не уверен.

— Зря.

Хакс улыбнулся уголком рта:  
— Я ценю твою уверенность в моих способностях. — Помолчав, он добавил, — нам нужно готовиться к отъезду.

— У нас есть ещё один день, — сказал Рен.

— Да, но есть вещи, которыми мне нужно будет заняться — распоряжения, касающиеся поместья.

Выражение лица Рена было печальным.

— Мы ведь знали, что это должно когда-то закончиться, — сказал Хакс, — то, что здесь случилось, было… временным.

Он шагнул к Рену и дотронулся до его руки:  
— Но у нас действительно есть ещё один день. Кайло, пошли в постель.

Рен переплел свои пальцы с пальцами Хакса:  
— Пошли.


	10. Chapter 10

Первое утро в поместье началось для Хакса с пения птиц. Это было необычно, это сильно отличалось от тишины глубокого космоса, к которой он привык. Сейчас — на рассвете его последнего дня на Арканисе — он обнаружил, что внимательно прислушивается к птицам, стараясь сохранить их пение в своей памяти.

Хакс стоял, облокотившись на перила веранды, босоногий и одетый только в слишком свободные штаны (кажется, Реновы, а не его собственные). Он вытянул руку, наблюдая, как дождь собирается крошечными каплями на светло-рыжих волосках на предплечье. Кожа покрылась мурашками от холодного ветра. Он вздрогнул, но не отстранился и даже не подумал уйти назад в комнату, где в его постели спал Кайло Рен.

С тех пор как Хакс впервые попросил Рена остаться на ночь, он ни разу не спал в своей постели один. Он уже привык ощущать рядом тяжёлое тело Рена, привык к мускусному запаху его кожи, который оставался, даже когда Рен уходил. Хакс, тем не менее, не забывал, что ждёт его после возвращения к обязанностям генерала — стандартная офицерская каюта, грубые простыни и тонкие одеяла. У него ни разу раньше не возникало желание жаловаться на это — и он абсолютно точно никогда не выскажет это вслух — но теперь он остро почувствовал, от чего именно ему придётся отказаться.

Он опустил руку, вытер с неё капли дождя и вернулся в спальню. Там Хакс сбросил штаны и забрался назад в постель, немедленно прижимаясь к теплому Рену и положив его тяжёлую руку к себе на живот. Рен сонно застонал, прикоснувшись к холодной влажной коже, но не отстранился, а притянул Хакса поближе.

— Ты весь дрожишь, — сказал он.

— Всё нормально.

— Угу, — Рен поглаживал дорожку рыжих волос, ведущую к паху. Хакс позволил этим ощущениям и звукам чужого спокойного дыхания убаюкать себя; как только он закрыл глаза, Рен заговорил.

— Мне приснился дядя, — сказал он, — и мусорщица. Они были в месте из древней легенды — в джедайском храме на острове посреди океана на забытой планете.

— Похожей на ту планету, где ты тренировался, когда был маленьким? — спросил Хакс.

— Нет. Это совсем другое место; я видел его впервые. Но оно было реальным, как будто это видение, а не сон.

— Видение? Ты можешь что-то предсказывать с помощью Силы?

— Говорят, некоторые джедаи могли видеть будущее, — ответил Рен, — но у меня никогда не было таких способностей.

— Значит, это был просто сон?

— Скорее всего. Но… — Рен обнял Хакса крепче, — я почувствовал, насколько девчонка стала сильной. Она быстро учится.

— Этого стоило ожидать, не так ли?

— Да.

Хакс положил свою ладонь на ладонь Рена, рассеянно водя кончиками пальцев по костяшкам:  
— Тебя это волнует?

— Конечно. Даже неподготовленной, ей удалось противостоять мне.

— Ей помогли обстоятельства, — возразил Хакс, — вуки Хана Соло в тебя стрелял. Ты был слаб от кровопотери, это помешало тебе сражаться в полную силу.

— Это не должно было помешать, — с отвращением прорычал Рен, — я легко должен был её убить.

Хакс вздохнул:  
— Мы все в тот день совершили много промахов. Иногда все мы ошибаемся — как бы грустно ни было это признавать.

— Это не оправдание.

— Нет; но прошлое изменить в любом случае не получится. Нужно его отпустить, Кайло — и просто попытаться сделать лучше в следующий раз.

Рен потёрся длинным носом о шею Хакса:  
— Я выбрал себе это имя, но мне не всегда кажется, что оно мне подходит. А вот когда ты его произносишь, я понимаю, что оно действительно принадлежит мне.

— Оно подходит тебе, — подтвердил Хакс, — намного лучше, чем Бен.

Рен продолжил гладить Хакса — на этот раз ниже и с куда более очевидной целью. Этой ночью они довели друг друга до изнеможения, но несмотря на это Хакс почувствовал, что прикосновения его возбуждают. Довольно хмыкнув, Рен обернул ладонь вокруг его полувставшего члена.

— Ненасытный, — вздохнул Хакс.

— Мне остановиться?

— Нет.

Рен поцеловал его в шею:  
— Хорошо.

Хаксу не потребовалось много времени, чтобы возбудиться до такой степени, что он уже не чувствовал зябкую утреннюю прохладу; совсем скоро он, хрипло выдохнув, кончил в ладонь Рена. Приятно расслабленный после оргазма, он дотянулся до полотенца, которое они оставили рядом ночью, когда настало время вытираться во второй раз. Вытеревшись, он отбросил полотенце на пол.

Рен прижался к Хаксу, потершись о него вставшим членом.

— Как ты хочешь? — спросил Хакс, дотянувшись до тумбочки и вытащив оттуда лубрикант.

Рен снова притянул его к себе — они оба лежали на боку; он закинул ногу Хакса на своё бедро:  
— Вот так.

Хакс подвинулся, чтобы Рену было удобнее войти в него, и выдохнул сквозь зубы, почувствовав, как его растягивает член. Рен замер — он ждал, пока Хакс привыкнет, и не двигался; подняв руку, он провёл по волосам Хакса:  
— Скажи, когда будешь готов.

— Сейчас, — сказал Хакс. Рен, прикусив чувствительное место между шеей и плечом, начал двигаться — медленно, неторопливо; это совершенно не было похоже на их первый жёсткий секс. Они не говорили; тишину в комнате нарушали только редкие стоны удовольствия. Наконец, шумно выдохнув, Рен кончил, прижимая одну руку к груди Хакса, а второй придерживая его за бедро. Хакс перебирал волосы на затылке Рена, пока их дыхание не выровнялось — но и после этого они не попытались встать.

— Ты сразишься со мной сегодня всерьез? — спросил Хакс, перевернувшись на спину и посмотрев Рену в глаза.

— Что?

— Когда мы будем тренироваться, я не хочу, чтобы ты сдерживался и давал мне преимущество. Никаких повязок на глаза, ты не будешь мне поддаваться из жалости.

— Я тебя и не жалел, — ответил Рен, — ты хороший мечник, и ты учишься быстрее, чем кто-либо из тех, кого я тренировал. Но ты не готов сражаться со мной на равных.

Хакс угрюмо молчал — эти слова ранили его гордость.

Рен прижался губами к его плечу, а затем поцеловал в подбородок:  
— Не сегодня, но когда-нибудь точно. Я буду рад, если однажды ты меня победишь.

— Когда-нибудь.

— Да, — сказал Рен, очертив кончиком пальца сосок Хакса. Бесцельное движение — просто так, не для того, чтобы его возбудить. Хакс уже привык к физическому контакту; если он был рядом с Реном, тот не мог удержаться от того, чтобы дотронуться до него. Хакс никогда не возражал, хотя сначала это казалось странным. Он редко позволял кому-то приближаться к себе. Рен, однако, не стеснялся нарушать его личное пространство. Возможно, правильнее было бы настаивать на соблюдении некоторой дистанции — но Хакс обнаружил, что ему приятно чувствовать прикосновения Рена.

Он неохотно сказал:  
— Нужно вставать. Филикс скоро подаст завтрак.

— Мы могли бы позавтракать в постели, — ответил Рен, крепче обнимая Хакса и не давая ему подняться.

— В постели едят только испорченные дамочки из высшего общества или инвалиды, — фыркнул Хакс, — мы к ним не относимся. И мне нужно в душ.

— Тебе всё равно нужно будет в душ после тренировки.

— Значит, я помоюсь два раза. Кайло, отпусти.

Рен вздохнул:  
— Ладно.

Высвободившись из чужих рук, Хакс встал и потянулся. Он двигался медленно и плавно, чувствуя на себе взгляд Рена. Хакс никогда не считал, что его тело достойно внимания, но то, как Рен смотрел на него, прямо-таки вынуждало покрасоваться.

Он поднял бровь:  
— Ты ко мне присоединишься в душе?

— Нет, позже, — ответил Рен. — Разбуди, когда закончишь.

Закатив глаза, Хакс отправился в ванную.

Вымывшись и натянув тренировочную одежду, он вернулся в комнату и обнаружил, что завтрак уже сервировали на столике у камина. Рен даже не отвлекся от поедания круассана с шоколадной глазурью, когда Хакс сел и налил себе каф.

Хакс вдохнул насыщенный аромат, поднеся чашку ко рту. Совсем скоро ему снова придётся довольствоваться водянистым, почти безвкусным кафом, который подавали на «Финализаторе». Он попробовал выпечку, но аппетита не было; Хакс подвинул тарелку в сторону Рена, который быстро прикончил всё, что на ней лежало.

— Готов? — спросил Рен после того, как вытер рот тыльной стороной ладони.

Хакс бросил косой взгляд на салфетки, лежавшие на столике; Рен его проигнорировал.

— Куда-то торопишься?

— Ты сказал, что хочешь сразиться со мной.

— У нас есть целый день, — сказал Хакс.

Рен поджал губы:  
— Один день.

Хакс отставил недопитую чашку кафа:  
— Ну хорошо.

Когда они добрались до гаража, рубашки были мокрыми — снова начался дождь. Харрон, сидевший на стуле у верстака, дружелюбно их поприветствовал.

— Я ведь сегодня посмотрю на отличный поединок, так, мастер Хакс, лорд Рен? — улыбнулся старый водитель, сверкнув кривыми зубами.

— Ваш хозяин надеется меня победить, — сказал Рен, снимая боккэны с креплений на стене и протягивая один Хаксу.

Хакс быстро схватил меч.

— В таком случае я бы поставил на него деньги, — сказал Харрон.

— Проиграете, — проворчал Хакс.

Рен провернул меч в руке и сделал шаг назад, встав в боевую стойку:  
— Я принимаю эту ставку. Пятьдесят кредитов за каждый его успешный удар.

Хакс смерил его взглядом:  
— У тебя нет денег. Или я просто не в курсе, и Верховный Лидер платит своему ученику жалование?

— Я могу достать деньги, если они мне понадобятся, — ответил Рен, — ты сначала победи.

Хакс поднял меч:  
— Хорошо, — и затем он атаковал.

К тому времени, когда они закончили тренировку, рубашка Хакса была мокрой от пота, а Рен был должен Харрону сотню кредитов. Эти два попадания — одно в плечо и одно в бедро — стоили Хаксу больших усилий, и он не мог избавиться от впечатления, что Рен ему поддался, несмотря на обещания; но Хакс всё-таки был доволен результатами. Он, конечно, сам проследит, чтобы Харрон получил причитающийся ему выигрыш — ведь у Рена действительно не было денег. Даже его одежда была оплачена со счета Хакса.

— У тебя хорошо получается, — сказал Рен, сняв рубашку и вытирая ей потный лоб.

— Да, пожалуй, — Хакс отвёл взгляд от обнажённой груди Рена и посмотрел на два световых меча, лежащих на верстаке — почти готовых; недоставало только кайбер-кристаллов. Он подошёл и дотронулся до рукояти своего будущего меча.

— Но готов ли я для того, чтобы держать в руках настоящий меч? — спросил он. — Это не деревянная тренировочная палка. Он опасен.

— Да, опасен, — ответил Рен, подойдя к Хаксу сзади, — к нему нужно привыкнуть. Но тебе пора, наконец, взять в руки настоящее оружие.

— Я хотел бы продолжить тренировки, — сказал Хакс, — после того, как мы покинем поместье.

— И ты должен это сделать.

— Да, но я сомневаюсь, что кто-нибудь на борту корабля или в цитадели Сноука сможет меня учить — кроме тебя, конечно.

— Я уже говорил тебе раньше, что продолжу тренировать тебя, если смогу.

Хакс перевел взгляд на внушительный и не столь изящный световой меч, который Рен сделал для себя:  
— У тебя есть задачи, которые ты должен выполнить, а я должен присутствовать на совещании. Сомневаюсь, что мы часто будем видеться.

— Ты не можешь этого точно сказать, — возразил Рен.

Хакс повернулся к нему:  
— У нас есть обязанности, и они стоят на первом плане. Это я могу сказать совершенно точно.

Рен бросил на Хакса мрачный взгляд:  
— Ты всегда сводишь разговоры к этому, не так ли? Обязанности. Долг.

— Я не прав? Мы оба поклялись служить Первому Ордену. Всё остальное — вторично.

— Думаешь, каждый солдат Ордена в это верит?

— По крайней мере, должен, — сказал Хакс, — им с рождения это внушают.

— Предателя — FN-2187 — это не остановило, — возразил Рен.

— Он был отклонением, погрешностью. Остальные знают свое место.

— И ты тоже, генерал.

— Да.

Рен перевел взгляд на световые мечи:  
— Когда меч будет готов, я хочу, чтобы ты его носил.

Хакс поднял бровь:  
— Открыто?

— Да.

— Считаешь, это нормально, если окружающие будут знать, что у меня есть световой меч?

— Что в этом ненормального?

— Не знаю. Но ты решил не упоминать об этом при Верховном Лидере, и я подумал, что это нужно сохранить в тайне.

— Оружие должно использоваться, — сказал Рен, — оно не для того, чтобы его прятать.

Хакс посмотрел на тонкую, элегантную рукоять:  
— Это не по уставу. И я даже бластер не ношу.

— Я хочу, чтобы меч был при тебе.

— Почему?

Рен помедлил с ответом, облизнув губы:  
— Ты должен быть защищён.

— Вряд ли он меня защитит на борту «Финализатора», — возразил Хакс, — мы сражаемся с помощью пушек, а не мечей. Это непрактично.

— Не всё в этом мире практично, — резко ответил Рен и затем добавил помягче, — Хакс, просто носи его с собой.

Хакс скрестил руки на груди:  
— Это просьба или приказ?

Рен сощурился:  
— Ты с самого начала дал понять, что я не могу тебе ничего приказывать.

— Совершенно верно, — сказал Хакс, — но если ты просишь меня носить при себе световой меч, я это сделаю из уважения к тебе. Ты потратил много времени и усилий, чтобы его сделать.

Хакс не врал; хотя и не сомневался, что световой меч на поясе вызовет немало вопросов у других генералов. И он понятия не имел, что он будет отвечать — но с этой проблемой он будет разбираться, когда она возникнет.

— Ну так что, — спросил он у Рена, — ты просишь меня носить его?

— Да.

— Ладно.

Судя по взгляду Рена, согласие прозвучало неубедительно.

Хакс вздохнул:  
— Я даю тебе слово, что буду постоянно носить его при себе. Доволен?

Рен коротко кивнул.

— Хорошо, — Хакс сделал шаг назад и провёл рукой по лезвию боккэна — зазубренному после всех тех ударов, которые ему пришлось выдержать за эти недели. Жаль будет оставлять его здесь. — Ещё один поединок?

— Давай, — сказал Рен.

***

— Генерал должен помнить об ошибках, что могут поставить под угрозу самую успешную кампанию. Ошибка первая — поспешность в решениях. Хотя способность быстро принимать решения есть бесценный дар, безрассудство может привести только лишь к поражению.

Хакс прервался, чтобы перевернуть страницу «Медитаций о сражениях», которую снова читал вслух. Он расположился на одном из кресел в летней гостиной; Рен лежал напротив него на диване, скрестив руки на груди и закрыв глаза. Можно было бы подумать, что он спал, если бы он время от времени не прерывал Хакса комментариями по поводу текста.

— Ошибка вторая, — продолжил Хакс, — есть трусость. Она нередко приводит к плену или смерти. Генерал не может прятаться за спинами солдат, отдавая приказы издали. Он должен стоять рядом со своими людьми и вести их в бой. Однако он не должен поступать безрассудно и подвергать себя опасности без меры — ибо кто примет тяжесть командования вместо него? Третья ошибка есть горячность. Если генерала легко разозлить, это — опять же — зачастую приводит к безрассудству.

— Там всё про безрассудство? — поинтересовался Рен.

— Видимо, да, — сухо ответил Хакс, — оно упомянуто в самом начале. Очевидно, это самая важная ошибка из всех.

— Злость и гнев могут быть полезны, они не обязательно делают человека неосторожным. Они могут, наоборот, помочь сосредоточиться на цели.

— Я это от тебя уже слышал — гнев улучшает связь с Темной стороной Силы, — Хакс провёл указательным пальцем по корешку книги, — не думаю, что эту книгу писали для кого-то с твоими способностями.

— В ней иногда встречается что-то полезное.

— Мне продолжить?

— Да.

Хакс немного поменял положение, положив ногу на ногу:  
— Четвертая ошибка есть слабость чувства собственного достоинства и чести. Генерал должен быть готов принять последствия собственных действий и ошибок, не сдаваясь чувству жалости к себе. Недостаток уверенности в собственных силах помешает ему в будущих решениях; это — слабость, которую он не должен себе позволять.

Этот догмат был знаком Хаксу; отец зачастую цитировал его — слово в слово — на собраниях Кадетов Коменданта в Академии. Брендол не радовался их поражениям — но принимал их. Чего он не терпел, так это когда кто-нибудь проявлял жалость к себе. Хакс очень рано научился признавать ответственность за свои ошибки — так же как и за свой успех. Признать поражение — понять, что можно исправить — скорректировать планы так, чтобы обеспечить победу в следующий раз. Эта философия до сих пор отлично ему служила.

— Пятая — и последняя — ошибка, — читал он дальше, — есть чрезмерное беспокойство о подчинённых. Хотя генерал и обязан заботиться о солдатах, чтобы они оставались в строю, он не должен думать о них слишком много. Они люди, это так; но ещё они — инструменты в военном деле. Некоторые из них погибнут, такова цена победы. Если генерал не готов это принять, он не подходит для командования.

Хакс вспомнил слова Рена про Лею Органу. Она глубоко переживала за повстанцев — так глубоко, что простой пилот считал её чуть ли не матерью. Хакс удержался от того, чтобы насмешливо фыркнуть.

— Если армия разбита, а генерал повержен, — дочитал он главу до конца, — причину, скорее всего, можно найти в одной из этих пяти ошибок.

Хакс прервался и потянулся за стаканом воды, стоящим на столе. Он провёл немалую часть дня за чтением; шёл проливной дождь, и о планах заняться стрельбой пришлось забыть. Хакс сожалел об этом — вряд ли у него в ближайшем будущем будет время сходить в тир.

— Это хорошие правила, — сказал Рен, привлекая внимание Хакс, — не решай поспешно, не будь трусом, не позволяй гневу управлять тобой и не сомневайся в себе, даже если потерпел поражение. И не думай слишком много о солдатах; это практично, здесь сложно поспорить. Все эти правила ты соблюдаешь — строго и без исключений.

— Насколько это возможно, да, — сказал Хакс.

— Ты выдающийся генерал. Лучший в Ордене.

Хакс почувствовал гордость от этой похвалы:  
— По крайней мере, я стараюсь таковым стать. Всю свою жизнь.

Рен открыл глаза и повернулся к нему:  
— Когда тебя повысили до генерала?

— Ты не знаешь? Ты ведь читал моё досье.

— Там были даты и официальные благодарности, но ничего кроме этого.

Хаксу казалось, что рекомендаций от вышестоящих офицеров, дат получения новых званий и официальных благодарностей было вполне достаточно, чтобы описать его карьеру, но Рен, кажется, ждал интересную историю.

Хакс закрыл «Медитации о сражениях» и сказал:  
— Это было пять лет назад. Я тогда был первым помощником на борту «Корсара». На этом корабле я служил с двадцати пяти лет; с тех пор как меня повысили до коммандера. И это было моё первое назначение на космическом корабле.

— Что ты делал до этого?

— Командовал стрелковым подразделением на Экзеторе в Неизведанных Регионах. Был майором.

— Сколько тебе было лет?

— Меня повысили в двадцать два, и я провёл на этой должности три года.

— В твоём досье есть четыре официальных поощрения за выдающиеся лидерские качества.

Хакс незаметно улыбнулся. Он, крифф побери, гордился этими поощрениями больше, чем всем остальным — и ради каждого из них он рисковал собственной жизнью. Планетарный штаб хотел повысить его в должности после года службы — и двух из этих поощрений — но верховное командование отклонило запрос. Они думали, что он слишком молод и у него мало опыта. После ещё двух официальных благодарностей и впечатляющих успехов в тактике на поле боя игнорировать запросы о повышении стало невозможно, и Хакса перевели на «Корсар» под командование генерала Абетера Гарина.

— Гарин — тот ещё ублюдок, даром что законнорожденный, — угрюмо сказал Хакс, — но он знает, как управлять космическими кораблями. Я многому научился за время, проведенное на «Корсаре».

— Гарин ещё служит? — спросил Рен.

— Да, он всё ещё командует «Корсаром». Когда меня туда назначили, корабль только сошёл с верфи. Это небольшой разрушитель, но очень эффективный — он подбил больше республиканских грузовых кораблей, чем любой другой корабль Орденского флота, — Хакс с теплом вспоминал «Корсар», на котором провёл пять лет службы, хотя, конечно, с «Финализатором» ему было не сравниться.

— Значит, ты встретишь генерала Гарина на совещании? — спросил Рен.

Хакс нахмурился:  
— К сожалению, да.

— Он тебе не нравится.

— Я же говорю — он тот ещё ублюдок. Очень строг к команде. Большинство лейтенантов, служивших под его началом, боялись его до дрожи.

— Но не ты.

— Конечно нет, — сказал Хакс, — я видел, что он из себя представляет; он был излишне строгим не потому, что это было необходимо, а просто потому, что мог. Ему нравилось принижать способности подчинённых — и в то же время он ожидал от них самых лучших результатов. Это не добавляло преданности, хотя и было эффективным. — Хакс задумчиво потёр щёку, — он был в ярости, когда меня повысили до генерала.

— Из-за твоего возраста?

— Из-за того, что я был лучшим коммандером среди всех, кто когда-либо служил на его корабле.

— В твоём досье нет рекомендаций от него.

— Нет, — сказал Хакс, — он хотел, чтобы я остался на своём месте. Гарин полагался на мои тактические умения после того, как я их показал.

— «Показал» — каким образом?

— Через несколько месяцев после того, как меня назначили на «Корсар», я разработал план атаки на республиканский торговый конвой. Гарин дал мне это задание, рассчитывая, что я его провалю, но операция прошла безукоризненно. Мы потеряли только десятерых солдат, взяли в плен двадцать четыре республиканца и захватили груз общей стоимостью в два миллиона кредитов. Гарин, конечно, ворчал, что многое можно было бы спланировать по-другому, но он понимал, что и сам не справился бы лучше, — Хакс ухмыльнулся, — он хороший тактик, в то время как я — просто превосходный. Соотношение успешных операций к поражениям на «Корсаре» упало в два раза, когда я ушёл оттуда и стал командовать собственным кораблём.

— «Финализатор» сошёл с верфи два года назад, — сказал Рен, — до этого у тебя был другой корабль?

— Да. «Перехватчик», звездный разрушитель класса «Воспрещающий». Построен по имперским чертежам. Крепкий и эффективный. Кажется, сейчас им командует генерал Аматта.

Рен с интересом посмотрел на Хакса:  
— Сколько в Первом Ордене генералов?

— Двенадцать — по одному на каждый разрушитель.

— Во времена Империи космическими кораблями командовали капитаны и адмиралы.

— Действительно, — согласился Хакс, — звания в Ордене не соответствуют имперским. Не спрашивай почему.

— Орден — не Империя.

— Хотя мог бы ей быть, — сказал Хакс, хотя, наверное, стоило бы промолчать. Он не знал, почему не смог сдержаться — он всегда планировал держать свои амбициозные мысли о будущем Ордена при себе; по крайней мере, пока не окажется в обстановке, где эти мысли могли бы превратиться в план действий.

Рен сел на диван, смерив Хакса взглядом:  
— По твоему, Первый Орден мог бы воздвигнуть новую Империю?

Хакс задумчиво прикусил губу, ища слова. То, что он представлял себе, можно было расценить как неповиновение Ордену или даже предательство. Просто предполагать такое было уже опасно.

— Военная диктатура плохо подходит как форма долгосрочного управления государством.

— В уставе Ордена написано другое, — заметил Рен.

— Я знаю, что написано в уставе, — резко сказал Хакс.

— Но ты с этим не согласен.

— Я считаю, что Орден как военная организация отлично подходит, чтобы завоевать галактику; но если мы планируем удержать её, законы военного времени не подойдут.

Рен подался вперед и уперся ладонями в колени:  
— Верховный Лидер — не Палпатин. Он бы не стал править, как император.

Хакс уже думал об этом. У проблемы было два решения, и одно из них называлось предательством. Он решил даже не упоминать его — учитывая, что он сейчас разговаривал с, может быть, самым преданным Сноуку человеком.

Вместо этого он сказал:  
— Ему не обязательно управлять государством в открытую. Это будет не первый в истории случай, когда императором-марионеткой кто-то командует из тени за троном. Вообще-то Верховный Лидер и сейчас почти так делает — осталось только добавить императора на сцену.

Рен задумчиво нахмурил брови:  
— Это… не так уж и сложно представить. Но зачем вообще нужен император, если Верховный Лидер может управлять всем с помощью орденской военной диктатуры?

— Генералы редко оказываются хорошими правителями. Они могут завоевать часть галактики, но чтобы управлять ею, нужно обладать другими качествами.

— Значит, ты не хотел бы стать таким правителем?

Хакс сглотнул:  
— Возможно, среди высшего командного состава Ордена получилось бы найти нескольких людей, способных управлять.

Рен насколько мгновений задумчиво его рассматривал:  
— Не представляю тебя в роли политика.

— Имперский правитель не должен играть в политику, как республиканские сенаторы. Он правит именем императора.

— И эта роль тебе подходит.

Не было смысла спорить; эта мысль приходила Хаксу в голову:  
— Да.

Рен скрестил руки на груди и откинулся на спинку дивана:  
— Пожалуй что так.

Хакс уставился на него, чувствуя одновременно удовольствие от комплимента и неуверенность. Рен согласился с ним по поводу гипотетической роли в правлении? Возможно, он просто так оценил характер Хакса; в таком случае сложно сказать, была ли оценка положительной или наоборот.

— Тебе не нравится идея Империи, — сказал Хакс.

— Почему же, — ответил Рен, — мой дед верил в Империю, и если бы мне пришлось отвечать на этот вопрос — я тоже. Конечно, многое зависит от личности императора.

— Если он — всего лишь марионетка, ты по-прежнему бы служил Сноуку.

— «Если»?

— Возможно, ему по-настоящему делегировали бы часть обязанностей, — Хакс, конечно, в этом сомневался. Сноук не зря предпочитал называть себя Верховным Лидером; вряд ли он согласился бы делиться властью. Единственный способ, которым император мог бы стать не просто марионеткой — это захватить власть силой, и именно об этом Хакс не собирался говорить с Реном.

— Возможно, — ответил Рен, — и кого бы ты посадил на трон?

— Не знаю, — сказал Хакс, — в настоящий момент я не вижу в Первом Ордене кандидатов на такую должность. Генералы не подходят, а планетарные правители в Неизведанных Регионах не лучше республиканских сенаторов.

— Остальные генералы не подходят; а вот ты…

— Я? — Хаксу почти не пришлось изображать удивление.

Рен косо на него посмотрел:  
— Ты подробно размышлял о таком развитии событий; и ты не мог не примерять должность императора на себя. Ты бы стал марионеткой моего учителя, Хакс?

— Нет, — ответил он без промедления, — лучше я сохраню ту власть, которая есть у меня как у генерала, чем стану чьей-то пешкой. — Хакса никогда не привлекали титулы; только те возможности, которые к ним прилагались. Быть императором без власти — незавидная судьба. Если бы он и согласился править, то только единолично.

— Это хорошо, — сказал Рен.

— А ты? — спросил Хакс.

— Никогда.

— Потому что ты хочешь пойти по пути Вейдера, или потому что ты не смог бы смириться с контролем?

— И то и другое.

Хакс положил ладонь на обложку «Медитаций о сражениях»:  
— Восхождение Палпатина было бы невозможно без Вейдера. Ты незаменим в Первом Ордене — не важно, станет он империей или нет. Ты уже сейчас очень похож на своего деда.

— Я хочу быть могущественным, как он.

— Если сейчас это ещё и не так, — сказал Хакс, — ты этого достигнешь.

Рен взглянул ему в глаза:  
— Ты в это веришь.

— Да, — Хакс с любопытством склонил голову набок, — а ты нет?

— То, что он сделал для Империи… я не могу сделать ничего подобного.

— У тебя не было такой возможности. Но когда она появится, ты справишься.

— Ты абсолютно уверен в этом, — сказал Рен.

Хакс кивнул:  
— Я привык судить о способностях моих солдат — в конце концов, мне нельзя ошибаться, назначая для них задания. Думаю, я в состоянии оценить и твои способности тоже.

— Надеюсь, ты прав.

— Я редко ошибаюсь.

Уголки рта Рена дернулись в улыбке:  
— Я бы сказал, что это слишком самонадеянно — но ты следуешь правилам из своей книжки. Ты в себе не сомневаешься.

— В тебе тоже, — сказал Хакс.

— Я… спасибо.

Хакс никак не ответил на благодарность. Вместо этого он вновь открыл «Медитации о сражениях» и начал читать новую главу. Рен лёг на диван и продолжил слушать.

***

Когда Хакс одевался к ужину — в одиночестве, поскольку парадная одежда Рена всё ещё была в его собственной комнате — он услышал тихий стук в дверь.

— Войдите.

— Добрый вечер, мастер Хакс, — сказала Лорна, переступив порог. Она смотрелась очень нарядно в своей белой юбке и светло-голубой блузке, украшенной жемчужной брошью — брошью, которую Хакс узнал.

— Её подарила вам моя мать, — указал он на брошь.

Лорна легонько коснулась жемчуга кончиками пальцев:  
— Да, за двадцать лет службы.

— С тех пор прошло немало времени.

Она кивнула:  
— Я работаю в этом доме тридцать шесть лет.

Насколько Хакс помнил, Лорну наняли, когда поместье только построили, и она работала здесь уже год к тому моменту, когда он родился. Хакс не представлял себе этот дом без неё, и он был уверен, что прошедшие шесть недель были бы настоящим кошмаром, если бы Лорны здесь не было. Он пожалел, что не подумал о каком-нибудь подарке для неё.

Он потянулся и взял её руки в свои:  
— Я хочу поблагодарить вас за всё, что вы сделали для меня и для Рена, пока мы здесь были. Вы говорите, что это всего лишь ваша работа — но и вы, и я знаем, что вы делаете куда больше, чем должны, — он улыбнулся, — я бы всё отдал, чтобы вы служили на моём корабле. Все мои лейтенанты сгорели бы со стыда.

Лорна тихо рассмеялась:  
— На космическом корабле мне не место — я бы не смогла жить без солнечного света; хотя на Арканисе его и немного. Но я благодарю вас за такие слова, мастер Хакс.

— Что вы будете делать, когда мы уедем?

— То же, что делаем всегда — содержать дом в порядке.

— Вряд ли вам это нравится. Эта рутина, должно быть, просто невыносима.

— У меня, конечно же, есть друзья в городе, — сказала она. — А Филикс часто навещает семью. Повар и его помощник работают не только в поместье. Мы здесь не скучаем — хотя мы были бы счастливы, если бы вы навещали нас почаще.

— Я бы тоже был этому рад, — сказал Хакс искренне. Он больше не ненавидел поместье. — Я постараюсь выбираться сюда время от времени.

— Я надеюсь, вы возьмете с собой и лорда Рена.

Хакс вздохнул:  
— У него есть обязанности — и у меня тоже. Вряд ли мы будем заниматься одними и теми же заданиями. То, что мы провели время здесь с ним вместе, было необычно.

Лорна по-семейному коснулась его щеки:  
— То, что вы будете редко видеться, не значит, что вам нужно расстаться.

— Я не могу позволить себе быть сентиментальным, — сказал Хакс с каменным выражением лица, — в галактике идёт война, и я должен в ней победить.

 — И он тоже; разве это плохо — сражаться плечом к плечу с кем-то, о ком заботишься?

— Ему запрещены привязанности, — возразил Хакс, — а я не могу отвлекаться от своих целей.

Лорна нахмурилась:  
— Вы и так многим пожертвовали ради карьеры. Позвольте себе хотя бы это.

Хакс покачал головой:  
— Я не могу, — он отступил на шаг; Лорна опустила руку. — Вы пришли в мою комнату с какой-то целью, я полагаю.

— Да, — ответила она, — я хотела сказать, что чехлы для винтовок доставили сегодня утром, и я распорядилась, чтобы всё упаковали. — Она бросила взгляд на гардеробную, — вы уверены, что не хотите взять с собой что-то из одежды?

— Она мне не понадобится, — он снова будет носить униформу.

— Тогда всё в гардеробной будет ждать вашего следующего визита.

— Отлично, — Хакс поправил полы пиджака. — Вы проводите меня до столовой?

— Конечно, мастер Хакс.

Лорна проводила его до двери и, пожелав хорошего вечера, исчезла в холле. Когда Хакс вошёл в столовую, Рен уже сидел на своём обычном месте. На нём была бордовая рубашка и черный жилет. Хакс уже привык видеть его в более элегантной одежде, чем его обычное черное облачение, которое он носил на борту «Финализатора». То, во что Рен одевался здесь, всё ещё было далеко от изысканного стиля высшего общества — но он определенно отлично в этом смотрелся.

Хакс сел и потянулся за бокалом вина, который был наполнен заранее. Он вдруг понял, что это — последний бокал; ну, разве что он решит выпить вина завтра за завтраком, что маловероятно.

Насыщенное красное вино с древесным послевкусием. Он вдохнул богатый аромат.

— Мне будет этого не хватать, — сказал он, держа бокал указательным и большим пальцами и взглянув на Рена через кривое стекло.

— Возьми с собой несколько бутылок, — предложил Рен.

— Куда — на Оррун? Вряд ли это будет уместно. Если бы я возвращался на «Финализатор», взял бы.

Рен кивнул и отпил из своего бокала. Он перестал пить сок за ужином; Хакс был горд тем, что ему удалось познакомить Рена с _настоящими_ напитками. Магистр даже решился попробовать однажды виски — кислое выражение его лица, когда он закашлялся, отхлебнув из Хаксова бокала за шахматной партией, было просто бесценно.

— Что будет завтра? — поинтересовался Рен, рассеянно крутя бокал с вином, как Хакс его научил.

— Мы уезжаем утром, — сказал Хакс, — шаттл будет нас ждать в Порт-Скапарасе в десять ровно. Потом, я полагаю, мы отправимся на Илум. Ты знаешь, сколько времени это займёт?

— Несколько часов на скорости света.

— А сколько придётся добираться до пещер от места посадки?

— Шесть часов. Или немного меньше, если поторопимся.

— Нам приказали не задерживаться там.

Рен кивнул:  
— Мы и не будем; но чтобы найти кристаллы, потребуется время. Это не всегда просто.

— Мы сможем вернуться к шаттлу до наступления темноты?

— Наверняка — на Илуме сутки длятся тридцать четыре часа.

— Понятно, — будущие поиски кристалла для меча вызывали приятное волнение. Хаксу не терпелось наконец-то ощутить это оружие в своей руке. А затем он будет его носить при себе; может, сначала эта идея ему и не нравилась, но сейчас она определенно казалась привлекательной.

— Добрый вечер, мастер Хакс; лорд Рен, — сказал Филикс, появившийся из кухни с подносом — жареная дичь, какой-то из местных арканисовских видов птицы. Подходящий выбор для последнего ужина.

Рен ел гораздо аккуратнее, чем в первые дни в поместье. Хакс был склонен полагать, что он вёл себя как варвар из вредности, а не от недостатка хороших манер. В конце концов, Рен был сыном принцессы — хотя и мертвого мира.

Застольная беседа была лёгкой и приятной, и приятной же была тишина, когда слова затихали. Хакс внезапно понял, что будет скучать по ужинам в поместье; их, конечно, нельзя сравнить с ужинами в офицерской столовой. Подчиненные никогда не разговаривали с ним так свободно — в прошлом это не было проблемой, но теперь ему будет не хватать дискуссий, которые он вёл с Реном. Он никогда не говорил с кем-либо настолько откровенно — с тех времен, когда общался с Арканом Вайлом.

Рен вообще заставил его вспомнить многое из того, чем он раньше наслаждался в обществе своего первого… возлюбленного.

Возлюбленного. Хаксу не хотелось навешивать ярлыки на свои чувства; особенно такие ярлыки — сочащиеся сентиментальностью, принадлежащие сплетням, которые так любила его мать. Её друзья постоянно говорили о «возлюбленных» — кто кого бросил, кто потратил целое состояние на глупые подарки.

И всё-таки это слово отражало характер взаимоотношений Хакса с Арканом — привязанность, доверие, готовность поделиться друг с другом самым сокровенным.

Когда Хакс закончил Академию, он сказал, что будет писать Вайлу, что постарается сохранить их связь — но тот отказался, настаивая на том, что прошлое должно оставаться в прошлом. Хакс сожалел о том, что их отношения прекратились, но это было хорошим решением. Вайл всегда был практичным человеком; это его качество восхищало Хакса.

И всё-таки если бы Вайл не отказался, Хакс готов был поддерживать с ним отношения на расстоянии.

В памяти непрошенно всплыли слова Лорны: «То, что вы будете редко видеться, не значит, что вам нужно расстаться». Хакс оценивающе посмотрел на Рена. Он был так не похож на Аркана; и чувства Хакса отличались от того, что он когда-то ощущал в Академии.

И всё же.

Хакс отложил вилку и нож; аппетит исчез. Вино он тоже оставил недопитым.

— Хочешь сыграть в шахматы? — бархатный голос Рена потревожил тишину.

— Почему нет, — сказал Хакс. Он сложил руки на коленях; ладони вспотели.

— Думаю, у меня есть идея, как тебя победить.

— Хм, — уклончиво ответил Хакс.

Рен отложил вилку и пристально взглянул на него:  
— Что случилось?

— О чём ты?

— Ты о чём-то задумался.

— Ничего интересного.

Рена, очевидно, не убедили его слова, но он не стал продолжать эту тему:  
— Ты закончил?

Хакс обнаружил, что на тарелке Рена остались одни кости, а бокал был пустым. Отодвинув собственный едва начатый ужин, он сказал:  
— Да.

Они дошли до спальни Хакса, но даже не успели расставить фигуры; Хакс посмотрел, как Рен сбрасывает жилет и туфли, настолько свободно двигаясь по комнате, будто она принадлежала ему, — и поймал его за руку. Рен остановился и взглянул Хаксу в глаза. Тот отбросил мешавшие черные волосы и прижался губами к шее Рена — к тому месту, где несколько недель назад оставил засос. Хакс почувствовал тёплое дыхание Рена у себя на ухе.

— Раздевайся, — сказал Хакс. Слова прозвучали как эхо их первой ночи. Ловкие пальцы Рена быстро расстегнули пуговицы рубашки. Хакс провёл ладонью по центру груди Рена — от живота до ключиц; до единственного места, на котором пока не было ни одного шрама. Хакс стянул расстёгнутую рубашку с плеч Рена, затем провёл кончиками пальцев по — настолько знакомой ему — гладкой коже. Рен продолжил раздеваться, его брюки и трусы упали на пол. Он, совершенно голый, замер в ожидании. Хакс продолжил внимательно его рассматривать и ощупывать; Рен наблюдал за руками Хакса, изредка переводя взгляд на его лицо. Если ему и не нравилось то, что Хакс даже не начал раздеваться, он никак этого не показывал.

Он просто стоял, позволяя Хаксу смотреть и трогать его, сколько захочется.

— На кровать, — сказал Хакс.

Рен, ни сказав ни слова, забрался на кровать и встал на колени посередине матраса.

Хакс не сделал ни шага со своего места:  
— Потрогай себя.

Рен обхватил член правой рукой и начал размеренно ей двигать, не сводя взгляда с Хакса. Такое послушание возбуждало; Рен, который, по его собственным словам, не собирался подчиняться ничьим приказам, кроме тех, что исходили от Верховного Лидера, очевидно, был готов сделать всё, что Хакс его просил, когда они были наедине.

Хакс снял пиджак и начал расстёгивать воротник рубашки. Его движения были аккуратными, нарочито медленными — не настолько, чтобы это можно было расценить как провокацию, но достаточно для того, чтобы Рену было на что посмотреть, дроча, пока Хакс раздевался.

Лицо и шея Рена покрылись румянцем, он закусил губу, но кроме этого ничто не выдавало его отношения к происходящему.

— Ложись, — попросил Хакс, освободившись от одежды и подойдя к кровати. Рен попытался убрать руку с члена; Хакс осуждающе цокнул языком. Рен поднял брови, но повиновался, вернув руку на место. Когда он лёг, Хакс вытащил из тумбочки лубрикант.

— Раздвинь колени.

В этом положении Рен был полностью открыт и беззащитен; он застонал, когда Хакс коснулся нежной кожи — немного нажав и тут же убрав руку, чтобы вылить на неё немного смазки, а затем — вернув её на место, продолжая ласкать Рена уже влажными пальцами.

— Хакс, — выдохнул Рен, почувствовав, как палец вторгся внутрь. Рука на члене замерла, пока он привыкал к ощущениям.

— Продолжай, — сказал Хакс, засунув палец внутрь до второй фаланги и вытащив назад, слегка повернув. Рен выругался, но сделал так, как ему сказали. — Хорошо, Кайло. Очень хорошо.

— Ещё один.

— Какой ты нетерпеливый, — ворчливо сказал Хакс, — одного пока хватит. — Он немного согнул палец. Реакция Рена была мгновенной: выдохнув, он толкнулся бедрами навстречу Хаксу, чтобы палец вошёл глубже.

Свободной рукой Хакс удержал его на месте, продолжая двигать пальцем.

— Ещё один, — потребовал Рен, глядя на него расширенными, лихорадочно блестящими глазами.

Хакс ухмыльнулся:  
— Попроси как следует.

— Я никогда не прошу, — прорычал Рен.

— Тогда одного будет достаточно.

Рен раздражённо проворчал что-то неразборчивое и откинулся на подушку.

— Взять в рот? — спросил Хакс.

— Да.

— Это — или ещё один палец.

— Я хочу тебя, — ответил Рен.

— Нет. Пока рано. Выбирай.

— Рот.

— Хорошо, — он отодвинул руку Рена и обхватил его член у основания своей. Затем провёл языком по чувствительной коже и накрыл губами головку члена, не прекращая двигать пальцем, прикасаясь им к тому самому месту, которое каждый раз заставляло Рена вздрагивать и стонать.

— Ещё, — сказал Рен.

Хакс взглянул на него сквозь ресницы:  
— Ты знаешь, что я хочу услышать.

— Я никогда не прошу, — это был почти болезненный стон.

— Тогда и этого достаточно, — он снова взял член Рена в рот, настолько глубоко, как мог.

Рен рвано вскрикнул; член Хакса вздрогнул от этого замечательного звука. Хаксу хотелось войти в Рена, но ещё больше ему хотелось добиться от Рена _просьбы_. Он немного отстранился и, дразнясь, провёл губами по всей длине члена. Рен требовательно приподнял бедра — но не смог этим добиться ничего, кроме пары прикосновений языка. Палец Хакса замер; ещё два прикоснулись к Рену — но не скользнули внутрь.

— Просто попроси.

Рен сглотнул — можно было увидеть, как двигается кадык под кожей шеи:  
— Хакс, — сказал он, — Хакс… пожалуйста.

— Хороший мальчик, — выдохнул Хакс и снова начал двигать пальцами — уже тремя — одновременно взяв в рот член Рена почти до основания.

Рену потребовалось всего несколько движений, чтобы кончить; Хакс проглотил и, дождавшись, пока Рен перестанет вздрагивать от оргазма, поцеловал его в выступающую бедренную косточку.

Протянув руку, Рен зарылся пальцами в волосы Хакса — массажируя, слегка царапая кожу короткими ногтями. Хакс положил голову ему на живот, чувствуя, как грудь Рена приподнимается при дыхании. Блестящая от смазки рука оставила влажный след на ребрах.

Хакс всё ещё хотел Рена — но чувство комфорта и спокойствия не давало ему сдвинуться с места. Он закрыл глаза.

— Всё в порядке? — спросил Рен через некоторое время.

— Да, — ответил Хакс.

— Ты меня не хочешь?

— Хочу. Просто… мне нужно немного времени.

На хронометре одна минута сменилась другой; Хакс поднялся и неторопливо, глубоко поцеловал Рена в губы. Рен смазал член Хакса лубрикантом — Хакс позволил ему всё делать, как он сам захочет — и вставил его, скрестив свои длинные ноги за спиной Хакса, заставляя его войти как можно глубже, до основания члена. Рен глубоко вздохнул, когда Хакс начал двигаться.

Хакс не сводил взгляда с лица Рена, а Рен смотрел на него в ответ — раскрасневшийся, с приоткрытыми губами. Простонав его имя, Хакс кончил и, ещё несколько раз двинув бедрами, рухнул Рену на грудь. Они так и лежали, почти не двигаясь, прижавшись друг к другу мокрыми от пота телами. Рен лениво гладил Хакса по спине; было ещё совсем рано, но Хакс почувствовал, что засыпает.

— Нужно помыться, — сказал он, не пытаясь подняться.

— Завтра, — ответил Рен, — побудь со мной.

— Ладно.

***

Как ни странно, утром, когда Хакс стоял на пороге у главного входа дома, не было дождя. Большой спидер уже был припаркован рядом со входом, и Харрон сидел за рулём. Пассажирская дверца была приглашающе открыта. Хакс мрачно смотрел на неё, не в силах сдвинуться с места.

После часа, проведенного вместе в ванной, Хакс и Рен позавтракали в подавленном настроении. Они облачились в тёплую одежду и крепкие сапоги — Лорна заказала и то и другое для их путешествия на Илум; там было гораздо холоднее, чем на Арканисе. Хакс не взял с собой другой одежды, кроме униформы, в которой он приехал в поместье. Ему нужно будет переодеться в неё, когда они доберутся до Орруна. Для Хакса было бы неприемлемо показаться там в гражданской одежде. Рена, казалось, не волновало то, что он носил — но это не удивительно.

— Мастер Хакс.

Он обернулся и увидел Лорну, стоящую в холле позади него. Она слабо улыбнулась:  
— Вы готовы?

— Да, — сказал он. Это слово тяжело повисло в воздухе. — Где Рен?

— Я здесь, — Рен вернулся из своей комнаты, куда на минуту зашёл, чтобы забрать куртку.

— У тебя есть всё, что тебе нужно? — спросил Хакс. — Нам пора. Шаттл ждёт нас уже пятнадцать минут, — он получил сообщение от пилотов на наручный комлинк.

— Я упаковала для вас немного еды в поездку, — сказала Лорна.

Хакс не сомневался, что в шаттле были стандартные сухие пайки, но, конечно, их нельзя было сравнить с тем, что приготовил повар.

— Спасибо вам, Лорна. За это — и за всё остальное.

Она склонила голову:  
— Рада услужить, мастер Хакс. Мы были счастливы вашему визиту, и мы будем скучать, — она повернулась к Рену, — лорд Рен, двери этого дома всегда открыты для вас. Навестите нас когда-нибудь ещё.

— Обязательно, если смогу, мисс Хавлис, — ответил он.

Она улыбнулась:  
— Берегите себя; оба.

— Мы постараемся, — Хакс поцеловал Лорну в щеку, — до свидания.

— Приятного путешествия, мастер Хакс.

Он осмотрелся; в нескольких шагах от входа стоял Филикс. Хакс поднял руку в прощальном жесте — слуга поклонился.

Хакс ещё раз посмотрел на холл. Когда-то давно, когда он покидал поместье, обиженный и злой на отца, ему хотелось просто оставить этот дом позади и не оглядываться. Сейчас ему было грустно. Тем не менее, он спустился по ступенькам к спидеру. Рен последовал за ним.

— Всё в порядке, мастер Хакс? — спросил Харрон.

— Да.

Пассажирская дверь опустилась и закрылась; они выехали на дорогу. По пути через сельскую местность Хакс и Рен не разговаривали, вспоминая поездку в поместье шесть недель назад. Они вообще мало разговаривали сегодня утром — это было нехарактерно, но у Хакса не было сил придумывать темы для разговора, да и он знал, что Рен вряд ли будет терпеть бессмысленные беседы, просто чтобы не сидеть в тишине.

Когда они подъехали к Порт-Скапарасу, Хакс подался вперед, рассматривая доки. Было несложно заметить шаттл, который за ними прислали — это был личный шаттл Рена, с изящными крыльями, сложенными наверху. Он сразу бросался в глаза; видимо, больше не было необходимости скрывать их пребывание здесь.

— Отличный корабль, — сказал Харрон, когда они остановились возле дока, — это же «Ипсилон»?

— Да, — ответил Рен, — хотите побывать на борту?

— Мне бы не хотелось мешать, милорд. У вас нет времени, чтобы устраивать старику экскурсии. Может, я осмотрю корабль, когда вы тут будете в следующий раз.

Рен улыбнулся уголком рта:  
— Я запомню, что вы это обещали.

— Конечно, милорд.

Дверь шаттла, зашипев, открылась, и трое штурмовиков вышли встречать спидер. Они встали по стойке «смирно» и отдали честь, увидев Хакса.

— Генерал Хакс, сэр, — обратилась к нему одна из штурмовиков, — докладывает TJ-4579. Всё готово к вылету. Нужно что-то транспортировать на борт?

— Да, чемоданы из багажного отделения.

— Хорошо, сэр, — она с другими штурмовиками отошла к багажнику спидера и начала вытаскивать оттуда вещи.

Когда Хакс повернулся к Рену, тот смотрел на шаттл с непонятным выражением лица. Хакс рассматривал его профиль — чётко очерченный тусклым солнечным светом. Хотелось дотронуться до него пальцами; Хакс напомнил себе, что они здесь не одни. Штурмовики, таскающие багаж, ярко напомнили, что всё вернулось на круги своя; они снова в Первом Ордене, они снова — генерал и ученик Верховного Лидера.

— Нам пора, лорд Рен, — сказал Хакс, почти поморщившись от титула, который он не использовал уже столько недель.

— Да, генерал, — так же официально ответил Рен. Не взглянув на Хакса, он поднялся в шаттл.

Хакс ещё немного задержался, прощаясь с Харроном, который, приподняв шляпу, сказал:  
— Хорошей поездки, мастер Хакс. Возвращайтесь к нам поскорее.

Внутри шаттла было темнее, чем снаружи, освещение было приглушено — видимо, до того уровня, который нравился Рену. Штурмовики, сновавшие по шаттлу, отдавали честь, когда Хакс проходил мимо них. Рен ждал его в центральном коридоре; он жестом попросил следовать за ним — мимо сидений для штурмовиков в отдельное помещение на корме, с креслами — более широкими и удобными, чем стандартные; у задней стены стояло несколько узких неудобных коек. Роскошью эти условия, конечно, было назвать сложно, но это было лучше, чем тот шаттл, на котором они прибыли.

— Лорд Рен, — раздался голос через интерком, — мы готовы к вылету. Ждём ваших приказов.

— Отправляемся, — коротко сказал Рен.

— Да, милорд. Проложен курс на Илум.

Хакс уселся в кресло, слушая, как взревел двигатель шаттла, и пристегнулся. Он ожидал, что Рен сделает то же самое, но тот подошёл к консоли и вызвал на экран изображение планеты — очевидно, Илума. Рен отметил красной точкой какое-то место на поверхности планеты и прочертил линию до другой точки. Он увеличил и развернул эту часть карты — отмеченное точкой место оказалось достаточно ровным плато, а линия, уходившая от него, скрывалась в ближайших горах.

— Это место, куда мы направляемся? — спросил Хакс.

— Да.

— Линия ведет к пещерам?

— К одному из входов. Пещеры огромны, до этого входа проще всего добраться.

— Качество кристаллов зависит от того, как глубоко в пещерах они находятся?

— Возможно, нам придётся добраться до самых дальних, — Рен повернул карту, ещё раз изучив её, а затем отключил экран.

Шаттл взлетел и набрал достаточную скорость, чтобы покинуть атмосферу Арканиса. Включившиеся стабилизаторы смягчили тряску. Рен стоял, опираясь руками на консоль. Хакс посмотрел ему в спину ещё несколько мгновений, затем вытащил из сумки свой инфопад и — впервые за шесть недель — вошёл в защищённую компьютерную сеть Первого Ордена. Он загрузил рапорты, которые коммандер Одар писал в его отсутствие.

***

Спустя три часа и тринадцать прекрасно детализированных рапортов пилоты снова связались с ними по интеркому.

— Генерал, лорд Рен, мы приближаемся к месту посадки. Приземление через пять минут.

Рен сел в кресло только полтора часа назад, а до этого бесцельно ходил по шаттлу. Хакс уже давно не видел его в таком беспокойстве; он подумал, не поинтересоваться ли о причинах — но вряд ли Рен был в настроении отвечать. Поэтому Хакс сосредоточился на чтении рапортов и решил просто не трогать Рена.

— Готовимся к высадке, — сказал пилот, — выравниваем давление в шлюзах.

Хакс отстегнул ремни безопасности и встал. Потянулся, положил инфопад в сумку, взял куртку и дорожный рюкзак, который приготовила ему Лорна, и посмотрел на Рена.

— Возьми это, — сказал тот, протягивая ему световой меч.

Хакс повесил меч на пояс; ему придётся привыкать к весу оружия, прикрепленного к ремню.

Шлюз открылся, и в шаттл ворвался ледяной ветер. Они вышли на поверхность планеты: плато, на котором стоял шаттл, было покрыто толстым слоем мха, мягкого и пружинящего под сапогами. В километре отсюда начинались подножия гор с редкими приземистыми кустами и вечнозелеными деревьями. Пики гор были белыми от снега; Хакс видел подобное на головидео, но никогда — своими глазами. Интересно, заберутся ли они так высоко, что снег можно будет потрогать.

— Вы уверены, что не хотите взять с собой расчёт штурмовиков, генерал Хакс? — спросила TJ-4579, выйдя из шаттла вслед за ними.

— Уверен, — он бросил взгляд на Рена, который стоял в нескольких метрах от него, решительно вглядываясь в подножия гор, — мы пойдём одни.

— Да, сэр. Мы будем вас ждать здесь. Если потребуется эвакуация, вы знаете частоту корабельного комлинка.

Хакс не ответил и подошёл к Рену:  
— Чтобы добраться до пещер, потребуется шесть часов?

— Да.

— Тогда нам лучше поторопиться.

Рен был всё так же тих и угрюм на протяжении первых двух часов их похода. Хакс следовал за ним, пытаясь одновременно смотреть под ноги — здесь было несложно подвернуть ногу — и наслаждаться прекрасными видами природы. Илум не был похож ни на одну планету из тех, на которых он раньше бывал.

Ветер усилился, когда они поднялись выше. Хакс поправил воротник куртки; лицо, открытое морозному воздуху, начало замерзать, губы занемели.

— Кайло, — с трудом сказал он.

Рен остановился и обернулся:  
— Что?

— Может, поговорим о чём-нибудь?

— Например?

— Возможно, о твоём последнем походе сюда? Ты был один?

— Да, — Рен продолжил подниматься.

— Ты шёл по этому же пути?

— Я не знаю других.

— Когда ты выбирал первый кристалл, тебя сопровождал Скайуокер?

— Да.

Хакс едва удержался от того, чтобы раздраженно фыркнуть. Очевидно, Рен снова решил обходиться исключительно односложными ответами.

— Почему ты так себя ведешь? Мне казалось, тебе нравятся эти пещеры.

— Нравятся.

— Тогда что не так, крифф тебя побери?

Рен вдруг обернулся, схватил Хакса за руку, притянул к себе и поцеловал — жёстко и требовательно. Хакс, не сопротивляясь, приоткрыл губы, впуская чужой язык в свой рот; он обнял Рена за талию, левая рука наткнулась на ледяной металл рукояти светового меча.

Прервав поцелуй, Рен прижался лбом к Хаксу:  
— Когда они рядом, я не могу до тебя дотронуться.

Судя по всему, он имел в виду штурмовиков на шаттле.

— Я знаю.

— Я это ненавижу.

— Понимаю, — вздохнул Хакс, — и поэтому ты так себя ведешь? Их сейчас здесь нет. Ты можешь говорить и делать, что захочешь.

Рен закрыл глаза:  
— Сейчас — да. Но когда мы вернемся…

— У нас нет выбора.

Всем известно, что штурмовики любят сплетничать даже больше, чем светские львицы из Пантин-Сити; Хаксу не хотелось, чтобы они увидели хоть что-нибудь, кроме вежливой, профессиональной дистанции между ним и Реном. От этого зависело их положение в Ордене.

Рен не возразил ему и отошёл. Он снова обратил свой взгляд на горы:  
— Дяде Люку в своё время пришлось самому искать путь к пещерам, — сказал он, — из древних легенд он знал только примерное расположение. Он не сделал свой первый меч самостоятельно, ему отдали тот, который принадлежал моему деду.

— Кто ему отдал это меч? — спросил Хакс.

— Это долгая история.

— У нас есть время.

Рассказ о юности Скайуокера и его обучении у старого мастера Йоды занял большую часть их похода. Часть событий была знакома Хаксу из историй о падении Империи, но он никогда не слышал о Дагобе и об отшельнике, которого Скайуокер там нашёл. Хакс полагал, что подробности сделают рассказ более правдоподобным, менее похожим на легенду — но в эту сказку всё ещё было нелегко поверить. Как и в то, что когда-то Скайуокер вел своих учеников в поисках кайбер-кристаллов тем же путём, по которому сейчас шли Хакс и Рен.

Хакс всё ещё пытался представить себе юного Бена Соло, когда они вышли на небольшую площадку. Отвлекшись на свои мысли, он едва не споткнулся о неровный порожек темной пещеры — Рен удержал его за локоть.

Наконец-то они дошли до цели.

Рен сбросил свой рюкзак на землю и, порывшись в нём, достал фонарик, включил его и направился к пещере. Нельзя сказать, что Хакс опасался темноты или ограниченного пространства — на космических кораблях было достаточно и того и другого — но он медлил, взволнованный тем, что ждало их внутри.

— Оставь рюкзак здесь, — сказал Рен, — он тебе не понадобится.

Хакс положил свой рюкзак возле Ренова, так же вытащив фонарик.

Подняв фонарик, он ступил в темноту пещеры. Сначала действительно ничего не было видно, но через пару минут глаза привыкли, и он заметил гигантские сталактиты, блестящие от воды. Звук падающих капель отдавался гулким эхом; Хакс вздрогнул, когда холодная капля упала ему на макушку.

— Кристаллы будут дальше, — сказал Рен, — здесь тоже были, но их уже все забрали.

Хакс осторожно последовал за ним, внимательно глядя под ноги. Грязный пол пещеры был усыпан мелкими камнями; здесь было гораздо теплее, чем снаружи, и Хакс с облегчением расстегнул куртку.

— Когда я пришёл сюда впервые, нас было шестеро, — здесь Рен был более словоохотливым, чем раньше, — дядя Люк и мы, пятеро его учеников. Остальные всё время болтали о том, какой цвет кристаллов им нравится больше.

— Цвет важен? — спросил Хакс.

— Не очень. Важны особенности кристаллов; но некоторые особенности чаще встречаются у кристаллов определенного цвета.

— Например?

— Зеленые кристаллы очень стабильны и обладают ровной, четкой структурой. Они дают надёжный и простой для фехтования клинок. Зеленые кристаллы часто вставляют в первый меч ученика.

— Твой первый световой меч был зеленым?

— Синим.

— И какие у него были особенности?

— У синих кристаллов обычно много граней. Меч получается ярким и сильным.

— А что про твой второй меч? Он был красным.

— У красных кристаллов наиболее сложная структура, они изменчивы и непостоянны. Ситхи предпочитали их из-за мощности.

— Ты его выбрал по той же причине?

— Да.

— Как думаешь, какой будет у меня?

— Увидим.

Они прошли через подобие арки в следующую камеру пещеры. Хакс восторженно приоткрыл рот, когда свет фонарика отразился от блестящих граней кристаллов, контрастирующих с каменными стенами пещеры.

— Потрясающе.

Рен установил фонарик в центре, встал рядом с ним и закрыл глаза:  
— Здесь очень мощные потоки Силы.

Хаксу оставалось только поверить ему на слово. Он подошёл к ближайшей стене, чтобы рассмотреть кристаллы — слегка выдающиеся острыми гранями — поближе. В дрожащем свете фонаря они вспыхивали зеленым и красным, фиолетовым и синим. Он заметил несколько бледно-желтых и даже молочно-белый.

— Ты выберешь первым, — сказал Рен.

Хакс одновременно чувствовал восторг и опасение:  
— Как?

— Я тебе помогу, — Рен встал сзади и прижался к нему, сняв перед этим куртки с них обоих. Он положил свои ладони на ладони Хакса, переплетя их пальцы. — Ты позволишь мне войти в твоё сознание?

— Что у тебя на уме?

— Твоя связь с Силой очень слаба, но Сила присутствует во всех. Мне кажется, я смогу помочь тебе почувствовать кристалл, если ты мне позволишь.

— Что я должен делать?

— Сосредоточься на кристаллах. Попробуй… почувствовать их, — губы Рена щекотали ухо Хакса, — расслабься и впусти меня в сознание.

Хакс вздрогнул и глубоко вздохнул, пытаясь ни о чём не думать — как той ночью, когда Рен показывал свои воспоминания. Покалывающее ощущение от проникновения в разум началось у основания черепа и через мгновения заняло всю голову. Это было странно и некомфортно, но голос Рена, прозвучавший в мыслях, расслаблял.

«Вот так, хорошо, Хакс. Ты в порядке?»

«Да. Что дальше?»

«Ты должен дотронуться до кристаллов. Мне нужно их почувствовать».

Хакс посмотрел на стену, у которой стоял — на грани кристаллов, высовывавшихся из неё. Он дотронулся кончиками пальцев до ближайшего кристалла — светло-синего. Твердая поверхность была холодной и немного мокрой.

«Не этот, — сказал Рен в его голове. — Выбери другой».

Хакс протянул руку к зеленому кристаллу в нескольких сантиметрах от первого. На ощупь он был абсолютно таким же; так что он продолжил. Красные, желтые, зеленые кристаллы. Ничего не менялось.

«Не получается, да?» — мысленно спросил он у Рена.

«Чтобы найти кристалл, иногда нужно много времени, даже для тех, кто хорошо владеет Силой».

«Ты действительно что-то чувствуешь через меня?»

«Слабо, но абсолютно точно — да».

«На что это похоже?»

«На дрожащую струну, изгибающуюся волнами. Не так, как моя собственная связь с Силой; по-другому, но… как будто на похожей частоте».

«Как гармония?»

«Это уместное сравнение».

«Тебе это… нравится?» — спросил Хакс.

«Очень. Я связан с тобой. Это нечто, чего я никогда раньше не ощущал».

Хакс не сумел скрыть теплую волну одобрения, которая возникла в его мыслях при этих словах. Порыв удовольствия, которое он испытал в ответ, явно принадлежал не ему; Рен крепче сжал руки Хакса и поцеловал его в шею.

«Дотронься до следующего кристалла».

Закрыв глаза, Хакс потянулся к стене и вздрогнул от ощущений; низкий мягкий резонирующий гул наполнил его сознание.

«Вот этот, — сказал Рен, — ты почувствовал, да?»

«Да», — удивленно ответил Хакс.

«Открой глаза».

Хакс увидел молочно-белый кристалл и провёл пальцем по его прямым граням.

Энергетический поток сильный, но постоянный. Лезвие будет уравновешенным и четким.

«Как его достать?» — с любопытством спросил Хакс.

«Я сам это сделаю», — Рен поднял левую руку; давление, которое Хакс ощущал в своей голове, усилилось — настолько, что он поморщился — но он не сопротивлялся, увлеченно наблюдая, как по скале вокруг кристалла ползут трещины. Пошевелив пальцами, Рен вытащил кристалл с помощью Силы.

«Дай руку», — сказал Рен и опустил кристалл в подставленную ладонь Хакса.

Они оба несколько мгновений изучали кристалл, затем Рен отстранился.

«Спасибо», — сказал Хакс.

Когда Рен вышел из его сознания, Хакс покачнулся — колени дрожали; Рен удержал его, прижав к груди.

— Посиди немного, тебе нужно отдохнуть.

— Ладно, — согласился Хакс, позволив отвести себя туда, где лежали их фонари, — теперь ты выберешь кристалл для себя?

Рен кивнул:  
— Скорее всего, это не займёт много времени. У меня всегда быстро получалось, — он наклонился и поцеловал Хакса в лоб.

Хакс сел, скрестив ноги, и несколько раз глубоко вдохнул, стараясь избавиться от чувства усталости. Он ещё раз посмотрел на свой кристалл: края прямых граней были почти прозрачными, а центр — туманно-белым. Он больше не чувствовал пульсацию энергии, но вес кристалла приятно ощущался в ладони.

Звук крошащегося камня привлёк его внимание к Рену, который вытягивал Силой из стены пещеры ещё один кристалл — побольше первого и ярко-красный. Хакс улыбнулся. Конечно, Рен снова выбрал самый мощный и непостоянный кристалл.

— Что теперь? — спросил Хакс, поднимаясь. Ноги дрожали от переутомления.

— Нужно их вставить на место, — ответил Рен, — подай мне свой меч.

Хакс отцепил меч от пояса и протянул Рену его и кристалл:  
— Ты взял с собой инструменты?

— Для этого они мне не понадобятся, — изящным жестом Рен поднял кристалл в воздух и направил его к рукояти. Кристалл исчез внутри — очевидно, встал на предназначенное для него место возле энергетического затвора, — всё готово.

Хакс осторожно принял меч из его рук, поставил палец на кнопку включения и, затаив дыхание, нажал. С гудением меч пробудился к жизни. Клинок был белым, как и кристалл.

— Взмахни им, — сказал Рен, отступив на несколько шагов, — почувствуй его.

Хакс по привычке принял боевую стойку и, взявшись за рукоять двумя руками, взмахнул мечом снизу вверх. Баланс был непривычным — клинок ничего не весил — но после второго взмаха Хакс почувствовал, что привыкает к нему. Он исполнил несколько серий ударов, чередуя выпады и блоки. Казалось, воздух вокруг меча потеплел и наэлектризовался.

— Он идеально тебе подходит, — сказал Рен.

— Да, спасибо, — Хакс выключил меч. — Покажи свой.

Рен вставил красный кристалл в рукоять и включил меч — искрящийся клинок засветился красным, избыточная энергия с шипением вырывалась через дополнительные отверстия в гарде. Этот световой меч выглядел точно так же, как и прошлый меч Рена.

Хакс отпрыгнул, когда Рен сделал резкий выпад и снёс мечом верх ближайшего сталактита. Вместо того чтобы высказать ему замечание, которое вертелось на кончике языка, Хакс включил собственный меч и тоже опробовал его на сталактитах; энергетическое лезвие двигалось так легко, будто на его пути не было препятствий.

Рен широко улыбнулся; отблески красного света плясали на его лице:  
— Здесь не очень подходящее место, но я хочу посмотреть, на что ещё ты способен с этим мечом.

— Снаружи?

— Нет, там негде развернуться. Когда мы вернемся к шаттлу.

Хакс нахмурился:  
— Нам не стоит тратить время.

— Времени у нас достаточно, — погасив меч, Рен повесил его на пояс, — пойдём.

Обратная дорога заняла меньше времени, чем подъем в горы. Посередине они сделали привал и подкрепились припасами, которые они взяли с собой из поместья: твердый сыр, хлеб, яблоки и душистое мясо энтала, запеченное в тесте со специями. Когда они увидели шаттл, солнце Илума только начало клониться к закату.

— Сэр, — TJ-4579 отдала Хаксу честь и обратила вопросительный взгляд на Рена, — нам готовиться к взлету?

— Пока нет, — ответил Рен, — у нас с генералом Хаксом осталось тут ещё одно дело.

— Мы будем ждать вас на борту, милорд.

Рен ухмыльнулся:  
— Останься. Посмотри. Это будет впечатляющим зрелищем.

Хакс поднял бровь. Единственным зрителем на тренировках был Харрон, и, кроме того, Хакс никогда не сражался на настоящих световых мечах. Он, однако, не собирался отступать. Бросив рюкзак на землю и сняв куртку, он взял в руки меч.

— Как мы будем определять победителя? Этими штуками определенно не стоит попадать друг в друга.

— Никаких победителей. Просто сражайся, пока можешь, — Рен включил меч и встал в защитную стойку.

Хакс скопировал его движение. Они несколько мгновений стояли неподвижно, оценивая друг друга — так же как перед поединками в гараже поместья. Хакс знал, что пытаться предугадать движения Рена было почти бесполезно; сам же он был не настолько опытным, но иногда ему удавалось скрыть свои планы до момента атаки.

Хакс ударил первым; клинки, встретившись, вспыхнули искрами. Хоть они представляли собой чистую энергию, сила удара хорошо ощущалась. Хакс отклонился и сумел блокировать молниеносный выпад Рена; разрывая дистанцию, он сам попытался атаковать ударом снизу — блок ознаменовался новым дождем искр.

Прилив адреналина помог сосредоточиться на самом главном. Хакс видел только противника; всё остальное — шаттл, пятеро штурмовиков, стоящих на трапе, поросшая мхом земля — отошло на задний план.

Они с Реном кружили по плато, обмениваясь ударами и отклоняясь назад, чтобы блокировать чужие выпады. Хакс тяжело дышал, морозный воздух обжигал горло. Волосы Рена растрепались и несколько прядей прилипли к потному лбу — очевидно, Рен тоже устал. Хакс не знал, как долго длился их бой; клинки, казалось, разгорались всё ярче, по мере того как подступали вечерние сумерки. Тело Хакса дрожало от изнеможения после двенадцатичасового похода по горам и вторжения в сознание; после блокирования очередной серии стремительных ударов он отступил на несколько шагов, пытаясь отдышаться.

— Хватит, — сказал он, — я больше не могу.

Рен немедленно выключил свой световой меч — клинок исчез в рукояти. Хакс сделал то же самое, когда Рен подошёл к нему и протянул руку — на секунду Хаксу показалось, что Рен собирается погладить его по щеке, но тот просто положил руку ему на плечо и сжал.

— Отличный поединок.

— Спасибо.

Рен не убирал руку ещё несколько мгновений — может, слишком долгих мгновений, но Хакс не мог заставить себя отстраниться.

— Нам пора, — сказал он тихо.

Рен кивнул. Повернувшись к штурмовикам, он приказал:  
— Готовьтесь к взлету. Мы отправляемся на Оррун.

Они немедленно подчинились, исчезнув внутри шаттла. Рен и Хакс последовали за ними, почти плечом к плечу. В центральном коридоре Хакс почувствовал, как рука Рена коснулась его собственной — он на секунду дотронулся до неё в ответ.

— Лорд Рен, — сказал пилот по интеркому, как только они вернулись в отсек на корме шаттла, — я проложил курс на Оррун. Предположительное время полёта — пять часов.

— Хорошо, — ответил Рен, — доставьте нас туда.

— Да, милорд.

Рен, сощурившись, посмотрел, как Хакс снова достаёт инфопад:  
— Тебе нужно поспать.

Хакс устал, но ему нужно было просмотреть ещё несколько рапортов:  
— Не сейчас.

Подкравшись, Рен схватил его за запястье:  
— Сейчас, — он махнул рукой в сторону двери отсека — та закрылась. Затем, не отпуская Хакса, он направился к одной из узких коек. Хакс хмуро посмотрел на него, но спорить не стал. Он лёг, даже не снимая обуви, и посмотрел на Рена — он ожидал, что тот уйдёт, и удивился, когда Рен лёг рядом.

— Что ты делаешь?

— Собираюсь спать.

— Нас могут увидеть.

— Разве что они взорвут дверь, — сказал Рен, прижимаясь к спине Хакса. Койка была слишком маленькой для двух мужчин их роста, но когда Рен поцеловал Хакса в шею, тот решил, что это не важно.

Хакс, поудобнее устроившись в объятиях Рена, закрыл глаза.


	11. Chapter 11

Хакс проснулся в одиночестве. Он сел на койке и осмотрел отсек — никого.

Он поднялся на ноги, потерев заспанные глаза. Долгое путешествие до пещер с кристаллами, затем — он бросил взгляд на хроно — почти пятичасовой сон в той одежде, которую он не снимал уже почти сутки; ему определенно был нужен душ. Вряд ли на борту есть что-то подобное, но Хакс надеялся найти какое-нибудь подобие рефрешера, чтобы хоть умыться.

Он вытащил из чемодана аккуратно сложенную униформу; она немного помялась в пути, но с этим придётся смириться. Быстро раздевшись, Хакс запихнул в чемодан грязную одежду и надел форменные брюки, рубашку и китель. Безупречно отполированные сапоги просто сияли — очевидно, стараниями Филикса.

Наконец, Хакс прицепил к поясу свой световой меч.

Дверь отсека, зашипев, открылась; пройдя по коридорам шаттла, Хакс нашёл рефрешер и потратил в нём несколько минут, пытаясь умыться как можно лучше. Он пригладил мокрой рукой волосы — слишком длинные, они уже начали прикрывать кончики ушей. Нужно будет сходить к парикмахеру, как только шаттл прибудет на место назначения. Конечно, при условии, что в цитадели Верховного Лидера вообще есть парикмахер. Будет очень некстати, если Хаксу придётся ждать стрижки до возвращения на «Финализатор», особенно учитывая, что он понятия не имеет, сколько времени продлится совещание. Возможно, он ещё несколько недель не поднимется на борт своего корабля.

Когда Хакс решил, что выглядит более-менее нормально, он отправился на мостик шаттла — скорее всего, Рен находился именно там и контролировал приближение к Орруну. Времени до посадки оставалось совсем немного.

И действительно, Хакс нашёл Рена на мостике — тот стоял за спиной пилотов, опираясь руками на спинки их кресел. Через плечо Рена Хакс увидел, что шаттл уже снижается над поверхностью планеты. На экранах показался массивный комплекс строений, раскинувшийся, наверное, на полгектара, не меньше. В блестящей тонированной прозрачной стали отражались скалистые пустоши окружающего пейзажа: бесплодная пепельно-серая почва без единого следа какой-либо растительности.

— Значит, это и есть цитадель Верховного Лидера, — сказал Хакс, — он сейчас там?

— Да, — Рен не сводил взгляда с экрана.

— Вы давно были здесь в последний раз?

— Очень давно.

Двигатели, громко взревев, переключились в посадочное положение; пилоты, переключая рычаги и набирая консольные команды, мягко опустили шаттл на землю. Рен развернулся и посмотрел на Хакса: губы мрачно поджаты, под усталыми глазами — темные круги. Интересно, спал ли он вообще. Взгляд Рена, пробежавшись по униформе Хакса, задержался на световом мече.

— Вы всё-таки собираетесь его носить.

— Я дал вам слово, — сказал Хакс, — и я не отказываюсь от своих слов, Рен.

— Конечно, генерал, — сказал Рен с таким выражением, будто это звание было ему неприятно, и стремительно прошёл мимо Хакса к трапу, который медленно опускался с кормы шаттла, почти не различимый в тумане от декомпрессии.

Хакс последовал за Реном. На посадочной площадке их ждал только один встречающий: худой темноволосый Дофельд Митака, лейтенант с «Финализатора». При виде Рена он втянул голову в плечи, но сумел удержаться от того, чтобы убежать.

— Генерал Хакс, сэр, — он встал по стойке смирно, когда Хакс остановился напротив него.

— Лейтенант, — ответил Хакс, — что вы здесь делаете?

— Меня прикомандировали к вам как личного адъютанта, сэр, помогать вам во время совещания.

— Понятно. Меня кто-нибудь ожидает?

— Да, сэр, — сказал Митака, — в четырнадцать часов ровно.

Хакс взглянул на наручный комлинк, который автоматически сменил настройки на локальное время Орруна. На экране было 12:14.

— До этого времени, сэр, я хочу показать вам ваши комнаты и удостовериться, что у вас есть всё, что может понадобиться.

— Отлично.

Митака нервно сглотнул, посмотрев на Рена:  
— Лорд Рен, Верховный Лидер ожидает вашего прибытия. Вам нужно, чтобы вас проводили?

— Нет, — коротко ответил Рен, — я знаю, куда идти.

Митакино «Конечно, милорд» повисло в тишине незамеченным; Рен повернулся к Хаксу. Тот спокойно взглянул на него, стараясь не обращать внимания на горькую тяжесть в груди:  
— Что ж, полагаю, в таком случае вам пора нас покинуть, лорд Рен.

— Да, — Рен заглянул ему в глаза.

Хакс знал, что именно волнует Рена; он и сам чувствовал то же самое. Пришла пора расстаться — они давно знали об этом и ожидали этого, но Хакс не думал, что их пути разойдутся так быстро и не будет времени попрощаться. По шее поползли мурашки — там, где Рен поцеловал его, когда они засыпали в шаттле. Хакс пожалел, что тогда не повернулся и не поцеловал Рена в ответ; сейчас, на виду у окружающих, он не мог этого сделать.

Он медленно протянул Рену руку:  
— До встречи, лорд Рен. Удачи вам в вашем обучении.

Пальцы Рена — тёплые и такие знакомые — сомкнулись на руке Хакса.  
— Мы ещё встретимся, генерал.

Хакс кивнул и отпустил его руку. Затем, взглянув на Рена в последний раз, обернулся к Митаке:  
— Ведите, лейтенант.

Они прошли через почти пустой ангар к двойным дверям, за которыми обнаружился длинный коридор. Стена из прозрачной стали открывала вид на пейзаж Орруна — ничего, кроме каменистой почвы и сине-зеленого неба. Хакс с грустью вспомнил Арканис — хотя бы и пасмурно-мрачный — но запретил себе о нём думать.

— Лейтенант, когда вы сюда прибыли? — спросил он у Митаки, быстро шагавшего вперед.

— Два стандартных оррунских дня назад, сэр.

— И как вам тут?

— «Как мне тут», сэр?

— Мне интересно ваше мнение об этой… цитадели.

Митака озадаченно моргнул, как будто ему никогда раньше не задавали подобных вопросов:  
— Она… ну, она большая, сэр. Иногда бывает легко заблудиться, и все помещения выглядят похоже. Но ведь и на космических кораблях так же, нужно просто привыкнуть.

— Двух дней вам оказалось достаточно для этого? — спросил Хакс.

— Я знаю, как добраться до конференц-зала, до ваших комнат и до моих. Это всё, что необходимо.

— Действительно. Остальные генералы тоже здесь?

— Да, сэр. Они ждут вас.

— Мне не терпится вернуться к своим обязанностям. Скажите, лейтенант, есть какие-нибудь новости с «Финализатора»?

— Он находится на орбите Орруна, сэр. Коммандер Одар всё ещё выполняет обязанности капитана. Мне казалось, он постоянно пишет рапорты; вы их не получали?

Конечно, Хакс не мог их получить, пока у него не было доступа к защищенной орденской сети; но большую часть рапортов он успел прочитать по пути к Орруну:  
— Я видел некоторые из них, но хочу услышать новости от вас.

— Конечно, сэр, — сказал Митака, — прямо перед тем, как меня откомандировали на Оррун, обнаружилась небольшая проблема с алгоритмами стрельбы носовых орудий. Коммандер Трила проводила плановое тестирование, когда случилась осечка. Впрочем, техники справились с этим меньше чем за сутки. И ещё было происшествие с радаром… — он погрузился в описание технических проблем; ни одна из них не была существенной или неожиданной — «Финализатор» был весьма сложной машиной, подобные неприятности случались. Хакс был рад узнать, что серьезных инцидентов не было.

— Что команда думает об Одаре? — спросил он, — его приказы исполнялись?

— Да, сэр, но мы все ждём вашего возвращения, — Митака помолчал и добавил, — без вас всё просто… совсем не так.

Хакс постарался не засмеяться при виде такой сентиментальности:  
— Мне… приятно это слышать, лейтенант. Мне и самому хотелось вернуться уже в тот момент, когда я покинул «Финализатор».

Они завернули за угол — в другой коридор; в этом было множество дверей, но больше он ничем не отличался от предыдущего. Пожалуй, здесь действительно несложно заблудиться.

— Никому из нас не сказали, куда вы отправились, — сказал Митака.

— Вы спрашиваете, где я был?

— Это не моё дело, сэр, но… нам было очень любопытно.

— «Нам»?

— Офицерам, сэр.

— Понятно. Что ж, если вам интересно, я был на моей родной планете.

Митака обернулся и посмотрел на него широко распахнутыми глазами:  
— Лорд Рен был с вами, сэр? Всё это время?

— Он восстанавливал здоровье после ран, полученных на «Старкиллере», — сказал Хакс, — я… это контролировал.

— Я понял, сэр.

Хакс был уверен, что Митака не понял ничего, но он, конечно, не собирался обсуждать детали того, что произошло в поместье. Эти воспоминания принадлежали Хаксу — и он ни с кем бы их не разделил, кроме Рена.

Они дошли до конца коридора, и Митака дотронулся до сканера отпечатков пальцев на стене. За дверью, которая немедленно открылась, скрывался лифт.

— Жилые помещения расположены на третьем уровне, сэр, — сказал Митака, заходя в кабину.

— Конференц-залы — тоже?

— Они на нулевом уровне. Я провожу вас туда позже.

— Вам известна тема первой встречи?

— У меня записан план совещания, сэр. Я могу вам его рассказать, когда мы доберемся до ваших комнат.

Уровень, где располагались жилые помещения, не отличался от того, по которому они только что прошли. Митака подошёл к одной из дверей и жестом предложил Хаксу открыть её с помощью сканера отпечатка пальцев. Комната была большой. Перед затенённым окном из прозрачной стали стоял широкий стол; напротив, у другой стены — широкая аккуратно застеленная двуспальная кровать. Возле неё была дверь в рефрешер. Хакс с жадностью посмотрел на неё: он мечтал о душе с самого утра.

— Желаете ли вы услышать план совещания, сэр? — спросил Митака, вытаскивая инфопад.

— Да, конечно.

Первая встреча, которая должна была состояться в два часа дня, была обзорной и включала в себя доклады других генералов о статусе флота Первого Ордена, в основном для того, чтобы ввести Хакса в курс дела. После этого планировалось обсуждение данных разведки о контратаке Сопротивления после разрушения Хоснианской системы. Затем стратегическое планирование как отдельных боёв, так и долговременной атаки на пути снабжения повстанцев. Это наверняка займёт весь остаток дня и, может быть, даже ночь. Хакс порадовался, что ему удалось урвать несколько часов сна — это было очень кстати.

— Ланч уже закончился, — сказал Митака, — но я могу распорядиться, чтобы вам что-нибудь принесли, если хотите, сэр.

Последний раз Хакс что-то ел на привале в горах Илума. Казалось, с того времени прошло уже несколько дней; он не чувствовал себя голодным, но поесть было бы разумно.

— Это хорошая идея, лейтенант.

— Хорошо, сэр. Если вам ещё что-нибудь понадобится, вы знаете частоту моего комлинка, — отдав честь, Митака повернулся и вышел.

Хакс осмотрелся и обнаружил, что его личные вещи уже принесли. Это было немного странно; видимо, Митака вёл его не самым коротким путём. Впрочем, жаловаться он не собирался.

Большинство вещей ему явно не понадобятся, и их нужно выбросить; например, альпинистский рюкзак и гражданскую одежду. Он отложил эти предметы в сторону, затем вытащил инфопад и единственную вещь, которую решил забрать из поместья: отцовскую книгу «Медитации о сражениях».

Взять её с собой было импульсивным решением. Он был один в спальне, Рен куда-то ненадолго вышел. Книга лежала на прикроватной тумбочке, поблескивая позолоченным корешком. Хакс уже прочёл её почти наполовину, и всё — вслух. Он почувствовал укол сожаления, когда подумал, что у них с Реном уже не будет возможности закончить чтение, взял книгу и положил её в чемодан, прикрыв сверху сложенной униформой.

Теперь, держа «Медитации» в руках, он открыл книгу на том месте, где закончил чтение вслух для Рена. Этот абзац повествовал про то, как выбрать лучшее поле боя: «Углубляясь во враждебную незнакомую территорию, генерал найдёт себя в невыгодной позиции. Враг знает, как использовать географию для собственной своей выгоды, и это несомненно приведет генерала к поражению, если он не смотрит внимательно на то, что его окружает. Поле боя должно выбираться внимательно и тщательно. Необходимо атаковать, если это возможно, лишь там, где оно благоволит войскам генерала».

Автор «Медитаций», должно быть, и в мыслях не представлял настолько обширной территории, как та, о которой приходилось думать Хаксу в войне с Сопротивлением, но советы из книги всё же были разумны. Знать поле боя, на котором предстоит встретиться с Леей Органой и толпой сброда, которую она называла армией, было важно. Хакс отложил «Медитации о сражениях» и открыл на инфопаде карту Внешнего Кольца.

ДиʼКуар — утопающая в зелени планетка на дальней стороне сектора, почти рядом со Средним Кольцом. Проследив за повстанческим кораблем-разведчиком, Хакс обнаружил там базу достаточно внушительного размера. Он подозревал, что на ДиʼКуаре скрывалось нечто большее, чем просто аванпост, но после разрушения «Старкиллера» у него не было возможности внимательнее взглянуть на планету. Он нахмурился, рассматривая сине-зеленый шарик, вращающийся в центре экрана инфопада. То время, которое он потратил в поместье, можно было использовать, чтобы организовать экспедицию на ДиʼКуар и собрать подробную информацию. Может быть, даже уничтожить базу и прекратить активность Сопротивления в секторе. Ему хотелось выругаться при мысли о том, сколько времени потрачено зря — но он почему-то не мог.

Хакс отложил инфопад, расстегнул китель и сбросил его с плеч. Ему всё ещё нужно было в душ; он обнаружил, что в рефрешере есть только ультразвуковой, без настоящей воды. Это было логично, учитывая засушливый климат Орруна. Если в этой пепельно-сухой почве действительно ничего не росло, он сомневался, что на планете было достаточно воды.

Когда он вышел из рефрешера, на столе его дожидался поднос с едой. Стандартные военные рационы: какое-то мясо с овощами (очевидно, размороженными), подозрительно ровный шарик пюре из корнеплодов и маленькая булочка. Вид этой еды не улучшил аппетит Хакса, но он заставил себя что-нибудь съесть.

За ланчем он читал про Оррун. Поверхность планеты усеивали вулканы, которые часто извергались, осыпая всё вокруг пеплом и осколками раскаленных камней. Вода на Орруне была, но, в основном, глубоко под землей. Органическая жизнь (в основном, микроорганизмы) пряталась там же. Хакс терялся в догадках, каким образом Верховный Лидер нашёл столь негостеприимное место для своей цитадели, но, по крайней мере, вряд ли кто-нибудь мог ожидать, что глава Первого Ордена живёт в таком месте — и это было полезно для безопасности.

Когда Хакс закончил трапезу — если её можно было так назвать — было почти 13:50. Он отставил поднос, полагая, что дроид его уберет позже, и поднялся из-за стола. Звонок в дверь: Митака вернулся и проводил Хакса в конференц-зал на нулевом уровне цитадели. Одиннадцать генералов — семеро мужчин и четыре женщины — уже ждали его прихода.

— Генерал Хакс, — сказала Аланна Йерил, дама крепкого телосложения со светлыми курчавыми волосами, — добро пожаловать.

Он склонил голову. Остальные тоже поприветствовали его, некоторые словами, другие — просто кивком. Он их всех, конечно, знал, хотя некоторых ни разу не видел вживую. Например, ту же Йерил. Она командовала «Стремлением» — достаточно старым разрушителем, патрулировавшим границы. Досье генерала Йерил было безукоризненным, а её боевой опыт — бесспорным.

— Начнём? — спросил Хакс, подойдя к креслу в центре полукруглого стола. Место справа от него заняла генерал Фордис, слева — генерал Туреннер. Когда все расселись по местам, стоять остался только грозный генерал Ульстор, командующий «Палачом». Ульстор служил Первому Ордену дольше всех остальных в этом зале. Пять лет назад на торжественной церемонии он прикреплял генеральские погоны на плечи Хакса.

— Господа, — сказал Ульстор, — мы были призваны сюда Верховным Лидером, чтобы обсудить план атаки в грядущей кампании. За следующие семь дней нам предстоит убедиться, что Первый Орден готов к тому, чтобы раз и навсегда покончить с Сопротивлением. Последние шесть недель мы провели, получая, анализируя и комбинируя информацию из разных источников, — он бросил на Хакса хоть и не обвиняющий, но немного неодобрительный взгляд. — Сейчас же нам предоставлен шанс использовать эту информацию, чтобы поставить наших врагов на колени и восстановить порядок в галактике. Начнём с обзора состояния флота. Генерал Аматта, каков статус «Перехватчика»?

Хакс слушал доклады других генералов, довольный тем, что успел прочитать все рапорты коммандера Одара. Он, конечно, не собирался скрывать тот факт, что в последнее время его не было на борту «Финализатора» — об этом все знали. Когда пришла его очередь докладывать, он не спеша встал. Вес светового меча, немного оттягивавшего ремень, странно успокаивал.

— Как всем вам известно, — сказал Хакс, — последние недели я провёл вдали от «Финализатора». Я в курсе состояния корабля и его команды, но не могу рассказать о каких-либо релевантных деталях, за исключением того, что батальоны штурмовиков под командованием капитана Фазмы полностью укомплектованы и готовы для десантирования, если это будет необходимо. Соединения истребителей также готовы к бою, а оружейные системы «Финализатора» в полном порядке. Что касается информации о ситуации в целом и состоянии всего остального орденского флота — в этом вопросе мне придётся положиться на вас, господа.

— Очень хорошо, генерал Хакс, — сказал Ульстор, — благодарю вас. Надеюсь, того, что сказали наши коллеги, оказалось достаточно, чтобы ввести вас в курс дела?

— Да, — ответил Хакс.

— Замечательно. Перейдём к данным разведки. Генерал Фордис?

Фордис, немолодая женщина с острым взглядом серых глаз, встала, подошла к консоли и вызвала на экран изображение планеты, которую Хакс легко узнал.

— ДиʼКуар, — сказала Фордис, — согласно нашей информации, на этой планете расположен главная база Сопротивления. Последние шесть недель мы следили за кораблями снабжения в системе. Они маскируются, но их количества достаточно, чтобы предположить, что на планете расположены значительные укрепления, если вообще не главный штаб.

Она жестом повернула изображение, увеличив материк в южной полусфере:  
— Это — координаты их базы.

Хакс проанализировал позицию базы. Непроходимые джунгли у подножия небольшой горной гряды. Можно предположить, что ключевые строения, скорее всего, располагались вблизи скал — или вообще в пещерах. Наземная операция будет непростой, а удары с воздуха неэффективными. Придётся пожертвовать немалым количеством солдат; это необходимость, но он всегда старался уменьшить потери до минимума.

— Сопротивление знает, что нам известно об этой базе? — поинтересовался Хакс.

— Мы старались, чтобы наши наблюдения оставались настолько незаметными, насколько возможно, — ответила Фордис, — но я не удивлюсь, если они догадываются.

— Если они догадываются — а скорее всего, так и есть, — сказал Хакс, — я полагаю, они уже должны были свернуть главные операции и переместить всё важное в более безопасное место.

— У них может больше и не остаться баз, которые могут служить главным штабом, — заметил генерал Туреннер, — в конце концов, многих республиканских планет больше не существует. Вы об этом позаботились, генерал Хакс.

— Основать базу на планете, официально подконтрольной Республике? — спросила Фордис, — Сопротивление никогда бы не сделало чего-то столь безрассудного. До сих пор они оставались на задворках секторов, чтобы обеспечить собственную безопасность.

— И, скорее всего, продолжат в том же духе, — сказал Хакс, — я считаю маловероятным, что на ДиʼКуаре осталось что-то ценное.

Генерал Ульстор подался вперед:  
— Может и так, но они всё равно ведут себя достаточно активно, и с этим нужно разобраться.

— Я не отрицаю, — ответил Хакс, — и всё-таки, если мы планируем атаку, на мой взгляд, мы не должны использовать для этого всю мощь нашего флота.

— Я не согласна, — сказала Йерил, — мы должны разрушить эту базу до основания, чтобы не осталось ничего, кроме руин.

— Разве трёх или четырёх разрушителей для этого не хватит? — спросил Хакс, — это всего лишь одна база.

— Он прав, — сказала генерал Аматта.

Фордис покачала головой:  
— Я не хочу рисковать только на основании догадки, что Сопротивление могло сбежать, — она, прищурившись, посмотрела на Хакса, — вы не были с флотом в эти последние недели, генерал Хакс. Вы не настолько в курсе ситуации, как могли бы быть.

Хакс постарался, чтобы в его голосе не отразилось раздражение:  
— Разве цель этой встречи не в том, чтобы удостовериться, что у всех нас достаточно информации, чтобы участвовать в стратегическом планировании?

— Мы отвлеклись, — сказал Ульстор, — пусть генерал Фордис продолжит обзор информации о ДиʼКуаре.

Хакс слушал, как Фордис рассказывала, что известно о базе Сопротивления. Как Хакс и предполагал, она была построена частично в скале и хорошо охранялась; не так хорошо, как аванпосты Первого Ордена, но Сопротивление просто не располагало подобными ресурсами. Хотя бы в этом у Ордена было преимущество. Которое, впрочем, не спасло «Старкиллер». Хакс не собирался недооценивать Лею Органу, особенно после того, что Рен о ней рассказал.

Рен. Он сейчас где-то рядом, в цитадели, заканчивает обучение. Он не знал, что входит в испытания, только то, что они очень сложные. Хакс вспомнил ощущение от прикосновения чужого сознания — тогда, в пещерах. Рен рассказывал ему, что те, кто владеет Силой, могут телепатически слышать друг друга, когда их разделяют большие расстояния. Сам Рен чувствовал Сноука даже на Арканисе.

Хакс вспомнил один из их разговоров.

— С помощью Силы можно найти кого угодно? — спросил тогда он Рена.

— Нет, — ответил тот. — Те, кто не чувствительны к Силе… их очень трудно заметить.

— Значит, меня ты не мог бы найти?

— Не через всю галактику.

Не означало ли это, что если Хакс был достаточно близко — например, на той же планете — то Рен всё-таки чувствовал его? Это мысль не раздражала Хакса так сильно, как он ожидал. Он знал, что Рен мог читать мысли окружающих, только специально вторгаясь в их головы — ну или когда все ментальные барьеры падали в интимной обстановке — но всё равно подумал, так громко и ясно, как мог: _пусть с тобой всё будет хорошо, Кайло_.

— Каково ваше мнение, генерал Хакс?

Он поднял взгляд на Фордис; отвлекшись на собственные мысли, он не понял, что она всё ещё рассказывала про ДиʼКуар.

— По поводу вторжения на планету? — рискнул он высказать догадку.

— Да.

Он облизнул губы:  
— Нам понадобится как минимум полный батальон. Восемьсот штурмовиков. Если возможно — даже тысяча. У нас нет особого выбора, кроме как атаковать в открытую; разве что нам удастся открыть черный ход.

— Вырыть туннель в горе? — поднял брови Туреннер.

— Это не настолько невозможно, как может показаться, — сказал Хакс. — Нам потребуется небольшой отряд со взрывчаткой — у нас достаточно ресурсов, чтобы взорвать всю базу. Несколько сотен метров скальной породы вряд ли станут непреодолимой трудностью.

— Мы могли бы сконцентрировать огонь наших атакующих кораблей на горах ещё до того, как отряд десантируется, — сказал генерал Ульстор, — плазменные пушки наверняка помогут.

— Это просто абсурдно, — возразила генерал Йерил, — нужно сосредоточиться на том, чтобы очистить путь для батальона, а не пытаться взорвать криффову гору. Пустая трата ресурсов.

— Нам потребуется всего несколько кораблей, — сказал Хакс.

— Вы даже не знаете, есть ли у этого плана шанс на успех.

Хакс обратил взгляд на изображение ДиʼКуара:  
— Из каких пород состоят эти горы?

Фордис дотронулась до экрана и прочитала всплывший текст:  
— Осадочные. Когда-то были дном доисторического моря. А что?

— Осадочные породы должны легко взрываться, не так ли? Я уверен, наши инженеры придумают, как это сделать.

Фордис нахмурилась, но сказала:  
— Я запланирую консультацию с инженерами.

— На борту «Финализатора» до сих пор служат некоторые из тех, кто работал над «Старкиллером», — сообщил Хакс, — я бы поговорил сначала с ними.

— Займитесь этим, — сказала Фордис.

Хакс коротко кивнул.

Обсуждение переместилось к деталям главной атаки на базу; Хакс, конечно, участвовал в планировании, но у некоторых из присутствующих генералов был определенно больший опыт в наземных боях. Это не означало, что они были хорошими тактиками, но их советы были полезны.

Встреча закончилась после семи вечера. Молодая женщина с погонами лейтенанта постучала в дверь конференц-зала и объявила, что в столовой подан ужин. Генералы отправились туда почти в полной тишине. Хакс шёл рядом с Эмбрином Аларком, внушительным брюнетом с коротким ежиком волос.

— Генерал Хакс, — сказал тот, — большая честь наконец-то встретиться с вами. Я наслышан о ваших достижениях.

— Я о ваших — тоже, — ответил Хакс, — у «Императора» непревзойдённая боевая статистика. В последнее время вы ведь занимались перехватом торговых караванов во Внешнем Кольце?

— Именно так. Целый список успешных рейдов и несколько стычек с республиканцами. Ничего существенного, но достаточно, чтобы не потерять форму.

— Да, пожалуй, — конечно же, нет. Хакс не опускался до погони за торговыми кораблями уже несколько лет. Это развлечение для начинающих; хотя Аларк был лет на десять старше него.

— Вы были в отпуске, — фраза Аларка звучала как утверждение, а не вопрос.

— Можно и так сказать, — ответил Хакс, — Верховный Лидер дал мне задание, ради выполнения которого мне, к сожалению, пришлось покинуть корабль.

— Это наверняка было что-то важное.

— Да.

Они вошли в столовую. Несколько дроидов сновали по помещению, расставляя тарелки и наполняя стаканы водой. Хакс сглотнул — хорошо бы сейчас выпить красного вина, как в поместье. Он выбрал стул почти у середины стола и сел, поправив световой меч на поясе. Генерал Йерил, сидящая напротив, внимательно на него посмотрела:  
— Что это у вас такое, Хакс? — спросила она.

Он взял стакан и отпил глоток воды, не спеша отвечать:  
— Личное оружие.

— Вы считаете необходимым всегда ходить с оружием? — она обвела жестом столовую, — думаете, мы на вас нападём?

Некоторые встретили эту фразу тихим смехом.

— Конечно, не думаю. Но всегда держать при себе оружие — моё личное предпочтение.

— Но что же это? Совершенно точно не бластер.

— Нет, не бластер.

Йерил подняла светлую бровь:  
— Вы нам не расскажете?

Хакс взял вилку и нож и отрезал кусочек неаппетитной мясной запеканки:  
— Что-то вроде ножа. Складного.

— Как интересно. Покажете нам?

— Это не очень подходящее место, чтобы размахивать оружием.

— Да ладно, Хакс, — сказала она, — развлеките нас.

— Нет.

Йерил сощурилась:  
— Вряд ли мы когда-нибудь ещё увидим световой меч.

Разговоры за столом немедленно утихли, и все посмотрели на Хакса.

Хакс, наконец, одарил Йерил взглядом:  
— Почему вы решили, что это световой меч?

— Я немного интересуюсь древним оружием. Меч легко узнать. Где вы его взяли?

Он подумал, не соврать ли ему, но решил, что никто не поверит, что световой меч был его семейной реликвией или что Хакс его просто купил. Пожалуй, придётся сказать правду:  
— Это подарок.

— От кого?

— От друга, — сказал он. Это слово казалось чуждым и неправильным.

Йерил фыркнула:  
— Да уж, неплохие у вас друзья. Вы таскаете с собой штуку, которая стоит сумасшедших денег, так, будто это просто безделушка.

— Это не безделушка, — возразил Хакс, — этот меч многое для меня значит.

— Настолько многое, что вы его носите, но не хотите показать нам?

— Это не экспонат в музее; это оружие.

— И вы им умеете пользоваться?

— Конечно, умею, — пальцы Хакса побелели; он слишком сильно вцепился в вилку и нож, — меня учил мастер фехтования.

— Такого человека непросто найти.

Хакс сжал зубы:  
— Да.

Йерил с хорошо выверенной беспечностью поднесла стакан к губам:  
— Я слышала, что личная гончая Верховного Лидера как раз из них. И у него тоже есть световой меч, не так ли?

— Лорд Рен — не дрессированная гончая на поводке, — сказал Хакс.

— Значит, он действительно настолько неуправляемый, как говорят?

— Я не обсуждаю бессмысленные слухи, генерал.

— Но если вы знаете правду, это уже не обсуждение слухов, — возразила Йерил, — он был на вашем корабле — и достаточно долго, если я не ошибаюсь. Вы его знаете.

— Мы знакомы.

— Правда, что он может использовать Силу? — перебил их генерал Аларк.

— Правда, — ответил Хакс.

— И вы это видели?

— Да.

Аларк покачал головой:  
— Невероятно.

— Он сейчас здесь, ведь так? — сказала генерал Аматта, сидевшая рядом с Йерил, и почти смущенно посмотрела на Хакса, — мне сказали, что он прибыл сегодня… вместе с вами, генерал Хакс.

Хакс напряг челюсть. Должно быть, Митака сказал что-то другим лейтенантам, а те послушно доложили Аматте об услышанном.

— Ну, разве он не должен здесь быть? — спросил Аларк, — все остальные рыцари Рен тоже в цитадели.

Это привлекло внимание Хакса. Рен говорил, что рыцари редко собираются вместе. Если они все на Орруне, это, очевидно, означало, что они присоединятся к атаке на Сопротивление. Учитывая всё, что Хакс о них знал, ему не терпелось увидеть их на поле боя, во главе с Реном; это, наверное, была бы настоящая бойня для врагов Ордена. Он вдруг представил себя на поле боя рядом с рыцарями и их магистром — с собственным световым мечом в руке.

— Вы их видели? — спросила Аматта.

Аларк кивнул:  
— В коридорах.

— Я не понимаю, зачем они нам, — сказала Йерил, аккуратно разрезая свою запеканку на квадратные кусочки, — они вне иерархии военного командования. Они непредсказуемы.

Хакс когда-то сказал Рену то же самое, и какая-то часть его личности всё ещё в это верила, но сейчас он был уверен, что какая бы роль ни была отведена рыцарям в грядущих сражениях, они в любом случае будут действовать независимо от главных сил Ордена. Он ничего не сказал генералам и обратил своё внимание на еду, не участвуя в дальнейшем разговоре. Когда ужин, наконец, закончился, генерал Ульстор попросил всех вернуться в конференц-зал, чтобы продолжить обсуждения. Хакс ожидал, что они не закончат работать до поздней ночи — и он был не против; наконец-то заниматься делом было приятно. Он поднялся и последовал за другими генералами, снова думая о Рене и испытаниях, которых тот с таким нетерпением ждал.

«Пусть с тобой всё будет хорошо, Кайло, — опять подумал он, — береги себя».

***

Следующие три дня слились в череду дискуссий и обсуждений стратегии. Если Хакс был не на совещании, он надиктовывал Митаке заметки для следующей встречи. Хотя дни были длинными и выматывающими, он не мог заснуть по ночам, вернувшись в собственные комнаты. Он пытался читать «Медитации о сражениях», но не мог сосредоточиться.

На третью ночь, в пятнадцать минут второго, он оставил попытки заснуть, оделся и вышел из комнат. Хаксу почти ничего не было известно о внутренних планах цитадели, но он считал, что неплохо ориентируется в незнакомых помещениях, и ожидал, что найдёт дорогу назад. Он повернул налево, вызвал лифт и спустился на нулевой уровень.

Когда двери открылись, он выбрал случайное направление и пошёл по коридору. Стук сапог по дюрасталевому полу отдавался громким эхом; ему даже почти захотелось разуться, чтобы быть потише, но он, конечно, не мог позволить кому-нибудь увидеть себя босиком.

Единообразие. Это слово, без сомнения, лучше всего описывало цитадель. Всё было серым, кроме дверей, мимо которых он проходил; двери были одинаково черными, без табличек и окон. Возможно, Хаксу не стоило удивляться прагматичному дизайну; Орден никогда не заботился о ненужных украшениях; но что-то в названии — в самом слове «цитадель» — заставляло его ожидать чего-то… более древнего и примитивного, скажем, замка с укрепленными стенами и тёмными таинственными углами. Он всегда представлял себе цитадель Верховного Лидера почти театрально устрашающим местом, в котором одеяния Рена смотрелись бы уместнее, чем свежевыглаженная униформа Хакса.

Он дотронулся до рукояти светового меча; его приятная тяжесть у бедра часто заставляла Хакса вспоминать про Рена. В редкие тихие моменты между совещаниями Хакс иногда лежал на кровати в своих комнатах и думал, где в это время был Рен и с какими испытаниями ему приходилось сталкиваться. Даже если Хаксу удавалось ненадолго уснуть, мысли о Рене его не оставляли.

Прошлой ночью Хаксу снилась гроза: яркие молнии разрывали потемневшее небо над поместьем. Он стоял у окна в спальне и смотрел, как дождь струями льется по стеклу. В реальности он не смог бы ничего увидеть в окно при таком ливне, но во сне у него это получилось. За окном раскинулась подстриженная лужайка — больше, чем в реальности; почти бесконечная. Сполохи молний осветили фигуру, стоящую где-то в двадцати метрах от дома. В темноте было сложно что-то увидеть, но Хакс знал, что это Рен — без рубашки, с боккэном в руке. Он выполнял серии ударов и блоков — те, которым когда-то учил Хакса. Очередная молния ударила в землю в нескольких метрах от него; Хакс вздрогнул.

Хакс бросился к дверям веранды, чтобы выйти и позвать Рена, заставить его вернуться внутрь дома, пока его не убило очередной молнией. Но двери были заперты и не открывались, как бы сильно Хакс их ни тянул. Он запаниковал; стуча кулаками по стеклу, громко зовя Рена. Но Хакс знал, что за шумом ливня его было не слышно. Ещё одна молния ударила в лужайку, и Рен исчез в ослепляющей вспышке.

Хакс упал на колени и почувствовал почти реальную боль от удара о жёсткий пол. Он, дрожа, прижался лбом к стеклу двери. «Кайло, пожалуйста», — прошептал он. Дыхание затуманивало стекло.

Никто не ответил.

Когда Хакс проснулся, ему стоило больших трудов выпутаться из мокрых от пота простыней. Испуганный, потрясенный и чувствующий отвращение к себе, он встал и немедленно отправился в душ. Ультразвук был плохой заменой настоящей воде, но он всё же простоял под душем так долго, как смогла вытерпеть его кожа. Хакс знал, что больше не сможет заснуть этой ночью, поэтому оделся и до утра просидел за столом, разбирая данные разведки об операциях Сопротивления.

Завернув за угол, он остановился: коридор привел его в большой зал с высоким потолком — таким высоким, что он доходил до следующего уровня. Окна из прозрачной стали не были затемнены и сквозь них можно было ясно рассмотреть пейзаж снаружи. Самая близкая к Орруну планета — газовый гигант — как раз взошла над горизонтом, показав свои фиолетовые и зеленые кольца. Зрелище было просто ошеломляющим.

Хотя Хакс провёл годы на космических кораблях, он видел не так уж много миров. Да, он часто бывал на орбитах разных планет, но на поверхность спускался редко. Десантирование — занятие для штурмовиков, а не для генерала. Он только планировал операции, а их выполнение доверял офицерам.

— Ты не жалеешь, что больше не командуешь снайперским отрядом? — спросил однажды Рен, когда они лежали вместе в постели. Они уже выключили свет и собирались спать, но никто из них особо не устал. Рен рассеянно чертил пальцем узоры на груди Хакса.

— Нет, — ответил Хакс.

— Ты совсем не скучаешь по той работе?

— Иногда скучаю, — признался он, — но принять повышение было логично и правильно.

— Хотел бы я тебя увидеть тогда, — сказал Рен.

— Всего в грязи для маскировки, затаившегося на снайперской позиции?

Рен дотронулся до головы Хакса:  
— Волосы тоже приходилось маскировать грязью? Они же слишком яркие, их наверняка было видно издали.

— Конечно же, нет. Я носил шляпу.

— Хорошо, что тебе больше не нужно их прятать.

Хакс покосился на него:  
— Почему?

— Мне это нравится.

— Мой цвет волос?

— А тебе — нет?

— Нравится. Лучше, чем грязно-коричневый, который я мог бы унаследовать от отца, — хотя огненно-рыжий был не самым лучшим цветом волос для притаившегося снайпера, Хакс никогда о нём не жалел.

Пальцы Рена зарылись в его волосы, слегка царапая ногтями кожу головы:  
— Расскажи мне ещё о твоих заданиях. О какой-нибудь из целей.

— Ты уже много о них слышал, — ответил Хакс, — всё ведь почти одинаково: найти место, чтобы спрятаться, подождать сигнала, выстрелить, доложить о выполнении на базу.

— Всё равно расскажи.

Хакс вздохнул и согласился. Пока он говорил, Рен продолжал гладить его по волосам. Хакс тогда так и заснул — чувствуя тепло руки Рена на своей голове.

Хакс прислонился к стене огромного зала в цитадели, не сводя взгляда с разноцветной планеты на горизонте. Он зевнул: хотелось спать, но не было никакого желания возвращаться в свои комнаты, к двуспальной кровати, которая будет совершенно пустой, когда он придёт.

Он сполз по стене, сел на пол и обнял руками колени. В цитадели его окружало больше людей, чем он привык за последние недели, и всё-таки он не мог игнорировать чувство одиночества и отрешенности. Хакс запустил руку в отросшие волосы и слегка дернул.

Когда он оставил позади Аркана Вайла и Академию, он был огорчён, но не чувствовал, что что-то потерял. У него были задания, которым приходилось уделять всё время. То же самое можно было сказать и о нынешнем моменте, причём та работа, которой ему сейчас приходилось заниматься, была гораздо важнее, чем любые задания юного выпускника Академии; но сейчас он не мог избавиться от горькой тяжести в груди.

— Будь ты проклят, Кайло, — прошептал Хакс, положив голову на колени.

***

— Нам нужно хорошо подумать, где лучше всего в системе расположить «Император», — сказал Хакс. Он стоял перед столом в своей комнате, сложив руки за спиной, — наша цель — Тебрис-3. Сопротивление во многом полагается на торговые поставки с главного континента этой планеты; если нам удастся их прервать, повстанцам будет сложно восстановиться после этого удара.

— Понятно, сэр, — сказал лейтенант Митака, набирая текст на инфопаде. Лейтенант сидел на стуле, сняв форменную фуражку. Он сначала попытался поспорить, когда Хакс предложил ему занять место за столом, а сам остался стоять, но в конце концов подчинился, — генерал Аларк знает об этом плане?

— Да, — ответил Хакс.

Этим утром после долгих обсуждений было решено, что генералы Гарин и Аларк отправятся в Среднее Кольцо, чтобы нарушить движение торговых караванов Сопротивления. Аларку это не понравилось; он, по его словам, был боевым офицером и должен был участвовать в атаке на ДиʼКуар с основным флотом. Хакс не согласился с ним и указал, что такой корабль, как «Император», будет незаменим в операции по уничтожению караванов; большинство генералов согласилось с этим аргументом. Аларк получил приказы, и он выполнит их без дальнейших споров — в этом можно было не сомневаться.

Гарин, как ни странно, упорствовал в своём нежелании участвовать в этой операции куда меньше. Старый генерал постоянно одаривал Хакса презрительным взглядом, но ни разу не попытался поставить под сомнение то влияние, которое Хакс смог получить на остальных за последние шесть дней. Хакс гордился этим достижением. Он был самым молодым из генералов и он провёл шесть недель вдали от линии фронта, и всё же, когда он говорил, остальные внимательно слушали. Когда он предлагал стратегию, ему иногда возражали, но в конце концов именно план Хакса оказывался оптимальным. За день до этого генерал Туреннер уступил ему право открыть совещание — хотя Туреннер и был старше. Хакс, конечно, справился с этой задачей — эффективно и не упуская ни одной детали, как всегда.

— Очень хорошо, сэр, — сказал Митака, — я уведомлю адъютанта генерала Аларка о подробностях.

— Отлично.

— Это всё на сегодня?

Хакс взглянул на хроно. Без десяти одиннадцать:  
— Да, лейтенант. Спасибо за вашу помощь.

— Не за что, сэр, — Митака надел фуражку и взял в руки инфопад. Хакс был впечатлён его прилежным старанием помочь на этом совещании. У Митаки был неплохой послужной список, и на лейтенанта никогда не приходилось жаловаться на «Финализаторе», но, впрочем, он никак и не выделялся среди других младших офицеров. Хакс решил, что помощь Митаки во время совещания заслуживает того, чтобы написать ему официальную благодарность.

— Пока вы не ушли, лейтенант, — сказал Хакс, — могу я задать вам вопрос?

Митака удивлённо распахнул глаза, но сказал:  
— Ну… конечно, сэр.

— Как давно вы закончили Академию?

— Два года назад, сэр.

— И «Финализатор» стал вашим первым назначением?

— Да, сэр.

— У вас, должно быть, были выдающиеся оценки на выпускных экзаменах.

Митака слегка покраснел, не отводя взгляда от пола:  
— Высшие, сэр.

Хакс поднял бровь:  
— Действительно? Очень впечатляет. Вы сами попросили назначения на корабль?

— Да.

— И вы планируете в будущем командовать чем-либо?

— Да, сэр.

Хакс подошёл поближе и окинул Митаку оценивающим взглядом. Он казался слишком робким для того, чтобы быть командиром — но это легко можно было исправить, если бы у лейтенанта был хороший наставник.

— Похвально, лейтенант. Скажите, сколько вам лет?

— Двадцать два, — ответил Митака.

— Получается, вам ещё несколько лет ждать повышения до майора, — сам Хакс получил звание майора как раз в двадцать два, но повышения на космических кораблях всегда занимали больше времени, чем в планетарных войсках.

— Надеюсь, не очень долго, сэр.

Хакс улыбнулся уголками рта:  
— Если продолжите работать так же старательно — думаю, недолго. Вы очень хорошо мне помогаете здесь. Я не собираюсь оставлять это незамеченным.

Митака поднял подбородок:  
— Спасибо, генерал, сэр.

— Это всё, что я хотел сказать, — кивнул Хакс, — идите, отдохните.

— Вы тоже, сэр, — сказал Митака и, отдав честь, вышел.

Хакс взял свой инфопад и подошёл к столу. Было уже достаточно поздно, и ему стоило подумать о том, чтобы лечь спать, но его сознание было слишком неспокойным для того, чтобы ему удалось заснуть. К тому же он подозревал, что за закрытыми глазами его снова встретит кошмар про Рена и грозу — как оказалось, этот сон имел свойство повторяться.

Сев за стол, он открыл первый из многочисленных отчётов разведки о повстанческих караванах. Хаксу как никогда не хватало бокала виски, чтобы скрасить чтение, но здесь такого было не найти; даже за ужином генералы пили только воду.

Не успел он углубиться в отчёт, как услышал звонок в дверь. Это было необычно, но Хакс открыл её, не задумываясь. Он ожидал увидеть Митаку, забывшего доложить о чём-то важном, но фигура, стоявшая на пороге, была слишком высокой и мускулистой для лейтенанта.

Кайло Рен немного напряжённо шагнул в комнату. Он был одет в чёрные штаны и майку без рукавов. Хакс затаил дыхание, заметив россыпь почти чёрных синяков на обнажённых руках. Волосы Рена, выбившись из хвоста, висели беспорядочными прядями. Под глазами на бледном лице залегли глубокие темные круги.

— Хакс, — сказал он охрипшим голосом.

Хакс уронил инфопад на стол, вскочил, быстрым шагом подошёл к двери и дотронулся до щеки Рена:  
— Что Сноук с тобой сделал?

— Не больше, чем я заслужил, — ответил Рен.

Можно было почувствовать, как он дрожит от усталости.

— Ты себя так убьёшь, глупый мальчишка.

Рен, заторможенно моргая, посмотрел на него:  
— Я должен принять этот риск, чтобы чему-либо научиться.

Хакс открыл рот, чтобы поспорить — и тут же закрыл его, почувствовав длинные пальцы Рена на своём правом бедре, на шраме, который он когда-то давно получил в Академии; которым расплатился за спасение чужой жизни.

— Ты получил это, стремясь стать лучше, — сказал Рен, — и ты бы ожидал от меня чего-то меньшего?

— Я бы предпочёл, чтобы ты не страдал, — запустив пальцы в волосы Рена, Хакс привлёк его к себе и жёстко поцеловал.

Руки Рена скользнули на талию Хакса; губы с готовностью приоткрылись для поцелуя. Хакс прильнул к нему, чувствуя, как смешивается их дыхание. Постоянная тяжесть в груди исчезла, когда Рен обнял его.

— Ты же замёрз, — сказал Хакс, когда они отстранились друг от друга. Он положил руки на плечи Рена и провёл пальцами по холодной коже.

— Залы для тренировок находятся под землей, — сказал Рен, нежно массажируя поясницу Хакса, — в пещерах.

— Иди согрейся под душем.

— Нет; я весь в синяках.

Хакс осмотрел тёмно-синие и пожелтевшие кровоподтеки на руках Рена:  
— Тогда иди сюда и садись, — он направился в рефрешер, ожидая, что за ним последуют.

Там Хакс показал Рену на стул, стоящий в углу:  
— Раздевайся.

Хакс понаблюдал в зеркало, как Рен снимает майку через голову, и включил горячую воду в раковине. Он едва удержался от того, чтобы выругаться, увидев тёмные синяки на рёбрах Рена. В нескольких местах кожа была повреждена и была видна запекшаяся кровь.

Взяв чистое полотенце, Хакс намочил его в тёплой воде и повернулся к Рену. Тот молча наблюдал, как Хакс осторожно смывает грязь и пот с его груди. Хакс старался, чтобы его прикосновения были лёгкими; он был уверен, что даже малейшее давление на кровоподтёки вызывало боль. Конечно, на лице Рена ничего не отразилось бы, даже если бы его пытали. Когда полотенце остыло, Хакс снова намочил его и вернулся к своему занятию.

— Ты не собираешься спросить, как я заработал эти синяки? — поинтересовался Рен, когда Хакс вымыл его правую руку и занялся спиной.

— Улучшение связи с Силой через боль или что-то вроде, полагаю.

Рен криво улыбнулся:  
— Просто боевое испытание.

— Ты что, стоял и позволял себя бить?

— Я мог бы, если бы учитель приказал, но нет. Это всё, — он кивнул на синяки, — я получил за восемь часов.

— Ты сражался восемь часов подряд?

Рен кивнул:  
— Уже третий день.

Хакс выжал полотенце в раковину; вода на секунду окрасилась кровью:  
— Ты хоть спишь? Ешь?

— Достаточно, чтобы поддержать себя в нормальном состоянии, — ответил Рен.

— Значит, почти нет, — нахмурился Хакс, — почему тебе сейчас позволили уйти?

— Я завершил это испытание. Успешно.

— И когда ты должен вернуться к Сноуку?

— На рассвете.

Хакс опёрся на раковину, закрыл глаза и глубоко вздохнул. Сейчас было около одиннадцати вечера. Так мало времени. Он услышал, как Рен встал и подошёл к нему; почувствовал чужие руки на своей талии и прикосновение губ к шее.

— Ты бы предпочёл, чтобы я был в своей постели, а не здесь?

— Нет.

Рен потёрся кончиком носа об ухо Хакса:  
— Ты позволишь мне остаться здесь сегодня?

Хакс выдохнул тихое «Да», и Рен накрыл его губы своими, притянув его к себе. Руки Рена блуждали по спине Хакса.

Хакс провёл пальцами по чужим плечам и остановился на волосах у основания шеи; кожа Рена, к счастью, теперь была гораздо теплее, чем раньше.

Рен настойчиво толкнул его назад к раковине. Он расстегнул пуговицы на одежде Хакса и скользнул ладонями под неё. Хакс отпустил Рена только на несколько секунд, чтобы стряхнуть с плеч китель — не важно, что раковина, куда упала форма, так и не успела высохнуть. За кителем последовала рубашка; Хакс застонал, когда губы Рена сомкнулись на его соске.

— Кайло, кровать! — напомнил он.

Слегка укусив Хакса напоследок, Рен взял его за руку, вывел из рефрешера, жестом попросил сесть на край кровати, поцеловал его запястье и, отпустив, стал разуваться.

Они быстро избавились от остатков одежды и легли, обнажённые, на кровать. Хакс нерешительно дотронулся до груди Рена, стараясь не потревожить синяки и ссадины.

— Всё нормально, — сказал Рен, — я в порядке.

— Я не хочу сделать тебе больно, — объяснил Хакс.

Рен прикоснулся ладонью к его щеке:  
— Ты и не сможешь.

Хакс наклонился и снова поцеловал Рена, обернув пальцы вокруг его члена, почувствовав тепло шелковистой кожи. Он медленно гладил член, пока тот полностью не встал. Хаксу хотелось снова почувствовать этот член внутри себя; он так и сказал вслух.

Рен посмотрел на него жадным взглядом:  
— Лезь наверх.

Хакс оседлал бёдра Рена и посмотрел на свой открытый чемодан, куда раньше, ещё в поместье, бросил флакон с лубрикантом. Рен проследил за его взглядом и жестом вытащил флакон с помощью Силы, переместив его в ладонь Хакса. Хакс торопливо смазал член Рена и два своих собственных пальца, которыми скользнул в себя. Рен наблюдал, как он себя растягивает, поглаживая Хакса пальцами по плечам и груди.

Когда Хакс почувствовал, что готов, он медленно опустился на член Рена до основания.

— Хакс, — выдохнул Рен, вцепившись пальцами в его бедра.

Услышав своё имя, он стал не спеша двигаться, поднимаясь и опускаясь. Рен откинул голову на подушки и тяжело дышал; Хакс не сводил с него взгляда, пытаясь навсегда запомнить, как он, зажмурившись, вздрагивает и закусывает губы.

— Иди сюда, — сказал Рен, открыв глаза.

Хакс наклонился и прижался к Рену, позволив тому крепко обнять себя. Рен, глядя в глаза Хаксу, начал двигаться — резко и быстро. Совсем скоро Хакс уже дрожал от переизбытка ощущений.

— Да, вот так, Кайло, — хрипло прошептал он, почти касаясь губ Рена своими губами, — с тобой так хорошо.

Услышав это, Рен прижал его к себе ещё крепче и поцеловал в губы. Хакс опустился ниже, чтобы член вошёл ещё глубже. Рен вскрикнул, его тело напряглось. Хакс двигался, не останавливаясь, он и сам был на грани; через пару мгновений он кончил Рену на живот и обессиленно упал на него, поморщившись от мысли о синяках.

Они лежали в таком положении, пока член Рена не опал и не выскользнул. Хакс почувствовал, как к нему вернулась усталость от шести почти бессонных ночей. Но Рен был здесь, рядом. Хакс не заснёт, пока он ему нужен.

— Нет, — возразил Рен, — тебе нужно поспать.

Хакс вздохнул; он почти забыл, что в такие моменты, сразу после секса, Рену особенно легко удаётся читать его мысли:  
— Расскажи про испытания.

— Это… сложно. Сноук не один раз попытался вторгнуться в мой разум. Боевые испытания нужны для того, чтобы я устал и ему было проще это сделать.

— Но у него не получилось, — заметил Хакс.

— Нет. И не получится; я ему этого не позволю.

— Что случится, если ему удастся сломать твои ментальные щиты?

— Я буду для него бесполезен; он меня уничтожит.

— Сноук может повредить твоим способностям?

— Необратимо.

Хакс сел и посмотрел Рену в глаза:  
— Ты не можешь ему позволить это сделать, Кайло.

Рен убрал со лба Хакса прядь волос:  
— Я не позволю. Я не склонюсь ни перед кем.

— Я не сомневаюсь в этом, — Хакс устроился рядом с Реном, — совещание скоро заканчивается, и я возвращаюсь на «Финализатор». Мы ещё увидимся до этого?

— Не знаю. Я обязательно приду к тебе, если смогу.

— Не сомневаюсь, — Хакс встал с кровати и принёс из рефрешера давно остывшее мокрое полотенце, которым стирал кровь. Сначала он привёл в порядок Рена, затем — себя. Когда он закончил и убрал полотенце, Рен залез под одеяло. Через несколько секунд Хакс к нему присоединился.

— Разбуди меня до того, как уйдёшь на рассвете, — сказал он, обняв Рена.

— Хорошо.

***

Рен исполнил своё обещание; хоть и разбудил Хакса не перед тем, как собирался уходить, а гораздо раньше. Он позволил Хаксу взять его, затем поднялся и отправился в душ. Хакс дождался, пока он выйдет из рефрешера: чисто вымывшийся и одетый.

— Будь осторожен, Кайло, — сказал он.

Рен кивнул и, поцеловав его на прощание, исчез в коридоре. Когда он ушёл, Хакс тяжело опустился за стол. До того момента, как ему нужно было присоединиться к другим генералам за завтраком, было ещё несколько часов. Он потянулся к инфопаду и занялся чтением отчётов разведки, до которых так и не добрался вечером.

Совещание в этот день проходило так, как Хакс и предполагал; были обрисованы финальные планы, размечены все подробности маневров флота и наземных операций. Всё, что нужно было обсудить, обсудили; оставалось только начать атаку.

Уже после полудня Хакс в последний раз повторял боевую стратегию десантирования на ДиʼКуар, и в этот момент в конференц-зал вошёл лейтенант Митака.

— Генерал Хакс, сэр, — сказал он, — требуется ваше присутствие.

Хакс поднял бровь:  
— Кому требуется?

— Верховному Лидеру.

Митака проводил его до лифта, но на нижние уровни цитадели Хакс должен был спуститься один. Рен сказал, что под землей находятся залы для тренировок, но не упомянул, что там есть ещё какие-то помещения. Пытаясь успокоиться, Хакс вздохнул и нажал на кнопку лифта.

Когда двери открылись, он увидел подземный коридор со стенами из грубо отесанного камня и небольшими светильниками через каждые несколько метров. Хакс сделал шаг вперед, пригнувшись, чтобы не задеть головой неровный потолок. Изогнутый коридор закончился аркой, комната за которой скрывалась в полутьме. Хакс осторожно подошёл к порогу и на секунду остановился, прежде чем зайти внутрь.

— Проходите, генерал Хакс, — обратился к нему мрачный голос. Хотя он не был усиленным и отфильтрованным, как во время общения по голосвязи, Хакс сразу узнал его: это был Верховный Лидер.

Когда Хакс вошёл в комнату, его глазам потребовалось несколько мгновений, чтобы привыкнуть к тусклому освещению зеленоватых ламп. Помещение было не больше, чем конференц-зал, который Хакс недавно покинул, а единственной мебелью был каменный трон. Впрочем, Хакс не обращал особого внимания на обстановку: его взгляд был прикован к сгорбленной фигуре Лидера Сноука.

Он не был человеком — это можно было сказать точно; ростом примерно со среднего мужчину, кожа — мертвенно-серая, одежды — простые и непримечательные, но явно из качественной ткани. Кривой шрам на лице казался не таким уж и страшным, когда он не был увеличен втрое голографическим изображением.

Хакс опустился на колено:  
— Верховный Лидер.

— Вы можете встать, генерал, и подойти поближе, — сказал Сноук, поманив его иссушенным пальцем.

Хакс остановился в метре от возвышения, на котором стоял трон, сложил руки за спиной и стал ждать слов Сноука.

— Я полагаю, совещание прошло успешно, генерал.

— Да, Верховный Лидер. Мы готовы сокрушить Сопротивление раз и навсегда.

— Я не ожидал от вас чего-то меньшего. А что остальные генералы — надеюсь, они прислушивались к вашему мнению так внимательно, как должны были?

Хакс поднял бровь:  
— Вы ожидали, что они признают моё лидерство?

— Конечно. Вы, генерал Хакс — лучший стратег вашего поколения. Предполагалось, что вы будете командовать, а они — подчиняться.

— Я постараюсь сделать всё, что в моих силах, Верховный Лидер. Клянусь.

Сноук поднял руку:  
— Мне не нужны ваши клятвы, генерал. Я и так знаю, что вы верны Ордену и превосходно ему послужите.

— Да, Верховный Лидер.

— Что ж, полагаю, для вас не станет неожиданностью то, что именно вы будете командовать атакой на ДиʼКуарскую базу Сопротивления. Вы возьмёте «Финализатор» и ещё четыре звездных разрушителя, по вашему выбору. Их командующие будут подчиняться вам во всех вопросах тактики и стратегии. Ваша роль в этой операции — главная.

— Их об этом предупредили? — спросил Хакс.

— Предупредят, как только вы выберете, кто же это будет.

— Генералы Фордис, Ульстор, Туреннер и Йерил, — не то чтобы ему сильно хотелось видеть Йерил, но её совершеннейшая безжалостность не будет лишней в атаке.

Сноук кивнул:  
— Их проинформируют и прикажут подготовить корабли к передислокации. Флот отправится к ДиʼКуару, как только вы вернетесь на борт «Финализатора».

— Мне стоит отправиться туда немедленно, Верховный Лидер?

— Через несколько минут, генерал. Нам нужно обсудить кое-что важное.

— Я внимательно слушаю, Верховный Лидер.

Сноук откинулся на спинку трона, вцепившись длинными пальцами в подлокотники:  
— Мой ученик, Кайло Рен, наконец-то закончил своё обучение.

Хакс почувствовал радость, даже гордость, но заставил себя сохранить невозмутимое выражение лица:  
— Это хорошая новость, Верховный Лидер?

— Да. Это означает, что он готов противостоять Люку Скайуокеру и его ученице. Они ждут его вместе с Леей Органой на ДиʼКуаре, — Сноук строго посмотрел на Хакса сверху вниз. — Вам известно, что Кайло Рен — сын Органы.

Хакс сглотнул:  
— Да, Верховный Лидер. Он рассказал мне об этом.

— Как я понимаю, он вообще вам много чего рассказал.

Хакс судорожно вздохнул. Он не имел ни малейшего представления, что Рен рассказал своему учителю о шести неделях, проведенных в поместье, но если Сноук мог читать мысли ученика так же легко, как сам Рен — мысли обычных людей, вряд ли между ними были какие-то секреты. Это вызвало раздражение у Хакса; он хотел сохранить эти воспоминания только для себя — и для Рена. Недели, проведенные на Арканисе, принадлежали только им двоим.

— Мы часто беседовали на протяжении последних недель, — удалось сказать Хаксу.

— Да, похоже на то, — заметил Сноук, — знаете, ведь такая разговорчивость совсем не характерна для моего ученика. Я даже не припомню, чтобы он с кем-то так свободно говорил, — он помолчал, но, видя, что Хакс не собирается отвечать, продолжил, — с тех пор как Кайло Рен прибыл на Оррун, он показал мне много вещей, на которые, как я полагал, он не способен. Его обучение должно было занять куда больше времени, но его успехи оказались выше всех моих ожиданий, — Сноук подался вперед, поставив локти на колени и сверля Хакса взглядом, — он приблизился к Тёмной стороне. _Вы_ приблизили его к Тёмной стороне.

Хакс замер:  
— Я, Верховный Лидер?

— Не делайте вид, что не понимаете, о чём я, генерал. Вы знаете, что он к вам очень привязан.

Хакс на мгновение закрыл глаза и выдохнул. Он знал. Конечно, он знал, но слова, сказанные вслух, всё сделали более реальным.

— Да, — ответил он.

— Вы также знаете, что подобные связи не поощряются.

— Он сказал, что это запрещено.

— В ордене джедаев и у ситхов — да, — согласился Сноук, — но Кайло Рен не имеет отношения ни к тем, ни к другим.

Хакс пристально посмотрел на Сноука:  
— Да, Верховный Лидер; не имеет.

— Связь с вами усилила его — в этом можно не сомневаться. Он отправится с вами на ДиʼКуар. Если он не убьет там Скайуокера, и вы, и «Финализатор» остаётесь в его распоряжении, пока он не преуспеет в своем задании. Ваши отношения должны оставаться в тайне, чтобы его не скомпрометировать. Это понятно, генерал?

Хакс озадаченно моргнул, пытаясь понять, что происходит:  
— Я должен остаться с ним?

— Да.

— Я… понимаю.

— Вам не нравится такой вариант развития событий, генерал? — поинтересовался Сноук.

— Нравится, — без колебаний ответил Хакс, — Кайло Рен… важен для Ордена.

— Очень важен, генерал. Позаботьтесь о том, чтобы у него было всё, что ему необходимо.

— Я сделаю всё, что в моих силах, Верховный Лидер.

— Вы можете идти, — сказал Сноук, — заберите всё, что вам нужно, из ваших комнат и отправляйтесь на «Финализатор», генерал.

Хакс отдал честь:  
— Да, Верховный лидер.

Он вышел из комнаты тем же путём, что и пришёл; пока лифт поднимался до третьего уровня, мысли беспорядочно сменяли друг друга, постоянно возвращаясь, однако, к одному и тому же имени: Кайло.

Когда Хакс добрался до своих комнат, дверь была открыта. Он вошёл, ожидая увидеть Митаку с инфопадом, ожидающего приказов, но в центре комнаты стоял Рен — в своих обычных одеждах и со шлемом в руке. Его внешний вид полностью преобразился — от обычного человека, которого Хакс видел на Арканисе, до мрачного рыцаря Рен. Это немного пугало. И всё же лицо — лицо, не скрытое шлемом — было до боли знакомо Хаксу, он помнил каждую родинку на нём.

— Где ты был? — спросил Рен, ставя шлем на край стола.

— Разговаривал с Верховным Лидером, — ответил Хакс.

Рен подошёл ближе, пристально глядя на него:  
— Что он сказал?

— Что я должен вернуться на «Финализатор». И что «Финализатор» будет флагманом наступления на ДиʼКуаре.

— Это всё?

Хакс бесстрастно посмотрел на Рена, пытаясь не обращать внимания на громкий стук собственного сердца:  
— Он говорил о тебе. О том, что ты завершил обучение быстрее, чем он ожидал, — Хакс замолчал на секунду, — и о том, что отчасти так получилось из-за меня. Из-за твоей… привязанности ко мне. Это так?

— Да, — сказал Рен.

— Он отдаёт меня тебе.

Рен вплотную подошёл к нему и провёл по щеке пальцами, затянутыми в перчатку:  
— Ты и так принадлежишь мне.

Хакс медленно закрыл глаза, открыл их снова и прикоснулся к груди Рена:  
— Да.

— А я принадлежу тебе.

Хакс только молча кивнул, когда Рен прижался к нему в поцелуе. Он схватил Рена за одежду, отчаянно притягивая его как можно ближе к себе.  
Рен сомкнул руки вокруг него; Хакс тихо, удовлетворенно вздохнул. Пальцы Рена взъерошили его волосы — но он был не против.

Когда поцелуй прекратился, Хакс, тяжело дыша, прижался лбом ко лбу Рена, чертя большим пальцем узоры на его шее:  
— Ты готов к этому бою? К встрече со Скайуокером?

— Я никогда не чувствовал себя настолько сильным, — сказал Рен.

Хакс дотронулся до его лица обеими ладонями:  
— Хорошо. Ты сделаешь это и вернёшься ко мне.

— Я всегда буду возвращаться к тебе.

Хакс поцеловал его:  
— Нам пора.

— Как прикажете, генерал, — сказал Рен, отпустил Хакса и надел шлем.

На мостике «Финализатора» царила оживленная рабочая атмосфера; но как только лейтенант Митака заметил Хакса и Рена, он щёлкнул каблуками и объявил:  
— Офицер на палубе!

Связисты и оружейные техники встали по стойке «смирно» и отдали честь. Хакс прошёл мимо консолей к центру помещения; Рен встал немного позади него.

— Какие будут приказы, сэр? — спросил Митака.

— Откройте канал связи с остальными кораблями флота.

— Канал связи открыт, сэр.

Сложив руки за спиной, Хакс объявил:  
— Говорит генерал Хакс. Мы направляемся в систему Илиниум. Наша цель — нейтрализовать угрозу Сопротивления и взять под контроль их базу на планете ДиʼКуар. Наш флот — самый внушительный флот в галактике, и мы победим. Сражайтесь с честью, сражайтесь за Первый Орден. Курс на ДиʼКуар. — Он подал знак связисту, и тот отключил комлинк.

Затем Хакс обернулся к штурману:  
— Полный вперед.

— Есть, сэр.

Хакс смотрел на россыпь звезд, раскинувшуюся перед кораблем.

— Всё это может быть нашим, — сказал он так тихо, что только стоящий рядом Рен мог его услышать, — как только Сопротивление падёт. Новая империя под руководством Ордена.

— Всё это может быть твоим, — голос Рена был искажён вокодером.

Хакс повернулся к нему:  
— Что ты имеешь в виду?

— Империи нужен император, — Рен дотронулся рукой в перчатке до пальцев Хакса, — я бы отдал тебе всю галактику, если бы ты только попросил.

Хакс вдохнул сквозь зубы:  
— Как?

— Впусти меня в своё сознание, и я покажу.

— Хорошо.

Образы, заполнившие голову Хакса, были яркими, кровавыми и красивыми. Когда Рен отстранился, Хакс позволил себе улыбнуться:  
— Мы сделаем это вместе?

— Да.


End file.
